She Would Change Everything
by Ayshen
Summary: No one knew who she was, or why she had come to town. When they found out, all their lives would be changed. Mostly Jason/Oc but Sexis, CarJax, NiCo, Cassadine, Quartermaine, Lorenzo, Spinelli, Johnny. HIATUS - Probably Won't Be Finished
1. Chapter 1

The Avery Series

I am introducing a new character in this fiction: Avery Casas. It is not necessarily about one couple, and I want to try and utilize most of the cast. Focuses heavily on Jason, Sam, Lorenzo, Sonny, Alexis. **Please read and review, would love feedback!**

She was beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking, and Jason Morgan couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had no idea who she was, why she was sitting in the Metro Court that day, but he knew for some reason she enthralled him. "Get a grip Morgan, you are a happily married man, and you are gawking at this girl like she is your last meal" he told himself. He was waiting for Sonny to come so they could discuss some contracts, and there she was. She was about 5'8", chestnut hair with golden highlights, "God Morgan, you must be sick or something, noticing some girls hair." Then there were her eyes, they were gray-green, wide, like if you looked into them for too long you might sink into them, she was olive toned, high cheekbones, she looked regal, and she had a smile that lit up the room, with perfect dimples adorning her cheeks. Then she looked at him, and their eyes caught, and she smiled at him, both transfixed in a moment.

"Yoo-hoo Jason, over here" he heard as Sonny approached the table. He turned to him and gave him the customary nod. "Hey, man what world were in you" as he turned his attention towards where Jason was gazing. Sonny Corinthos wasn't usually impressed by a woman, but as his gaze turned to where his friend was staring, he lost his breath for a second. He had never seen her before, but there was something so familiar about her. "Wow, who is she" he stated rather boldly. Jason laughed uncomfortably, "I don't know man, but I think that maybe we should stop staring at her." Sonny laughed, and sat down joining his friend for lunch; both not really focusing on work. Both preoccupied by the beauty at the adjacent table. One for the beauty that had bewitched him and another trying to figure out what it was that was so familiar about her.

All this attention was not lost on her. She stared at the man with the piercing blue eyes. "God, he is beautiful" was all she thought. He looked at her, and their eyes caught each other, neither wanting to look away. Then he was interrupted by a man, and the moment was broken. "So, mija, find something you are interested in" her uncle stated in jest. She felt a blush come upon her face. "That is Jason Morgan, he works for one, Sonny Corinthos" her uncle stated. "I know, Tio, I did my research on the people of Port Charles. Her uncle sat silent next to her, not knowing what to say, he wished she hadn't come here. He knew that in her heart she must find the answers to the questions that had plagued her mind, but he wanted to keep her close to him, to protect her. He wondered that if he parents hadn't died so tragically when she was young, if she would be here at all. However, that was not the case, he must leave her here, and she must seek out the truth for herself. He only hoped that she was ready for the fallout the truth can bring.

"Alright Tio, I love you too" she said saying goodbye to her uncle. For so long he was all she had, and now he would be leaving her to go back home. He would be flying back to Miami tonight, and she new he wasn't far away, but she was all alone in a new place. She knew no on in this town, but she knew everything about them. Like she had told her uncle before, she had done her research. She was smart, tactful, and she liked to know everything about the places she was going. Usually, it was for fun, traveling, this time it was for so much more. This time the place she was going was personal, something she had waited her whole life to do, and now she was actually here, and it scared her to know the truth. She watched him walk out of the restaurant, and she knew that she had to get started. She picked up her bag, and shot a last look at the blue eyed man. He looked up at her, and once again their gazes locked upon each others, and she smiled at him, and walked away.

Jason watched her walk away, saw her smile, and then she was gone. He couldn't explain the feeling of sadness he felt. He knew that it wasn't right, he was married, he loved Sam, and they were trying to have a baby. He knew he shouldn't be longing for this woman, but there he was in the middle of Metro Court wishing she would come back.

She walked up to the concierge, "hi, I have a reservation under the name of Avery Casas." He smiled at her, "no problem Miss Casas, your uncle phoned ahead and had everything prepared, let me grab your key." She smiled knowing that her uncle always found a way to take care of her. She saw the concierge walk up with another man. "Hello, Miss Casas, I am Jasper Jacks, I own this hotel, I just wanted to come and say hello, and hope you enjoy your stay at the Metro Court." She smiled at the man, she knew who he was, he was handsome, tall, and obviously arrogant. "Thank you Mr. Jacks, and you may call me Avery, I am sure that I will find your hotel most accommodating" she stated taking her key.

He watched her walk away, "Gerard" he called to his concierge. "So, who is this Miss Casas" he asked. "I don't know much Sir, just that her family has a lot of money, she is here for an extended stay, but for an undetermined amount of time. Her uncle is paying for it all, just left a charge, and told me anything she needs or wants to put it on there." Jax looked puzzled, "is this an uncle or an "uncle"" he said to his concierge. "Sir, I think he is really her uncle, same last name on the ID and everything." Jax nodded, "thanks Gerard." At that moment Jax decided he would like to get to know this Miss Casas a little better.

She was making her way to the elevator when she was run into by a little girl. She stopped to look down at the little person, to make sure she wasn't hurt. "Are you okay, sweetie" the little girl just looked up at her nodded. "Do you know where your mommy is" she asked the dark haired girl. All the sudden the dimples disappeared, and tears came into the little girls eyes when it clicked that she was separated from her mother. "Hey, sweetie don't cry, we are going to go find your mommy, okay? She asked taking her hand. She tried to make small talk, keep the little girls mind off of things. She found out her name was Kristina, and her favorite color was pink, and she had a little sister. They walked around the restaurant area, Avery keeping her eyes out for a frantic mother. They turned towards the lobby area. That's when she heard the women turn the corner, "Kristina Corinthos-Davis, where are you hiding at." She saw her face soften when she saw the little girl. "Honey, what did I tell you about running off like that?" she said and the little girl just smiled, "sorry." The women turned to her and mouthed a "thank you." She smiled, nodded, waved to the little girl and said goodbye.

Alexis paused to look at the women walking away. She couldn't help but feel like she knew her. There was something that made her want to stop the girl, just to talk to her. She was beautiful; maybe she had seen her on television or something. Her thoughts were interrupted by her daughter's cry of, "DADDY!" She smiled when she saw Krissy run to him, and him scoop her up. "Hey you" she stated tentatively.

He smiled, their newfound friendship was still in the beginning stages, and he wanted to do nothing to mess that up. He couldn't deny how happy he was that she was back in his life. For so long they had been bitter enemies, fighting over everything, including Kristina. However, something happened a few months back, the train crash which almost claimed theirs and their loved ones lives. This was their fresh start, where they put their pasts behind them. It was really hard at first, but when Ric and her marriage fell apart, she came to him for support. It reminded him of the days in the past, and he realized how much he had missed that, and how he would do nothing to screw it up.

She sat on the bed in the suite. It was nice enough, she was glad it had a little living room, as well as a bedroom. However, it would only suffice for so long. She had to decide how long she was staying first. Also, she had to find a job. Not that she needed to work, just thought it would be nice to put that degree to good use. She opened the Port Charles Herald's classified section. Hmmm, she thought when she saw that, Alexis Davis was looking for a Personal Assistant. She circled the ad with a red pen, and then decided to take a nice long bath.

"Jase, babe is that you" he heard coming from up the stairs. He saw her walk down, and he smiled as his wife bounded down the stairs. "Hey" was all he said as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She was so easy to talk too usually, they got along great. Though lately all their thoughts had been wrapped up in Sam wanting to get pregnant. Not to misunderstand, he wanted to have a child to, but he wanted to wait. Sam had insisted on trying, now, so he relented to make her happy. He remembered how heartbroken she was when she lost Lila, and he wanted to give her everything she desired, and so they were trying to make a baby.

Avery sat in her room trying to decide whether to go out for dinner, or stay in. She decided in the end she wanted to get a better look at the town she would be calling home for awhile. Her clothes were already all set up in the hotel room, her uncle made sure she would have to do no unpacking. She sighed as she made an attempt to decide what to wear. She knew it shouldn't be that big of a deal, but for some reason she wanted to display a certain look to this town. She finally decided on dark jeans, brown boots and a brown turtleneck. As she sat to straighten her normally wavy hair, she examined her face. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she saw her mother's nose and jaw line. She silently prayed for the family that was lost to her so long ago.

She walked up to Kelly's, and saw that it was quite full this night. She drew in a quick breathe, and decided to venture in the establishment. She saw some of the people she had seen today at the Metro Court.-a one Sonny Corinthos, and he was with the child who had run into her today, and her mother. She saw a one Mr. Jacks not looking so happy looking at the table where Mr. Corinthos sat. She took an extra glance around, silently hoping to see the man with the blue eyes. She noticed he wasn't here, and couldn't decide if she was disappointed or utterly relieved.

"Hi!" she heard Kristina yell from the table. She smiled and waved at the beautiful little girl. She saw her father look from Kristina to her inquisitively. She just continued to walk to the counter, knowing that the little girl's mother would relay the story. As she approached the counter she saw a gray haired older gentleman. "Hey darlin' did you need a table" he asked with a very welcoming tone. She smiled, "yeah, table for one." "No problem" he said with a wink. "So are you new in town, I haven't seen you around, by the way, my name is Mike" his tone was so warm and inviting. "Yeah, I am new around here; my name is Avery by the way." "Well Avery, pleasure to meet you, hope to see you in here often, just take a seat wherever you like, can I get you anything to drink." "Coffee, please" she sat down as he bustled to get her drink. As she sat down, she began to look around noticing the patrons. She smiled at the sight of it all, families, so happy just to be here together. She sighed knowing that her presence here might make some of these people unhappy. Her thoughts were broken by a teenage girl bringing her coffee and a menu. "Hey, I'm Georgie" the girl quickly introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Avery." The girl gave her a genuine smile, "Mike said that you are new here, so welcome, I hope you like Port Charles." She smiled, surprised at the welcoming spirit of this town. When Georgie walked away all she could think of was, "I'm sure I will like Port Charles, but will Port Charles like me."

"How does Krissy know that girl" Sonny asked Alexis. "Well your little Princess here decided to play hide and seek at the Metro Court today, and that women found her, and helped her to find me." Sonny seemed to take the answer well, but Alexis saw something in his face. When she noticed he hadn't stopped looking at her she asked, "Sonny, I know she is beautiful, but can you stop staring at her?" He laughed, "Lex, its not that, I saw her earlier at the Metro Court when I was with Jason, and she just looks so familiar, I am trying to place her face. "Hmmm that's funny because when I saw her earlier, I thought the same thing" she said questioningly. Both were still wrapped in their thoughts when they hear Mike approach, "how is my favorite granddaughter?" he asked Kristina giving her a cookie. "Hey Mike" came in unison from Sonny and Alexis. Sonny turned to Mike and asked, "hey, do you know who the new girl is?" Mike turned to look at Avery for a second and turned back, "she's new here, the names Avery, she is gorgeous isn't she" he stated giving Sonny a wink, before he turned his attention back to Kristina. Alexis and Sonny both just stared at the girl for a moment longer, not sure why, but knowing that there was something eerily familiar about the beauty at the next table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Note: I don't own any of the characters on GH…Avery Casas is totally a figment of my imagination! Hope you enjoyed! If you read and review you will make me smile!**

Avery heard the alarm sounding. She groaned, and tried to ignore it, how could it be 7:30 already? Wearily she got up to turn the thing off; immediately after calling room service to send her up some coffee. She was definitely not a morning person, but she wanted to get an early start on the day. The ad in the paper said to drop by Ms. Davis' office between the hours of 9-11 to interview for the position. She wanted to be the first one there, as to make an impression. She knew that she would have to explain to Ms. Davis for her lack of job experience, and didn't want her to just jump to the assumption that she was a spoiled rich kid.

After her shower, she had to decide on an outfit. Why was it that this town made her totally self conscious? She thought about what Ms. Davis was wearing when she had seen her. She also thought about Ms. Davis reputation. She decided that Miss Davis was definitely an Armani woman. So she decided to wear the charcoal tweed Armani pants, with a black button up shirt. Now would Ms. Davis appreciate Manolo's or Jimmy Choo's she thought while rummaging through her closet.

She made her way down to the lobby to ask the valet to bring her car up. Before she made it to the information desk she was approached by Mr. Jacks and an attractive blonde woman. "Hello, Miss Casas, I would like you to meet my partner Carly Corinthos" Avery smiled, "Hello, Miss Corinthos, lovely to meet you, and as I told Mr. Jacks, you can call me Avery. Now if you will excuse me, I have an appointment this morning." She smiled another smile at the couple and left on her way.

Carly stared intensely at the girl. Turning to Jax she stated, "So who is this mystery girl and why did I have to meet her." Jax noticed her annoyed tone and responded, "She is a very wealthy guest who is staying for an extended period of time Carly. Don't you think we should make contact with her?" Carly just nodded. As Jax walked away she felt uneasy. There was something she felt uncomfortable with in the presence of this woman. Jason or Sonny would just tell her that she didn't like her because she was beautiful. Admit tingly it was partly true, but there was something else that made her at unease. Shrugging it off, she walked back to her office.

Avery found herself in the midst of town, with a few minutes to spare. She decided to stop by Kelly's for so more coffee and something to nibble on. As she looked through there assorted pastries, everything looking much too healthy to taste good, she heard a voice behind her. "The bran muffins here are really good." The stranger must have noticed her facial expression because he quickly retorted, "not a bran women I see, well than try the blueberry, it is pretty good too." She didn't notice the strangers face when he first spoke but upon closer inspection she recognized him. "Nikolas Cassadine, nice to meet you, are you new in town" he asked her the epitome of politeness. "Avery Casas, and yes I just arrived in Port Charles, pleased to meet you, and I think I will go with your recommendation of the blueberry muffin." They smiled at each other as she left, as she walked out the door she noticed a very pregnant beautiful blond women coming in, and Nikolas' face light up.

She walked up to the address printed in the ad. She couldn't explain the fact that she had butterflies. She breathed a deep sigh, and walked through the door. She wasn't expecting the scene that was unfolding in the reception area. "Kristina Corinthos Davis, you need to stop yelling while Molly is still sleeping" she heard the women tell the obviously excited child. She then saw Kristina running in circles around her sister who was sleeping in her car seat. She stood quietly for a second hoping that Ms. Davis would notice her. Then she heard Kristina, "Mommy, that girl that Daddy was staring at last night is here." Avery couldn't help but chuckle, while Ms. Davis turned around with a mortified look on her face. "Hello" was all she could muster. Avery decided to try and save her from the moment, "Hi, I am Avery Casas, and I saw your ad for the job, and so here I am" she said cheerfully. Ms. Davis seemed to regroup a little bit, "okay Miss Casas, did you have a resume." Avery nodded while pulling out a sheet. Ms. Davis glanced the paper, and look up with a puzzled look on her face. "You graduated Harvard with a pre-law degree…umm why are you seeking employment here?" Avery gulped the questions were coming a little sooner than she had hoped. "To tell you the truth Ms. Davis, I graduated, and everyone just thought I would go to law school, and I thought about it…but I don't know if that is what I want to do forever. So I thought that maybe if I worked with a real lawyer, I could see if it is for me." Ms. Davis nodded seeming to accept her answer. "Well, it looks like on here you don't have any previous work experience." Avery closed her eyes before responding, but thankfully was saved by the sound of the phone ringing. "Ric, no, yeah that's fine, okay…well call me later" was what she overheard of the conversation. Ms. Davis walked back into the reception area. "Ms. Casas I am so sorry but can we resume this interview at another time, it seems my ex husband is not going to be able to pick up the girls, so I have to arrange for other…" her speech broken off by yet another phone call. "Hi, Mr. Jennings, oh yes I have those reports right here, hold on one second" she said right before running out of the office. She looked frantic, "Okay, can you watch them for like five minutes, I really have to take this call, and then we can finish the interview" she said pointing to the children. She didn't listen to the response, just noticing that Avery had nodded, and then ran back into the office.

Avery walked over to the children, "Hi" she said cheerily to Kristina. As luck would have it that was the same time that little Molly started to whimper. She took her out of her car seat to hold her. "Well aren't you a pretty little girl" she said to the infant handing her a fabric book.

Forty five minutes later Alexis emerged from the office. She had felt so bad about leaving her children with a virtual stranger, but for some reason she seemed to trust the girl. When she emerged she knew why, she saw a pair of Jimmy Choo's off to the side, and there was Molly sitting in the girls lap patting her cheeks with her hands obviously very happy. Kristina was babbling on about a cartoon while braiding the girl's hair. Alexis smiled to herself and knew that she would not need to interview any more people about the position.

Alexis cleared her throat before she spoke, "hey, I am so sorry about that, I thought it would be only five minutes…" she rambled on before Avery interrupted her, "hey, no problem, I adore kids, and it just happens that you have two of the cutest." As she handed Molly back to her, she went to retrieve her shoes so she could leave. Before she was able to Alexis interrupted her, "If you still want the job, it's yours…and is there anyway you can start today?" Avery beamed, "no problem, I would love to." Alexis looked at the girl nervously before speaking, "normally I wouldn't do this, but I am in a bind, and this will definitely not be normally part of the job-" she was cut off by Avery, "yes, I will watch the kids, no problem." Alexis smiled that the fact that the girl knew exactly what she was going to say. She sighed a breath of relief, not knowing exactly who this girl was and still feeling totally confident in her choice.

"Daddy!" was the sound that caused Alexis to come out of her office. There she saw Sonny with their daughter in his arms, and Avery coming out of the other office with Molly in her arms. Sonny turned to the girl, "Hi, I don't think we have been introduced, I am Sonny Corinthos." She smiled at the man, "Very pleased to meet you Mr. Corinthos, I am Avery Casas." Alexis interrupted the conversation to throw in, "Avery is working as my personal assistant now." He nodded smiled at Alexis, "So, you finally took my advice to get an assistant. She just cocked her eyebrow at him as he continued, "Well Miss Casas, nice to meet you, Lex, I actually came by to see if you wanted to do lunch; I thought Ric was taking Molly today?" Avery noticed the glint in the man's eye when talking to Alexis. "Well Ric's trial date got moved up, so he couldn't make it, but yeah lunch sounds great. Avery would you like to join us?" she asked turning to the girl. "Um actually, I think I would like to go back to my room, and change if that's okay?" Alexis turned to look at her and noticed finger paint all over her pants. Alexis face turned to a look of horror, "oh my…your pants, I will pay for them, oh…are those Armani?" Avery laughed, "No worries about the pants, seriously I have like 3 pairs of them, so if they don't come clean I would hardly miss them. However, I would like to go change into something a little more kid friendly, then I can meet you back here?" she asked. Alexis nervously laughed, thanking the heavens this girl was so understanding. As Avery waved by to them now she turned over her shoulder to Alexis, "oh and yes, they are Armani."

Avery drove back to the Metro Court; she refused to call it home. If she decided to stay in Port Charles, she would have to find a new residence. Today was an enlightening day, she had found a job, and even though she hadn't really done any real work, she loved having a sense of purpose. Her uncle would probably tell her that she was circumventing reality, not focusing enough at the task at hand. She thought he may be right, that she was just delaying the inevitable, but for now that was exactly what she wanted to do. A quick change into some jeans and a sweater proved and she was ready to go again. She was so focusing on getting back to the office she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. The next thing she knew she was wrapped in a pair of strong arms.

She smacked right into me, obviously preoccupied. I grabbed her to steady her, and looked down. What do I notice: chestnut and golden hair. Maybe I held her a little longer than I should. She smelled like lavender, our skins touched, I swear I think we melted together for a moment. "Crap, Morgan, get it together, you gotta let the girl go….remember your wife." At that thought I let the beauty in my arms go.

How embarrassed am I, falling into some man's arm. I guess I am kind of lacking in the grace department, I should be reminded never to think and power walk in the same moment. Oh crap, I am in his arms, I am holding onto him. I don't want to let go, can I just stay here forever? He slowly is letting me go, and I look up to apologize. I look into those blue eyes. I groan a little bit, it's my blue eyed stranger from lunch the other day. I somehow managed to choke out a feeble, "sorry" and walk away.

She walked away; I didn't want her to go. How is it that I have problems opening up to people, but I just want to say a couple words to her? I don't even know her name, but I feel attached to her. I contemplate chasing after her, in the end deciding that I am married, but more importantly, I don't want her to think I am a whack job. I am lost in my own thoughts, I know I said I didn't want her to go, but I am enjoying watching her walk away. I am talking to myself again, arguing on why I shouldn't be lusting after a stranger. This is interrupted, like most of my good thoughts, by Carly.

"JAY-SON" I hear yelled across the lobby. Carly is coming up to me, obviously wanting to talk, he slowly pulled himself away from staring at the beautiful women. "Hey Carly" he said trying to sound cheerful. "Don't hey Carly me, does Sam know you are holding beautiful girls in the middle of a hotel lobby" she stated only half in jest. He actually cracked a little bit of a smile noting Carly's bluntness. "Carly, I was hardly holding her, she smacked into me, and two since when do you care about Sam's feelings?" It was her turn to smile, "Fine, I don't care about Sam, I just care about my friend meandering with some spoiled rich girl a hotel." Jason frowned, "spoiled rich girl?" Carly responded, "Her name's Avery Casas, Jax said she is some big customer staying for an 'undetermined amount of time.' She has a suite on one of the upper floors; her Beamer is in the parking garage. You know, one of those." He hated that about Carly, how she found a way to talk bad about people she didn't even know. Carly rambled on about the hotel, but the only thing on Jason's mind was a one: Avery Casas.

She sat in her car for a second. She wondered if she smelled like him, still felt his arms around her. Those eyes, how could anyone not look into those eyes and fall for him. She sighed…this was not part of her plan. "Concentrate on the task at hand" she chanted to herself, but steel blue eyes kept breaking her mantra.


	3. Chapter 3

Once she gained her composure she went back to the office. Funny though, Alexis was there alone. She peaked her head inside the office, "hey, I'm back." Alexis just smiled at her, "oh come in, Sonny took the girls to the park, and I thought we could discuss your employment." Avery dragged her lip between her teeth, worried that she was going to be dismissed. "So, did you live on campus at Harvard" the women stated. Avery allowed herself to breathe before responding, "no I had an off campus apartment." She saw the lady smile and nod, and Avery had no idea why Alexis Davis made her so nervous. "Can I ask you a question…you went to Harvard, live in a suite at a five star hotel, don't care if your Armani pants get wrecked, and drive a 7 series, why are you working here?" Alexis said bewildered. Avery sighed, expecting the question, "I am going to be totally honest with you Miss Davis. I have never had to work a day in my life. My family has money, I have received everything I have ever desired, and yet still felt empty. I went to school, graduated, and I had a decision to make: get my law degree, get a job, or become a socialite who lives off their parent's money. So for a while, I indulged in the benefits of being rich. I shopped, partied and basically wasted my life away. Then one day I woke up and realized I wasn't happy with my life, so I decided to do something about it." Avery wasn't thinking while speaking, didn't even know why she was opening up to a virtual stranger. Alexis took the girls story in, and she didn't know what it was about her that endeared Alexis so much. At the end she just smiled, and told Avery she would see her tomorrow.

"Yeah Raul, I need all the information you can provide on one Avery Casas" Sonny said nodding for Jason to come in the door. Noticing Jason's raised eyebrows he responded, "Your girl from the Metro Court is working for Alexis, and uh…I just…and she is going to be around the kids…so." Jason just smiled at his friend, "nah, man its cool you want to protect Alexis and Krissy" then gave him a big smile knowing that there was much more going on in there that Sonny wasn't trying to let anyone see. He wouldn't call him on it, they had been friends too long for that, and in time Sonny would let him and probably the rest of the world know his true intentions. "I saw Carly today and that Avery girl is staying at the Metro Court for an 'undisclosed amount of time'" Jason relayed to Sonny. Sonny just rubbed his chin and nodded. "I just want to make sure everything is on the up and up with her." This time it was Jason's turn to nod, they knew this was the way it went in their line of business.

"Are you sure Raul" Sonny stated a couple days later. Sonny didn't like the information that Raul relayed to him. Now he was armed with the information, he had to see about the confrontation.

Saturday mornings were the times she slept in. At 9:00 am she heard someone knocking on her door. She groaned before getting a robe, and then going to answer the door. There standing in her doorway was one Sonny Corinthos, and he looked about as delighted to see her as she was him. She sighed knowing why he was here, she had been waiting, and she had known he would come.

She spoke before he did, "listen I know why you are here, so come in and let me explain, okay?" He nodded and took a seat on her couch. She sat down in the chair, "yes, my uncle is Cesar Casas" she said to him waiting for his response. He looked at her trying to read her expression, but she just looked at him gaze matched. "Cesar Casas of the Casas 'family'" he stated to her, both of them knowing what he was meaning. She corrected him, "formerly of the 'family'" Mr. Corinthos, if you know anything about my family you know my uncle got out of there 15 years ago. He is now a respected business man with many legitimate holdings. We moved from Venezuela to avoid any repercussions." He took a second to respond, "you're father was Ricardo Casas, right" he felt an ache of sadness when he saw the pain flash in her eyes. "Yes" was her only quiet response. "Your father, from what I have heard, was a good man." She smiled a pained smile at his answer and just nodded. "All I want to know Miss Casas is why are you here?" he stated to her directly. "Listen Mr. Corinthos, I understand your concern…I assure you that I am here for merely personal reasons. I assume you know everything about my personal life, so I will be candid with you. My uncle has given me everything under the sun, anything I have desired. I am here solely to prove something to myself. You must know about my indiscretions this past year; I needed some solitude, someplace where no one knew me, my family, or my past. I needed a place where I wasn't the Mob Princess, or the girl gallivanting around Europe with the married soccer star. After she had stated her peace, she saw him focus on her intently. "I believe you, and can you call me Sonny, you make me feel old when you call me Mr. Corinthos." She let out a wide smile, "I think I could manage that." He smiled as he left, and as much as he believed Avery wasn't there for wrongdoing, he knew there was something else that brought her to Port Charles, and he was going to find out.

The next months brought around much work for Alexis Davis. She couldn't believe how much actual help an assistant made. However, she had a feeling it wasn't just an assistant, it was Avery. She had no idea why this girl wasn't in law school, or already working for some firm in New York. Alexis felt kind of bad for using her as more of a law partner than an assistant. However, she couldn't help it; she remembered leaving to lunch with Sonny the other day, when she came back all the prep work for the case was done. This girl was amazing in the law department, but what surprised Alexis more was the way she felt at ease with her. She had never really wanted to get an assistant because she was kind of a control freak, okay…a kind of big control freak. However, Avery just had an air about her; she never stepped on Alexis' toes, and still managed to throw her two cents in. Also, she was amazing with the girls, Kristina was enamored with her. Kristina and Molly came in most days for a couple of hours until either Viola or Ric, or Sonny picked them up. Kristina stuck by Avery's side, constantly going wherever she did, mimicking her. The best part was Avery genuinely didn't seemed bothered by her, she even came up with a nickname for her, "K" and the only one who could call her that was Avery. Speaking of which, Avery had taken Kristina to the park for a picnic lunch since Alexis had a meeting with a client. Alexis smiled on what a God send Avery had become.

Avery smiled as she watched Kristina play on the swings. She had grown quite attached to the little girl in the months she had been working for Ms. Davis. She knew that she shouldn't, knew that she should just get what she came for and leave. Something kept her in Port Charles, and she had actually decided to stay. She didn't know how long, and she guessed that depended on the task at hand. She had been looking for apartments, but that was put on hold because of the caseload Ms. Davis carried. It seemed that Ms. Davis was a pretty sought after attorney; she wasn't surprised the woman was brilliant. She had this amazing mind that seemed to work at lightening speed. She called Kristina back so she could get back to the office, and they started to walk towards the town.

"DADDY!" she heard Kristina yell as she broke away from her grasp. She saw Sonny turn and smile as his daughter ran to meet him. Unfortunately Kristina didn't see the car coming. Avery had no time to think as she dove at Kristina to get her out of the way, and then everything went black.

"Krissy, NO!" he tried to yell, but it was too late. He ran to get her, but knew he couldn't make it in time. That's when he saw Avery push Kristina out the way, and then he heard a sickening thud. He saw the driver get out, mortified and called an ambulance. Krissy was crying and he held her, held onto her so tight; tears were streaming down his face. She was just lying there in the middle of the road; she looked like she was sleeping. Her face was already bruising and Krissy was crying for her. Everyone just looked on not knowing what to do. The ambulance finally came, and took her to the hospital. Sonny stood there frozen in place, clutching his baby girl in his arms.

"Alexis Davis office" she said. She knew something was wrong the minute she heard his voice. "Oh God Sonny is Krissy okay" she said, as he relayed the story. She froze when he said, "Avery had saved her life." Someone who had barely known them for a couple of months jumped in front of a car to save her daughter. "Is she okay Sonny…oh…okay, I will meet you at General Hospital." She grabbed her keys, and purse and ran to her car. What was she going to do if Avery wasn't okay, how was she supposed to call her parents, panic started to creep in as she realized she didn't know who to call if something was wrong.

Alexis rushed into the ER at GH looking for Sonny. Emily came up to her, "Alexis, oh thank goodness you are hear, Sonny and Kristina are waiting for you." Alexis just nodded and followed the young women. She saw Sonny with Kristina in his lap, both looking exhausted. She ran to them and was enveloped in Sonny's arms. She grabbed Krissy thanking the heavens that her baby was okay. She turned to Sonny, "how is she" she said pointing to the room. Sonny tried to give her a weak smile, "they say she is okay, stable condition, but it looks like she has a broken wrist, and maybe a cracked rib." Alexis gasped as Sonny sat her down, "it's going to be okay Lex" he said trying to comfort her. Alexis nodded, "I know, but Sonny I can't get over that it could have been our girl in there, but because of this women, our baby is safe. How can I ever begin to repay that? Sonny held her in his arms as she cried softly.

Tony Jones walked up to Sonny and Alexis, "has anyone informed the patients' parents or family." Alexis' eyes got wide, "I didn't think about it, oh God, I don't know where to even begin." Sonny answered Tony Jones, "ummm doc I know that her parents are dead, but she has an uncle, I am not sure how to contact him but I will look into it. Tony-is she going to be okay." Tony noted the concern in the pairs eyes, "actually for someone who has been hit by a car, she is doing quite well. She suffered a fractured wrist, and some bruising to the ribcage. She should probably take it easy for a little while. Listen since she has no family, you can go in to visit, one at a time, okay?" They both nodded at the doctor.

Alexis decided to go in first, so Sonny could try to contact her family. She didn't know how he knew so much about the girl, but she didn't have the energy to argue. Alexis went in and saw the girl open her eyes. "Hey, is Krissy okay?" she asked weakly. Alexis wanted to cry seeing the girl like this. She had so much in her heart, but how could she thank her for all that she had done. "Alexis nodded at her before speaking, "Thank you so much for what you did, I cannot begin to tell you how much this means to me. You risked your own life to save my daughter, and I can never begin to repay you." Avery smiled at the women through her bruised face, "Alexis, listen…I love Krissy, and I would do it again in a heartbeat." Alexis looked at the girl, still so radiant in a hospital down with bruises and a cast, "oh and Sonny is trying to locate your uncle, you didn't tell me your parents were dead." Avery's eyes got wide, "please stop him, don't let him call my uncle" she asked Alexis not quite in fear, but definitely with an air of trepidation" Alexis looked quizzically at her, and Avery spoke again, "I like it hear Ms Davis, and my uncle will get all worried, and just want me to come home. I wasn't happy at home, I love my uncle, but I don't want to leave, do you understand that?" Alexis nodded and promised the girl she would find Sonny and stop him. Before she walked out Avery asked, "Can you send Kristina in, she is probably scared, so I want her to see I am okay." Alexis bit her lip to keep from crying, and simply nodded.

She saw Sonny talking to Max, "Stop…Sonny you cannot call her uncle." Sonny looked at her confused, "why not?" She didn't want to argue, but know he needed to see the validity of her statement, "she doesn't want you to Sonny, and I am quite obliged to give the women who saved our child this one request." He nodded and told Max, "never mind what we were talking about, just keep guard on the elevator." He looked back at Alexis, "so how is she?" She breathed a sigh of relief, "she is fine, and uh Sonny, how did you know about her family." He looked at her like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar, "Okay, I will tell you, as long as we can fight about it later" he only continued after she had nodded, "I got her check out, but now I am going to go in and thank her, okay." Alexis was more than annoyed, but she put it in check. Sonny was just being Sonny, controlling, but she knew it was only because he cared about us. Us…hmm that was a funny word, one she never thought she would use again for her and Sonny, but as of late she had been using it quite a bit.

Sonny didn't know much about the women lying in the hospital bed, but what he knew he liked. She seemed to have this calming affect on Lex, and for that he was grateful. Even more than that he felt bonded to the girl, he knew that she had lost her parent so tragically and young. He had been cautious about her first, he never let people in. However, they had formed a tentative friendship. He admired how much spirit she had, the rave reviews Lex had given him about her. He wasn't so sure about her until the day he saw her at Kelly's with Kristina. They were just sitting there, talking. It was so funny to him that she talked to the child like she was an adult. He remembered mentioning it to her, and she smiled at him. She explained that she had grown up without her mother and father, and that her uncle always talked to her like she was a person, and not just a kid. She remembered how much that had meant to her, so she vowed not to talk down to Kristina. Sometimes you see something in someone, and you identify with that person. With Lex they were both marked: they were survivors. With Avery it was something different, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt an attachment to her.

Kristina was sitting at the edge of her bed talking to her when he came in. After Kristina had given Avery a hug he sent her out to Alexis. "So do you feel as bad as you look?" he asked the girl in jest, trying to lighten the mood. "Nah, they have so many drugs in me, I don't feel a thing" she said with a smile. "Listen Ave, I have to say something to you. I am not a mushy person, but what you did out there means the world to me. Listen, anything you need, you call me, okay?" he stated to her in true Corinthos' fashion. She sat there for a couple of minutes. Then she looked up, "I need a favor" he looked at her inquisitively while she kept talking, "can you call my real estate agent, I was supposed to go look at an apartment this evening, and I don't want her to get all freaked out.' He laughed, even in a hospital bed she still meant business. He laughed, "No problem, you get some rest okay." He made a move to walk out, "Hey, if you need an apartment, I have this beautiful penthouse available, if you want it, it's yours." She smiled, "you know what, I might take you up on that."

A week later Avery was released from the hospital, and that day she moved out of the Metro Court. Sonny would not take no for an answer. Plus once he had shown her around the penthouse, it was love. She had already called an interior decorator to come the next day to revamp the place. She knew what her uncle would think, and that's why she kept dodging his calls. He would say not to put roots in shallow ground, but she ignored that nagging voice in her head. So she decided that Sonny's penthouse was the perfect place to settle in. After he had shown her around, he took her across the corridor to meet her new neighbors. He explained that it was his best friend and his wife. She wasn't quite expecting who answered the door. Jason Morgan…

Jason knew Sonny was bringing a new tenant in the building, and was going to introduce them. He wished Sam was here, she was always better at this stuff. He heard the knock and went to open the door. When he opened it he saw Sonny first, and then he saw her. He heard Sonny introduce her, Avery Casas…

They shook hands, each staring deep into each others eyes. She bit her lip in anticipation, and then there hands touched. Jason couldn't explain it, it was like when he touched her fingers there was a cosmic explosion somewhere. After the pleasantries he safely retreated back to his own home. He breathed deeply, his body yearning for oxygen. He knew it was no use, how was he going to handle living across the hall from her?

Sonny gave her the keys and left, she walked into the penthouse. All she could think of were Sonny's words, "….and his wife." She sighed deeply, not knowing how she was going to deal living across the hall from him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick note: Avery Casas is a figment of my imagination. I do not own any of the other GH characters. Hope you enjoy, and would LOVE your feedback!**

The next couple of weeks brought about a flurry of activity. Avery managed to start to redecorate the penthouse. Alexis wouldn't let her come back to work for two weeks; so she decided to delve into furnishing her new place. It was actually starting to feel like home, especially after she finally bit the bullet and called her uncle. He was displeased to say the least, but as always he obliged her, and told her he would send her personal belongings. Not surprisingly they came the next day with a note from her uncle telling her how much he missed her. She smiled; he always had this calming affect on her. When her parents had died he was the only family she had left. He was 25, a mobster and a playboy, and then tragedy struck her mother and father. There was never any question of what would happen to her, he just came back to Venezuela and made a life with her. He never became a father figure to her; it was more like they grew up with each other. He was her father's brother, and made sure to always keep his memory alive to her. All the memories rushed back to her as she opened the box of framed pictures. There was the one of her mother and father on their wedding day, and the last picture she had with them. She studied the picture intently; it was taken on her third birthday in a field outside their estate, her in her father's arms, and her mother standing close beside them. If she focused on it, she could smell the daisies in the air. She sighed heavily before unwrapping the next picture; it was one of her favorites. She must have been only about 8 years old, and her uncle had taken her to Trinidad. They were on the beach, her tanned, with her naturally wavy hair blowing in the wind. She had her head cocked to the side, focusing on something. Her uncle had caught her in a moment, with her wide eyes gazing off into the distance. It was in this picture that it clearly showed she favored her mother in looks. They may not have the same eye color, but they held the same focused gaze. She remembered it always being on her uncle's desk; as she placed it on the mantle. The last thing she took out of the box was her most prized possession. It was a scrapbook that simply had "Mom" monogrammed on the front. Inside she had collected all the pictures and memorabilia of her mom she could find. She treasured these items, and she took it upstairs to keep close by her. After unpacking she decided she needed a break, and decided to go check out the town. She had been avoiding leaving the penthouse too much, partly afraid of a run in with the blue eyed man across the hall. Or his wife, she reminded herself. Somehow she had not seen of them, and that was okay with her. She sighed heavily blue eyes emblazoned in her brain; she decided she needed a drink. Jakes…well that sounded too good to pass up.

She walked into the place; it was the prime example of a small town bar. She wondered if she would still be able to shoot a decent game of pool with that stupid cast. Well she guessed she would soon find out. As she walked to the bar she heard the bartender say from the side, "Did it hurt?" She gave him a quizzical look and then just figured he was talking about her wrist. Before she could respond her stated, "When you fell from heaven" to this she gave him her patented eye roll. Before he could say anymore she heard a voice behind her, "Coleman, do you find it necessary to harass all the beautiful women who walk in here?" Avery smiled at the petite brunette in front of her and gave her a look of "thanks."

"Sorry about Coleman, he's mostly harmless" the women told her, followed shortly by, "you pretty new in town, right?"

She smiled at the friendly woman, "yeah, I haven't been here too long."

Somehow her and the woman fell into easy conversation, drank a little bit, and shot some pool. Avery was amazed by how great she was getting along with this woman. Usually she didn't have the best luck dealing with woman, but she felt at ease with the girl. They talked until late in the night, Coleman giving them the look of death when he was trying to close up.

"Well I guess that I should be going" Avery told the shorter girl, not really wanting to go.

"Yeah, me too, my husband is probably wondering where I am, but we should do this again soon! By the way my name is Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam, I am Avery."

At that the two parted ways, neither realizing they were going to the same place.

The next morning Avery woke up rejuvenated, she decided to put on her running shoes and take a quick jog. As soon as she walked out the door, she ran smack into the happy couple next door. At first she just looked at Jason, there gaze caught mid air. Then she looked to his wife. Suddenly everything around her became fuzzy as she questioned, "Sam?"

"Oh my God, Avery, shut up, you are the new tenant!" Sam exclaimed. Jason stood there frozen.

First, he had run into her…literally, and then he was staring at her. "Her mouth, her eyes…Get it together, Sam is right next to you…wow she looks amazing in a ponytail" he thought to himself. Then the unthinkable happened, they knew each other.

His own thoughts were broken by Sam's voice, "Jase, isn't this crazy, this is the girl I played pool with at Jakes, this is so weird."

Avery and Jason were speechless, neither knowing what to say or how to react. Avery wondered how the one woman she actually got along with was married to the one man she couldn't get out of her head.

Jason's thoughts were similar in nature. He wanted to yell, scream…He had come to grips that he had to live across the hall from a woman that he couldn't stop thinking about. What would make it worse was that Sam, his wife, seemed to be building a friendship with her.

The next couple of weeks were kind of like the twilight zone. First, Avery went back to work, and Alexis walked on eggshells around her. In time they found the rhythm again, and things went back to normal. What didn't go back to normal was the home routine. Avery and Sam seemed to build upon a friendship. At first Avery turned down the invitations to come and play pool, or have dinner. Sam though was persistent, and didn't take no for an answer. Once Avery relented she realized how much she enjoyed hanging out with Sam. True, things were so much easier when Jason wasn't there, but she was working past it. She remembered even being sad when Sam had to go to visit her brother in Hawaii. It had been so long since she had a friend, and she was beginning to enjoy it. Avery was also looking into a new venture in Port Charles. She was not satisfied with the ho-hum of everyday life. As fate would have it, on the same day she was bonded into a new friendship, she would find a new purpose for herself in Port Charles.

It always started out the same; she was standing in the daisy field. Her mom and dad kissing her goodbye, and telling her what they would bring back from their trip. She remembered her dad scooping her up in his arms and twirling her in the air. She remembered her mama telling her to be good for the nanny. Then they vanished, and she was running through the field looking for them. She screamed for them, and that's when she saw the plane blow up above her. The dream didn't make sense, she was never there for the actual plane crash, but the affect was the same, and she let out a blood curdling scream.

Jason was just getting in when he heard the scream; he knew it came from the apartment across the hall. He ran to the locked door, and threw himself into it. It came easily off the hinges, and he ran upstairs. He knew the penthouse well from when Sonny lived there. He ran to the master suite, and burst through the door. He saw the women in the pain, obviously in the middle of a nightmare. He didn't know what else to do, so he went to her and tried to calm her. He took her in his arms and whispered to her softly. He hardly knew this girl, but he knew he needed to help her. She finally began to calm down, and wake up. Tears flowed down her face freely, as she looked up at him. She knew she should push him away, but she was still hurting so bad that she curled up in his embrace. Later, as they sat on the couch in the living room she told him the story of her parent's death. He sat there silent while she poured her heart out to him. Then he told her of his accident, and the loss of memory. When she finally succumbed to sleep, he watched her on the couch, not wanting her to have another nightmare. This is the first of incidents that would bond them together, and it was definitely not the last. This is the day their friendship began.

When she woke she saw him sleeping sitting up in the armchair. She couldn't believe a virtual stranger had done this for her. She smiled as she watched him sleep; he was beautiful, no denying that. He was wounded also, with a past he couldn't remember. For some reason they were drawn to each other, what it meant neither really knew.

After he awoke she sent him to his house. She told him she didn't want to take up anymore of his time, and thank you. Then she did something she knew might get her in trouble, and she invited him over for dinner. He left and she decided to grab a bite to eat at the Metro Court.

"C'mon Jax, it won't be like last time, I just need an investor, a partner" Carly stated to the man.

"No means no Carly, I am not going to even think about opening up another nightclub with you. Does embezzlement mean anything to you" he said when walking away.

Carly looked annoyed, and Avery was intrigued and decided to take a risk. "I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation" she told the blonde woman.

Carly looked at her, that annoyed look still painted on her face. All she said was, "and?"

Avery matched her look to prove that she wasn't intimidated by Carly, "you want a partner for your club, I have the cash, and I am looking for something to invest in."

Carly studied her face intensely hoping to get some read off the girl. She had seen her with Sonny before. She wondered who she was and decided to just make the statement, "so are you sleeping with Sonny?"

Avery laughed, and when she realized that Carly was serious answered, "Ummm. No I am not, have never been, or ever will be sleeping with Sonny."

Carly looked at her trying to read her face for lies, and when she found none, she decided that she was okay to talk to. "So are you interested in being an investor in my club."

Avery gave a quick, "no, I am interested in being your partner in our club."

Carly nodded liking the tenacity of the girl. "Alright, let's talk."

There would be long nights, and plenty of disagreements between the two. However, when they got past the initial legalities and personality issues the two began to work together for the common cause.

Everything seemed to be playing out well in Avery's life. Her job with Alexis had been great. They did have to work past the fact that she would be going into business with Carly, but they hashed it out and it was now a non-issue. Her relationship with Sonny had also taken a left turn. They built a bond that was almost paternal in nature. Avery chalked it up to the fact that she had never had a father. As for her friendship with Sam, it was blossoming. They both had sordid pasts, Sam a little more so, but none the less they found a common denominator in each other. Neither had ever really had a female friend, and they found the camaraderie with each other. With Jason it was more of an unspoken bond, but it was there. As Sam was more and more out of town tending to Danny they built upon that. They started out slowly, a breakfast at Kelly's, dinner in a respective penthouse, a game of pool. They had begun to depend on each other, and neither crossed the line. They talked until all hours, both expelling secrets long kept hidden. However, Avery still had a hidden secret, and as much as she wanted to tell him, she wasn't sure if she could handle the fallout. She had come to the realization that she no longer wanted to share her secret. What she had come to Port Charles to do now seemed like dust in the wind. Her uncle had seen it in one of their talks, and although he disagreed he didn't say a word. However, the funny thing about secrets is sometimes they have this way of coming out.

Sonny came by the Penthouse to pick Avery up for dinner with Alexis, him and the girls. She ushered him in, while she finished getting ready. When she came down the stairs she saw him looking at the picture. She saw him turn pale, and gasp as he held the picture of her in Trinidad.

"WHO IS THIS" he stated almost violently.

She wanted to cry because she knew why he thought he recognized the picture. "It's me on my eighth birthday in Trinidad."

He shook his head swiftly, "no, it can't be because you look exactly like…"

She noticed his voice breaking off and decided to finish the statement for him, "I look exactly like my mother. You were always wondering why I looked so familiar. It is because I resemble her so much."

He looked at her confused, and unable to speak. She continued, "Sonny, Natasha Cassadine is my mother."


	5. Chapter 5

**Avery Casas is a character who is the total figment of my imagination. I do not own any other GH character! Also I may fudge specifics and/or ages just slightly. Please read and review!**

Sonny looked at her confused, and bewildered. She spoke in calm tones, "sit down Sonny, please, just give me a second and let me explain it all to you." He sat there and watched her walk up the stairs, and return carrying a book of some sort. He was too dazed to speak, but just had one thing running through his head, "Natasha Cassadine is my mother…."

"Sonny what I am about to tell you, no one besides my uncle and I know. I know you may be furious at me, but please let me tell you my story" she told him her eyes pooling with tears.

He began noticed Lex in her face, that's why she looked so familiar. He wondered how he had been so blind to it when it was right there. They held that same wide eyed gaze, the same jaw line, cheekbones. He wanted to just look at her forever and see the things he had missed before. He was furious, and yet not at the same time. He simply nodded and let her talk.

"I was adopted by Ricardo and Elena Casas at birth. As you know they were involved in an unfortunate plane "accident". This happened when I was three years old. That is when my uncle Cesar moved back to Venezuela. My family was in the "business" as you call it, but my uncle knew that he could not let himself or me be another casualty of war. He had finally completely removed himself from the organization when I was nine. We had to move from Venezuela to the United States to avoid being reprimanded. I had grown up happy Sonny, I knew my uncle loved me, but I always felt like there was something missing. Like a piece of my puzzle never fit, I didn't know of the adoption, but I always knew that I didn't look like my parents. When we moved to Miami we had to move everything. This is when I came across a box that belonged to my mother. This is where I found all the answers to my questions." After she stated this she pulled the scrapbook into her hands. He saw the imprinted, "mom" on the cover. She opened it to the first page and showed him the letter:

_Mr. and Mrs. Casas,_

_I have heard through my sources that you have a need that I might be able to fulfill. It was said that you are looking to adopt a child. A grave misfortune has come upon my family. My dear child Natasha is with child. For her and my families sake she cannot keep this child. As you both know my family you know that Natasha is only sixteen, and does not know of her royal blood line. I had promised her mother that I would always protect our child, and this means giving up this child. The fact is that this baby is not safe to grow up with my wife looming around. I wish my grandchild to be raised in a home that is safe for them. I would like a prompt response in this matter and will handle all legalities of this. I trust you will use your discretion in this matter, no one can know of the babies' birth. _

_Mikkos Cassadine._

Sonny gasped in reading the letter, seeing how Mikkos almost treated it as a business transaction, but with an undertone of tenderness. He looked up at Avery staring into her eyes; he saw the tears make tracks down her cheek, as she spoke again.

"You have to understand, I was so shocked when I found this. Everything I knew of myself was a lie. My parents weren't really my parents, hell; my uncle wasn't really my uncle. That's when I confronted him…I took the letter, and asked him about it. I saw it in his eyes for a moment that he wished to lie to me. Then he saw that he couldn't and he told me the story. He relayed that they knew the Cassadine's from "the business." They were unable to conceive a child, and were looking into international adoption. It was harder for them to adopt given my father's notoriety. One day a courier brought this letter to them. They didn't know what to make of it, but figured it was worth a chance. When they talked to Mikkos they found out that I was the product of someone 'violating' my birth mother. They took me from her as soon as I was born, and told her that I had died. Everyone thinks I am dead Sonny, no one knows that I lived, and that Mikkos took me that night to my parents."

Sonny sat there dumbfounded at the statement, staring at her trying to read her. He did have one question, "why did you come here, to punish her for giving you up? Did you come here to torture her, cause lemme tell you, her family did that enough already."

She looked at him like she had been slapped, and bit her lip before speaking. "Did you not listen to anything I just said? Did you not here me say how she was raped, do you think I blame her for that Sonny? If you do than you are dumber than I thought, I never blamed her for anything Sonny. She doesn't know I exist, but I have known she has existed since I was 13. Look through this book, I have saved every article, bits and pieces of information I could find. You want to know why I came here, Sonny. I came here to tell her, to tell her that the baby she thought was dead wasn't. I just wanted to meet her Sonny, to see where I came from. I wanted to see if I looked like her, and I wanted to see if I acted like her. Then I met her Sonny, and she was everything I could ever imagine. She was smart, caring, and she is such a great mom. I got to meet my two little sisters…and that's when I changed my mind. I decided not to tell her because I couldn't hurt her. How was I supposed to inflict that kind of pain upon her? All I want is her in my life, and she never has to know." After she was done she sat their breathless waiting for Sonny's response. By now they both had tears in their eyes, Sonny looked through the book. She had saved every article about Lex, from winning court cases, to the Alcazar mess, to the train wreck and birth of Molly."

"I'm sorry Ave, but I cannot lie to her. Lies broke us apart once before, and I don't want to lose my best friend again. Plus, she deserves to know the truth. She is strong Avery, she can handle it" he stated trying to rationalize this to her.

She sat there quiet for a couple of minutes, and then abruptly walked to look out the window. "Okay, I will tell her, but not tonight. Please make up an excuse, I need time to think and prepare myself. Go have dinner, make her laugh, okay."

He nodded before walking towards her to place a hand on his shoulder. She put a hand atop of his but never turned away from the window. He walked towards the door, and heard he begin to cry, and then tearfully ask, "Sonny, will you come with me when I do it."

Their eyes locked gazes and he just nodded in response. She then turned back around and began to sob.

As Sonny walked out the door a rush of conflicting emotions raged inside of him. He felt blind rage at the fact that someone had raped Lex…he hurt for her, for what had happened in the past, and what was going to happen when the truth was revealed. He was so entranced in his own thoughts that he didn't see Jason in the hallway.

Jason had heard Avery crying and loud voices, and then saw Sonny walk out of the penthouse. He swore if Sonny had hurt her, he would kill him. "What the hell did you do to her?" he confronted.

Sonny was defensive at first, and then looked into his friends eyes. He saw that Jason truly cared about her so he told him, "Jase, she needs a friend right now, so go be with her" then he stepped into the elevator.

Jason ran into Avery's penthouse and saw her huddled on the couch sobbing. He didn't think he just went to her and embraced her. He rubbed her back, and held her head to his chest. She looked up at him grateful that he was there, but he needed to know. He needed to decide if he hated her for her lie. So she looked at him in those intense blue eyes. She could have lost herself in them, but instead she told him, "Jason, I have kept a secret, and now it must come out. I just don't know if I can handle her hating me."

"Who hating you?" he asked gently pulling her eyes to his.

"My mother…" she stated and he looked at her confused.

"But your parents, they died" he stated in a stage of bewilderment.

"My adopted parents died Jason, but my birth mother is alive and living in Port Charles" she said. Before he could say anything she let it out, "Alexis Davis is my mother Jason" before he could speak she delved into the story she had told Sonny. She had expected him to hate her, expected him to be furious, but he wasn't. Maybe because, like her, he also knew the need to seek out where you came from, in order to know where you belonged. At the end of the story she looked at him an air of innocence in her face, "Jason what if she hates me?" He just took her into his arms, and tried to calm her down. The worst part to both of them was the fact that he could not tell her that Alexis would not hate her. He held her throughout the night as she cried; then she would fall asleep and wake up in a fit of tears again. He held her until the sun shone through the window panes and until she had no tears left.

He had carried her to her bed. She didn't remember, but that is where she woke up, covered with a throw. He had even taken her shoes off for her. She was comforted by him last night. He made her feel safe, and she was thankful for that. However, today was a new morning, and she had to face reality. She knew that Ric had the girls today, so she would call Alexis and arrange a meeting. She tried to mentally prepare herself for the encounter, tried to accept that her mother may hate her. So instead she withdrew inside herself and put the wall up. She wouldn't let his rejection hurt her, she wouldn't push, if Alexis wanted her to leave, she would go quietly, as a memory that should have stayed buried.

She called Alexis at the office knowing that even on a Saturday she would be there. She told her she was going to drop by around 1:00; they had the normal chit-chat, and then hung up. She called Sonny next asking him to meet her there at 1:00. Then she got ready, and before she left grabbed the book. She left a note for Jason on the door that simply said, "Went to see my mom, be back later." Unfortunately for her Sam got home from her trip and saw the letter first and went to ask Jason about it. He didn't want to betray Avery's confidence but figured that things would be out in the open soon enough, and told Sam the story. They both waited in worried anticipation about their friend.

She met up with Sonny before going to Alexis' office. He saw the anguish in her face, and hugged her before they walked in.

"Hi Avery, oh and Sonny I didn't know you were coming." Alexis quipped.

Avery took in a sharp breath, "Alexis, uh I have something to talk to you about, and I asked Sonny to come with me" she stated nervously.

Alexis tried to break the tension in the air, "you guys aren't dating or anything right?"

When neither spoke a word she looked at each of them intently. "What?" she stated getting disturbed.

"Alexis, I have something to tell you, and I am just going to say it to get it out." Avery looked at the women intently her heart breaking inside her chest.

Alexis sat down and looked from her to Sonny not knowing what to expect, and when she made an attempt to speak she was cut off by Avery.

"Twenty-four years ago I was born on a small island off the coast of Greece. My mother was young, and they took me away from her. Alexis, my birthday is April 12, 1981." She said looking into her mother's eyes.

Alexis' face turned pale, and she shook her head. "No, no, no" she kept repeating.

That's when Avery decided the rest needed to be said, "Alexis, I didn't die that night, Mikkos took me away, he did it to protect me. Alexis… I am your daughter."

Alexis was crying now, and then she snapped. She began yelling, "No, it's not true, it's not true. My baby died, I remember. Who told you, who sent you here to do this? Was it Helena? Did she tell you how to break my heart? How much is she paying you to do this, huh, how much did she pay you to infiltrate my life. I trusted you, and you come and do this to me. What kind of monster are you?" She was trembling now, yelling and crying at the same time.

Avery looked like she had just been struck. "I am sorry I came here, sorry that I told you, but it's the truth. I never meant to cause you this pain, I am so sorry." She said before turning and running out of the door.

"Sonny, why is she lying like this? How did she know? Why is she saying these things?" Alexis asked trembling.

He drew her into his arms but knew that they weren't quite finished. He had to tell her what his thoughts were, "Lex, baby, I am so sorry about everything. Lex, I don't think she is lying."

She looked him her face a mix of fear and anger, "What do you mean? You believe her?" she questioned angrily.

She tried to pull away, but he pulled her back in. "Lex, there's something you need to see, okay?" He let go of her and reached for the book that Avery had left.

She looked at him quizzically before taking the book into her hands. It was a scrapbook, obviously elegant and it simply said, "Mom." She opened up the first page and gasped at what she saw. It was a letter in her father's writing….and she cried when she looked through the rest of the book. She cried when she saw pictures, and articles of herself. She sobbed when she saw a picture of her, and then a picture of Avery. It was all the proof that Alexis needed. She didn't know why she hadn't noticed it before, couldn't believe that her mind didn't process it. She was hers, and it was written all over her face. She turned to Sonny and whispered, "Listen, I just need some time to process everything, I need to go lay down." She turned and walked out of the office, leaving Sonny there to wonder what was going to happen next.

Avery didn't know how she made it home, but as soon as she walked out the elevator Sam was there. She immediately knew that the woman knew her secret, and let her wrap her arms around her. "She hates me-I hurt her and I have to go away."

Alexis went to lie down, feeling shell-shocked. Memories she had tried to bury for so long. She remembered that summer, how she hadn't wanted to come home for vacation. She tried to stay as invisible as possible, hide from Stavros and Helena. He was a distant relative of the Cassadine's and he and Stavros seemed intent on making her life miserable. One night they trapped her, playing cat and mouse with her. Stavros usually just scared her by trapping her in one of the caves, cornering her and then taunting her. This time it was taken farther, and the other boy was alone with her. She had tried to fight him off, but in the end he was too strong. She remembered the look in Stavros' eyes when he found them. To her Stavros was pure evil, but he even looked scared when he saw what had been done to her. He never said a word to the other boy. He did take off his jacket and lay it on her battered body. A couple days later the boy left back home. In September she was to go back to school. However when she started getting sick every morning they knew she wouldn't be able to finish out the year, and in December she came back to the Island. She hid from the world, from Stefan, from everyone. Helena and Stavros were mysteriously out of the country, but she knew that Mikkos had arranged that. She saw her belly grow for the next four months. She remembered talking to her baby, she was sure it was a girl. Mikkos never talked of what would happen when the baby was born, he simply told her that everything would be okay. For some reason she had trusted that, she never had to explain to him what happened that night. It was like he knew already, and he never seemed upset with her, just quiet like he always way. She remembered that night long ago in April when she gave birth. She remembered Mikkos coming to her and telling her that her baby had died in childbirth. She remembered lying quietly and crying for the child that never was. A week later she was back in school, and she never went back to the Greek Island. She tried to forget that night, and those months after, but sometimes the past cannot stay in the past.

When Alexis finally had dozed off, she remembered that night, remembered being in labor, and that's when she remembered the wail. It jerked her out of her sleep. She had heard her baby cry that night. She didn't know why her mind had buried it so long, but at that instant she heard it. Her baby had lived, the baby that she never wanted, the baby that had been taken from her. Now this child was back, and now she had to choose whether to turn away from her or not.

Sam had to leave again, but only left after Avery promised to try and sleep. She did, sort of, but she knew that she had plans to make. She called the travel agent and booked a flight back to Miami. She was packing essentials when Jason let himself in.

"Are you going somewhere" he asked her sternly.

She let out a sigh and answered, "I am going back to Miami tonight."

He nodded slowly, and then stared at her before speaking. "So you are just going to run away. You are going to run away from knowing your family, your mom, and your two little sisters?"

She turned to him with anger flashing in her eyes. "You think this is easy for me? Huh, you think walking away from the one thing I have wanted all my life is easy? No, it isn't but she deserves to be happy. She deserves not to have to look at the face of the worst thing that has happened to her. That's what I am, not even a mistake, I was a tragic thing that happened to her. I saw it in her eyes, the way she looked at him. So tell me again, why should I stay?"

He stared into her eyes and stated it as honestly and simply as he could, "because I don't want you to go."

She walked slowly towards him, and hugged him tears in her eyes. "Jase, what am I going to do she hates me, and I cannot stay here and see that in her eyes for me. I love her already, and I don't want to cause her pain."

He held her and tried to soothe her ache. He pulled back from her and looked at her face, "listen, don't leave today, give it some time, and if it doesn't get better I will take you to the airport myself." He pleaded with her.

She simply nodded and turned around to cancel her plans. She sat down on the couch wrapped up in her own self. She barely heard the knock on the door, and when she opened it she began to cry.

Alexis didn't really know what she was doing, but she knew that she had to see her. She drove to Harborview Towers, the drive seemed painfully short and yet agonizingly long at the same time. She took the elevator up to Penthouse 4, and raised her hand to knock on the door. When it was answered she was met with red-rimmed eyes that matched her own. This was her daughter, her first born; she reached out to lay a hand on her cheek, and then brought her in close to hold her. They wept for a long time in each others arms. They wept over the time that had lost, over painful memories, but they also cried happy tears knowing that nothing would ever separate them again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Avery Casas is a character who is the total figment of my imagination. I do not own any other GH character! Also I may fudge specifics and/or ages just slightly. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my writing. Someone once said it perfectly, "I write for myself, but I post for feedback!" So please read and review!**

She held her grown daughter in her arms, not yet wanting to let her go. She cried many tears that night, tears for the time she was robbed of, tears for the manner on which her first born was conceived, but mostly tears that she was now reunited with the baby girl she had loved so long ago. They held onto each other long into the night, Avery falling asleep in her arms. She looked at her daughters face, looked at her with that intense gaze, she studied her features, every strand on her head, tried to memorize everything.

She remembered being pregnant with her, remember the intense terror of it first. At the start she wished it wasn't true, she avoided it, until she started to be sick every morning. She hid it for months, convincing the girls who were slightly bigger than her to lend her their extras. That was until she fainted in biology class, the nurse knew exactly what was happening when she saw Alexis' burgeoning belly. She could never explain the fear she felt that day; how scared she was of the ramifications. During Christmas break she went home, and she knew that she would be there until the baby came. The difference at the airport was that it was Mikkos who picked her up. The drove in silence on the limo back ride to the estate, but when the car stopped Mikkos looked to her, "Dear Natasha, it will all be okay." They were the dearest words her father had spoken to her, and she believed them. True to his word Stavros and Helena were out of the country for the duration of her stay. Stefan was only there for a short time before he was sent away also. She spent the remainder of her pregnancy on the estate by herself being tutored so she would not be behind in school.

She remembered the first time she felt her child flutter inside of her, the unimagined smile it brought to her face. She promised herself that at that moment her child would be loved, despite the way she came into the world. It no longer mattered that it was a violation that had occurred, this was her baby and no one would take that way. She remembered talking to the baby all the time, she did not know the sex, but always imagined it being a little girl. She dreamt of her all the time and she lived for the moments the little girl would kick inside of her for it was the first time in her life she no longer felt alone.

That night all those years ago she remembered being in an obscene amount of pain. She was in such agony that she cried out, and one of the servants ran to her. She was in labor for twelve excruciating hours, and then she remembered nothing. The next day Mikkos came to her and told her that she had lost her baby in childbirth. She cried tears of loss, tears that meant she would never get to hold her child. She remembered dissolving into his arms so grief stricken that she could no longer walk. It was the only time she remembered her father holding her. She had gone back to school the next week, and decided to forget about her baby girl. That was the last time she ever visited the island again, it brought too many memories that she dared not to share. Her baby had died, and in her mind she held that sacred, she never told anyone, not Ned, Jax, Chloe, Kristina, Ric, not even Sonny. Maybe subconsciously she knew that if she talked of her baby she would remember the sound of her babies cry, and that she would have to live her life knowing her girl was out there without her. When she was pregnant with Kristina and Molly she sometimes thought of her first child, but she always forced herself to push those feelings in the recesses of her mind. She loved her, loved her because she was hers and that is why she felt the connection from the start. She held her girl in her arms, not caring that she was a twenty-four year old woman; she was holding her for all that time that was taken from them.

Mom: such a simple word in itself. I have had two moms in my life, and really never thought I would get the chance to know either of them. Now here I am in my moms arms. I will always appreciate the life that my adoptive mother gave me, the love, and if she would have lived things might be different. However things were not different, here I was laying in my birth mothers arms. The woman whose face I had, who had suffered through the tragedy of my conception, and carried me within herself. Our first meeting was snatched away from us, but I knew that she was special from that first meeting in the Metro Court. To think that the first day I come to town I would meet my mother and sister. Two sisters, I had only had an uncle before this day, but now I have a mom and two sisters. My heart was full and heavy, and I held onto my mom so tightly making up for the time we lost.

They finally parted looking at each other in a daze. Alexis smiles at her, "I'm sorry about yesterday, of what I said, it just threw me for a loop."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, I never meant to cause you any pain, and I just needed to know where I am from. I want you to know if you need me to go, I will" Avery stated as honestly as she could.

Alexis looked at her and boldly told her daughter, "Please don't leave, I need all my girls with me."

At that they embraced again, each finding in each other the part they were missing of themselves. In the morning decisions had to be made, people had to be told, but that would all wait until mother and daughter were done discovering each other.

After that night many things happened in the relationship between mother and daughter. First they decided they must tell Kristina. At first the little girl just looked up confused at the two women. Then she smiled and jumped into Avery's arms. Since Kristina knew it meant that most of the town would soon know too. It seemed the little girl never tired of telling people, "This is my little sister Molly, and this is my big sister Avery!" Alexis had decided there were certain people she did not want to be told like this, and she set out to explain it to them.

First was Ric, and after his look of bewilderment, he seemed to take the news well. Next was Nikolas, and this one proved to be more difficult. How was she supposed to tell her nephew that once again he had an illegitimate relative running around? She decided instead of doing the job at Wyndamere she would do it at the office. So there she and Avery sat in the office, and Nikolas came in. He had this very confused look on his face, and sat down.

Alexis just decided to go for it and said, "Nikolas Cassadine I would like you to meet your cousin, Avery." Nikolas just blinked at them for a couple of long seconds, and then she told Nikolas the story. She remembered seeing tears run down his cheeks, as he embraced the girl, and whispered, "Family."

Next on her list was Jax, after the initial shock wore off he stated in jest, "Alexis, does this mean at some point I was this girl's stepfather, I find that awfully disturbing considering the fact that I am slightly enamored with her." To that he got the Cassadine stare of death and a warning, "stay away from my daughter Jax."

Everything seemed to be working out well; they didn't announce it to the whole world just told those who are important to them. Well unfortunately Miss Kristina Corinthos-Davis never got that memo.

Avery was working on the details of the club with Carly at the corner table of the Metro Court. Alexis, Sonny, Kristina and Molly were eating at another table. Actually it seemed that everyone who lived in Port Charles was dining at the Metro Court tonight. There was a table with Monica, Alan, Tracy, Edward, and Ned. Then there was Luke, Skye, Lulu, Bobbie, Lucas, Dillon and Georgie. Yet another with Nikolas, Courtney, Lucky and Liz, then there was a table with Patrick, Robin, Emily, plus a Stephen Lars Webber who had just returned to town and seemed quite smitten with the younger Quatermaine. The house was packed and Kristina decided she wanted to go see her sister. Alexis let her run to the table, not thinking about Kristina's new favorite saying. Then she heard it, "Hi Carly, did you know me, Avery and Molly have the same Mommy?"

Alexis and Avery gasped at the same time as Carly burst, "Alexis is Avery's mom?" Alexis and Sonny winced, and it seemed everyone in the room turned around with their eyes wide.

Kristina just kept talking, "yeah, we are sisters."

Carly looked like she was going to pass out, as did most of the others in the room. Alexis just smiled at them, but didn't deny it.

That's when Luke Spencer walked over with a Cheshire grin on his face, "Natasha are you keeping a young Cassadine from me" he stated looking Avery up and down. "Oh and such a beautiful one, man Natasha she definitely has your legs" he managed to get out before Skye smacked him in the arm and mouthed a "sorry" to Alexis.

Alexis decided it wasn't that big of a deal, until a week later when she got a call from Nikolas, "Alexis, we got trouble, Helena is out of the institution, and it looks like she is heading towards Port Charles. I have a security detail on Courtney, but I wanted to warn you."

She gasped as she realized that if Helena knew about Avery it could bring danger to her daughter. She ran out of the office calling Sonny on his cell phone.

"What?" he answered.

She didn't even have time to chastise him on phone etiquette, as she relayed Nikolas' phone call to him. They decided to meet up and find her together. They finally found her in front of Kelly's, but it was too late.

"You do favor your mother, but you have Cassadine eyes" she heard someone state behind her.

As Avery spun around she recognized the face from the times she had researched her mother's life. Instinctively coldness came to her face as the name ran through her mind, "Helena Cassadine." She glared at the woman in a "what do you want fashion." The woman just gave her a leery smile.

"So the bastard returns, I could have sworn Mikkos got rid of you, but my husband was always one for keeping secrets" her words attempting to sear Avery.

She would not let them as she just looked at the woman with hate and disgust. She would not let this monster get the best of her, so she turned to walk in the door. As she did the woman grabbed her arm, and spun her around.

"Don't you dare walk----"she tried to say, but was cut off by Alexis' pulling at her.

"If you ever touch my daughter again, I will kill you with my bare hands" Alexis spat.

Helena got a menacing smile on her face as she turned to Alexis, "so the bastard protecting her bastard, how appropriate."

Alexis was about to reply when Avery lightly touched her arm, "Come on mom, she isn't worth it" she stated. Alexis was caught off guard by Avery calling her mom, even if she did it to irk Helena.

As they walked away they heard Helena speak again, "she does have such a pretty throat, just like her grandma."

Avery and Sonny both saw the blood drain from Alexis' face. They steered her to the table, and Avery spoke first, "hey listen don't take what the Queen of Darkness says to heart, okay?"

Eventually she calmed down, and the color returns to her face as she looks at Avery, "you called me mom."

Avery looks nervous for a second, "was that okay? I mean I didn't think before I said it, it just felt right, you know?"

Alexis did and she smiled, "It felt right to me too."

Sonny smiled at the picture of mother and daughter. They seemed to have this mutual love affair going on with each other. He guessed it was like mother with infant, as they are discovering each other. However it was now two women in front of her discovering each other for the first time. His heart was glad for them, but he knew that there was a darkness looming over them. He would not let Helena Cassadine ruin this for Alexis, so he did what he could and made sure that Avery was protected. He had a feeling he would catch flack for it later, but it would be well worth it.

After Alexis calmed down Avery had to go to meet with Carly, the club was opening in a month and they had so much to do before then, and then she had dinner with Jason. Sam was in Hawaii, taking care of things with the bar that Jason had bought her. It gave Sam a new sense of purpose but also left her and Jason alone…together.

At the meeting Carly was her usual self, though Avery could sense the tension and decided to ask, "Alright Carly, what's up, why don't you just spit it out."

In true Carly fashion she did, "okay so Alexis is your mom? What's up with that?"

Avery was already annoyed but tried to be pleasant, "my mom had me young, she thought I died in childbirth, I didn't, how hard is it to understand?

Carly just nodded, not fully satisfied with the answer, but not wanting to push anymore.

When they actually got down to business Carly and Avery worked well together, and they found that what one lacked the other seemed to pick up. They finally decided on the name of the club, and were trying to pick out a caterer. The companies had been trying to woo Avery by delivering samplings to her Penthouse every night. Tonight was the last company, and that would be one of the final decisions they had to make. As they wrapped up the meeting a certain blue eyed man interrupted.

"Jason, hey I am so glad you came to see me" Carly bubbled over.

Jason looked sheepishly at Carly and then replied, "Hey Carly, actually I am here to give Avery a ride home."

If looks could have killed, Jason and Avery would both be dead on the spot, but Avery just smiled, grabbed her coat and left with Jason. Carly had an odd feeling about those two, and she didn't like that she was seemingly being replaced.

"So the caterer is delivering food, and I know you are not going to let me eat alone" Avery said as she walked towards her door.

He smiled at her, they had been spending so much time together, and he enjoyed it. He probably enjoyed it more than he should, but he couldn't help it. Avery brought out a side of himself that he hadn't known before. He seemed to laugh more around her, find a more playful side, and he truly felt happy just being around her. He felt guilty, because he loved Sam, but he resolved that Avery was just a friend, with whom he enjoyed spending a lot of time with.

"Free food, well okay if you have to force my hand, I will be over in forty five minutes" he stated as they parted ways.

She ran to take a quick shower, only to find that her hot water wasn't working. So she put on her robe, and knocked on Jason's door.

"I need to use your shower, my water is out" she told him as he answered the door.

"No problem" he said trying not to notice how amazing she looked in her black satin robe. He tried not to groan as she walked up the Penthouse stairs, the short robe accentuating her long legs. He decided to grab a beer and stop staring at her. At some point thereafter there was a knock on the door. Jason assumed it was the caterer and opened it.

"Hey Jase, I thought I would stop by and see how you and Sam were doing" Carly stated letting herself it.

"What are you doing here Carly" was all he said back.

"Well you run off with my business partner and your new best friend, hardly saying a word to me. I wanted to see how you were doing" she said pouting.

Then as Carly turned around, here came Avery in her short black satin robe, hair slightly waving as it dried. At this point Carly's jaw was on the floor and all Avery said was, "thanks Jase for letting me use your shower, are you still coming over for dinner?"

He simply nodded and smiled, while Carly just stared at him. Then she walked out without saying anything. Jason knew that there would probably be hell to pay, but the look on Carly's face was worth it.

He walked into the penthouse across the hall, and heard music playing in the kitchen. He walked in and there she was in lounge pants and a tank top. She had her hair thrown up haphazardly and was dancing around the kitchen. Then she turned to him.

"Dance with me Mr. Morgan" she stated, not really awaiting an answer, but just grabbing his arms. He made no move to protest as they just swayed to the music. It was completely innocent, and it came so naturally as they both danced across the linoleum flooring. That night they both laughed more than they ever had before, and both fought to not give in to this thing that was growing between them. As they parted ways at the door, both resisted the want to touch, to hug goodnight, neither crossed the boundaries that were slowly getting blurred by their growing feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

She was sitting at the Metro Court table waiting for Carly when a handsome stranger approached.

"So are you the infamous Avery Casas I have heard so much about?"

She smiled at the man with the striking eyes, "depends what the people were telling you" she stated flirtatiously.

He extended his hand and introduced himself, "Lorenzo Alcazar."

She shook his hand finally recognizing him, "Placer de satisfacerle Sr. Alcazar." (Pleasure to meet you Mr. Alcazar.)

He smiled back playing her game, "¿Usted falta Venezuela? Y por favor llámeme Lorenzo. (Do you miss Venezuela and please call me Lorenzo)

She smiled sweetly at him transitioning back to English, "and you can call me Avery, Lorenzo."

They just smiled at each other before being interrupted by Carly, "so Avery you have met my ex-husband Lorenzo, this is my business partner Avery Casas."

He sheepishly smiled at her while excusing himself from the duo.

She laughed before asking Carly, "So what gorgeous men haven't you been involved with in Port Charles."

Carly thought for a second and quipped back, "well there is Nikolas, but he is your cousin, or Ric but he was your step dad and you sisters father, hmmm I think you might be running out of options."

They laughed for a couple of moments before getting down to work, the club's opening was in two weeks, and they had last minute details to attend to.

Avery walked up the stairs wanting to go visit with Jason. Instead she was greeted at the door by Sam, and she felt bad being disappointed because Sam was her best friend. She gave her a quick smile and hug, and decided to ask her one question that Jason probably wouldn't be able to answer.

"Tell me about Lorenzo Alcazar." She said with interest in her voice.

Sam laughed, "uh-oh not Alcazar, please anyone but Alcazar. Jason is going to have a coronary!"

Avery raised her eyebrows as to ask her what the big deal was.

"Alcazar came to this town as an enemy. Jason holds him partly responsible for the death of he and Courtney's baby. Also he broke up Sonny and Carly by being a little obsessed with Carly, and then they ended up married. Now things have calmed down and Alcazar has actually been okay, but Jason is still weary of him." Sam told her.

Avery bit her lip, "he is so sexy though!"

Sam smiled, "that he is, that he is."

They caught up with each other a little more, and then parted ways.

Two weeks seem to go by so fast when planning one of the biggest nights of your life. Then she had the added distraction of Lorenzo Alcazar, he was very persistent in trying to secure an evening out with her, sending her flowers, Venezuelan chocolates, and even champagne. She kept politely turning him down, not knowing why for sure but knowing it had to do with unresolved feelings. Instead she threw herself into the opening of her club, her and Carly's club.

Avery was scared, apprehensive, but excited. Everyone would be there tonight, even Jason. She smiled as she thought of him, but then quickly reminded herself that he was not hers to think of. She than thought about Sonny and her mom, she was so happy that fate had brought them together. She truly felt like she had a family, and she knew that this was were she belonged. She remembered shopping with her mom for dresses the week before, and she still couldn't believe she had someone to call mom. Especially someone like Alexis Davis, so smart, witty, slightly neurotic and gorgeous. She knew that she was beautiful, but didn't really see until they had been trying on dresses for the opening. For the most part Alexis was conservative, but Avery knew that the bronze dress had to be the one. She had complained about it being strapless, too short, but Avery had pushed and she decided to wear it. Avery laughed and couldn't wait to see Sonny's face, she knew Jason told her not to, but she couldn't help being a little bit of matchmaker.

Jason and Sam were scheduled to meet her in a half an hour, but the doorbell rang. When she answered it she saw Sam, not dressed. She gave her the look of death, but then Sam spoke.

"Please don't hate me, Danny is sick and I have to fly to Hawaii."

Avery was disappointed but she knew that Sam had more important things to do.

"Hey I understand you go take care of your brother, I don't mind going to my club opening….alone" she said making sure it sounded a little over the top.

Sam smiled, "nope Jason is still going, I made him promise to take care of you tonight, and don't even think of arguing with me, okay. Have fun, and next time it is so going to be girl's night out."

Avery pouted for a second before a quick hug and a, "okay, fine."

He arrived at her door promptly, and he heard her yell for him to come in. He felt awkward dressed up, without Sam, but he reminded himself that Sam had insisted, and that's why he was here. All semblance of rational thought was lost when she walked out in that dress.

He didn't know if you could exactly call it a dress, it was gold, and it shimmered in the light. It fit every curve of her body perfectly, and in the back the two spaghetti straps crisscrossed down her back. Her whole back was exposed, and those legs that seemed to go up miles were only covered by a scrap of cloth. Jason thought he might hyperventilate. Was she trying to kill him?

Avery saw the response that the dress elicited, and she smiled when she remembered Alexis asking her if she wanted to give people heart attacks. She didn't, well maybe just one.

As they arrived to the club they met up with Carly. She and Avery had decided to coordinate their outfits so Carly was wearing a tiny silver dress. Everyone looked so great, as Carly came up to the microphone.

"How is everyone doing tonight!" as the audience cheered it caused Carly to get even more excited, "I am so glad that everyone could join my partner, Avery Casas, and I on our opening night. We waited until tonight to unveil the name of our new little venture, we are calling it, "Paradiso" for those of you who don't speak Spanish, this is our own little island Paradise. We hope you enjoy this night, so let's get this party started!"

As the crowd went wild Avery spotted her mom and Sonny. She quickly ran up to greet them as Jason greeted Carly.

"Mom, Sonny, you both look amazing!" she said to the duo.

Sonny smiled looking at mother and daughter, both so beautiful. He thought he was going to die when he picked up Alexis. She had on a strapless bronze dress that was illegally short for the legs that she had. As he looked at mother and daughter he saw that this must be the look they were going for. He smiled as Avery ushered them and Jason to a VIP booth. Avery decided to make the rounds.

Over the course of the night, they danced, and drank probably way too much. Avery remembered grabbing Jason and dragging him to the dance floor, and although he would never admit it he liked dancing with her. He also liked watching her dance, she moved so sexily. He knew that he probably shouldn't have drunk all that he did, but it helped to ease the sexual tension. She just looked so amazing in that dress, and he noticed that he wasn't the only one drooling after her, so he held her extra tight on the dance floor.

Avery was quite intoxicated when they left the club. Jason wasn't exactly sober, but he knew that Sonny had asked him to make sure Avery got home okay. When they left Avery decided she wanted to take a walk near the water. They approached the docks, and she took his hand to steady her and get out of her stilettos. From that point on she just didn't let go of his hand, as they walked next to the ocean. She then got up on a bench to walk and he held tightly to her hand. They were laughing about something when she turned to him a serious look on her face.

"God, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen" she said looking intensely at him.

He licked his lips before speaking, "I can't have the most beautiful eyes."

She looked at him quizzically before he finished, "because you hold that title."

They looked at each other, eyes locked on each other, as he leaned into her close enough to breathe on her face. They both waited in anticipation for the other to make the first move. Then his head tilted to the side as he made the move. Suddenly she pulled away, feeling very sober.

"We should get home" she told him dropping his hand and already walking towards the limo.

He nodded and felt ashamed. He had almost kissed her, he had wanted to and if she hadn't pulled away he would have. He felt like an ass at the moment, but he still couldn't help thinking about what it would have felt like to touch her lips upon his. As they came to the hallway she looked at him with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"See you later?" she questioned him, and he silently nodded.

Avery couldn't sleep that night, tortured by the fact that she had just almost kissed her best friends husband. She felt ashamed at the fact that she wanted to do much more than kiss him. The dance they shared at the club was electric and she could feel the heat radiating between them. She knew that she shouldn't have drunk so much, but she had, and now she had to make a decision. When it was a decent hour she called Jason up and asked if she could see him for a second. He invited her over and she decided that her decision had been made, and she would tell Jason Morgan exactly how she felt.

He had not been able to sleep, and he still felt her on his skin. He wanted her, her voice, her touch, the way she made him feel. However, he was married to Sam, he loved her, he really did. His thoughts were interrupted by her knock. He opened the door and she stood there radiantly beautiful but with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Jason, I have to say something to you, and just please don't say anything." She pleaded with him.

He nodded and then she began, "I'm sorry for what happened last night, I guess I just got carried away. I mean it's not like I didn't want to, because I did, but things are complicated. You and I can never happen, even if I want it to. We both love Sam more than to let whatever this is break her heart, so I am walking out of here today Jase, I am walking away from you."

As she walked towards the door he stood in front of her stunned. Then she grabbed his face and grazed his cheeks with her lips, "I love you Jason" she whispered before leaving, before he could say anything back.

He sat there for a long time in a bit of a daze. Everything she said was true, and he wouldn't hurt Sam, that is why he let her walk away. He fought everything in him that wanted to grab her and pull her back and tell her that he too…loved her.

She went back to her penthouse staring at the phone. Finally she decided to make the call. He answered after two rings.

"Lorenzo, this is Avery, is that offer for dinner still good. Yeah tomorrow night is great" she said hanging up.

She needed to try and forget about Jason, and figured that Lorenzo Alcazar would be a welcome distraction.


	8. Chapter 8

**Avery is a figment of my imagination; I own no other GH characters. This chapter is VERY angst ridden. But Jason and Avery's story is FAR from over. Hope you like, would love your feedback, so please review!**

He was handsome, smart, and he had been pursuing her for weeks. She should be happy about her date with Lorenzo Alcazar; instead she was laying in bed with a carton of Chocolate chip cookie dough wallowing in self-pity. She knew she was being selfish, but she loved him. It was in her heart, in her soul, she loved Jason Morgan. Who mind you was very married to the best female friend she ever had, but he was her friend too. Their lives had become so intertwined, she told him everything. All her hopes, dreams, fears, memories, regret; she had given them to him as they shared secrets in the dark. She knew that those days could no longer be, because now the line had been crossed. She lay there mourning the love she had never been able to have, and the friendship that would never quite be the same.

Jason Morgan never understood the affection people had for breaking things when they were upset. That was until today; suddenly he wanted to throw glasses at walls. This wasn't him, he didn't go crazy like this, but watching her walk away after she said told him she loved him, it hurt…bad. Usually he could just walk away. He did it with Robin, Carly, Liz, and even Courtney. He never looked back after he left just let them move on without him. He didn't know if he could do this with Avery. He knew that he was being selfish, he loved Sam, but Avery was embedded in his soul. He felt it from that first moment he looked at her. They connected on some plane far above anything else he had ever felt, and it scared him. It scared him because just last night he was willing to throw away all those principles he had built his character upon. He wasn't a cheater, he knew it and so did she. She loved him enough to walk away from him so that he wouldn't be compromising who he was. That made it worse, because he loved her too, he didn't say it out loud, but he knew. How was he supposed to just let that pass him by when it was something he thought would never happen.

She got up to get dressed; she had to go on like normal. She laughed at that word; she hadn't known normal for a long time. She was about to go have lunch with her mom, her sisters, and Sonny. She smiled as she thought of the makeshift family she had made. Then she saw his face, the one person she wanted more than anything, and yet what she would deprive herself of. If not only because Sam was her friend but it was more than that. Jason Morgan was a man of honor and principles, he didn't cheat on his wife, and he loved her. Maybe that is what hurt more, knowing that he truly did love Sam, and that all he felt for her was fleeting attracting. She sighed and finished getting ready.

He heard the knock at the door and rushed to it hoping it would be her. They still needed to talk, he needed to say stuff to her, and he knew he shouldn't but he needed to. When he opened the door he saw Carly and invited her in.

She started talking before he had even invited her in, "okay so the club opening was great, right. I had so much fun, it was amazing. Did you like it Jase, well obviously you must have. I saw you dancing out there, who would have thought, Jason Morgan dancing in my club."

He smiled at her rambling about herself. He and Carly had been lovers for a moment, but he knew they would be best friends for life.

"Yes Carly the club is amazing, you did well." He stated to her smiling.

"I did, didn't I? Well I do have Avery to thank for a lot of it. We make a good team. I think I am going to set her up on a date. Do you think she is more of a Jax or Justus type?" she asked him trying to read his facial expressions.

He tried to fight the pang of jealousy that passed through his face, but as the moment passed he knew she saw.

"I don't know who she likes actually; maybe you can ask Sam or something."

That answer didn't satisfy Carly, "so you got it bad for the little Princess, eh?"

He turned to her angry, partly because she knew it. She had read it in his face. He wasn't about to indulge Carly in that; so he just stayed quiet.

Her face softened as she came close to him, "don't worry, I think only I noticed. I saw the way you looked at her Jase. I know because it is the way I always wanted someone to look at me. Just be careful, okay…I don't want my best friend messing up things with my business partner."

He laughed, and actually was grateful for Carly's self centeredness. He knew that she was worried about him, and, he admitted, she had every right to be.

She sat at Kelly's with her mom waiting on Sonny. They chattered about the club, and everything. Her heart wasn't in the conversation though because it was back sitting in the lap of a certain blue eyed enforcer. Alexis had to leave because of an emergency at the PCPD, and Avery was actually slightly relieved. As she sat there nursing a cup of coffee she heard him approach.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sonny stated with a smirk on his face.

She smiled at him. He was surprised at how close they had become. Maybe it was because she was Alexis' or because he understood what growing up without could do to a child. She had been rich, and spoiled, but there was an underlying of vulnerability to her. They were the same in that way the cool façade covering the scared little kid who grew up without knowing who they were. She reminded him of Lex in that way, so strong and yet so broken at the same time.

"Nothing much, Mom had to go bail Luke out for something…again" she said with a smirk.

"You did amazing with the club, you know that right?" he asked her.

He got the full dimple display at that, "I loved it, and I couldn't have done it without Carly, but if you tell her that I will deny it to my death."

They grinned and shared lunch, and then parted ways.

She wanted to avoid going home; scared she would see him there, but she knew that she had to. Lorenzo was picking her up at 7:00. She sighed as the elevator approached her floor.

He heard the elevator ding; and he was expecting Sam, and then she walked out. She had her hair pulled back, she looked tired, and then their eyes met.

Deep inside her groaned, ached for him. They just stared at each other for minutes neither knowing what to say. Then she smiled at him, the smile where only one of her dimples shone. He made a move closer to her.

I laid a hand on her arm, and like all the rest of the times there was a flash of past, present and future in that touch.

He put his hand on my arm, his touch comforting me. I moved in closer to him, until or torsos touched. I raised my palm up to his cheek, and touched him.

She smiled at me, our bodies lingering in the moment. As her hand came to my face, I melted in it, and moved my lips to kiss her palm. We stood there for moments entranced in each other's gaze.

"DING!" the elevator rang to announce its arrival, and we both moved to part.

Sam came out of the elevator.

"Hey you two! Oh my gosh Ave, how did the club opening go!" she said excitedly, and the moment was lost.

They talked and caught up, and Avery bit her lip to will the pain not to show. Then she saw Sam notice Jason, and embrace him with a kiss. It was then she walked into her own penthouse and she slipped down the door and let the sobs wrack her body.

He saw the pain in her face when Sam kissed him, and it killed him inside. He noticed the pools dancing around in her beautiful eyes when she excused herself. All he could think was this is what he had done to her, and he hated himself for it.

She heard the knock at the door at 6:57, and she actually smiled at his promptness. She put on her best fake smile and opened to door to Jason's gaze.

"Hey" was all he said.

She just looked into his eyes trying to figure out what he wanted to say, and then for the second time that evening the elevator bell betrayed them.

Jason turned first anger flashing in his eyes, "what do you want Alcazar?"

Lorenzo smiled to patronize the younger man, "I am here to pick up Miss Casas for our date tonight."

Jason turned to her looking for her to refute the statement, but the look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know as he excused himself home.

"You should not feel guilty" she told herself. That didn't take away from the fact that it was exactly how she felt. She saw the hurt in his steely gaze; he didn't show that side of him too many, but she knew. It hurt her in a deep place, but she refused to let it get to her. In fact, she resolved to have a good time despite the fact that his face haunted her mind.

In spite of how the night started; she actually did have fun. They went to dinner at the Metro Court, and had sparkling conversation. He spoke to her in Spanish and they had a livid discussion on Venezuelan politics. When they danced he held her close, and he swayed perfectly to the music. It was nice, but it couldn't compare to the sparkle of the brief moments of physical contact that she had shared with Jason.

As he walked her to the door as they ended the night she smiled at him as she grazed her lips upon his cheek, "Thank you for a wonderful time Lorenzo."

He smiled at her, "No, thank you Avery, and I might ask, may you bestow the honor to me again?"

She gave him a little grin with certain flirtatiousness in her voice, "Well when you ask like that, how could I say no?"

She lay down that night, and let herself go to that far away place where she would wake up in Jason's arms.

She was avoiding him, and he knew it. For the last couple weeks he had only seen peeks of her coming and going. He tried to make up an excuse as to why she was so busy, but then he overheard Carly talking to Courtney about her and Lorenzo.

"So it isn't weird?" Courtney asked.

"What they she is dating my ex husband, and he is so taken with her? Yeah, a little but no weirder than when you and Jason first started out." Carly stated as they broke out in a burst of giggles.

He walked home that night dejected, she had moved on and he would too. He would go home to his wife, and be happy.

Lorenzo had been wooing her for weeks now, but besides a few breathless kisses she couldn't take it to the next level. She remembered on one of their most recent outings they had kissed until her lips were numb, but when they parted she sexily whispered in his ear, "I like my men patient" and walked away.

She was getting ready for a night in the club. She wanted to get away from it all, from thinking about Jason. She was trying, Lorenzo was a nice distraction, but she couldn't stop thinking about him.

As she walked out she ran smack into Sam.

"I was just coming to see you, I have the best news in the whole world!" she stated excitedly.

Avery smiled at her friend, "what's up?"

He came at the end of the conversation, when it was too late to stop it. He saw the statement tear her heart out; even as she hugged her friend and tried to look excited. He could read her by her eyes, they couldn't lie to him as she looked into his gaze and saw how she was breaking.

I couldn't breathe in the elevator, I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. "Four months pregnant" was the only thing that resounded in my head. They were having a baby…a baby…a symbol of their love and commitment. He was having a baby with someone else… As she walked into the club she was on a mission, she was not going to feel any more. First it started out with a martini, followed closely by a couple of shots of something that burned down her throat. Then she saw him sitting at the bar, and she decided that it was time to take it further.

"Hey there sexy" she said into his ear, wrapping her arm around his waist.

She was quite intoxicating in close proximity and he took full advantage. She pulled him out to the dance floor and begun a sexy dance around him. It made him stir in his skin to see her so aggressive towards him. He didn't know what had brought about this change in disposition but he wasn't about to shy away from it.

They kissed intensely on the dance floor until she whispered huskily, "home, now!"

They couldn't keep their hands off each other in the limo, as she straddled his lap. As soon as they made it in the elevator to the penthouse her legs were wrapped around his waist, as clothes began coming off. Before they made it through the door they were both shirtless. It wasn't loving, but more animalistic. He pushed her against the door and ravaged her neck, and she pulled aggressively at his hair. It was fast, hard and furious, as they both tried to quench something in their souls.

I can hear him breathing in my bed. I know I have nothing to be ashamed of, but I am. Not because I had sex with a man that I do not love, but because the eyes of the one I do keep invading my dreams. As I remember him I remember that my clothes are laying somewhere between the street and my penthouse.

She was in her pajamas and collecting what looked like her shirt and a man's shirt in the hallway. A man's shirt…it cut him already, and then Sam picked up a piece of lingerie.

"Missing this?" I heard her say with a Cheshire grin on her face.

Avery turned around with a caught look until she saw my face. She didn't have to explain because it was written in her eyes. Then the voice came.

"Avery, did you find my pants" came from Lorenzo Alcazar who was clad in nothing but boxer briefs.

In that moment both Sam and Alcazar held grins on their faces for they saw the situation as purely entertainment. Neither noticed the gaze between the other two. They were lost in a moment; in the intense gaze that revealed to each other just how broken their hearts really were. Both couldn't shake the knowledge that there actions had caused each other this pain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Avery Casas is a figment of my imagination. In this story Courtney's baby is Nikolas'. Feedback is loved and appreciated! Hope you enjoy!**

**Also to _goofygirl39_ and _Fortunetellers Melody_ what happens with Alcazar in this chapter is for you both!**

She heard him breathing in the bed next to her and she curled up to herself even more. She knew this couldn't go on much longer because instead of making her happier it was making her miserable.

He laid his hand on her tummy, she was asleep. The baby was moving inside of her; their baby. He had dreamed of being a father, and now that he was he should be completely happy. He wasn't; he had tried to push her to the back of his mind but in the still of the night he wished it was her he was holding and their child moving around in her tummy. He instantly felt guilty and ashamed, he loved her and he loved his child, but he couldn't help to think what might have been.

"Avery, are you okay" Lorenzo asked after dinner at the Metro Court.

She looked lost as she just shook her head in his direction.

"What sweetie?" he asked concern written on his face.

Seeing the feeling in his eyes made it worse as her eyes pooled with tears, "I can't do this anymore. It's just that Lorenzo; you deserve someone who loves you with everything they are. Someone who makes you abundantly happy and I'm not it."

He sat there for a second dumbfounded, but in his heart he knew it was coming. When they made love he saw the far off look in her eyes, and after she would retreat to her side of the bed. He knew it but he made her be the one to break it off. He was selfish in that way and didn't want to let her go. She brought light to his world again, made him laugh, but he knew that he must set her free.

"I know, I know" he said matter of factly.

She looked at him quizzically before he spoke again, "I am a selfish man Avery and I like the way you make me feel, but you deserve the best, and I hope whatever it is you are searching for you find." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and made a move to leave. Before they parted he looked back, "Friends still?" to which she just smiled and nodded her head.

She knew she should be more upset, but she wasn't. She knew that he wasn't the one, as much as she tried to convince herself. There was one man whose eyes haunted her dream, and he couldn't be replaced. She decided that she wouldn't focus on what she couldn't have with him but rather what she could. She was still his friend, and she decided that it had to be enough. So she determined to delve into her other responsibilities and stop thinking so much about Jason Morgan. So in the coming weeks she decided to get to know a member of her family, so she picked up the phone and called Nikolas Cassadine.

After the initial weirdness wore off she found that she and Nikolas were a lot alike. They had both grown up spoiled, pampered, without their mothers and raised by a loving but detached uncle in a world that was cruel. In addition to bonding with Nikolas she began to know Sonny's sister Courtney. She was glad that Nikolas found someone like her; she was so nice, and sweet, and un-jaded. She brought a balance to Nikolas, and she saw a peace come into his eyes when they were together. In order to try and get her mind off of Jason she spent more time with them, she had even helped Courtney to decorate the nursery in Wyndamere.

She also tried to reconnect with Sam. She knew that it wasn't fair to shut out her friend, and she needed her now with the baby coming. So she made an attempt to be a better friend. This proved most difficult because seeing Sam meant thinking about Jason…as if she didn't do enough of that.

She got a reprieve from her thoughts one night in the form of a phone call.

"Hello" she answered groggily noticing it was 4:13 in the morning.

"Ave, its Sonny, Courtney is in labor at GH!" she heard him exclaim excitedly.

She got dressed as quickly as possible and made a dash to the hospital.

When she came in she saw her mom and Sonny sitting in the waiting room holding hands. She smiled at the scene; they had been getting closer lately but still were too stubborn to admit any feelings.

"Mom how is she" she exclaimed as Alexis got up to hug her daughter.

"She's fine, as for Nikolas he is a nervous wreck" she said as they laughed thinking about the Prince changing diapers.

Forty five minutes later little Stefan Michael Cassadine was born into the world. He was so beautiful with his daddy's dark hair and his mommy's bright blue eyes. The doctor said that they may change but Avery had a feeling they were here to stay.

She walked in to visit with Courtney and the sleeping newborn.

"Hey…Court he is gorgeous." I whisper to her.

Her eyes pool with tears before she speaks, "He is my little miracle, my angel sent down from heaven."

As she left the hospital room she saw Nikolas frantic on a phone call.

"What's up?" she asked concerned when he hung up the phone.

"They want me to fly to Europe. I have a newborn; I can't leave Courtney alone for four days. What am I supposed to do" he said clearly annoyed.

She smiled at him, "listen why don't I just come and stay at Wyndamere with Courtney?"

"Serious?" he asked her and when she nodded he gave her the biggest hug. "Let me go ask Courtney, okay?" and then ran off.

She smiled seeing the love in his eyes for Courtney and her baby. She wondered if that is how Jason would look when Sam gave birth. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. She sat in the chair in the waiting room lost in her own pain when she heard his voice.

"Avery, I gotta talk to you" Sonny told her with a hint of seriousness.

"Okay" was all she stated as he took a seat next to her.

"Nikolas told me that you are going to stay with Courtney at Wyndamere" he asked. When she nodded in response he kept speaking, "listen, please don't tell your mom because she will go all kinds of crazy on me but I am going to keep guards there. Nikolas knows and he agrees that it is best for you, Courtney and little Stefan."

She nodded in understanding and spoke one word, "Helena" and he nodded.

The next day she and Courtney were off to Wyndamere and Nikolas was on a plane halfway around the world. As they sat waiting for the launch she thought of the morning when she had come to get clothes and tell Sam where she would be. She packed her bag and then knocked on the door. He opened it and smiled slightly when he saw her. She couldn't help smiling when she saw him.

"Hey, is Sam here?" she asked seeing disappointment in his eyes.

"Now she went out shopping" he said looking into her eyes.

She hated when he looked at her like that because then she felt like she might hyperventilate. Where was her mother with a paper bag when she needed her?

"Oh, ummm…well I wanted to tell you both that I was going to be at Wyndamere with Courtney for a couple of days, maybe a week. She had the baby and Nikolas has an emergency in Europe and so well…"

She was cut out by his laughter and then telling her to, "breathe" right at that moment it seemed as if history was repeating itself because those halls had heard those words uttered before between two people trying so hard to deny their feelings.

They both just looked at each other that special look that connected them and then he smiled and spoke, "Court had her baby, wow. Tell her…and Nikolas I said congratulations."

She smiled at the look on his face the way he was ultimately happy for his ex-wife, and she hoped that when Sam and him had their child she could be just as happy. She nodded and turned to leave when she heard him speak again.

"Ave" he stated simply as she turned to him he finished, "I miss you."

She smiled through the pain of the words and before she left she told him, "me too."

She heard the launch pull up and it snapped her back into reality. She also spied out of the corner of her eye the extra guards that Sonny had put on them.

After they got settled in they just sat for a while looking at little Stefan. He was a newborn so mostly he slept, but there was something magical about watching a child sleep. She and Courtney talked about the baby mostly and then about the past. Courtney told her of her first marriage to AJ and Avery in turn told her of her first disastrous love affair. They talked of love and Avery asked how she met Nikolas.

Courtney got a funny look on her face before she began talking, "Ummm…well ours in an interesting story to say the least."

As she replayed the story Avery couldn't help but focus on the parts of her story about Jason. She had heard about their relationship from Jason but it was different hearing it from a woman who had loved Jason with all her heart…it was oddly comforting.

"So do you think Nikolas is your soul mate?" she asked Courtney.

She smiled before she spoke, "I used to think that Jason was my soul mate. He was my saving grace, and he made me believe that I could love and be loved totally and wholly. But Jason and I just weren't meant to be, there were certain things that neither of us were willing to compromise. I never thought I would love like that again, but when I met Jax he made my life fun. I loved him, probably not in the way that you should love someone you marry, but I never thought it would happen again for me, so I settled. Then things started going bad, and truthfully it was mostly my fault. Then I met Nikolas, and he needed a friend and so did I. That was all it started out as, and then there was this spark, and people wanted to call it lust, but it was an instant chemistry. Anyway, Nikolas was still married to Emily Quartermaine, and I was married to Jax, and then everything got so messed up. In the end Nikolas and I found our ways back to each other. Then I thought I could never have children, and then I found out I was pregnant, and it was like we knew that our coming together was supposed to happen, and even though we tried to deny it, we just kept finding our ways back to each other."

She smiled at the story hoping in her heart that one day her and Jason would find their way back to each other.

As they parted for the night Avery made herself at home in one of the guest bedrooms. She tried to make herself comfortable, but the truth was she felt safe in the penthouse. Maybe it was because he was right across the hall; or that they had shared so much in that place, so many secrets, hopes and dreams, but he was like home to her.

He dreamt that night of his child. She looked to be around 3 and she had long dark hair with big dark eyes. He saw her running across the grass, "Daddy, Daddy!" she yelled chasing after a butterfly. Then he saw her walking towards him, her chestnut hair splayed across her shoulders as she carried a little girl in her arms and chased around a toddling little boy. He looked at his son; he had her curly hair, but those blue eyes they were the same as his fathers. He made a move to look at the little girl with the sandy hair. When she turned up to him she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen with long dark lashes flanking them.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" woke him from his dream. He turned off the alarm and looked at Sam instantly feeling guilty, he had just had the most wonderful dream about his wife and children, but she wasn't in it.

She awoke to the warmth of his hands on her tummy. She opened her eyes to see him and the little brown eyed girl talking to her burgeoning belly. "Baby" she heard the little girl say and her daddy answer her, "yes it's a baby, your little brother or sister." She heard the girl giggle as he noticed she was awake. "Hello Mrs. Morgan decided to join the world of the living" he teased kissing her softly on the forehead. She smiled and then heard the little girl; "Mommy, it's a baby!" she smiled at her girl, wondering how her life had gotten to be so perfect.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she heard pulling herself from the peacefulness of sleep. She awoke startled at the babies cries, but actually comforted that she didn't have time to deal with the dream she had just had.

She walked out to find Courtney in tears, "I've tried everything, he just won't stop crying."

"Shhhh…c'mon let me try" she said taking the crying child from her arms. In a couple of minutes the baby was calmed and started to fall asleep; so she went to put him down in his crib.

She came down to see Courtney with her head in her hands sobbing, "I am a horrible mother.'

"Hey, hey he could sense that you were upset, and it made him upset. I calmed him because he could sense that I was calm. No big deal" she said as she hugged the girl and tried to calm her. It seemed to work as they decided that they were going to try and rustle up food.

After a quick look in the kitchen Avery asked the question, "Ummm do you realize that you have no food and no staff?"

Courtney giggled, "Mrs. Landsbury's out sick and I guess Nikolas and I weren't thinking about groceries you know with me being in labor and all."

Avery thought for a moment, "hmmm do you think we could get pizza delivery over here?" she asked as they both began to crack up.

Courtney thought for a moment, "Duh! Carly is coming over today; we can just have her steal stuff from the Metro Court for us!"

"Good thinking!" Avery stated going to check on the baby. She sat there for a long time just watching him sleep. She touched her stomach and thought of the dream she had. The dream where she was having Jason's baby, and ask quickly as the tears came she wiped them away. At least she would always have her dreams…

"Oh my goodness lemme see that beautiful baby" she heard Carly say.

"Hey" she said quietly turning to her.

"I brought you guys way too much food from the Metro Court so go stuff yourself, but if Jax ever asks you have no idea what he is talking about" she said quietly with a smile.

She nodded and made her way to the exit before she heard a, "hey."

She turned back to Carly and she spoke again, "You alright, Lorenzo told me about you guys, and I haven't seen you in the club much,"

Avery actually smiled a little at Carly's concern, "yeah you know Lorenzo and I…it just wasn't meant to be. No harm no foul, and I have just had a lot on my mind" she stated.

Carly nodded as Avery left. She had a feeling that Avery's breakup with Lorenzo had to do with a certain blue eyed mob enforcer than anything else.

Exactly four days later Nikolas came home to reclaim his family. Avery was glad to see her cousin back, but was sad to have to leave. She had found a rhythm with Courtney and Stefan, but she knew it was time to get back to reality.

She came back to the penthouse she saw that everything looked silent. She decided that she wanted to take a nice bubble bath followed by a nap. She threw on lounge pants, a tank and wool socks and made a beeline towards her room. That is when she caught the movement of someone behind a door. She immediately went on guard looking for something to defend herself. By then it was too late as she saw the huge man lunge at her. She did her best to fight him off, screaming, kicking and scratching at him. She threw furniture around the apartment to try and slow him down as she made a dash towards the door. Unfortunately he was too fast as he grabbed her from behind and stuck a cloth to her mouth and everything went black.

Jason came out of the elevator slightly perturbed. Sam had to fly to Hawaii to tend to Danny and she had somehow forgotten where the keys were to his post office box downtown. It had taken him some time to convince them to open it until he could find the key. As soon as he stepped out of the elevator he knew something was wrong when he saw Avery's door open. He pulled out his gun and made a move inside. What he found chilled him to the bone. There was glass everywhere, lamps and tables were overturned. Most disturbing of all was the lone sock he found laying near the door; next to it was their address and directions written in Russian, and all Jason could think was Helena.

He turned around and ran towards the elevator punching the call button several times. When he made it in the parking garage he called Sonny.

"Yeah" was what his boss answered.

"Sonny, Helena has Avery." He said as calmly as her could muster.

Sonny gasped before speaking, "what?"

As he relayed the story to Sonny all color drained out of his face and all he could think about was Alexis.

"Listen Jason, I am going to call Luke Spencer, okay?"

Not two minutes later Jason got a call from Luke Spencer on his cell phone.

"Alright so the Queen of Darkness has struck again. She always has to have a problem with the beautiful Cassadine's. Listen, I have been keeping an eye on her whereabouts and I know that she has some safe houses over the border in Canada. Really wooded areas, cabin type things, and that is my best bet on where she has our girl. Head that way and I will call you if I get any other info."

Jason was already driving when he got the next call.

"Jase, I need you to find her, okay? I don't care what happens to Helena." Sonny told him.

Nothing more had to be said between the two men, both knew that whatever had to be done would be to get Avery home safely.

Sonny dreaded the next couple of calls he would have to make. First he called Ric.

"Ric Lansing" he stated briskly after looking at the caller ID.

"Ric, its Sonny, I need you to meet me at Alexis' right now. Please Ric no arguing, and if you get there before me do not go in."

Ric was about to protest when he heard Sonny finish his statement, "Ric it's about Helena."

To that Ric went silent and knew there was no need to argue with his older brother. He knew if Helena was involved people he loved were in danger.

Next Sonny called Luke Spencer and asked him to meet him at Alexis' also. This was going to be a long night, and he knew that Alexis would need all the support she could get.

Sonny got there before either of the other two men. He knocked on the door and heard Alexis run to it. "Hey" she said opening the door and noticing the look on his face, "what?" she stated.

"Where are the girls?" he asked.

"They are asleep Sonny, what's wrong. Are the boys okay, is it Courtney" she asked nervously.

He shook his head slowly massaging his jaw, "Lex, its Avery."

She slowly started to shake her head in disbelief. "No, No, No, what happened to my baby?" she questioned angrily.

He moved to embrace her as he said a solitary word, "Helena."

"NO!" was all Ric and Luke heard her wail as they ran through the front door. What they saw broke both men's hearts. She was crumpled in Sonny's arms repeating over and over, "my girl, my girl."

Luke made the first attempt to speak, "Natasha honey, we'll get the old bat, okay?"

She turned to him with tears in her eyes and nodded.

"Lex, Ric is going to stay here and watch the girls. We are going to my house with Luke to see how we can help Avery. Jason is already going after a lead, Lex it's going to be okay." He stated to her calmly.

She nodded and let him lead her towards his car. Fifteen minutes later they sat in the living room of Greystone. Five minutes later Luke walked in with Lucky. Sonny turned to him with anger in his eyes.

"I told you no cops Luke" he stated seriously.

"Cowboy ain't here as police so calm down. He is apprised of the situation, and has decided to help us."

Lucky spoke next, "listen Sonny, I know what Helena does…first hand, and I have the resources at the PCPD to help."

Sonny nodded and invited him in.

For the next couple hours they formulated a plan, and then Luke and Lucky left to take action.

He saw the tears come to her eyes almost as instantly as the men left.

"Sonny, I can't lose her again. I just got her back" she said while her voice quivered.

"I know Lex, Jason will find her and he will bring her back to you" he told her trying to calm her.

The tears freely fell down her face while she spoke, "Sonny, I never thought that hole in my heart would ever be filled when my baby died. Then I found out that she wasn't dead, and for 24 years I had lived without her. I can't do it again. Now that I know her I can't have her taken from me."

He held her through the night and let her cry. He knew that Jason had to find her, and Helena had to be eliminated.

Meanwhile in the woods:

"Let me go you filthy animal" she screamed in fury.

"Gregorio let her down" she heard the voice come out of the darkness.

She sat up and straightened herself and looked up at the woman anger written on her face.

"Oh my dear, is someone a little upset?" she asked mockingly.

The girl looked at her with pure disgust, "What the hell do you want Helena?"

"Just to get to know one of my Mikkos' grandchildren better, take a seat dear."

She purposely walked towards the door when one of Helena's thugs got in her way so she turned around and looked at Helena.

"Oh such a feisty one; not a mouse like her mother." Helena stated menacingly.

This statement infuriated Avery and she deep in Helena's eyes hoping her hate radiated, "You must remember, Mrs. Cassadine, I am my mother's child, but I am also more Cassadine than any of you."

She saw the fury ignite in Helena's eyes and she continued to speak, "Mikkos is my grandfather, but so is Victor. Oh, I see from the look in your face you didn't know I knew. Yes, Ivan Cassadine is my father; so by simple biology I am more Cassadine than my mother, my father, Nikolas, even your beloved Stavros. So don't expect me to sit here and beg you for my life. Kill me now, and save us all the theatrics."

She could tell Helena was angry at the fury that radiated from her body.

"Oh, feeling brave my dear? Well I guess we will have to see how brave you are when you are freezing to death. Gregorio, tie Miss Casas up, and then turn off the electricity. Also, make sure you send those pictures to my bastard step daughter" she stated coolly.

Avery tried to fight off the bodyguard to which he backhanded her. He then tied her up to the chair. All the lights went out, and she struggled through the cord that was fastened around her body. She didn't know how much time went by when the fight started to leave her body. She was so cold…


	10. Chapter 10

**Avery is a figment of my imagination; I do not own any other GH characters! Hope you enjoy! Please read and review, Feedback is always appreciated!**

He drove for four hours following the leads that Luke Spencer was calling in. The last call told him that he was close.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Jason, this is Lucky, listen here is the address for one of the cabins, it looks like there was electricity used there most recently."

He was about to hang up when he heard Lucky add, "Jason, there probably won't be cell service out there; so be careful."

He approached the street in the dead of night, but killed his headlights. He pulled up to the little cabin and drew his gun. It looked so silent and abandoned. It was freezing outside, and snow cluttered the ground. He walked towards the door slowly and decided to look for another entrance. As he went by he looked in the windows and saw her. He started to run before he heard the first gunshot. He started to shoot back still running towards a door. He threw himself at it and it quickly came off the hinges. He heard movement behind him and knew he had to be quick. He came to the room she was in and quickly locked the door behind him. He made fast in untying her as she came about.

"Jase, I am so cold" she whispered to him.

"I know, but we gotta go. Helena's men are coming fast, I gotta get you out of her, and get you warmed up okay" he said cradling her face.

She nodded in understanding as he took her hand towards the front door. That's when the familiar sound of machine gun fire started to burst through the windows. He knew they would have to find another way out as he spied the sliding glass door that led to the balcony. He knew the cabin was on a hill, but wasn't sure how far the drop off was to the ground. He didn't have time to over analyze as he grabbed her and ran towards it. Luckily the drop off was only six feet and as soon as they hit the ground they were running again. The only problem was they were running away from the car and deeper into the woods. They ran at least two miles in the snow, and he was surprised she was able to keep pace barefoot. He knew that he had to get her inside soon. He spied a lone cabin tucked into the woods as he grabbed her and pulled her towards there.

He was pretty convinced that they had lost Helena's men, and now he had to concentrate on making sure she was okay. He pulled off his jacket to put around her shoulders while he looked for a way to get into the cabin. He found that the window beside the door was unlocked and he was able to reach in and unlock the door. He then took her hand to lead her inside noticing how cold she was.

"Ave, God you are so cold sweetie, we gotta get you warmed up" he said looking at her.

Her teeth chattered, her pants were soaked, and she was barefoot. He grabbed her and led her to the couch and went to look for something to keep her warm.

Unfortunately there was no water, or power. There was one room with a lone bed that he ripped the comforter off of. He brought it to her shaking form on the couch.

"Listen Ave, you gotta get those pants off" he said trying to distract her from her body temperature.

She looked at him strangely as he explained, "your pants are all wet, you gotta take them off if you want to get warmed up, here's a blanket; I am going to try and light the fire.

As he attempted to make a fire he noticed how cold he was, and he knew that they both needed to get heated up…fast.

He went to her, her teeth were still chattering, and she was shaking in the blanket. He decided what he needed to do as he pulled the mattress off of the bed and brought it to the fire. He then grabbed her by the hand and led her to the mattress.

"Ave, c'mon lay down in front of the fire, okay, you gotta heat up" he pleaded with her.

After she lay down he tried to use his cell phone, but Lucky was right it wasn't working. He heard her shaking under the covers and knew that he had to find a way to keep her, and himself warm. As he stripped out of his pants and laid them to dry he knew what he had to do as he climbed under the covers with her.

"Ave, we gotta keep each other warm, okay?" he asked.

She nodded but he noticed that she had a glazed look in her eyes.

"Ave, you gotta talk to me, okay? You gotta stay awake." He said pulling her close to him to share his body heat.

"Hey, remember that time we danced in the kitchen, and you accidentally let the food burn. I should have listened to Sonny about Cassadine woman using the kitchen" he joked trying to make conversation.

She just looked at him a dazed expression on her face, "You're beautiful, did you know that" she whispered to him.

He wanted to cry because he could feel her slipping from him. He kept talking to her, holding her, telling stories.

She finally started to warm up, and started responding. Though what she said scared him.

"Jase, tell my mom I love her, okay? He asked.

"Hey, don't talk like that. You are not going anywhere. Please don't leave me. I never got to tell you how I feel about you. I love you Avery, and I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I need you; I need you to look at me with those eyes. I need to hear you say my name, and smile that little smile that you do the one where only one of your dimples shows. Even if I can't be with you I need to know that you are somewhere in this world maybe thinking about me too.

"I love you too Jase. More than I have ever loved another person" she whispered back their faces so close they could feel their breaths on each other.

Neither noticed that they both instinctively moved closer. He made a move towards her mouth and this time she didn't make any move to turn away. His lips touched hers tentatively at first. They sat there almost whispering in each others mouths the heat radiating between them. He grasped her face in his hands and looked deeply her in eyes. Then he kissed her again with a force he had never used on another. He kissed her until all feeling was gone in his lips. To where he no longer knew where his taste began and her taste ended. It could have been hours or minutes but her hands were wound in his hair tightly and he encircled her with his arms, and neither remembered stopping kissing or falling asleep.

Max opened the door slowly seeing that Sonny and Alexis were sleeping on the couch clutching each other. He hated to disturb them but he knew he had to.

"Sonny" he said waking the pair up, "umm…this package came for Miss Davis, Mr. Lansing had it sent over from her house." he said handing the manila envelope to his boss.

Sonny took the package from his bodyguard put it in Alexis' trembling hands.

He saw her turn white as a ghost when she looked at the contents. He saw her freeze up with the paper in her hand. When he grabbed it out he noticed it was a photo. It was Avery tied to a chair, and it had a caption underneath, _"You really should have taught your daughter to wear a jacket in the cold. It's freezing in here."_

He saw the tears in her eyes as he heard a commotion in the hall, "alright Corinthos where is my husband?" he heard Sam say obviously irritated.

He turned and saw her walk in and looked at him annoyed, but when she turned to Alexis and saw the grief in her face, she softened.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly still walking towards them.

Her eye caught the picture as she gasped, "Oh my God" she said as the tears started to fall. She looked to Sonny for answers.

"Helena's got Avery, and Jason went after to her" he stated as calmly as possible.

She started to pace as Sonny tried to calm her down. Then they hear the phone ring.

"Yeah" he answers.

"Its Luke we are at the cabin, but Sonny it's all shot up and the Princess ain't here, nor is the Borg. Cowboy and I are going to do a little searching, but we might lose you. Tell Natasha it's all going to be alright, okay?"

Luke saw the cabin first, "hey there is smoke coming from that one, isn't that the one that's on the market" he asks Lucky.

Lucky looks over the realty papers, "yep, let's go check it out."

As Lucky surveys the house and the best way to get in as Luke decides that busting through the door is the fastest option.

"Boom!" wakes him up as he grabs his gun and draws it on whoever is intruding.

"Well hey there Morgan, nice boxers" he hears Luke say.

Jason is about to respond to Luke when he notices that Lucky and Luke are staring at something behind him. What a sight it is to see; he didn't notice that Avery had jumped off the mattress also. There she stood in a pair of panties and a tank top.

"Uh…can one of you hand me my pants?" she stated at the three men who were gaping at her.

Jason reached for her pants as he heard Luke mutter something about legs.

Lucky was still staring at her when Jason cleared his throat, "any clue on where Helena is?"

Luke turned to him slowly, "the ole bat flew the coup. Man I was hoping to dance with the devil today. Let's get you and the Princess out of here first, and then we can start looking for Hells."

Avery spoke next, "I would really like to get out of these God forsaken woods gentleman, but I have no shoes" she stated as they all looked down to her bare feet.

"Man girl you ran all the way to this cabin without any shoes. Damn girl you must be Natasha's daughter" Luke howled.

Avery rolled her eyes at him and looked at Jason expectantly. Before he could say anything Luke had his boots off.

"Here Princess, I grew up on glass and asphalt, you take these for those pretty little feet" he told her flirtatiously.

"Thank you, and by the way if you didn't get the memo, my name is Avery not Princess" she said arching her eyebrow at him.

"Man between you and Tash princess, I think I might start a Cassadine fan club" he stated to her grinning that Cheshire cat smile.

She rolled her eyes as Jason put the jacket over her shoulders. She smiled back at him knowing that they shared so much the night before. However in reality she knew that with the morning light things would change, and that professions on the brink of death were never solid.

"BRRRRRRRRRRRINNNG!" all three jumped when they heard the shrill sound. Sonny picked up the phone and was relieved when he heard Jason's voice, "Sonny, we are coming home. It is going to take a couple hours, but we are going to take Avery to GH when we get there; so I will call you and have you meet us there, okay? Avery wants to speak to her mom"

Sonny had tears in her eyes when he handed the phone to Alexis.

"Hello" she stated quietly expecting bad news.

"Mom" was all she heard as the river of emotions flooded from her.

"Ave, oh God, are you okay? You need to get to a hospital okay; we will come and meet you."

"No mom, I just want to go home. I promise I will go to GH, I just want to go home and hug my mom and my two little sisters, okay."

"Okay sweetie" she said hanging up the phone.

"She's okay Sonny; my girl is okay" she stated letting him hold her while she cried. Then she hugged Sam, "Jason is okay too, you should get some rest for you and the baby."

Sam had tears in her eyes, "I am so glad they are okay, I don't know what I would do if I lost him" she said something peculiar in her eyes.

Two and a half hours later Jason sat in the waiting room of General Hospital waiting for Monica to finish examining Avery. When he saw his mother come out he ran to her, "is she okay" he said concern masking his blue eyes.

Monica smiled at her son. Even under the circumstances she was still happy to see him. "She is actually doing really well for what she has been through. I want to keep her overnight for observation, but in the morning she should be able to go home." She smiled at the relieved look on his face; the same one she had seen while checking Avery.

"Is he okay?" she stated as soon as Monica had walked in the door.

She recognized the girl from the Metro Court the night Carly announced to the world that she was Alexis' daughter. To say it was a surprise was a gross understatement. She had seen her around town with Sam, and even with Jason. She was obviously wealthy, and very beautiful, but there was something else about her that made Monica take notice. It was the way she carried herself never thinking she was better than anyone and yet strangely confident in her own skin. They talked while Monica examined her.

"Can you tell me what happened, or is it best not to?" Monica asked carefully knowing what kind of business her son was in.

She shrugged before answering, "Helena."

Monica knew that there were no longer any questions to ask. Helena was evil incarnate and she knew from the past that Helena had a particular hate towards Alexis.

After Monica finished examining her she told her, "You are actually in great condition for what you have been through."

The girl smiled at her, "Jason saved my life; if it wasn't for him I would have frozen to death, and the Queen of the Night would have won."

Monica smiled at the girl's veiled note, "a fan of the _Magic Flute_?" She asked.

The girl smiled back a full wattage smile, "a fellow fan of the opera I see. I haven't met anyone here who is a fan! My mom abhors it, Sonny laughed, and Sam and Jase both gave me this look when I asked. We should do lunch sometime" she stated excitedly.

"I would like that" Monica answered back not knowing why she had the urge to know this girl.

"Monica, can I see her?" woke her out of her flashback.

"Yeah" she smiled remembering what Avery asked before she left her room, "Can I see him?"

"Hey…how are you doing" he said quietly.

"I'm okay, thanks to you" she stated looking deep into his eyes.

There was so much to say and yet they both simply looked at each other.

Then the mood was broken, "Jase, Avery I was so worried!" they heard Sam exclaim as she squeezed Jason.

"Avery, I am so glad you are okay!" she heard her mom exclaim.

At the moment the tears starting flowing from her eyes and all she wanted to do was hold her mom. This was partly due to the ordeal with Helena, but more it was that the man she loved, which loved her, also loved his wife and unborn child.

She asked everyone but her mom to leave. When they did she held onto her and they cried together. Her mom crawled up in the bed with her like she was five years old, but it made her feel better. A short time later Sonny came.

"Hey you, how are you" he said brushing a piece of hair from her forehead.

"The food is horrid, other than that I am doing fine" she stated quietly.

"We were worried about you" he whispered to her.

"I'm okay, Jason saved me. He kept me warm last night, you should give him a raise" she said only half jokingly.

"Hey, did Helena do this to you?" he asked noting her bruised upper arm.

"Uh…I think I probably did that to myself when I was using my body to try and break the car window" she stated sheepishly.

He grinned at her, "you and Lex man, you are going to be the death of me" he said with a smile, but then became more serious, "you know what this means, right?"

"Can I at least have a cute bodyguard" she stated with a smirk.

He smiled at daughter and mother, "she couldn't sleep very well last night, I am glad she is getting some rest" he said noting Alexis' presence.

Avery patted a spot on the bed near her legs indicting him to sit with her.

As he did she took his hand and began to speak, "all I could think of when I was tied to that chair was how it wasn't my time. I kept seeing my mom and my two little sister's faces. I kept thinking about how much more I needed to experience, you know?" she told him truthfully leaving out the part that called for Jason that night.

"Hey, you are not going anywhere. We need you; all of us. We didn't even know it, and then you came. Don't even think about leaving us, okay" he told her.

He looked at him sleepily, "you know what Sonny, Krissy's lucky; I wish you were my dad" she stated before her lids closed and she fell into sleep.

"Me too, me too" he stated holding her hand and watching mother daughter sleep. She was his family now and he would move heaven and earth to protect her.

"Madame" he said not wanting to give her the bad news.

"Yes, Gregorio" Helena stated crisply.

"The girl, she was saved by a man" he stated to her.

She smiled coldly, "As I expected she would be. Sometimes Gregorio a person is worth more alive than dead" she said lips curling in an evil smile, "after all it is true, she is more Cassadine than all of us."


	11. Chapter 11

**Avery is a character that is a figment of my imagination, hope you enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated!**

It was quiet in her room as she finally talked her mom into leaving. She heard a slight knock on the door that roused her from her thoughts. She hated that the one thing she wanted most was for him to come walking through that door and say that he meant every word he said in that cabin.

"Come in" was all she spoke.

It wasn't him, but the face of the person who walked through those doors broke her heart,

"Oh Avery, I am so sorry I should have protected your from her" Nikolas said tears falling from his eyes.

Seeing the brokenness of his face did nothing to help her resolve as she held out her arms to hug him.

"Shhhh, none of that; this was not your fault Nikolas, hey look at me" she said tilting his chin upwards.

"We have more important things to talk about, how is that beautiful little boy?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

They chatted for short time before Avery sent him back to his family. Before he walked out the door he turned to her to speak.

"She will come after you again."

She nodded in agreement; both knowing that this wasn't the last time they would see Helena Cassadine.

He couldn't sleep that night. His mind kept wandering to the flood of emotions that came when he thought he was going to lose her. The memories of holding her close to him, making his warmth her own, and those eyes-they would be the death of him. He had told her how he felt; everything that was in his heart. He betrayed his wife and unborn child with a kiss; the most searing kiss he had ever given or received. He should feel guilty; he knew and maybe a part of him did. However there was this bigger part of him that wanted to kiss her over and over again. He lay next to Sam, and extricated himself from her arms, and decided that he had to see her and tonight.

Having a sister that worked at the hospital could usually work to your advantage. He spied Emily talking to Liz. He smiled when he saw Liz; glad that she was happy. His mind sometime wandered back to their time together, and he always wondered what it would be like if they had worked out. That was until he met Avery, because now it just seemed that every choice in life he had ever made led him to her. He approached the two and heard his sister speak.

"Jase, what are you doing here so late?" she asked.

"Well, I know visiting hours are over, but I needed to see Avery" he said nervously.

Emily looked a little green at the thought of breaking the rules but then Liz spoke up.

"C'mon Jason, I will take you to her room" she said sweetly.

"Thanks."

As they walked she didn't make small talk just kept the lookout for doctors. When they got to the room she told him.

"Alright, if anyone comes in you better have a good story, okay?" she said with a smile.

He nodded and mouthed a word of thanks to her before walking in.

She could smell him; gosh she must be going crazy if she could smell him in the midst of a stupid hospital. Then she opened her eyes and there he was. She blinked a couple of times to make sure he was real, but there he was with those blue eyes just staring at her. She smiled as he walked towards her.

He walked towards her not knowing how to act; what exactly he wanted to do or say. He knew he had to be next to her so he walked towards the bed and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had to see you" he stated simply.

She started to slowly speak, "there aren't enough words to express my gratitude. You saved my life Jason Morgan, and not just by rescuing me from Helena. In that cabin; I had lost all will to live, and you gave it back to me."

His face looked emotionless, but both knew that there was so much lying under the surface. He was about to speak when he heard the door squeak open.

"Jase…the resident is coming to check on her; so you gotta get out" were the words her heard his sister whisper in the room.

They smiled at each other, and then he left. She wrapped her arms around herself suddenly feeling a shiver run down her spine. "Get it together; he has only been gone thirty seconds" she told herself.

He walked out with a smile on his face, and he knew that when he got home he would be able to sleep; she just brought that peace to him.

Emily joined Liz back at the nurse's station.

"Em, who is this Avery girl?" Liz asked grinning.

"What do you mean, and why are you grinning like that" she asked her best friend.

Liz just walked towards a room before turning back, "I just wanted to know about the girl that makes your brother come to General Hospital at two in the morning, that's all" she said with a parting smile.

Emily just stood there trying to take everything in. Jason did seem happier around Avery; heck even jovial at times…What exactly that meant she had yet to find out.

She felt the rays of sunshine come upon her face. She still felt his hand on her face, that tingly feeling he always left. Upon sitting up she heard the nurse come in.

"Good morning, I am just going to take your blood pressure, and vitals. I saw your mom in the lobby; she is getting our release papers ready. Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"I cannot wait to get home, and eat some real food" Avery replied with a chuckle.

"I understand, hospital food is horrible, by the way I'm Liz" she said.

Avery smiled remembering her from some of Jason's stories, "nice to meet you Liz; I am Avery" she said as Liz walked out of the room.

Soon she was replaced by an excited little voice, "Avery, why are you in the hospital…again!" came the exasperated voice of her little sister.

A range of emotions flooded her emotions when she saw her little sister, but she just reached for her and pulled her in her grasp, "hey little K" is all that had to be said.

After she got dressed they decided a comfort lunch at Kelly's was definitely in store. She let them pamper her, but all she really wanted to do was go home, and see Jason.

When she finally made it home to the penthouse she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the couch. She was wakened by a knock. Then Jason poked his head in.

He walked up to her with a new resolve before sitting next to her on the couch.

"Hey" he says in his customary tone.

She just looks at him looks at his eyes for what he is about to say.

"There is so much I want to say to you in this moment, but I can't. There is just so much involved, and I don't want anyone to get…"

He is cut off by her beginning to speak, "its okay Jase, you never made any promises. I just need you to go" she stated eyes filling up with tears.

"Ave, please" again he is stopped by her holding up a hand and shaking her head.

"I have to go for awhile. Sonny is sending me to find Helena, can we please just talk when I get back?" he asks before placing a hand on her cheek.

"Damn him for making me lose my bravado" she thinks melting into his hand as she silently nods as acceptance.

She cries for a long time, sobs really. He left her, and she doesn't really know if he will come back. She knows who Helena is, and how she operates. Helena may not have killed her because she thought she may keep her as leverage, make her a pawn in her little game. Jason was a different story as Helena wouldn't hesitate from murdering Jason. She couldn't let that happen…So she called the one person who could help her.

"Tio?" she stated hearing his sleepy voice.

"Mija, how are you?" he asked.

The she told him; told him the story of Helena's kidnapping. He was understandably upset, but she knew he couldn't refuse her.

"So, what exactly are you asking me?" he asked her at the end of the conversation.

"I love him, Tio…I know there are a million and one reasons why I should not, but I do. So please, I am not asking you to help him. Just keep him safe, for me" she pleaded.

He chuckled softly, "anything for my Princess" he said.

She knew from that point on that Jason would be safe.

After a couple of weeks of him being gone; she stopped waiting by the phone expecting his call. Instead she went and knocked on the Penthouse door across the hall. She knew at six months pregnant Sam was missing him as much as she was. So she went and comforted her friend. Steadily the weeks grew into months until one night she heard Sam yell.

"Avery, Avery…the babies coming!" she screamed in pain.

"What?" Avery exclaimed!

"Baby…..coming….now" she said trying to breathe.

"Okay, okay, lemme grab the bag" she said before ushering Sam out of the door.

"Monica" she shouted coming in the hospital.

Monica's eyes grew wide when she saw Sam in the state she was in.

"Sam, I am going to go call Sonny, and see if he can get a hold of Jase, okay" she said touching her friends arm. Sam simply nodded and then winced as another contraction was coming.

"Sonny…this is Avery, look no arguing, you need to get in contact with Jason…Sonny the baby is coming" she practically yelled into the receiver before running back to Sam.

"C'mon Sam you gotta breathe!" she said while holding her friends hand.

"Jason, Jason" Sam kept moaning.

"Look at me, Jase isn't here, but I am sure he will be soon. You need to worry about your baby right now" she said looking into Sam's eyes.

Three hours later little Sydney Lila Morgan came into the world.

Two hours later mother and child were sleeping, and Avery was sitting in the chair in the hall and then she heard the voice that brought tears to her eyes.

"Avery" he felt the cry come from his throat. He didn't think seeing her would strike him so hard, but he had missed her face.

She knew she should be expecting him but seeing his face and hearing his voice struck a cord of emotion as she felt him pull her into his embrace.

He clutched her hair and breathed in that smell that was uniquely hers.

They were interrupted by Sonny clearing his throat as they slowly parted.

"Hey dad" is all Sonny said.

Hearing, "dad" made Jason's heart swell, "Where are they?" he asked.

Avery just looked down and pointed to the room as Jason left. Sonny came up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders for comfort.

"C'mon, let's go get a cup of coffee, okay?" he asked.

She just looked at him those beautiful eyes looking so lost and simply nodded.

They weren't gone for long when they heard the rush of doctors running towards Sam's room as Jason was ushered out.

"What's wrong" she said anguished.

She saw Jason's face ashen with worry, "I don't know, the machines started beeping, and then the doctor's ran in, and Oh God" he said sinking into the chair.

"Jason, listen to me, its going to be okay. You have a new little girl in the nursery that needs her daddy" she stated gaze matching gaze.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, and prayed that everything would be okay.

She held his hand until Monica came out, and they both looked up.

"She is okay, for now. But Jason, there might be a problem" was all she said as the air started to leave the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Avery is a character that is a figment of my imagination. Feedback is always appreciated. Hope you enjoy.**

"What do you mean something is wrong?" Jason's asks face crestfallen.

"Her white blood count is extremely low, and we have to run a series of tests" Monica started to say and then everything went blank. He started to feel fuzzy, and it seemed like all the lights got a little brighter as he sunk down into his chair.

"No" is all he heard escape from Avery's lips, and he saw Sonny catch her in his arms.

His head was pounding as he replayed four words over and over in his head, "it looks like cancer."

She heard Monica's words and felt Sonny's arms envelope her, but everything after went black. Everyone was talking around her, but she heard nothing, all she could think about was Jason. She saw the light in his eyes dissipate when he heard Monica's words. Then they walked into Sam's room, and she just sat there wringing her hands; Sonny never leaving her side. All was silent until the explosion in the room in front of them.

He sat next to her holding her hand while Monica gave her the initial diagnosis.

"Sam, we still have to do tests" Monica started to say before she was cut off.

Sam shook her head before speaking, "you don't need anymore tests Monica; it's cancer" she stated very matter of factly.

Monica gave her a puzzled look before she continued; "I found out in Hawaii, but they told me I would have to terminate my pregnancy…and well…" she started to say before Jason dropped her hand and looked at her angrily,

"What the hell do you mean you knew?" he questioned her.

"Jason, our baby, I didn't want" she tried to sputter out.

He interrupted her again, "No Sam, how dare you just decide for Sydney and I that we didn't deserve to know. Sam we could have talked about it. No instead you just leave me in the dark. I need to get out of here" he stated furious, and walked out of the room.

She saw the anger in his eyes when he came out of the hospital door. She knew that she had to follow him to see what was wrong. She finally caught up to him in the parking garage.

"Jason, what's wrong?" she tried asking him but he just kept walking, and climbed into his car. So she did the natural thing and got in the passenger seat.

"Where are you going Jason?" she asked him, but he just drove. He drove until they were driving along the water, miles outside of Port Charles. He didn't speak; he just looked forward and drove.

Finally he spoke in an emotion filled tone, "she knew; she knew she had this damn disease and she hid it from me."

Avery didn't say anything; just letting him release the anger.

He pulled off to the side of the road, and got out of the car. He began to walk towards the water. She quickly began to follow him.

"How could she just lie, like I didn't have the right to know" he suddenly questioned.

She felt sorry for him, but in her heart she knew that her friend would have never done anything to purposely hurt him, "Jase…she was pregnant with the baby she had always wanted. She already had lost baby Lila, I think she just got scared" she told him.

His words struck a cord, "maybe if I would have been around more; maybe if I wouldn't have left to go…" his voice trailed off when he saw her face and she finished his sentence.

"Exorcise my demons?" she questioned finishing his statement hurt, and then she started to walk away.

He grabbed her arm, "Ave, you know I didn't mean it like that" he said.

She sees the sincerity in his eyes, "I know Jason; I just can't…it's just that…" she tries to sputter out.

"I know" he says taking her hand and walking back towards the car.

Forty-five minutes later they were back at General Hospital. Sonny came to greet them. Jason turned to Avery for assurance.

"Go see your wife and your baby" she said with a small sad smile.

She watched him go as the tears fell from her eyes. She saw Sonny look her quizzically.

"Can you take me home, Sonny" she asked. There were no more questions as Sonny drove her home in silence. It killed him to see her hurting, and he would get down to the bottom of this.

She didn't let Sonny walk her up. She didn't want any company. Guilt wracked her body as she sobbed. She carried a deep sense of guilt over her feelings for Jason. She had always wondered what it would be like if Sam were not in the picture. "Not like this" she thought, not like this…

He went back to Sam that night, determined that they were going to fight this disease together. He also introduced himself to his daughter. Sydney Lila Morgan, his child, the little girl with the dark eyes like her mother. He held her close to his chest. He looked out the bay window down at the city, staring at the ocean wondering if she was thinking about him like he was thinking about her.

She stared out the window that night, the cool breeze leaving Goosebumps on her skin; as she stared on the window she saw his smile that was emblazoned on her heart. She felt the tear roll down her cheek as she turned away from the window.

Three Months Later…

"The chemo isn't working…" is all Monica had to say to break everyone's hearts. Everyone except Sam who just kept playing with Sydney like Monica never said anything at all.

"What does this mean Monica, what else can we do" Jason questioned clearly upset.

Monica never got the chance to open to her mouth and speak because Sam spoke first, "Jase, it means that we should go home, so I can be with the people I love" she said looking down at Sydney and then up at Jason and Avery.

Jason tried to argue, but Avery just went to the back of Sam's wheelchair and began to roll her and Sydney out of the door.

Three months…and they had all been preparing for the worse and yet hoping for the best. Avery remembered the night she found herself at her mother's door:

_Flashback_

"_Avery, honey, are you okay?" her mom asked seeing the track stains of tears on her cheeks._

_She just embraced her mom and cried quietly into her chest. When she raised her face and she spoke._

"_Mom, what are we going to do if she dies?" she whispered._

_Her mom held her knowing that no words could really soothe the pain of losing someone. _

_End of Flashback_

She avoided Jason at all costs. They only got glimpses of each other during the whole thing. She stayed away out of guilt-being in love with your best friend's husband is bad, being in love with your best friend's husband while she is may be dying is worse. She knew she couldn't trust herself with him because all semblance of reasoning left the building. She missed him; and she knew their connection was still there. She could feel it in his gaze, in the touch when she passed him the baby. They were bonded, and neither of them knew what to do with it.

He barely saw her nowadays; he knew that it was better this way. His heart didn't feel much better. He saw her look away from him when he stared at her. He knew that she still felt the connection between them, but he knew he had to deny it. For Sam…

What the trio did agree on was their love affair going on with one Sydney Lila Morgan. They had fallen in love with the baby. For mother it was instantaneous, for her father the first time he laid eyes on her…For Avery it was a love that was formed out on Sam's first round of chemotherapy.

She had been watching Sydney. The little girl became inconsolable with Sam leaving her. Avery didn't know what to do, until she took the girl to the window and began to sing her an old Spanish lullaby she remembered from childhood. The little girl didn't fall asleep, but she stopped crying. Avery remembered the little girl's huge brown eyes staring into hers, entranced in her gaze. From then on there would be no question as to who would be watching over Sydney while Sam was getting treatment.

Over the course of three weeks Sam became sicker, and they knew that they were delaying the inevitable. Nobody wanted to let go. Avery slept in the guestroom of PH2, close to help Sam with Lila. Close enough that when Jason had to take Sam to the hospital; Lila would have a familiar face with her. When he had taken her to the hospital the last time; she was not allowed to return home.

Then the call came…Avery needed to bring Lila to the hospital…now.

When she got there she saw the brokenness in his eyes. She simply nodded and stayed her distance but then he moved towards her and pulled her into his arms, "she wants to see you" he whispered into her hair.

She felt the tears start falling from her eyes and she shook her head…he simply nodded and she let herself in the hospital room.

Sam was lying there, so small and fragile. Avery walked towards her friend and came aside the bed.

Sam smiled at her, "Ave, you are here…sit down with me" she said quietly.

Avery sat and Sam took her hand, "You know, I never thought I would have a best friend. A female best friend was even less likely. But here we are, and you are that Avery, you are the best friend I ever had. You have taken care of me, Jason and my little angel. I could never begin to repay you for all that you have done. I need you to promise me something" she said before Avery nodded and then she finished, "Jase, he is going to be in a bad place after this, but I need you to take care of him and Sydney. He trusts you, and with Jason that means everything" she said.

Tears were falling down Avery's cheeks as she attempted to speak, "Sam, you can't leave us. We need you. Sydney needs you" she whispered.

"I gotta go girly, my time here is up. I have never been happier than the time I got to spend with my babies, Jason, and you. Take care of him, make sure he is eating okay, take care of my girl, tell her how much her mommy loved her and wanted to stay with her always. Ave, take care of them for me, please" she asked pleadingly.

Avery just held her hand, "I promise, Sam you are the best friend I ever could have hoped for. Thank you for not only being my friend, but being my family. I love you so much." she said looking into her friends eyes.

She made a move to leave when she heard her speak again, "I love you too, and so do they."

As she walked out of the room she noticed her mom there watching Sydney. She saw Jason walk into Sam's room, and her mom's arms came around her.

"Jason called me" was her only explanation.

"Mommy, we are going to lose her" she stated sobbing into her mom's shirt.

Jason walked in the room seeing his wife lying in the bed; she looked so helpless. It broke his heart to see her like this, but she smiled when he came to her. He sat next to her on the bed, and he hand cupped his cheek

"Who ever thought that Sam McCall would ever be so lucky to have someone like Jason Morgan love her" she said and cut him off before he could speak, "hey this is my time" she said as he sat there.

"I was so scared before; when I was pregnant with Lila, but you changed that. You made me realize what it was to be totally loved. You have given me so much Jase, you made me whole again. You held me when I cried, yelled at me when I needed it, but mostly Jase you let me be me. You made me a mother; and a mommy. You showed me how to love our girl. I have never been happier Jason Morgan than the day you made me your wife, and the day I gave birth to that little girl out there. You were God's gift to me Jason, one I didn't think I deserved, but I was so happy to finally receive. I love you so much Jason, you and our girl. I know that you will love her enough for the both of us; remember to tell her all the stories of us. You better wait till she is older to tell her some of those. Make sure to tell her that her Daddy, her and her big sister made her mommy the luckiest woman in the world" she said while taking his hand and placing it over her heart, "and you have made my heart so full."

He silently cried and didn't speak more than, "Lemme grab our little girl."

She saw him come out of the room and she knew what was needed as she pulled Sydney from her carrier.

When he walked back into the room he saw her eyes dance when she saw Sydney.

"There's momma's little angel" she said laying Sydney on her chest while the little girl locked gazes with her, and Jason walked out of the room.

"Momma's perfect little girl, yes you are. You know, momma dreamed about you. Yes she did, and your daddy gave me you. Your daddy loves you so much, your Auntie Avery too. You are so lucky to have them both, yes you are. They will take care of you always, and they will always put your needs above others, because that's just how they are. You and your Daddy have made me so happy, and I am so blessed to have you. You are my little piece of heaven, I knew from looking into your eyes that you completed me. But baby girl, momma didn't get enough time with you. I would have wanted to be with you forever. Watched you go to kindergarten, go buy your first bra, watch you go to prom, and get married. Oh my baby girl, I don't want to leave you. You are my heart, but I got to go see your big sister now. We will always be watching over you, you remember that. You remember that your mommy loved you so much, but your mommy gets to go see Lila. That's your big sister, and your great grandma. I wish we could have met your big sister. I would give anything to stay here with you and your daddy, but I can't" she said starting to sob as Jason came back in the room.

"My love, I don't want to go" she said crying as he came and held her hand.

"I love you Samantha Morgan, and I am so glad that you became my wife, and I am so glad you made me a daddy" he said tears falling down his cheeks.

"I am going to go see Lila now, I love you" she said eyes falling closed.

"I love you too" he said feeling her hand go limp.

He knew she was gone…


	13. Chapter 13

**These next couple of chapters will probably going to be pretty angst ridden, but hang in there…because we have a lot more story to tell. Hope you enjoy, feedback is always appreciated!**

The next couple of days were the hardest days of Avery and Jason's lives. Plans needed to be made, and Jason was so wrapped up in them and his own grief that Avery stepped in as the caretaker of Sydney. The little girl's first nights without Sam were the hardest, but she was already so used to Avery that naturally things calmed down. Jason was scarcely seen in the Penthouse and she worried that things were beginning to be too much for him. She had hardly seen him except for the late nights he would wander in; kiss his baby girl on the forehead and go to sleep. He would leave so early in the morning and she remembers catching him before he left the other morning.

"Hey" she said seeing him head for the door.

"Hey" he stated looking at the floor

Her heart breaks when he cannot even look her in the eye and he speaks before he leaves.

"The service is tomorrow at 10:00; so can you bring Sydney" he questions fresh tears pooling in his eyes.

She makes a step forward and reaches for his arm, but she sees him pull away so she just nods and turns back around hearing the door shut behind her. She decides she needs to make some calls.

"Sonny, this is Ave…can we meet at Kelly's? We really need to talk" she asks him quietly. When he agrees she readies Sydney and herself.

She is thankful to see it is a quiet morning at Kelly's, and she spots him in his corner booth sipping coffee. She adjusts Sydney in her carrier before approaching the table.

He doesn't speak before he gets up and takes her into his arms.

"How are you?" he asks.

It is at that moment she realizes she hasn't cried, hasn't allowed herself to feel. She was so busy trying to take care of everyone else that she forgot to take care of herself. It is there she cries in his arms, for her best friend, for the innocent child that lay sleeping, and for the man she loves who is warring with his own soul.

"So what's up…you know besides that" he asks with his dimples trying to get her to smile.

"Sonny…I am worried about him" she says her voice shaking.

"He is grieving Ave, just give him some time" he says trying to ease her mind.

"No Sonny, its more than that, he can't even look at her" she says motioning to the sleeping baby and then continues, "he hasn't held her since that evening, He won't touch her, feed her, when she wakes at night, I see his light go on but he just sits in his room and waits until she is calm again."

Sonny just nods, "listen I will try to talk to him, but its just hitting him hard right now. Now, how are you? You look exhausted, have you slept at all?" he asks.

"What's sleep" she asks trying to lighten the mood.

He saw the pain in her eyes, "how is the baby?" he asks.

She smiles that bright dimpled smile that reminds him of Alexis, "she is amazing. Everything she does is so…" she stops feeling the freshness of tears on her cheeks, wipes them away and then continues "she is so incredible, and I love her so much" she says looking at the baby.

He just smiled one of those sad smiles as they finished their breakfast.

The baby was incredibly fussy the entire morning as she decided to take a walk in the park to soothe her. It was there she ran into her mother and sisters.

"Ave, honey how are you doing" her mom asks sitting at the park bench with her while they watched Krissy play.

"I'm okay, I am more worried about Jase, and this little one here" she said taking the baby into her arms.

"You are so good with her, a natural" Alexis said stroking the babies head.

"I love her so much, you know?" she simply states.

"She loves you too" she says seeing the child so obviously content in her daughter's arms.

She smiled a pained smile, "I just don't know what her daddy and I are going to do when she starts to eat real food, because we both can't cook."

She saw the puzzlement on her mom's face before Alexis spoke, "so are you planning on being a permanent fixture in their lives?" she asks the loaded question.

Avery deeply sighs before speaking, "I love them…Sydney and Jase..." she says leaving her mom to interpret the statement.

"I have to go; its naptime for little missy here" she said giving her mom a hug and kiss on the cheek.

The truth was she was pretty exhausted herself. So when they got home she fed and put the baby down, and then promptly fell asleep on the couch.

He walked in and saw her sleeping on the couch. She looked like an angel, and he walked closer to look at her. He instantly felt guilty looking at her sleeping face. She was sleeping, but still didn't look at peace. He knew it was his fault that she wasn't sleeping; she was taking care of his responsibility. The responsibility that he couldn't bear to be near; couldn't bear to look in her eyes and see Sam, and he knew it wasn't right. So he just continued to stare at her beautiful face; the way her chest rose and fell with each steady breath. It was then he saw her eyes flutter open.

"Hey" she said reaching to cup his cheek.

This time he didn't pull away he just closed his eye and snuggled next to her hand. He then pulled her up and pulled her into his chest and breathed in her hair. They sat like this until they heard the baby wail. She went up to bring her down, but when she came back down the stairs she noticed he was gone again.

The next morning she heard him leave early. She lay in bed as long as Sydney would allow, but then finally got up to get the two of them ready. At 9:45 she walked into the chapel that was steadily filling up. She saw Monica and Emily at the front of the church.

Monica said nothing as she came and hugged her and looked at her grandchild. In the three months up to Sam's death the woman had encouraged her to get to know her granddaughter. Emily came up to her next and offered a hug; they had all come to know and love the girl who so obviously loved Jason and Sydney.

As the service started she sat between Sonny and her mom. She saw Jason out of the corner of her eye just sitting there while the priest spoke. They sat there in silence for the service to be over. Sam had made the decision early on that she wanted a short service followed by her burial.

When it was finished the menagerie of people went to Greystone to gather. It was actually quite a sight to see Quartermaine's, Spencer's and a host of others at Sonny's mansion. One person was missing, and neither Sonny nor Avery knew where he was. As the day wound down, Avery was dead on her feet. Her mother was the one who suggested a nap upstairs while Sonny and she would watch Sydney. She almost refused, but really needed the reprieve. She woke up hearing a heated argument downstairs. As she walked down the staircase she heard familiar voices.

"What the hell are you doing Jase?" she heard Carly ask him.

"Listen Carly, I don't want to argue right now" he told her.

"I really don't care what you want, you are my best friend and I am going to tell you what you need to hear. So listen good, I know you are hurting…I understand that, but you are alienating yourself. When is the last time you saw that baby of yours?" she asks.

"I see Sydney everyday" he says.

"Really, when is the last time you changed her diaper, or fed her, or hell even held her?" she states accusingly.

"It isn't really any of your business, is it Carly?" he states trying to walk away.

"Oh no it's none of my business that my best friend is wallowing in his own grief. You don't think we see it? The fact that Avery is the person your child clings to? Have you looked at her Jase, looked at her really good? She is worn out, worn out from being a single parent to your baby. So no maybe it is none of my business, but you think about that." she states before walking out the door." She hears Jason walk out a couple seconds later and slam the door. She just sits on the stairs for a long time before she hears Sonny and Sydney come in.

"You are such a pretty little girl. You have your mama's eyes. You are lucky to have your daddy and Avery. Avery loves you so much little one, you gotta start being easier on her though. You know…try to sleep through the night. I am worried about your daddy, but I know that he will come to his senses soon. You just gotta be patient with him little one." he said to the little girl who was sleeping in his arms.

She chose to make her appearance a little later and take her and the little girl home. It was two in the morning before she heard Jason walk through the door. She heard him go into the nursery, and then go to bed. She wondered how much longer they could live like this.

Two weeks…that's how much longer they would live like this. Then it happened. Sydney had a fever, a fever that wouldn't go down. Avery was frantically looking for Jason, and couldn't get a hold of him. So she took her down to General Hospital. Luckily it looked like an ear infection, but this didn't quell the anger in Avery's heart as she sat on the couch waiting for Jason to come home. When he walked in the door the eruption started.

"Where in the hell have you been?" she said angrily.

He sighed, "I had work to do" he stated simply.

"You don't know how to pick up your cell phone? I left you eight messages, Jason, eight! Sydney was sick I had to take her to the hospital tonight" she yelled at him.

"Is she okay?" he said his voice full of concern.

"She's fine…for now…but you weren't there Jason. You haven't been there. She needs her daddy, and you need to decide what you are going to do about that" she told him.

He has this broken look on his face. She is trying to stay mad at him but knows that she cannot. She puts her hand to his arm.

"Tell me what you need Jason…what do you need to heal?" she asks.

He answers as honestly as he can, "I need to get out of here."

She raises her eyebrows knowing exactly what he means, "so go…" is all she says.

"But Syd" he starts to say before being cut off.

"Sydney will be fine here with me…but you are not fine, and if you need to go to get better for her…then go" she says walking towards the staircase before he grabs her arm.

"I love her so much, but you are right…I need to get away, clear my head for awhile. We are both so lucky to have you" he says looking into her eyes hoping she can read his thoughts.

She smiles at him a pained smile, "I know" she says.

In the morning he is gone. There is a letter sitting on the coffee table:

_Avery and Sydney,_

_I am sorry I had to go, but I will be back as soon as I can. Sydney-I hope you remember how much your daddy and mommy love you…so does Avery. I love you my little pumpkin, and you deserve the best daddy in the world…I hope I can become that for you. Avery-you are my angel, and I hope you remember that you mean the world to me…take care of my little one._

_Jason_

She cried softly when reading the card. He was gone…and she didn't know when he was coming back.

Meanwhile….halfway around the world a knock is laid on a door.

"Hold on, I will be right there" he heard from behind the door.

Then it opened

"Jason?" the person says shocked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Avery is a figment of my imagination; I do not own any other characters!**

"Jason" he heard her say and he smiled a sad smile at her.

"Hey Brenda" was all he said.

He didn't know exactly why he had come here. Maybe it was the fact that he knew that Brenda would tell him exactly what she thought instead of sugar coating like most of the people in his life. She hugged him tightly and invited him in.

"So I heard about everything…what are you doing here?" she asked him gently.

"Have you ever just felt trapped, and been so scared that making your next move was going to hurt someone. I just needed to leave to clear my head. Right now though; I just can't talk about it all, okay?" he asked her.

She just nodded and for the remainder of the evening had idle chatter.

"Well I should go get a hotel room" he told her getting up.

"C'mon, you are my favorite ex-non husband, sleep in the guestroom" she told him smiling.

They peacefully co-existed for exactly three days before Brenda broached the subject.

"Okay so what exactly are you running away from?" she asked.

He had to smile; he didn't expect her to make it a day, but she had the right to know.

"She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" he said looking up to the ceiling.

"Your daughter?" she questioned.

"Avery" is all he said.

She looked at him in shock and awe, "she is Alexis Davis' daughter, right" she asked.

"Yeah…she is that" he said.

"And so much more" she questioned with a finely arched eyebrow.

"I kissed her" he said.

"WHAT!" she asked eyes wide.

"I thought we might die, and I couldn't imagine us dying without her knowing how I felt about her" he stated.

"Okay seriously, huh?" she stated bewildered.

"I love her. From the first instant of seeing her I knew that she was special. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. So much happened, we became best friends, but there was more. She became Sam's best friend too. But there was always this underlying tension between us. I wanted to touch her, kiss her. I am not the same person that I am when I am with her. She makes me smile more than I ever thought possible" he says running his hands through his hair.

"So what's the problem?" she asks.

"The problem is I cheated on my wife with her best friend" he said.

"What happened after you kissed her?" she asks.

"Helena kidnapped her…I found her and she was freezing. We both were so cold; so we laid with each other trying to give each other body warmth…I thought she was going to die…I told her that I loved her, and we kissed. After we just decided to go on like nothing ever happened, and then I went off to find Helena. Sam had the baby, and we found out she was sick…" he trailed off.

"Does she love you?"

"She actually told me a long time ago that she did, but she wouldn't hurt Sam."

She smiled at him, "what are you scared of?"

"How can I be in love with someone else; when Sam just….how can I think about holding someone else…its like me saying its okay that Sam died" he managed to get out.

She put a hand to his arm, "Jase, we can't help who we love or why or even when. Sometimes someone comes into your life, and it just is. Don't worry about all that…tell me about your daughter" she told him trying to distract him.

"She is perfect, she looks just like Sam…and I couldn't bear to hold her or look at her" he states.

"Is that part of the reason you left?"

He nods at her inquiry "I knew that I had to get myself together for her."

"You have any pictures" she asked.

He grinned, "Yeah…hold on" he said walking to the guestroom.

He gave her the booklet of pictures.

They chronicled the three month old girl's life. Her first bath, first visit to the park; then there were the pictures of the three of them that Avery had taken before Sam had... In the back there was one of the little girl, and _her_.

"Is this her?" she asks studying the last picture.

"Yeah"

"Dude, she's hot" Brenda said.

He laughed, "That she is."

"She looks alot like Alexis, and yet not" she said looking at the picture intently.

"When Sonny saw her; he thought she looked so familiar. He said he was drawn to her…and not the way that Sonny is usually drawn to women. Then he saw this picture of her when she was a kid, and he saw Alexis in her…and that's how the truth came out. Actually I am quite surprised no one saw it sooner" he told her.

"Robin told me the parts of the story she knew; sometimes you don't want to see what is right in front of you."

He just nodded his head.

"Jason, what is it about her?" she asks.

"You know when you find someone that is somehow not what you are looking for, and yet everything at the same time?" he asks.

Brenda smiles as he continues, "I have loved before, and yet I have never had someone like her. She is out of my league in certain senses. I am more of a beer and Jake's kind of guy. She went to Harvard and speaks four languages. I am an enforcer, and she is practically a Princess. It doesn't make sense, and yet my heart keeps coming back to her."

"So what are you going to do?" she asked

"I don't know" he stated honestly.

"Jason, you have loved before" he nodded before she continued, "What's so different about this one?"

He thought for a long time before he responded, "With Robin I loved her intellect, and her longing to help people. With Carly, it was first lust, and let it became this deep seeded friendship. Liz, well Liz and I never really got a chance, but there was this underlying connection, and a friendship. Courtney…she was the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with…but it just didn't work. There were too many things she needed me to change, and there was too much I wasn't willing to give up. Sam, she loved me for me. She didn't want to change me, and I took care of her. With Avery it is like a combo of all those things, and yet so much more."

"I think you have your answer right there" she stated.

He went to bed that night his head filled with thoughts of two women who waited for him at home.

Three weeks later, he told Brenda he was leaving.

"Are you sure" she asked.

"There are a couple more places I have to go" he said.

So she hugged him and wished him well.

Meanwhile in Port Charles…

"Mom, uh can you file these for me?" Avery asked giving Alexis the paperwork.

She saw her mom start to look through them and then she saw her eyes widen in shock.

"Ave, what are these?" she asked.

"They are, well they are exactly what they look like" she said.

"Okay, fair game…why are you filing for guardianship of Sydney?" she asked.

Avery sighed before speaking, "Jason is gone, to where I don't know, for how long, once again…I don't know. The night before he left I drew these up for us to sign…just in case of emergencies…actually it was his idea" she stated.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know where he is? He just left you here…with his child?" she questioned angrily.

"Mom…breathe" she said taking a cue from Sonny.

She looked at her with mock disgust while Avery continued, "he needed to go…so I told him to leave…he wasn't going to be any good to her like that. Okay, so if you are going to be pissed, be pissed at me cause I sent him away." she said.

She smiled at her daughter worried about her but simply answered, "If you need anything…you know I am here" she said.

"I know mom, and that means the world to me" she said hugging her mom.

"He'll come back. Jason is a good man, and he loves that little girl" is the last thing her mom said about the situation.

Carly however was quite a different story. She was actually having lunch at the Metro Court with the baby when Carly came up.

"Where's Jase? I asked Sonny, but he is seemingly taking this whole vow of silence" she asked sitting down.

"I don't know" she said spooning cereal into the baby's mouth.

"What do you mean you don't know…did he go after Helena? Is Sonny having trouble with business" she asked anxiously.

"No, nothing like that; he just had to go clear his head somewhere" she told her.

"Wait, do you mean he just left? He just left you and the baby. He didn't tell me he was leaving" she stated worried.

"Hey, listen I really don't think he knew where he was going. He didn't want to worry you Carly…he just needed to get away…it was kind of spur of the moment" she said feeling the tears pooling, but doing her best to ignore them.

"Hey don't cry- I just got worried for sec. Jason is a big boy, and this is how he takes care of things. I better than anyone should know that" Carly said smiling more to reassure herself.

She went back to feeling the baby when she heard Carly speak again, "he will come back to the two of you…he loves you both" she said before walking away.

She sighed deeply and looked into the eyes of the precious child in front of her, "I hope so sweetie pie, I hope so."

**This was just kind of a filler chapter; I had to get Jason's feelings completely out there. In the next chapter you will find out where Jason went (it has a lot of significance!) Plus, you will see how in his absence certain residents of Port Charles lives have changed! Hope you enjoyed, feedback is ALWAYS appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is another chapter of mostly angst…and unfortunately I didn't get to reveal where Jason has been. Next chapter…Promise! Anyway hope you like…would love your feedback, so just press the little button in the left hand corner!**

It was a bright sunny day and she was wearing jeans and a light yellow tank top. He saw her exit the Harborview towers and as soon as she left view he went up and put the key in the door. He didn't know what he expected to see when he went into the Penthouse. Everything looked the same, and yet different. There were frames littering the wall…frames of Sydney, of Sam, of him. His home smelled like her…the sweet scent of lavender hanging in the air. He ventured up the stairs and saw the door to his babies' room. He walked into the nursery…it was mostly the same…except for the books littering the dresser, and the picture of Sam and he that sat by the bed. A silent tear ran down his cheek as he realized that in his absence his child was growing up, but she had made sure that they wouldn't be forgotten. When he walked into the room his senses were filled with her…he could imagine her sleeping in the bed, rocking his child to sleep. There must have been forty pictures of Sydney all over the room. Then he saw the picture taped to the mirror…the picture of them at the club opening that Carly had taken. A small smile came to his face as he thought, "maybe she hasn't forgotten me after all."

As he walked out of the building he knew he wanted to see her. He called the bodyguard and instructed Marco to inform him where they were but not to tell them. He headed over to Kelly's to see her. He approached slowly not knowing yet if he was ready to talk…he just wanted to look at her for awhile. When he made sure no one was around he saw her having lunch with someone. She was eating while the person next to her was holding the baby. He tried to peer in to see who it was, but then someone came around the corner and he ducked behind the building. He was surprised when he heard the voices.

"C'mon little Stefan, are you ready to go see Auntie Avery? Oh, I know you are really excited to see your cousin Sydney, huh?" he heard Courtney coo at her little boy.

When Courtney entered the diner he was able to get a shot of who exactly was at the table. What he saw shocked him more than he could have imagined…Monica Quartermaine was holding his child, and the child was obviously enamored with her. He just ducks in the alley planning on waiting for them to finish. He finally sees the three women walk out. Monica is kissing the babies cheeks and then puts her in her stroller, and gives Avery a big hug before waving goodbye…He hears her, "goodbye my little angel, oh yes you are so pretty" she coos at the baby. "By honey and take care, see you Tuesday?" she asks Avery.

"Of course, Sydney wouldn't miss Grammy time, would you sweetie pie?" she tells them.

He sees Courtney and her walk off towards the park with matching strollers. He has conflicting emotions about his child being involved with a Quartermaine, but when he sees the love in his mother's eyes he knows that Avery made the right choice. At the park is the first glimpse he gets of his child. She has the biggest brown eyes he has ever seen, and she is obviously just learning to walk. He is amazed to watch the way Stefan takes care of her, as he takes her hand to steady her. It is obvious that they must be close. He sees them sitting in the sandbox together while two of the women he has loved sit together watching them. It pains him to watch, and he decides to leave. He sits in front of the building waiting for them to come home. About an hour later he sees her let them in. He will wait another four hours until they come out again. He is beginning to feel like a stalker, but he just wants to see her life without him. He knows that he shouldn't but he follows her again. She walks into the Metro Court. He had to pay off a bellhop and a waiter to get the table in the corner. She is sitting looking at playing with Sydney who sits in the high chair. Finally their dinner guest shows up. A flash of hurt runs through his brain when he sees the man hug her. He knows that he must get closer somehow…he needs to hear what they are saying.

He has moved closer, but can only hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

"I am so scared about becoming a father" he hears Jax say.

"You will be great…I have faith in you" she says.

"You make a great mom" he tells her.

She just smiles at him, "…make great parents together" was all he heard as his stomach dropped to the floor. He left in a hurry, feeling the bile rise in his throat. She was having his child…no, it can't be. He felt a surge of anger, pain, and desperation as he headed off to go clear his head. He found himself at her grave…where he sees fresh flowers.

"Hey you…I am sorry I have been gone so long…I just needed to clear my head. Our baby she is beautiful, and Avery looks like she is taking good care of her. I love her, Avery I mean…I just wanted you to know. I didn't mean to, and it doesn't mean I loved you any less. You made me so happy, and you gave me the greatest gif of all. I think I lost her for good…sounds like her and Jax are having a baby of their own. But I guess you knew that already…just keep watching over me and our girl, okay. I love you Sam…always will"

He parked across the street and slept what he could in the car. He saw her walk out in the early morning. He decided to follow her again. This time she sat outside of Kelly's with Alexis, Sonny and the girls. He smiled when he saw Sonny take his girl in his arms and play with her. His anger was almost gone until he heard the little girl in Sonny's arms reach for Avery and call out, "Mama" then he heard Sonny respond, "there go to Mama" he said. He didn't hear the rest of the conversation. He walked away angry…he didn't know why…maybe it was a culmination of Jax and Avery or of Sydney calling Avery mom…when he knew that she would go be with Jax when she found out he was back. He sat on the couch in PH2 waiting for her to come home.

He heard the familiar click of the lock, and saw her come in.

"Jason" is all she said walking up to him and embracing him.

When she did not feel him hug her back she looked into his face for answers, "I have missed you so much, are you okay" she questioned.

He licked his lips and rubbed his jaw before speaking, "so how far along are you" he asked.

She looked at him with the most confused look, "what are you talking about?"

"I've been following you. I heard your conversation with Jax…congratulations…I guess…So what were you going to tell Sydney? Was she going to be calling him daddy, like she calls you mommy?" he spewed at her.

She felt like she had been struck. She stood there emotionless, hurt by his feelings. Then there was the anger, the anger that made her want to hurt him. Instead she turned to him to speak.

"I don't know where you come off coming in here after six months and just determining that you know everything that has gone on. I have loved that child like she was my own. I promised Sam I would, and I promised you that night you told me you were leaving. So you go off on your little conspiracy theories about whatever…I am going to take the baby out, why don't you go talk to Carly or something" she said before pushing the stroller out and leaving.

He just let her walk away; struck by the reality of her words. So he decided to take her advice and go see Carly. He went to her offices at the club.

"JASON!" she exclaimed practically jumping into his arms.

"Hey" was all he said.

"Jase, has Avery seen you, and that beautiful angel of yours?" she asked.

"I saw Avery" he stated simply.

"Uh…okay Jason what happened?"

"I saw her and I went off on her about her and Jax having a baby, and about Sydney calling her mom" he said.

"What the hell are you talking about, Jax and Avery?" she asked looking confused.

"I heard them talking about Metro Court about Jax being afraid of being a father, and Avery saying something about being great parents together" he stated like she was stupid.

"Okay…wow Jax and Avery…I kind of figured that Jax and I would be raising our baby together" she stated waiting for him to come to his senses.

At that moment he looked down and saw the little bump that was beginning to protrude from her stomach. It was then he realized what a mistake he had made.

"Carly…you're…how long" he sputtered out stunned.

"Three months…yeah Jax and I…crazy, huh? I am really happy Jase, I hope you can be happy for me" she states hugging him.

"Of course" he said letting her go.

Then he felt the slap on the shoulder before she spoke, "okay, seriously Jase…you are my best friend in this whole world. But what right did you think you had coming back after six months, which by the way you never told me you were leaving, and think that you could just come back and everything was going to be how you left it. Well bucko you got that wrong; you missed a lot in six months, and I'm not just talking about Avery. Hello, I am pregnant with Jasper Jax's child…anyway, how dare you come and get in her face about anything…especially involving that baby. Now I know you may not want to hear this…but Sam died, and that was tragic…you left…I know you had to, but that doesn't make a difference. That little girl has had one constant in her life, and that is Avery…Avery is her mom…just like Sam was her mom. Just think about that, I have to go meet Jax and have a discussion with him about raising our baby with Avery" she stated the last part in jest, but turned to look at him again, "do right for that baby" she stated walking out the door.

He sat and thought about what Carly said, and so he went to find Avery. He tried her mom's first, but when an older Asian man answered the door and told her that they had moved two months ago he didn't know where to go. He wandered around the city before running straight into Emily.

"Oh my gosh Jase, you are home" she squealed giving him a hug. "Where are you wandering to?" she asked.

"Um, I'm looking for Avery, and I thought she might be at Alexis', but apparently they have moved" he said.

"Jase…a lot of things have changed since you left Port Charles…the first being why Alexis moved…maybe we should get a cup of coffee and talk" she stated.

They sat on a bench by the docks before Emily started speaking, "Jason…wow, we have really missed you. That little girl of yours, she is amazing. Avery has been a great mother to her too. After you left she called me up one day and told me that she wanted us to get to know the baby. She and mom have lunch twice a week, and she has come over at least a dozen times to the house for dinner. That little girl has dad and Edward wrapped around her little pinky finger. Anyway…besides that, did you here about Carly and Jax" she asked seeing him nod his head she continued, "well then it comes to why Alexis no longer lives in her house…she got married and moved" she said.

"Did her and Ric get back together?" he asked.

"Not quite….ummm…Alexis lives in Greystone" she said seeing Jason's eyes glaze over she continued, "they got married two months ago in Puerto Rico…crazy, huh?" she asked.

He just stared at her wide eyed for a couple moments before grinning, "so Avery finally pulled off that whole playing matchmaker, huh?" he asked.

Emily smiled, "you love her, don't you?" she questioned.

Jason sat quietly for a couple moments, "is it that obvious?" he asked.

"Not to me…actually Liz is the one who pointed that something was different with her" she told him.

He nodded and she spoke again, "she loves you too. I didn't know it at first…but it's pretty obvious to everyone. So go find her okay?" she said.

As he hugged her and walked away he heard her ask, "Will we be expecting you for dinner the next time" she asked hopeful.

He just shrugged his shoulders and went off to Greystone.

Max saw him enter and went up to greet him, "Jase man, what's up…long time no see!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Max, good to see you too. Is uh Avery in there" he said motioning towards the door.

"Nah, but Alexis is, maybe she knows where she is" he said.

He nodded and walked through the door. He heard Michael first.

"JASON. Where have you been? We have missed you SO much" he said giving him a huge hug.

"Michael have you seen Morgan's shoe, he seems to have misplaced it again" he heard a familiar voice call from up the stairs.

"No Lex, but I can help you look for it" he saw Michael exclaim before he saw Alexis finish down the stairs.

"Jason" she stated shocked but she walked up to him slowly.

"When did you get home…has Avery seen you….have you seen the baby she is so beautiful" she rambled.

He smiled at the way her and Avery shared certain quirks. He decided not to inform her of the earlier meeting, "I was actually looking for her. I went to your old house, but you obviously weren't there. Then Emily told me about you and Sonny" he said.

She blushed at the statement as he saw her play with the diamond ring on her left hand, "yeah…weird, huh?" she asked.

"So Avery finally played matchmaker" he asked joking.

"Well my beautiful daughter is very wise. But I am sorry I really don't know where she is right now" she stated as Michael walked in the door.

"Here Lex his shoe was out in the yard" he said giving her the younger boy's shoe.

"Thanks Michael! Hey Jason, good to see you and if I see Avery I will tell her that you were looking for her" she stated before running up the stairs.

"Hey Michael, I got to go find Avery right now, but we will talk later, ok?" he asked the boy.

"Yeah! Hey, I think Avery is probably visiting Sam with Sydney" he told him.

Jason looked at him quizzically before giving him a, "huh"

"Avery told me that everyday at 5:30 she and Sydney go have mommy-baby time with Sam" he told him before, "see you later Jason, I have to go finish my math homework before dinner!"

He wandered out of the house thinking about the little boy's words. He knew exactly where he had to head. He saw them before they saw him, and he crept over to the stone marker.

"Then she had her first taste of ice cream. Sam, seriously I think it was love at first bite. We miss you so much" was all he heard he say before he knew that it was wrong to listen in. He went to the docks and sat there for a long time to clear his head. Then he headed back to the house. He noticed the bags by the door, and heard her walking down the stairs with the baby in her arms.

"See sweetie, I told you your daddy would be back soon. Remember dada?" she asked.

The baby seemed shy at first, but then it seemed to register in her head. She recognized him and reached out calling, "dada, dada, dada."

He took her in her arms and heard her speak, "she eats at seven, takes a bath, then goes to sleep. If she wants her bottle at night give her water instead of milk; it's more about the sucking than needing to eat" she said before picking up the bag and walking towards the door.

"Where are you…" he managed to say before she interrupted.

"Your home and my place is back across the hall. I will have the papers to dissolve guardianship drawn up tomorrow. And Jase…I never told her to call me mommy…I wouldn't do that" she said before walking out.

He held his girl for a long time, and made sure she was kept on her schedule. It wasn't until bedtime that he noticed her mood had turned quite cantankerous. She wailed when he put her down. When he picked her back up she took to hitting him in the shoulder and squirming all while crying, "mama, mama, mama." It went on for an hour and then she finally cried herself to sleep. Exactly forty-five minutes later she was wailing again. He tried everything to calm her, but she was inconsolable. Her cries for her mom killed him. So he went across the hall and knocked on her door.

She answered it in a pair of flannel bottoms, and a tank with her glasses on her face. He never remembered her looking more beautiful. Once Sydney saw her she practically leapt into her arms. He saw her wrap her cubby fists tightly around her neck and let out a small baby sigh. He saw her look at him with questions in her eyes. He responded with exactly what was in his heart…

"She needed her mommy."

In the morning she woke up with the baby lying next to her in her bed at PH4. She remembered the happenings of last night, and wondered where he was. She saw him with a mug of coffee staring out into the city. He felt her presence and began to speak.

"I don't want you to relinquish any rights to Sydney. We should talk to your mom and see how we go about doing that" he said.

"What are we doing Jason? We can't pretend yesterday never happened. You hurt me…worse than I think I have ever been hurt before. You came in after six months and accused me of getting pregnant by some guy and practically accused me of trying to steal your daughter. The child I have loved and taken care of, and cried over for six months. We can't just go back" she stated.

"I love you Avery…and I'm sorry…I know I can't take back what I said or how I acted. I was an ass, and I will never stop trying to make it up to you. Please just think about giving me a chance…giving us a chance" he stated.

She felt the familiar tug at her heart, "I will think about it…and Jason, I love you too" she said before walking up the stairs.

He now knew that he had a lot of things to make up for. He wasn't going to give up on this. He wasn't going to walk away…


	16. Chapter 16

**Avery is a figment of my imagination, I do not own any other GH cast...So enjoy!**

It was late afternoon in the Penthouse when he came home and he saw her lying with Sydney on her chest; both fast asleep on the couch. He smiled that she was there; he wanted her to be there always. Unfortunately he had been an ass upon his arrival back in Port Charles. He pushed her away, and accused her of things that broke her heart. She told him that morning back that she wasn't sure she could give a relationship with him a shot…but she said she loved him. His heart soared and broke at the same time. He never meant to hurt her, but he did. She was still there still taking care of him and Sydney. Things had been progressing with them. She even let him take her out to dinner.

_Flashback_

_Hey, um I was thinking that maybe we could go to dinner tomorrow night?" he asked._

_She was reading a brief but turned to peer at him over her glasses, "are you asking me on a date Mr. Morgan?" _

"_Well if that is what you want to call dinner between good friends; then yes Miss Casas; I am asking you on a date" he stated._

_She sat for a long time seemingly weighing her options, "alright Mr. Morgan; I will agree to go out with you…provided there are a couple stipulations" she told him in her best lawyer voice._

"_Stipulations, huh…am I going to have to call Justus over to make sure these stipulations are necessary" he asked flirting with her._

"_Well, you could call your lawyer but I assure you these amendments are for your security only" she flirted back with him._

"_Really…well shoot" he told her._

"_Ah Mr. Morgan bad words for someone in your profession" she said with a smile before continuing, "First stipulation…you must find a formidable babysitter. Next, you take me someplace where dancing of some sort is involved. Lastly, I don't kiss on a first date, Mr. Morgan" she told him walking out the door towards her own Penthouse._

_He peeked his head out the door before firing back at her, "Emily will be here at 7:00 to baby sit, I have a reservation at the Metro Court where there will be a live band playing, but Miss Casas…I can't promise anything in the ways of number three" he told her._

_She turned back to him with a finely arched eyebrow, "well done negotiating your contract…but I will have to think about your offer, and get back to you" she stated smiling at him before closing the front door._

_Three hours later he got a phone call._

"_Morgan" he said._

"_Hmm your phone etiquette is lacking, but I have to say that I will accept your counter offer…and don't be late" she said before clicking._

_He swore he had a grin on his face the next 20 or so hours. _

_The date had been almost surreal. He was nervous…and Jason Morgan doesn't do nervous. Even Emily noticed poking fun at his fidgeting with his dress shirt collar. At exactly 6:59 he knocked on her door, and heard her call for him to come in._

"_I will be right down" she called from up the stairs._

_He gasped when she finally walked down. She was wearing a mauve colored halter dress that took a sharp v down to the middle of her abdomen. Her chestnut and gold hair was in soft layers around her face. She looked more gorgeous than normal, and for a second he lost his breath._

"_Are you just going to stare at me all night; or are we going to make our reservation" she asked teasingly._

_He had never seen someone look so beautiful. The way she walked, talked, danced it was all such a revelation to him. It was like everything that had ever happened in his life had led him to this night, this moment on this dance floor with her. He never had been one to dance, but he couldn't deny her what she sought. He wanted to be the man that she desired; wanted to be the one that met every one of her needs. When they came out the elevator he walked her to the door and lightly kissed her forehead. He saw her pull her lip between her teeth and sigh as he kissed the palm of her hand. He turned to walk towards his own door when she pulled his arm back, and pulled her close to him. Their chests were touching and both could feel their heartbeats as she pulled his head towards hers and placed a feather light kiss on his lips. She released him, smiled and turned to walk through the door. He stood there dumbfounded as she turned before closing the door and spoke._

"_A special exception just for you Mr. Morgan" she told him as she closed her door._

_End of Flashback_

He grinned as he saw her wake from her nap.

"Hey you" he told her.

"Hi, how long have I been sleeping?" she asked.

"I don't know I just came in; it's about four o' clock" he said.

"Oh…okay, I am going to go…I promised my uncle we would talk" she told him handing him the baby.

"Alright, hey you want to have dinner tonight?" he asks.

"That'd be nice…Chinese?" she asks with a smile.

"Anything for you" he tells her with a wink.

"Ah, you better watch out, I may hold you to that" she tells him flirting as she walked out the door.

A couple hours later they were sitting eating kung-pao chicken and she told him the news.

"Hey, I am flying out tomorrow morning" she relayed to him.

"Where to" he asked concerned.

"My mom and I are going to visit my uncle in Florida. They have been insisting on meeting each other; so we are going for two weeks" she told him a bittersweet smile on her face.

They finished the rest of dinner while Avery put Sydney down. She came down to say goodnight. She saw him standing looking out the window. She came up behind him and sat her head on his shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts" he told her.

He breathed her in behind him before speaking, "I'm going to miss you…so is Sydney" he turned looking her in his eyes.

"I am going to miss you too…both of you…Jase…I…" before she could finish there was a knock on the door, and then Carly let herself in.

"Jason, oh my goodness I am going to kill my father…oh hey Avery" she said exploding through the door.

"I will leave you two alone" she told Jason and then said her goodbyes to two of them.

Jason tried to listen to every thing that Carly was saying but all he could think about was her looking into his eyes.

The next morning he woke up and she had already left. There was a note on the end table for him:

_Jason,_

_I had to leave earlier than expected. Kiss Sydney for me…I am going to miss you both so much. I can't wait until we are together again._

_Love,_

_Avery_

He smiled at the note, and went and placed a kiss on their little girl's cheek.

Florida was proving to be even better than expected. She loved seeing her uncle, and introducing him to her mother had been quite the experience. She never knew that she could cry so many happy tears. This was her family, but she missed the family back home in Port Charles: Sonny, Molly, Nik, Court and little Stefan. Even the Quartermaine's…but more than all them she missed Jason and Sydney. She missed breakfasts together; she missed watching movies with Sydney falling asleep in her arms. She longed to see his face, and to sit close to him…tease him, hell she just missed talking him. Two weeks couldn't go by fast enough.

He missed her…Sydney missed her. The way she smelled, her smile, and the way she touched their lives in the little things: Breakfast, Sydney's bath time…just watching her read her briefs on the couch with her glasses perched on her nose. He missed the way he felt when she was there…two weeks couldn't go by fast enough.

It was the day she was to return back to Port Charles. Her and her mom sat on the jet.

"I'm glad I got to meet your uncle" her mom told her.

She smiled brightly, "me too…it was important for me. I love you both so much, and I am glad you got to meet. Next time I want to bring Sonny and the girls" she told her.

"And Jason and Sydney?" he mother asked quizzically.

She smiled slightly, "am I that transparent" she asked.

"No, I'm just your mom" she told her.

"I'm scared"

"Of what" Alexis asked.

"To love him; to have my heart broken…that it's too quick for him" she told her.

"Are you scared because you still think he loves Sam?" she asked.

"Yes…and no. I don't know…I love him…more than I have ever loved someone. That's scary because I am afraid if I fully give my heart to him; he has the power to hurt me…and I'm scared" she told her mom.

"I wish I could tell you that it always works out…but I can't. I know I spent too much of my life being scared, and it got me nowhere. So all I can tell you is that if you believe you found love; you should hold on to it and never let it go" she told her as Avery laid her head on her shoulder.

"Thanks mom" was all that she needed to be said.

She had come home a month ago, and yet they hadn't been afforded a moment of peace. First Sydney got sick, and then Sonny sent him out of town for three weeks. She was busy at her mom's office working on research for a case, but she promised to be over for dinner…but she was already an hour late. It was pouring outside and he was worried about her. He called the office, but there was no answer. When he called Sonny's Milo informed him that Alexis was meeting Sonny and the girls at the Metro Court for dinner, and he hadn't heard from them. He thought about calling Carly at the Metro Court but decided to wait and see if she showed up. Two hours later he received a frantic phone call from Nikolas Cassadine. As he relayed the story he knew that he needed to find Avery. He was on the phone looking for a babysitter when he heard the knock on his door. He opened it to find her drenched, from head to toe. Her eyes were swollen-obvious tear tracks ran down her beautiful face. She stood there for a couple minutes before she spoke.

"He's gone…she took him away from me" she said tears falling from her eyes.

He pulled her close to him and tried to comfort her as sobs wracked her body. She started to speak again, "I shouldn't have went to him; I was selfish. That's how she found him...he never did anything wrong…he just loved me. Does she hate my mother this much; to take my uncle from me?" she asked quivering in his arms.

He held her for a long time before taking her upstairs for a hot shower. He left one of his shirts and a pair of pajama pants for her to change into.

When she came down he could see that she had done more crying.

"He wasn't supposed to get hurt…all he did was love me. I wish I was never brought into his life…he would still be here" she told him falling into his arms.

"Shhhh…none of that…he loved you and I am sure he wouldn't have traded anything for the time he got to spend with you. He was your family, and I can guarantee he wouldn't have traded that for anything. We are lucky sometimes to have a person who loves us so much; as much as your uncle did you. You told me that he didn't want you to come here…but he let you…and he supported you fully in every decision you made. He loved you Ave, and don't you ever forget that." he told her kissing the top of her head and rubbing your back.

She looked up at him in those blue eyes that were the windows to his soul. She knew at that moment that she would love this man for the rest of her life. She slowly moved her arm up to the back of his head and brought her lips crashing down upon his. He kissed her back, her grief and passion all rolled into one. He didn't want to take advantage in her weakness.

"Avery, babe you got to stop, or I won't be able to" he said pulling away from her.

She pulled him back in for another kiss, and started working on pulling his shirt over his head.

"Are you sure" he asked looking in her eyes.

She started kissing down his chest, "please don't stop" she pleaded with him.

He gently laid her down on the couch laying sweet kisses all over her neck; his hand working its way under her shirt. They were at the point of no return when they heard pounding in the hallway. They both jumped as Jason quickly put his shirt back on and went to check it out. When he opened the door he saw Sonny and Alexis in the hallway; she turned to him and saw Avery standing behind him. Mother and daughter rushed to each other enveloping in bursts of tears. His heart was racing as he stepped out in the hallway to speak to Sonny.

"Helena struck again…her uncle…brake lines" was all Sonny had to say.

Jason knew that Helena had to be eliminated; soon.

The following weeks were terribly hard on all of them. Watching Avery grieve tore a part of Jason's heart out. She could barely bear to be with Sydney…her tears pouring down her face when she looked at the beautiful little girl. She had lost too many people in her young life…and she was afraid to lose anyone else. So she pushed them away. She went to Florida on her own, and flew her beloved Uncle's body back to Venezuela. He was buried in the family plot next to her adopted parents. Alexis came to see Jason worried about Avery.

"Jason" he heard her say behind him.

"Yeah Alexis" he told her.

"I'm worried about our girl" she said tears in her eyes.

Alexis and he had their problems in the past, but he knew that they both loved Avery something fierce, "Me too" he stated.

"Do you think she is sad she found me? I mean if she hadn't none of this would have happened" she told him obviously distraught.

"She is grieving right now…we all do that in our own way. She let me do it with Sam, and now we have to let her do it her way. I can tell you one thing Alexis…she doesn't regret it…she once told me that finding you was the best thing that had ever happened to her. You were the missing piece of her…and when she found you she was whole again" he told her.

"Thank you Jason…her finding me made me whole again too" she told him squeezing his arm.

Meanwhile on the other side of town

"I need to speak to Luke" she told Alice at the Quartermaine mansion.

"Anything for you Miss Avery…When are you going to bring that little angel around" she asked her leading her to the den.

"Soon Alice…soon; just have some business I must take care of first" she told her walking towards a napping Luke.

When Alice left she poked Luke in the chest and sat on the arm of the couch waiting for him to wake up. When he slowly opened his eyes to her he exclaimed, "Oh Lord my dreams have come true!"

She rolled her eyes, "not even in your wildest dreams Mr. Spencer" she told him.

He smiled at her walking to pour himself a glass of vodka, "what can I do for you Princess?"

She walked over and took the drink out of his hand guzzling it, "I have a problem that I need taken care of Mr. Spencer, and I am assured you are the man to do it" she told him.

"I am the man to do anything for such a beautiful woman. Give me five minutes and meet me upstairs" he said joking while leering at her before getting serious, "what services are you requiring?" he asks.

"I need you to find Helena for me" she told him a mask of seriousness written on her face. She continued, "She mustn't be allowed to hurt anyone else that I love."

He nods at her, "what is in it for me to help you" he asks.

"My never ending gratitude" she tells him arching an eyebrow at him, "you know we all need to be rid of her…once and for all" she finished telling him.

He shook his head in mock disgust at her, "I could never say no to a beautiful Cassadine."

"Luke…no one can know about this…just you and I" she asks him.

He looks solemn seeing the pain that Helena has inflicted dance in her eyes, "I will call you as soon as I know something."

She nodded "thank you" is all that needs to be said.

**A/N: Okay so I lied Jason didn't tell Avery where he had been…but they had a date…and almost a LOVE scene! Anyway, I have been mad frustrated at GH since this whole Sam is Alexis' daughter (I thought my idea was original…oh well) but I have so much more planned for Avery and Jason. Hope you enjoyed-feedback is always appreciated! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Avery Casas is a character that is a total figment of my imagination. I do not own any other GH characters blah, blah, blah. Please read and review; feedback is ALWAYS appreciated.**

"Tio" she exclaimed running to him and practically jumping into his arms.

He was back; he hadn't left her…he was safe. She reveled in the feel of his arms around her. It reminded her of when she was a little girl, and had a bad dream. He would come to her room and crawl in her bed with her and murmur soothing words in her native language. She smiled at the smell of him and the feel of his cashmere sweater against her face. When she turned up to look in his chocolate colored eyes everything started to turn black, and instead of her uncle's face she was staring into cold blue eyes.

"I always get what I want dear; weren't you informed" she heard Helena sneer.

Then she noticed in the background Jason was tied up, and beaten. When she moved towards him she felt arms grab her and pull her back. She fought them, but suddenly she was rendered mute.

She couldn't move and Jason's head was just hanging there; bruises adorning his bronzed skin. That's when she saw it: the glint of silver that Helena pulled from her pocket. She saw the dagger, but she couldn't run, couldn't move, and she let out a blood curdling scream when she saw Helena plunge the dagger towards….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he heard from the bedroom.

He knew that it was coming from her room. He had been surprised when she came for dinner, and even put Sydney down to sleep. She had chosen to fall asleep in the familiarity of the room that was her own for so many months…he guessed that she didn't want to be alone. He knew that she had been troubled lately, and he didn't want to push. Now he was bounding up the stairs frantically seeking out the source of the screams.

There she was in bed sobbing, clutching the blankets.

"Ave, sweetie, its okay, it's me Jason" he told her trying to soothe her.

"No please, please don't take him away from me" she cried clutching her fists to her chest.

"Honey, it was just a dream…baby please" he pleaded as he began to envelope her into his arms.

"No, please God, no" she said pounding on his chest.

He held her tighter and began to whisper in her ear, "Ave, baby it's me, everything is going to be okay "

He felt her start to calm down, and let out a big sigh…When she looked up and saw his blue eyes she began to cry.

"I can't lose you" she managed to get out in between sobs.

"You aren't; Sweetie, Ave, look at me…look into my eyes: I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU…you are my heart…okay?" he questioned a little forceful to get his point across.

"I love you" she whispered and her lips sought his.

They kissed; gently at first…then with more intensity…before things would progress Jason pulled away.

"No" he said.

She looked at him questioningly and a little hurt so he continued, "not tonight…tonight I just want to hold you" he said laying her back down and stroking her chestnut hair.

"I love you Avery…and it didn't strike me as how much until I left. It was like I was supposed to be out there figuring out who I was and to grieve…and then your face kept coming to my mind. I want to tell you where I went, okay?"

She simply smile and nodded looking into his piercing blue eyes, legs tangled he shared with her his journey.

"First I went to Paris to visit Brenda."

To that he was interrupted, "as in Brenda Barrett, whom you were married to" she said eyebrow arched a little jealously.

"Shhhh, are you going to let me finish" he asked smiling.

"Fine, but this story better get better" she said only half in jest.

"Okay so I went to see Brenda…well then I told her about the most amazing girl in the whole world…the one who was waiting for me back home. Brenda told me that I was basically crazy if I let you go…she was right, oh and she said you were hot" he stated.

"I like her already" she stated with a small smile.

"Anyway I was there for almost a month…Brenda just kind of let me do my own thing, and mope around. I knew that I needed to head off to some other places though. So I kind of made a little bit of a trek around Europe…First, I went to Sweden" he stated almost like he was nervous.

She sighed, "Jason, why did you go to Sweden?"

"Because, it is where your mother's mom, your grandmother is from" he stated too matter of factly.

"Yes she is… but how did you know that?" she asked.

"When I was in Paris; I researched things about your family…it helped me to feel closer to you…so Sweden was my first destination. You know you and your mother favor the Cassadine's, but there is something about you both that is truly your grandmother's; and you even more; you have the same color eyes she did" he told her.

"Really?" she questioned tears in those beautiful eyes.

"Yep, I stayed only a month in Sweden…there were three other places I needed to go. Next I went to Russia…I swear Ave I think I know everything about the Cassadine's…babe, you really are a Princess. Royalty that snuck away from the revolution; with most of their fortune intact; no offense sweetie but your family is really crazy" he told her.

To this she let out a laugh, "yes, we are" she told him smiling.

"Your grandfather planned to freeze the world!" he exclaimed.

"Yep, well we just think on a grand scale" she told him.

He took her hand in his, "After Russia I had somewhere to go…I went to see the place you were born" he told her.

He felt her hands intertwine with his, "Greece?" she questioned.

"Better than just Greece…I went to Cassadine Island" he said quietly.

"What!" she exclaimed half sitting up.

"Shhhh, lay back down…I called Nikolas and asked him for access to Cassadine Island…and he permitted"

She lay quietly in his arms, "why?" he whispered.

"Because it made me feel so much closer to you…seeing where you were born; knowing about your family"

She wiped the tears from her cheeks, "you are amazing."

"No you are…so anyway I trekked through Greece for awhile after that…you know there are actual tales about Cassadine's in Greece, like ghost stories and fairy tales" he told her smiling.

"Well as you pointed out my grandfather's did try to freeze the world, and Helena is an evil stepmother; so yes I guess I could imagine" she told him snuggling her head under his chin.

"Well after Greece…I went to Venezuela"

To that he felt her suck in her breath…he waited for her to calm down before continuing.

"It's beautiful, the country…your estate" he told her.

"I love Venezuela, but it always brings up such happy and sad memories" she told him.

"Your uncle; he obviously loved you very much…and your parents."

"I only vaguely remember them…my mother she was so beautiful, they looked like movie stars."

"They were good people; you know that right?"

"Yeah, it was unfortunate that people only knew of my father as the figure head of the mafia in Venezuela…they never got to see the man who loved his people and his country" she told him sadness piercing his soul. They lay quietly in the dark listening to each others hearts beat.

"Thank you" she told him.

"For what?"

"For coming back to me" she told him before nodding off to sleep.

He looked at her sleeping face and breathe into her hair, "thank you for being my angel" he whispered into her hair.

He heard the tender cry of the baby in the wee hours of the morning. When he walked in he saw his girl standing in her crib.

"Mama, mama" she called.

He smiled and scooped her out of bed, "you want mama sweetheart?" he questioned as he brought the girl to her bedroom. He put her next to her mom, and lay next to Avery holding both of his girls in his arms.

For tonight everything was right in the world.

They fell into a comfortable romance with each other. Soft kisses in the dark, putting their child to sleep, it was in these mundane things that they truly felt the connection they shared. They also knew that it was building to more, but neither wanted to rush this thing. He made it known that he was the one doing the pursuing, the one who probably had no right to fall in love with a Princess. Jason Morgan had never been in love like this before, and if it was up to him he would never fall in love again.

She was happy…Really ridiculously happy. She had yet to hear from Luke Spencer, but right now her life with Jason had begun. They were taking it really slow, but she knew after his revelation of where he was those long six months that he truly did love her. The morning after she awoke with Sydney in her arms, and him holding her, she knew this was the way life was meant to be lived…holding on tight to those you loved. She would not let Helena win; she would hold on to those she loved, and protect them with every thing inside of her.

Meanwhile Helena had other plans in mind.

"How did I get such a charmed life" thought Alexis Davis-Corinthos walking towards her car. She had three beautiful girls, an amazing husband, two amazing step-son's, and a granddaughter…albeit not a biological one, but Sydney stole a piece of her heart. Avery's daughter…a daughter that she had believed to be lost to her had come back into her life. She was like her angel…the piece of her heart and soul that had been missing all these years. Maybe that is what helped bring her back to Sonny; the fact that she was now whole to love someone completely, and who better than her best friend? Her pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice that struck fear in the hearts of many.

"Oh my little mouse is all grown up?" she heard Helena sneer.

"If it isn't the evil stepmother back again Helena; with no guards…you really

should be more careful; one could have an accident" she told her.

"Oh I see someone has become a little braver lately. That must be one Mr. Corinthos rubbing off on you. I still don't know how a little bastard like you gained the affections of a powerful man like him."

"Helena you wouldn't know affection if it bit you in your shriveled…" she started to say but was cut off by Helena.

"My, someone is feeling very crass tonight…is that anyway for a bastard Princess to act? Speaking of bastard Princesses how is your dear Avery? Recovering from her loss? I would have sent flowers but that may not be appropriate."

"Don't you dare talk about Avery, not after what you have done to her…you killed her uncle Helena, why? You almost tried to kill her, what the hell is wrong with you; do you hate me that much Helena?"

"Ah my dear bastard step daughter, you do give yourself more credit than deserved. See for one; you know if I had meant to kill our beautiful Avery that night; I would have succeeded. Second, her uncle was a mere pawn in the grand scheme of things" she told her.

"What does that mean?" she questioned the older woman angrily.

"Ah, my dear do you know what your lovely daughter told me when I was thinking of killing her? She told me to 'do it now and save the theatrics' it was then I saw my beloved Mikkos in her face. You were always such a little mouse; begging and meek. She is strong, and cunning…do not tell me that you do not see a little bit of your father in her face? Nikolas has proven to be worthless in becoming a proper Cassadine, but she, she is more Cassadine than any of us could have hoped for. Oh how I wish my Mikkos could have seen her now; see what I could make her" she told her with a cruel grin on her face.

To that Alexis became pale, with her eyes wide, Helena just let out a cackle and disappeared in the shadows. Alexis knew now that her daughter was in a lot more danger than anyone could have imagined.


	18. Chapter 18

**Avery is a figment of my imagination. I own no other GH characters (though I wish I did) Read and enjoy!**

Four Months seem to go by so fast…

He heard the giggles from behind the tree before he felt the snowball hit him square in the chest. Then he saw them running…well sort of running. Sydney was toddling with Avery behind her smiling as she grabbed another clump of snow. He knew that he had to act fast.

"Oh no you don't missy" he said grabbing her around the waist from behind.

"Ah Sydney, help mommy; throw snow at daddy!" she yelled to the little girl.

The little girl responded by getting the tiniest clump in her chubby little hands and throwing it at Jason's feet giggling incessantly while running away.

"Oh no little one; not so fast" he said reaching out to grab the little girl.

That's when he felt the cold wet ice slip down his shirt, and he turned to grab Avery again. At once they fell in a clump on the snow covered ground.

She was pinned underneath him and he took this opportunity to look at her beautiful giggling face. He leaned down to kiss her, and could have gotten lost in the kiss had it not been for a certain little girl diving onto his back.

Things were far from perfect…especially four months ago when Sonny told him what Helena told Alexis. But he would protect her; she was his family and no one would take her or Sydney away from him. He loved her more than he had ever loved another person, and he would never love another after her. He looked down at those gray-green eyes and knew that he saw his future shining back at him.

"DADA!" he heard Sydney call out loudly waking him from his daze.

"Yes baby girl" he asked pulling Avery up from the snow.

"Fwy dada?" he saw the little girl ask for her new favorite food. He scowled at Avery knowing that she had introduced the girl to French fries.

Avery looked confused, "I don't know why you are looking at me I don't even like French fries" she admonished giving a sly smile.

"Dada fwy pwease?" he heard the girl ask again.

"Okay baby French fries it is" he finally told her knowing he could never deny his girls anything.

They walked through the park towards Kelly's; Sydney in one arm, and his other hand clasped with Avery's. The park was packed with children playing in the snow. Unbeknownst to the couple walking towards the diner; they were being watched and evaluated.

"Wow" Courtney heard Liz mutter.

They were in the park today watching Stefan and Cameron play in the snow. They had decided to put all the past behind them and focus on the two little cousins who adored each other.

"What?" Courtney asked breaking her gaze towards where Liz was staring.

"I knew it" Liz said.

"Me too" Courtney answered back.

"Really?"

"Yeah I could tell way back when I first had Stefan; Avery came and stayed with me a couple of days…whenever she talked about him-she got that look."

"The-I am so head over heels in love with Jason Morgan; I can't think straight look?" Liz questioned as they both giggled.

"Yep that's the one" Courtney answered.

"I saw him after she got hurt…he came to the hospital at two in the morning" she told the blond woman.

"He's different" Courtney said.

"He's lighter, happier" Liz answered back.

"Yeah" Courtney whispered in the wind.

Two old flames that had died out watched the once object of their affections so obviously in love with another. Both knew that once upon a time both of their prayers would have been for him to love them in the way he did her…but as they looked at their children they knew that they would forever be thankful for unanswered prayers.

"Jax, for the last freaking time I am not cold" they heard Carly tell the man in back of her trying to wrap his jacket around her shoulders.

"But the baby-"he started to say before he was cut off.

"The baby is fine Jax; can we just finish our walk?" she asked annoyed.

"You are so cute when you are annoyed" he told her touching the tip of her nose to which she just crinkled her forehead.

"I love you" stated the blond Aussie kissing her forehead.

Before Carly could respond she heard the little girl call her,

"Car, Car!" she heard Sydney shout and clap her hands.

She smiled when she saw Jason and Avery approaching. She had never been very approving of any of Jason's girlfriends…but Avery was different. She changed Jason in a way that even Carly couldn't deny. He smiled more when he was with her, she made him a happier person, and that made Carly happy. Plus when Jason was gone she and Avery had built a friendship…maybe because both women were missing a man they loved.

"Hey guys; how is my little diva doing" she said approaching the trio.

"Good, so I see you two are having a good day" Avery stated noting that Carly was wearing her canary-yellow diamond engagement ring.

This time it was Jax's turn to speak, "yes well today the wedding is on" he said making light of the fact that Carly seemed to weekly changed her mind about their impending nuptials. She had confided in Avery that she didn't want Jax to marry her just because of the baby. However both realized that most of that was Carly's hormones' talking, Jax was crazy about her, and figured once the baby arrived Jax and Carly would have the wedding of the century.

"Walking is supposed to help us in labor" Jax continued.

"Us, he says…like he is the one pushing something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon…us" Carly scoffed.

Avery started laughing and Sydney decided to join her with baby giggles.

"Fwy, dada?" Sydney questioned again obviously getting impatient.

"Well you two have fun on your walk" Jason said walking towards the door.

Avery just winked at Carly and Carly told her, "call me later" and waved goodbye.

As soon as they walked through the door Sydney recognized a familiar face, "GAMA! GAMA!' she cried seeing Monica Quartermaine.

"Hey angel" she said approaching while Sydney practically leapt into her arms.

"Hey you two" she said greeting the couple with a nod towards Jason and a hug for Avery.

"So are you here alone" Jason asked.

"Actually I was waiting for Em, but she called and said she was going to be a little late" she answered her son.

"Well, why don't you join us" Jason asked shocking the two women.

"Yeah that'd be nice" Monica said beaming.

They talked while they ate, and watched Sydney with her amazement at ketchup and French fries. Before they got up to go Monica spoke again, "Um Avery, are you still coming to dinner at the house tomorrow?" she asked kind of quietly not knowing if the question made Jason uncomfortable.

"Yep, Sydney hasn't seen her Pop-Pop lately; we wouldn't miss it for the world" she told her.

They finished up lunch and said their goodbyes; Monica giving a quick hug and kiss to Avery and Sydney and a warm embrace from Jason.

When they arrived back to the Penthouse they laid Sydney down for a nap, and sat on the couch snuggling in front of the fire.

"So; I was wondering…any chance of you going to the Quartermaine's for dinner tomorrow" Avery asked him nervously.

He sighed and sat there for second before untangling himself to look in your eyes, "is it important to you?" he asked.

She pulled her lip between her teeth before she spoke, "for so long I only had one person in my family…and that was okay, but I never really knew what familial love was until I found my family here in Port Charles. I don't want Sydney to miss out on any of your family. I know that there are a lot of things in the past that still affect you; so I would never push you to do something you didn't want to…but yeah it would mean a lot to me, and Sydney" she told him sincerely.

"Okay, I will go" he told her.

The next evening they arrived at the Quartermaine's and Alice opened the door.

"Hey Miss Avery and….and Mr. Morgan" she stated surprised.

"Alice, you can call me Jason, okay" he told the lady.

"Okay, let me take your coats; they are in the den" she told them.

As they opened the door to the den Sydney saw exactly who she was looking for, "Pop-Pop" she said reaching her arms out to Alan. Besides Alan; Tracy, Dillon, Emily and Lulu sat on the couches.

She saw Alan smile towards them and the tears glisten in his eyes when he saw his granddaughter, and his son.

Monica spoke first, "Jason, what a pleasant surprise, won't you sit down" she asked the emotion flooding her tone.

"Yeah" he said taking Avery's hand towards the couch where Emily was beaming at them.

They were having pleasant chit-chat when Sydney recognized two familiar voices entering the room, "Paw, Ky Mama, Paw, Ky" she said turning her head towards an entering Skye and Edward Quartermaine.

"There's my little Princess" came from Edward Quartermaine taking his great granddaughter into his arms.

"Hey Pumpkin" Skye said kissing the top of Sydney's head.

She turned to look at Avery and saw Jason, "Jason" she said quietly nodding.

"Skye" he acknowledged nodding back.

"Hey!" Avery said excitedly to Skye giving her the customary hug and peck on the cheek.

"Jason, good to see you" he heard Edward say quietly obviously touched by the fact that he was here.

"You too Edward" he said nodding while Edward came to greet Avery.

"Hey you" he said flirtatiously to Avery which Jason noticed raising an eyebrow when Edward slipped his arm around Avery's waist. He saw Avery roll her eyes and he knew that Avery could handle herself with his family.

"So please tell me the food is ready" they heard Justus say entering the door.

"Jase, my man, good to see you…oh and the little peanut here" he said kissing Sydney atop her head.

"Don't tell me I missed the food!" they heard Luke Spencer exclaim in his overly dramatic tone. Most everyone rolled their eyes when he entered but Sydney laughed seeing the man.

"Hey it's the cute kid! Oh and the beautiful Cassadine Princess…Baby did you decide to finally take a walk on the wild side" he exclaimed to Avery.

Jason cleared his throat and Luke turned to him, "Well if it ain't Mr. Morgan; nice to see you…Avery that offer still stands" he said winking in her direction.

"Luke; it is not polite to make advances at another woman in front of your wife" Tracy said swatting him on the arm.

"I don't know, Lu, would you like to have a Cassadine as your step-mommy?" Luke teased.

Jason just gave him the evil eye putting a protective arm around Avery.

They all casually chatted; Avery and Skye discussing the upcoming opening of Skye's new cosmetic company when one more family member entered the room.

"Am I too late for dinner" they heard the voice ask.

Tracy smiled the biggest when she noticed who it was, "Ned! You are home" she stated going to hug him.

Everyone said there hellos and then he turned and noticed Jason standing there. The two men regarded each other cautiously; before Edward decided that introductions needed to be made.

"Ned this is Jason's…" he tapered off but Jason jumped in, "girlfriend" Edward continued, "girlfriend, Avery Casas, and his little girl Sydney" he told his grandson.

"Please to meet you; I have unfortunately been out of the country, and pretty much out of contact with my family at home" he told her shaking her hand.

She nodded, "nice to meet you too."

He turned to Jason, "your guys' little girl is beautiful; how old is she…when I left town you and Sam" he told Jason.

"Actually, Avery and I met a couple years ago…and umm Sam passed away 15 months ago…Sydney is actually our little girl, but Avery has raised her with me since Sam passed away" he told them a note of sadness in his eyes.

"Ah, I am sorry to hear that" he said offering condolences. After he turned to Avery, "if you don't mind me telling you…you look very familiar; have we met" he asked Avery.

She sucked in her breath as the moment of truth was to be revealed, but instead of it being revealed by her someone's big mouth opened.

"She should look familiar; she is the spittin' image of her mama, and you almost married her" Luke told Ned.

Ned looked confused for a second but then Luke finished, "I know with all your marriages that is hard to pin-point but here is a hint: she likes semis and has a wicked step mother" he cackled.

Ned turned a ghastly shade of pale and looked as if he may pass out, "what?" he gasped as he looked at Avery.

She nodded at him and simply stated, "Long story, but yes Alexis is my mother" she told him.

"Oh" he said simply nodding.

Luckily for the crowd Alice broke the tension in the room by coming and announcing that dinner was ready.

They had normal talk before Ned felt compelled to ask questions.

"So can everyone catch me up on the happenings around town" he said.

Everyone looked really tentative before Luke began speaking, "well Son" he started and Ned just glared at him.

"You friend Jax…he knocked up my crazy niece" he said first.

"What!" Ned exclaimed dropping his fork.

"Yep, our little Carly and the Aussie, who would have thunk" Luke finished with a laugh.

Ned muttered something but continued to eat "is there anything else I should know about?

As if everyone saw the gleam in Luke's eye they all started to speak at once.

"Nikolas and I divorced, and he has a baby with Courtney" stated Emily hurriedly.

Dillon jumped in next, "Mom blackmailed me into not going to USC"

"You have to meet my Lainey; she is awesome" stated Justus keeping up the game.

Tracy even quipped jokingly, "Have you met your step sister Lulu?"

Ned laughed, "well thanks everyone for the updates but I am sure we are boring our guest with this. So Avery how is your mother, Kristina, Molly and Ric" he stated.

Avery knew this was going to be the clincher, "Ummm they are good; mom and Ric actually divorced" she told him.

"Oh well we know your mother and marriage" he said a little too snidely.

At that point Avery didn't like his tone of voice, and Jason decided to take matters in his own hands to avoid a conflict.

"Actually Alexis got remarried, what about six months ago" he told his cousin.

"Really, to whom?" he questioned bewildered.

Luke spoke before Jason could, "she got remarried in Puerto Rico" he said laughing.

A look of shock and terror came over Ned's face. For some reason he looked to Avery to renounce it, but she couldn't…and then Luke finished, "yep her and the mini mobster decided to give it a go…took 'em long enough" he stated.

Ned just sat there in a state of bewilderment before continuing eating. After dinner he quickly excused himself while everyone sat in the den having drinks.

"Is he okay?" Avery asked Monica quietly.

"Yes; I am sure you know of your mother and his history…he is just a bit taken aback" she told her.

Avery simply nodded. Soon Sydney had fallen asleep on Alan's lap and they decided it was time to go back home. Monica walked them to the door embracing Avery before she left, and kissing Sydney. She turned to walk away but she felt a strong arm pull her into an embrace.

Tears came into her eyes when she heard her son's voice against her head, "thanks….mom" he whispered quietly so only she could hear. When they let go tears glistened in both their eyes and they smiled.

When they got to the penthouse Avery walked upstairs and put Sydney to bed. When she came down there was soft music playing and candles lit.

"Dance with me Miss Casas" she heard him whisper as he enveloped her into his strong arms.

She smiled as they danced slowly and he started to kiss her. Their kisses quickly turned passionate as she whispered in his ear, "Jason…its time; make love to me" she told him ready after waiting all these months.

He was happy to oblige as he picked her up to carry her up the stairway leading to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed kissing her while caressing the smooth skin between her sweater and her jeans; unbuttoning her fly. He gently started to roll the jeans down her hips and got a glimpse of her lavender satin panties. He groaned deep in his stomach as he continued to pull her pants off. He finally managed to remove the jeans and there she laid in panties and a sweater those long tan legs beckoning him…and then his cell phone rang.

He groaned looking at the phone and she started to giggle. He picked it up, "Morgan, and this better be an emergency…Michael, okay, yeah I will be right there" he stated rushed.

"What happened? Is Michael okay?" Avery questioned scared.

"Yeah, uh Carly is having the baby!" he told her.

"Well get to the hospital; I will stay here with Sydney…and call me when you have ANY news!" she stated excitedly.

He looked her up and down not really wanting to go, but knowing he had to.

"Okay" he said turning to rush out the door…before he did he turned around and laid a deep kiss on her mouth.

She was breathless as he whispered, "I ache for you" and left.

She let out a deep sigh, and lay on the bed. Four hours later she got the call,

"Avery, yeah a little boy…John Spencer Jacks…yeah I know JJ; Carly thought it was cute…okay, and Avery…I love you" he stated before hanging up.

She went to sleep that night with a smile.

The next morning she went to visit Carly in the hospital and ran into Monica.

"Hey, are you here to see Carly?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was on my way up, how is she doing" she asked.

"Good; that baby is so cute!" Monica exclaimed.

"Okay well I am going to go up and see" Avery squealed in delight.

"Oh Avery, I wanted to ask you a favor" she started when she saw Avery nod she finished, "We are looking for a venue for the Nurse's ball this year, and we were wondering if you wouldn't rent the club out for a night" she asked.

Avery smiled, "well let me talk to my business partner, but I think we might be able to do a little better; I think we could just host the ball this year" she told her.

"Really?" Monica asked.

"Well I have read up on the Nurse's Ball and I know that at the heart of it is a very amazing and important event to the hospital and this community. I believe that Carly will agree with me on our playing a part in it" she told her.

Monica just smiled at her and nodded before they said their goodbyes. Avery went up to see the new edition to her every growing circle of family.

A week later Carly was released from the hospital and agreed with Avery on the hosting of the Nurse's ball. Avery busied herself with the planning of the event and the ever increasing caseloads that her mom was obtaining.

There was only a week left in placing the finishing touches on the ball; but she sat in the office finishing the research on a case for her mom when she heard the bell jingle indicating someone walking into the office. When she walked out into the lobby she saw a familiar face.

"Mr. Ashton" she said greeting Ned.

"Miss Casas; please call me Ned" he told her smiling sweetly.

"Okay Ned; only if you will call me Avery" she told him.

He nodded and she continued, "if you are looking for my mother; she is working from home today…Kristina had a day off from school" she told him.

"Ah well yes I was; it seems I have missed a lot while I was gone-you being the first instance" he said a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Well yes I suppose you have" she told him.

"How about I buy you lunch and you catch me up" he asked too nicely for Avery to turn down.

"Sure" she told him.

As they settle in at the Metro Court they made idle chat before he started asking questions.

"Okay so wow; you are Alexis' daughter" he asked.

She knew it wasn't a secret and figured it was better to hear it from her than Luke or someone.

"My mother gave birth to me when she was 16 years old. My grandfather Mikkos Cassadine feared for my safety; so he gave me up. He led my mother to believe that I had died, but I didn't and here I am" she said with a smile.

"You have your mothers smile" he told her giving her the dimple display.

A slight blush came upon her cheeks and he spoke again, "but you have Kristina's eyes" he said quietly.

She looked confused for a second knowing that her sister and she didn't share the same eye color.

"Kristina, your mother's sister…your aunt" he told her sensing the confusion.

She remembered the stories of Kristina and she smiled sadly, "My mother talks of her a lot…I only wish I had the chance to get to know her."

"Well she was taken from us too soon…but Sonny should know more about that" he said bitterly.

She chose to ignore that comment and decided to change the subject "have you seen Jax since you have been back in town" she asked.

"No, though I was quite stunned to hear of he and Carly"

"I think even Jax and Carly were surprised about it" she said with a sweet smile.

"So you and my cousin are dating?" he asked a little sourness in his voice.

"I guess that is what it is customarily called" she said.

"Serious?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Very" she quipped back not liking the tone he had taken.

"Ah, well I see it runs in the family" he said snidely.

"Well, thank you for lunch Mr. Ashton, but I should be getting back" she said getting up and walking away from the table.

He caught up to her in the lobby, "I am sorry I didn't mean to offend you" he told her.

She looked in his eyes for a second, "no offense Mr. Ashton, but the subject of Jason and I is not up for discussion, and I really should be getting back" she said turning her back to him.

He grabbed her arm to try and stop her to apologize but they were both interrupted by a familiar voice.

"AVERY!" she heard her sister call from across the lobby, and Ned released her arm to turn at the little girl.

Kristina came and jumped into her arms followed by her mother, and Sonny with Molly in his arms.

"Hey guys" she said putting down Kristina and greeting them.

Alexis looked befuddled at the sight of Ned and her daughter, "Ned?" she questioned.

Avery spoke before Ned could, "Mr. Ashton and I met at the Quartermaine's the other night, and he asked me to lunch to catch him up on what he has missed during his time away" Avery told her mom telling her so much more by looking into her eyes.

"Hello Ned" came from a smirking Sonny Corinthos who turned sweetly to the younger woman, "Ave" he said tenderness in his voice; giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well I must get back to work, thank you Mr. Ashton for lunch" she stated formally before kissing her mom and sisters goodbye.

"Sonny can you take the girls and get us a table" Alexis asked.

"Yeah sure honey no problem" he said laying a kiss on her cheek as to claim possession.

As soon as he left she turned to Ned, "so it is good to see you back home" she tried to say as warmly as possible.

"Really? Well it looks like everyone is getting along fine without me. What the hell are you thinking Alexis, you and Corinthos, and letting your daughter, who by the way you never said a word about, date Jason?" he asked angrily.

"Sonny and I are none of your business; so glad to see you Ned, but I am going to go with my husband and girls, okay?" she said turning to walk away.

Before she did she turned back quickly, "and Avery is off limits Ned; her and Jason are none of your concern. This isn't like Kristina so hands off, and remember that Jason has a certain reputation involving breaking hands and the woman he loves" she told him coldly before turning on her heel and walking away.

Avery walked in the Penthouse ready to curl herself up in Jason. It seemed as if lately they never got a chance alone together…her long for him was greater than the need to breathe. Unfortunately instead of seeing Jason when she came in Carly and John were sitting with Sydney on the couch watching a video.

"Hey" Avery said getting the attention of Carly and Sydney.

"Mama!" Sydney called to which Avery scooped her up.

"There was an emergency in Puerto Rico; Jase had to go" Carly said.

Carly noticed the shoulder slump and quickly added, "Hey, he said he will be back for the Nurse's Ball, and he left you a note" she said motioning towards the coffee table.

Carly soon left, and Avery went to read the note:

_Ave,_

_You are probably getting tired of these notes…me too. I didn't want to go; all I wanted to do was come home and lay with you in my arms…Soon I hope. I am scheduled back the evening of the Nurse's Ball…Don't worry I won't miss it for the world. Kiss my girl for me, and Ave…I love you._

_Me_

She smiled as she smelled him on the note. She couldn't wait until he returned.

**A/N…This chapter was kind of long, and a lot happened…which will all start making more sense later. I wanted to write the Nurse's Ball into this chapter, but didn't want it to be jumbled together. Next chapter is a very good Ave/Jase chapter…Romance is in the air! Thanks everyone for you wonderful reviews and feedback. This story is close to my heart because Avery is my own; but you all inspire me to keep writing! Hope you enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello" Carly answered her phone hoping it wasn't Jax bothering her to get ready again.

"Carly, its Jason…I need a favor" Jason said into the receiver.

"Uh-uh don't even tell me you are not going to make it tonight" she said annoyed.

"No Carly, I will be there, but I need you to do something for me" he told her.

After explaining what he needed done; Carly hung up with a big smile on her face…

"So Sydney baby-cakes, which dress do you think Mommy should wear tonight?" She said holding the dresses up to the baby.

Sydney pointed to one of the dress like she knew what Avery was talking about.

"Ah, I see you have good taste my girl" she said picking up the chubby baby and moving her to the playpen.

At exactly 6:00 she heard the knock on the door to which she grabbed Sydney in her carrier and the overnight bag. She opened the door and saw Max standing there.

"Hello Miss…wow, you look amazing" the bodyguard said and then soon after covered his mouth.

She smiled demurely at him, "thank you Max" she said to ease his discomfort.

Her mom and Sonny had sent Max over to first escort her to the Ball and then take Sydney to the house where she would spend the evening with the other kids and Viola.

He got ready on the jet on the way back from Puerto Rico. He was going to make this night perfect for her. So he donned the black tuxedo coat…only for her. As the plane landed he smiled…he would make this night magical for her.

She walked in the club just after the decorators were done with the finishing touches. The ball was set to start at 7:30; so she still had about forty-five minutes to add the finishing touches.

The room looked beautiful; just the way she pictured it in her head-the epitome of a black and white gala. She decided to go check on the food when she heard Carly already talking to the kitchen staff.

"Well someone looks awfully great after giving birth not even two months ago" she said as she peaked her head in the kitchen door. Carly did look amazing in a floor length red spaghetti strap dress. Her blond hair was pulled up away from her face, blue eyes sparkling.

Carly turned and her mouth made a big "O"…"girl who are you talking about looking good…have you looked in the mirror?" she said with a smile.

Avery just rolled her eyes and walked out into the dining room. Soon after people started arriving: First was the Quartermaine bunch who came instantly to give greetings to Avery.

"Well doesn't someone look gorgeous tonight" Edward said first pulling Avery in for a tight hug.

"Father, will you stop mauling her on the dance floor" Tracy quipped shaking Avery's hand and offering a tight lipped smile.

"Well, if it isn't my beautiful Cassadine Princess…Oh I am not worthy, I am not worthy" Luke stated making a worshipping gesture.

Avery just skillfully arched an eyebrow at him turning to Monica, "so is it okay" she asked tentatively.

Monica had tears in her eyes, "it looks beautiful dear" she said with a warm embrace.

She began to notice more and more people filling the room, "well, unfortunately I have to greet everyone…so please take a seat…hopefully I will catch up with you later" she said walking towards the influx of people.

"Mr. Jacks?" she said teasingly seeing the tall man enter.

"Ah Miss Casas…I do say you look gorgeous tonight, and if I wasn't totally in love with another woman I would have to sweep you off your feet" he said laying on the charm.

"I will have to tell my mom you said that" she said dryly.

"You wound me" he said laughing as Carly walked up to greet them. She left the two of them alone while she went to mingle.

"Well if it isn't my favorite cousin" she heard Nikolas say behind her.

"Imagine, my favorite Prince coming to mingle with the commoners" she said laughing as she warmly embraced him.

"Where is Courtney?" she asked pulling away from him.

"Right here" she heard the woman approach; looking amazing in a satin red gown that dipped low in the back.

"Were you trying to give my cousin a heart attack in that" she asked in jest.

"Hmmm, well are you trying to give Jason a heart attack" she quipped back.

Avery blushed a deep shade of crimson and saw her escape, "well it looks like my mother is here…so I better go greet her" she said giving them a smile as she walked towards her mom and Sonny.

When she walked towards them she heard the gasp, "Wow" Sonny muttered.

"Well hello you two; good for you to join us this evening" she said embracing her mom, and then Sonny.

"Ave…you look…wow" Sonny stuttered out as Alexis slapped his arm.

"Yes sweetie you look absolutely radiant tonight" Alexis said smiling at her first born.

"Thank you and you look gorgeous" she said twirling with a deep dimpled smile…her mom in a white and black halter gown looked stunning.

"Take your seats, and you owe me a dance" she said pointing at Sonny.

They hit a patch of turbulence and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to make it for the start. He picked up the phone and dialed the club. He was unable to reach Avery, but managed to scare a waiter into taking the message to her.

Things were set to begin, but there was no sign of Jason. That is when a waiter came and relayed the message that his flight was delayed but he would be there as soon as possible.

"Well, lets get this show on the road" she thought as she took the mic to the stage. Everyone quieted.

"Hello, I am glad to see so many familiar and unfamiliar faces joining us tonight for the annual Nurses Ball. I haven't been in Port Charles that long, but I have been here long enough to know that this is a cause close to a lot of your hearts. It was mine and Carly's honor to host the ball this year. So I invite you to eat, have fun…and most of all reach into your pockets and help those in need" she said before going to the table.

First dinner was served, and it went off without a hitch. Avery looked around the room first to notice how people were reacting. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, laughing, drinking and mingling. She smiled at the thought of the one thing that was missing.

"Did you all enjoy your dinner" Avery asked the jovial crowd as they clapped, "good…well now we get to the fun part of the evening: where everyone embarrasses themselves! So let's give a warm welcome to all of our brave performers" she said before the lights dimmed and the first act when on stage.

The entertainment portion of the night went off perfectly. Luke and Lucky did a blues set, Emily, Liz, Maxie, Georgie and Lulu did some sort of rendition of a Grease song. Jax and Carly did a little titillating salsa number, Ned and Brooklyn reenacted a little song and dance that years ago Ned and Robin had put on, but the most amazing part was the tribute to Stone; which came by way of Robin. She was sitting with her mom and Sonny when the petite brunette took the stage.

"For those of you who don't know me; my name is Robin Scorpio, and I am HIV positive" she started, and the crowd grew even more silent.

"I fell in love with a man named Stone Cates. He was one of the most beautiful people I have met in my entire life. Unfortunately Stone was taken from all of us too soon. At first we just thought he had a stubborn flu, but then we found out he was HIV positive. I had to watch the man I love die from this disease, and find out that I had contracted it also. Luckily for me; there have been many advances in medicine today. Stone had to suffer, and I will never stop fighting for this cause until we find a cure and no one has to watch someone they love die. So I am asking all of you to remember Stone when you give, and think of this as a way to honor his memory…I know he is watching over all of us" she said a solitary tear falling down her cheek as she walked off stage.

She saw the tears in Sonny's eyes and saw her mom take his hand as a single tear made its home on his cheek.

After everyone started to mill around, and make way to the dance floor. She was standing talking to Nikolas when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Can I steal her away; I think I owe her a dance" Sonny said dimples ablaze.

Avery took his hand and led him out to the dance floor.

"Thank you" he said looking into her eyes.

"For tonight? It was my pleasure" she stated.

"Yes…and no…not just for tonight. Thank you for coming into our lives. For just being you" he said making both their eyes well with tears. She smiled and held on tightly to her surrogate father.

They danced for a little before Alan cut in, soon followed by Lorenzo, Ric, Nik and then Luke."

"Well Princess, you sure do put on quite a shindig" he said pulling her close.

"Luke, I swear if you value your fingers you will stop them from going any lower" she told the man.

"Oh feisty, I like that. Listen Princess…I do got men on the wicked stepmother, but nothing solid yet" he said as she just nodded in response.

They laughed for a bit and had fun dancing before being interrupted by a familiar voice, "May I?" asked Ned Ashton.

Avery was suspect at first but decided to take the invitation. As they started to dance Ned started to speak, "Can I apologize for being an ass?" he stated.

"Yes you can" she stated to him with a small smile.

"Okay, I'm sorry, for everything. I had been gone, and was in quite a shock….I am truly sorry for offending you" he said giving her a dimpled smile.

She looked up at him, "I forgive you; just don't let it happen again" she stated as they continued to dance.

"You look very beautiful tonight" he stated flirting.

"Thank you, you look very dashing yourself" she stated in a tone she hoped relayed that no real interest lied there. As he twirled her around on the floor she felt his presence…she didn't know how, but there he was standing on the dance floor…in a tux no less.

He walked in and saw her dancing with his cousin. He knew he had to rectify that problem…there she stood looking absolutely breathtaking. Her lithe body wrapped in a strapless black satin gown. It clung to the curves of her torso and then flared out into a floor length skirt. Her hair was swept up, just gold and chestnut bangs swept across her forehead. Her ears were adorned with a chandelier of diamonds. Her eyes danced, and he noticed the beautiful column of her throat…the sexiness of her collar bone, and he thought of all the ways he wanted to shower her neck with kisses.

"May I interrupt and bother the lady for a dance" he asked as Ned's face turned into a scowl, but then a tight smile as he turned her over to his younger cousin.

"You look breathtaking" he said whispering in her ear.

"I have never seen a man look so beautiful in a tux" she told him pulling him as close as humanly possible. They danced slowly, each losing themselves in each other.

A little while later Carly announced that she had to go; something about a babysitter and she was gone. Avery once again let herself get lost in the arms of the man she loved. This time around only Luke tried to interrupt, but she guessed that was more for the value of getting a rise out of Jason.

After they subsided dancing, she made the end announcement and made the rounds to say goodbye to everyone. As soon as things were in order; she and Jason left.

"We have to go pick up Sydney from Greystone" she told him getting in the limo.

"Actually your mom said just to pick her up tomorrow, because she already is asleep" he told her.

"Oh, she called you" she asked.

"Yeah when you were closing up; which by the way you did an amazing job. Monica couldn't stop gushing to me" he said with a smile.

He saw the blush rise in her cheeks; as she leaned into his arms.

Soon they came to the Harborview towers and Jason seemed quieter than usual. He quickly unlocked the door, and opened it for her to walk in. What she saw made her gasp…the entire room was lit by what look like a hundred votive candles. The couch was moved and made way for an array of pillows, and champagne in an ice bucket. As he took her hand and led her to the pillows; he sat her down, and quickly made way with taking off her shoes. She heard the soft music playing in the background.

She smiled up at him, "so, is this why Carly left early" she asked giving him the full dimple display.

"Ah, I will never tell my secrets he said taking off the tux jacket and bow tie."

"You wore a tux" she said quietly.

"Only for you" he said bringing a tray and sitting next to her.

"I am sorry I missed most of the ball, but I figured we could have our own here" he said unveiling the silver platter of chocolate covered strawberries.

"I like this one better" she said before he lifted a plump strawberry to her lips.

"Sweet" she said; as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

The gentle kiss quickly turned deeper as they half sit and half lay on the cushions bellow. She broke the kiss off, and he looked at her questions in her eyes. To that she stood up and took his hand, and led him up the stairs.

When they arrived in the bedroom they started kissing passionately as he took the pin secured in her hair and her tresses came falling upon her shoulders. He quickly placed his hands through the waves and softly began laying kisses over every inch of her face.

He felt her hands began to unbutton his shirt swiftly, and in a moment it was puddle on the ground around their feet. Her hands came to his belt buckle and he let her remove the belt…but when she went to start the removal of his slacks he stopped her. She looked up at him a tinge of hurt in her eyes, and he turned her around. He began to place small featherlike kisses all over her shoulders and upper back before his hands came to the zipper at the top of her dress. The slowness he took when unzipping her gown was sweet torture. Soon the dress fell in a puddle around her feet as she stood there naked except for a pair of black lace booty shorts, and a black lace strapless bra.

She then felt his fingertips at the sides of her tummy as he pulled her into him and began kissing down her back. Before it became too much she turned around and in an instant she made it so that they were both standing in simply undergarments. Their eyes bored holes in each others bodies; each of them drinking the sight of the other in, and Avery decided to make the first move. In one quick snap her bra lay on the floor with the rest of her clothes, and then she hooked her fingers into her panties and quickly they came off also. She stood there nude in front of him as his eyes wandered over her exposed flesh. He was drunk off the sight of her, and barely felt her hands strip him of the last article of clothing as she began to lavish his bronzed chest with kisses. Soon it became too much and he pulled her back up as their mouths crashed upon each other in soul searing kisses.

He then laid her down, and looked deeply into her eyes that shone with love, and he kissed her mouth…and they became one. It was achingly slow and deliberate each person never wanting it to end; as it was more than a meeting of the body…it was truly a meeting of their souls.

Each looked at each at each other bodies coming as one, and they murmured words of love and devotion in the midst of their ecstasy. She cried out for him in Spanish her face in his neck and his hands in her hair as they crashed upon each other.

After they basked in the warmth of each others bodies as she lay her head on his chest listening to the soothing calm of his heart beating.

"I love you" he whispered into her hair.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

"Ave, look at me" he said in an unknown tone.

"Yes" she said eyes looking at him with the pureness of a great love.

He smiled at her while his eyes danced and he held something sparkly in front of her face.

She sucked in a deep breath of air, and then he spoke words that would change their lives forever…

Marry Me…

**A/N: I want to thank you all again for all your wonderful comments; I really hope you liked this chapter! It has been in my head since the start, and I was so excited to finally write it. I hope I did the love scene justice! So please read and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

"What?"

"Avery, I love you…I quite possibly have since the first moment I laid eyes on you sitting there at the Metro Court. Nothing would make me happier than us spending a lifetime together…You change me, and not who I am…you change my outlook on life. I smile more when I am with you, and you make me the happiest and most content I have ever been, so Avery will you be my wife?"

"Yes, yes, yes, YES!" she said tears spilling out onto her cheeks.

He slid the ring on her finger and kissed the palm of her hand, up her arm, to her neck, as his lips crashed down upon hers.

They made love again; this time less deliberate and with more of an animalistic intensity each looking deep into each others eyes knowing that this was truly the beginning of the rest of their lives.

She woke up the next morning with a sweet smell wafting to her nose. She opened one eye and saw Jason sitting on the bed with a tray of French toast.

"Morning" she said.

"Good morning sleepy head" he said eyes twinkling.

"Carly sent over French toast this morning; well actually she brought it, wanted to see the ring, and I sent her away…but promised dinner tonight" he told her.

She smiled, "OH MY GOSH! I HAVE TO TELL MY MOM!" she blurted out.

"Here's the phone" he said as she quickly started dialing.

"Davis-Corinthos Residence" she heard her mom answer the phone.

"Mom, this is Ave" she said biting her lip.

"Did you say yes?" her mom blurted out.

"You knew?"

"Jason and I had a little talk last night" she told her.

"Mom, I'm getting married!" she said excitedly.

"Ave, sweetie I am so happy for you…no Sonny…fine…honey, Sonny wants to talk to you. Ave, I love you" her mom said handing over the phone.

"Ave, sweetie, so glad to hear the news…finally…lemme talk to that fiancé of yours" he said.

"Alright Sonny, hold on, Jase it's for you" she said handing the phone to him.

"Yeah…hey man…uh huh…yes Sonny…alright dinner…yeah take care of our girl for us" he told him before clicking off the phone.

"Hey, I wasn't done with that" Avery said reaching for the phone before Jason pinned her arms above her head.

"Jase!"

"Uh-uh, no phone calls for right now, I want to make love to my fiancé" he said suckling on her neck.

"Ummm, fiancé, I like that word" she said before succumbing to her own desire.

After she went to jump in the shower leaving Jason to call certain people and announce the big news.

"Quartermaine residence" he heard Big Alice say.

"Alice, this is Jason, ummm is my mom there?" he asked.

"No, I'm sorry Mrs. Q is at the hospital; Miss Emily is here" she said.

"Thanks Alice, can I speak to her?" he asked and heard Alice calling his younger sister.

"Hey Jase, what's up?" he heard Emily say into the receiver.

"Em, hey…listen we are having a little celebration dinner tonight, and Ave and I wanted the Quartermaine's to come" he said.

"Celebration?" she asked befuddled.

"Ave and I….we're getting married" he said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh my gosh Jason that is such good news! Have you told mom; oh wait she's not here…Jase I am so happy for you!" she said excitedly.

"Thanks Em, I gotta call mom at the hospital, so can you spread the room around the mansion…dinner at the Metro Court tonight at 7:00" he told her before hanging up.

"General Hospital" he heard Robin Scorpio answer the phone.

"Uh, hey Robin, its Jason, is umm my mom there?" he asked.

"Your mom?" she questioned smiling at the sentiment.

"Uh…yeah…I figured that Sydney would be confused by me calling her Monica" he said with a light chuckle.

"That's good Jase, I am glad to hear, let me transfer you over" she told him before transferring the call.

"Monica Quartermaine" he heard his mom answer.

"Mom, its Jason" he said.

"Hello Jason, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm good, well actually great. Um Ave and I would like if you would join us for dinner tonight at the Metro Court…to celebrate our engagement" he told her smiling.

"Of course, oh Jason I am so happy for you, have you talked to Emily" she asked him.

"Yeah, I told her to tell everyone; I know Ave would want you all there…yeah mom…I love you too" he said hanging up the phone.

"Hey there my gorgeous fiancé" he heard coming from the bathroom.

He turned to see Avery with wet hair wrapped in a towel. He walked over to her and kissed her deeply, "I love you" he said pulling back into her eyes.

"Me too" she murmured into his chest.

They made a couple more calls to spread the good news, but neither wanted to leave the other's arms for very long.

They spent the afternoon in bed before getting ready to go to their impromptu engagement party.

"Someone looks awfully handsome this evening" she said seeing Jason in his black sports coat and a blue shirt that matched his eyes.

"Were you looking in the mirror" he asked looking at her in her little midnight blue dress that seemed to billow over her lower body and hug her torso. He had a new admiration for her body now that he had held her, touched her and loved her in the most intimate of ways. Her chestnut hair cascaded in waves around her partially naked shoulders, and he knew if they didn't leave right at this moment than they probably wouldn't.

During the ride in the limo Jason decided to ask a specific question…"so when do you want to get married?" he asked not knowing exactly what time frame she needed. He knew that it took time to plan, but he didn't want to wait long for her to become Mrs. Morgan.

"May" she said.

"Like five months May?" he asked stunned.

"I don't want to wait a long time for this Jase, I want it now, and if it wasn't for me wanting a big wedding; we would be in Vegas right now" she said smiling and intertwining her ringed hand through his, "plus, no fair…I want to put a ring on your hand" she said smiling to kiss him.

"Then May it is" he stated.

They arrived at the Metro Court at 7:15, and the banquet room was packed with quite an array of people. Jason knew that only someone like Avery could bring all these people together. There were Quartermaine's, Spencer's, Cassadine's, Jacks, and Corinthos all in attendance and no one had started a brawl…yet.

"Let me see that rock" they heard Carly exclaim as soon as the couple walked into the room.

The men seemed to congregate to Jason while the women fawned over the perfect 2 carat Princess cut engagement ring that lay on Avery's hand. After that dinner went on without much fanfare. Before they left they decided they had to talk to some people.

"Carly, can Jase and I talk to you and Jax for a second" she called the woman over to the side of the restaurant.

When the couple walked up Jason talked first, "okay, Ave and I are trying to decide on a date, but we know that you guys are getting married; so we wanted to know what time frame you guys are looking at."

After the question they could tell something was wrong by the way Carly and Jax looked at each other.

"Hey listen if you need us to postpone; that's cool, and I respect that" Avery told them.

"No, it's not that…it's actually kind of like…" Carly started but let Jax finish.

"Well you see…Carly and I got married right before the baby" Jax said kind of sheepishly.

"Shut up, oh my God, congratulations" Avery said giving Carly a big hug.

"We just didn't want us not to be married before he came; so on impulse we flew down to the Dominican Republic and did it…so what date are you thinking" Carly said smiling brightly.

"May" Avery said looking to Jason with a huge smile.

"May, how are we going to plan this…well…let's see" Carly started wandering off in a direction.

They knew it was time to collect their little girl and take her home with her mommy and daddy.

"Mom, Sonny, we are going to go get Sydney…but I want us to do lunch tomorrow" she told the couple.

"Okay sweetie" her mom said pulling her into a huge hug before Sonny joined in.

"We are really happy for you" Sonny said talking to Avery while her mom walked to Jason.

"Jason" he heard the familiar voice say behind him. He turned and saw Alexis; he knew that they had always had a strenuous relationship, and was a little apprehensive.

"Yeah" he said turning to her.

"Jason, I know we haven't had the picture perfect relationship…but we both are crazy about the same girl…so take care of her, okay" she said before pulling him in for a hug.

"Alexis………I promise" he said before she walked away, and they both stood there all the past left behind.

The next morning she woke up with a smile on her face. She heard the shower and the murmuring of her girl on the baby monitor…She couldn't believe how lucky she was living this life. She knew that before lunch with her mom and Sonny she had to go somewhere else.

Snow still littered the ground when she walked through the gate with the lilies in her grip. She gently wiped the snow off the stone marker.

"Hey Sam…its Ave…I don't know what to say right now. I'm really happy…happier than I have ever been, and it's Jase who makes me happy. But there is a problem; you see I want my best friend to be happy for me, and I feel selfish asking you that because you loved him first. I love him…him and Sydney, and I never meant for it to be this way…I never meant to fall in love with Jason; I hope you know that. Your girl is getting so big; I love her too…she calls me mommy, but she knows you too…I promise she will never forget her mother, okay Sam. I miss you…we all do…" she said before walking towards the car tears in her eyes.

When she arrived at the Metro Court she noticed that Sonny was sitting alone at the table, and figured this might work to her advantage.

"Hmmm…someone missing?" she said approaching the table where Sonny was sitting alone.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you doing this morning" Sonny asked pulling out her chair.

"I'm great" she said beaming one of those patented dimpled smiles.

"Your mom is running late…as usual…she said to start without her" he said before ordering a drink from the waiter.

"Actually I think this works out a little better" she said before placing her own order.

He just looked at her a little confused and she spoke again, "Sonny, I need to ask you something, and you can so no, and oh I am just going to ask…will you walk me down the aisle?" she asked.

Sonny sat silent for a long time looking down before he picked his head back up, his eyes glistened, "Ave, it would be my honor to walk you down the aisle" he said moving over to hug her.

They embraced for a long while before they heard Alexis come up, "hey, what's this family hug without me" she said before laughing.

"Actually, there is something I asked Sonny, and I need to ask you something too" Avery said sitting back down.

"Sweetie is everything okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, wonderful actually…Jason and I are getting married in May. I have asked Sonny to walk me down the aisle…and he said yes" she said smiling to Sonny before turning back to her mom, "but I wanted to know if you would be my maid of honor" she said tears in her eyes looking at her mom.

"Are you sure, you don't want Courtney or" her mom started cut off by Avery speaking again.

"Nope, I want my mom and my best friend" she said smiling at her.

They talked during lunch about wedding plans.

"I don't know but Jase and I have so much to talk about" she exclaimed excitedly.

On her way out of the Metro Court she quite literally ran into someone.

"Well it's not everyday a beautiful girl falls into my arms" she heard Lorenzo Alcazar state.

"Lorenzo!" she exclaimed giving the man she hadn't seen in a long while a quick hug.

"I guess my congratulations are in order?" he said taking note of the ring.

"Yeah" she said smiling brightly.

"I am happy for you and Jason" he said with his sly smile.

"Was it that obvious" she said.

"Only to some of us that wished you two would look at us the way you did each other" he told her.

"I'm so-" she started to say before she was cut off.

"No apologies…you never deceived me and I enjoyed every moment we shared. Tell Jason he is a lucky man; take care Avery" he said before kissing her cheek and leaving.

"Jason sweetie, I am home" she called out only to hear her own echo. She saw a note lying by the phone stating that he had to go out and Carly had Sydney. She then decided a mid afternoon siesta was in order.

He heard the crunch of the snow underneath his boots as he walked towards the place he knew by memory. He saw that the snow was cleaned off the stone and a bouquet of lilies lay there. He was comforted by the fact that she had already been there…it seemed like they were always so in sync with each other. He laid down the bunch of roses on the opposite side of the lilies.

"Hey Sam…its Jason…I suppose you know that, and you know why I am here. I love her; I never meant to Sam…it just always was. I didn't mean to hurt you or betray our vows…I loved you, and I hope you always knew that. It's different with her; maybe you knew and that's why you asked her to take care of us. Man, you should see our girl…she is getting so big and talking and walking. She calls Ave mom…I hope you are okay with that. Know that no one will ever take your place in our hearts Sam…heck Avery won't let it happen. She tells Syd about you all the time…Sydney knows that she has two mommies…but one is in heaven with the angels and her big sister. That's what you are Sam-our angel. I hope you are watching over us, and I hope you give us your blessing. I love her so much; I hope you understand…We miss you…I love you Sam" he said before wiping the sole tear from his cheek and walking back home.

He walked in and saw her napping on the couch with the afghan half pulled over her legs. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping; so peaceful. He walked over and put a gentle kiss on her forehead and just knelt down watching her sleep.

She could feel him close to her, but not close enough. She smelled the soap on his skin as she opened on eye.

"Hey" he stated with a small smile.

"Hey yourself" she said pushing her face closer to his.

"I love you Miss Casas" he said.

"I love you Mr. Morgan" she said kissing his nose.

The next couple of months they passed through in a haze; everyone so focused on the wedding.

"JASON! Seriously babe, I need to know who you want on your side so we can balance" she said to him in the midst of his groaning.

"I know you hate this, but please" she pleaded with him.

"Okay, well Sonny is my best man, and I want Michael up there with me, and Morgan" he said tiring daily of wedding plans.

"Umm…okay well how about one more…because I have my mom, Courtney and Carly. Kristina is going to be like a junior bridesmaid. Krissy can walk down with Morgan, and my mom will walk down alone, Courtney could go with Michael, but we need one more for Carly to walk down with" she told him.

He groaned loudly, and she rolled her eyes, "fine Jason, I will pick for you…hmmm how about Ned Ashton" she said knowing it would get a rise out of him.

To that he grabbed her and tackled her on the couch, "oh someone thinks they are so funny" he said pulling her close.

"How about Justus?" he asked.

"Justus is nice, and you get along with him, and he does bail you out all the time" she said trying to make a mad dash on the stairs. They laughed as he grabbed her and pulled her back down with him.

"Ah, someone has to pay for that statement he said pining her down.

"Oh yeah" she said "fighting" her way out of his hold.

He held her still for a long while and just looked deeply in her eyes about to bring his lips to crash upon hers before they heard a knock on the door.

"Okay, seriously we need to move with no forwarding address" she said while he got up to answer the door. He opened it to see an exuberant Carly holding a dress bag.

"Oh Jase close your eyes you can't see this. AVE IT FINALLY CAME IN" she said excitedly.

"SHUT UP, OH MY LORD, Jase you gotta go somewhere for a couple hours…this is MY DRESS" she exclaimed meeting up with Carly.

Jason just smiled before walking out the door to get away from the women folk. About a block away he noticed he was being followed. He led the tail on a bit of a run around until he could get them semi-trapped by the docks. He tried to trap them but the person obviously saw what he was doing…but was smart enough to detect Jason's foiled trap; there was something fishy going on, and Jason had to find out what.

Three months went buy in a whirlwind of excitement. It seemed as if there Penthouse had become Grand Central Station, but he could see the excitement in Avery's eyes, and that made it worth it.

So here he was the morning of his wedding sitting in the house that was no longer just his. After today he would be starting the rest of his life…with his wife…and that thought made him the happiest he had ever been.

**A/N…Okay the whole Jason being followed will so be explored in further chapters, but that was just a tease. Next chapter: the wedding! I am so excited-so hopefully I will get you all a chapter sooner rather than later, but thanks everyone for all your wonderful reviews. You guys ROCK-and I am glad you love Ave and Jase as much as I do! **


	21. Chapter 21

He sat there on the bed straightening his tie as he heard Sonny come in the front door.

"Jason, let's go get married" he stated smiling at his best friend.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"I should be…but I'm not; I can't wait for us to begin the rest of our lives" he said before Sonny patted him on the back and they walked out.

"Okay, how do I look" Avery said walking out into the bridal room.

Through the oohs and ahhs she heard Kristina speak, "Avery you look like a Princess!" she exclaimed and everyone laughed. The truth was Avery did feel like a Princess and she knew that she was about to marry her Prince Charming.

"Jason!" he heard Carly exclaim as he walked into the foyer of the church.

"Hey Car, how is she?" he asked.

"She looks beautiful Jase…so beautiful" Carly said a glimmer of a tear in her eye.

"Can you give this to her for me?" he asked handing her a small silver packaged. She nodded and quickly walked back up the stairs.

"Jase?" he heard a familiar voice question behind him.

"Mom" he said smiling at Monica and Alan.

"Oh Jason we are so happy for you" his mom said giving him a hug.

"Congratulations Son" Alan said shaking his hand before letting himself into the main sanctuary.

He greeted most the other guests before they entered the chapel to be seated.

It was set to start and he went and took his place in the front of the chapel first shaking Father Coates hand.

She was sitting in the bridal room putting the finishing touches together when Carly came in and handed her a small silver box.

She opened the note on the outside…

_Ave,_

_I cannot wait for you to be my wife…here is something new to represent our new life together._

_I love you,_

_Jason_

She smiled as she pulled the paper off. There in the box were the two most beautiful diamond chandelier earrings. She quickly put them on.

"I have my something new, now I need my other stuff" she told the women standing there showing off her new earrings.

"Well here is your something borrowed" her mom said handing her a small tiara, "it is a Cassadine piece; fit for a Princess" her mom said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you" she said pulling her mom close then whispering in her ear, "I love you" she said.

"Here's something blue!" Carly said pulling out a frilly garter belt to which everyone laughed.

Then they heard another voice, "I have something old for you to wear" said Monica Quartermaine.

She smiled at her as Monica brought over a beautiful white gold bracelet, "this was Lila's…Jason's grandmother. I know she would want to be here today to see this amazing woman that her grandson is marrying. You are not only taking Jason's last name, you are taking her maiden name too. I know she is watching down on us and would feel honored for you to wear her bracelet" she said handing Avery the bracelet.

"Thank you" she said hugging Monica tightly.

"Well let's get this show on the road" Carly told everyone as they made their descent to the room just outside the sanctuary.

Avery looked at all her bridesmaids in their sage dresses and smiled.

Jason saw the doors open and watched Kristina and Morgan walk down first. He smiled seeing the two kids all dressed up; Kristina reminded him so much of what Avery must have looked like when she was young. Next came Carly and Justus; he saw Carly wink at him…and was happy that his other best friend was happy for him too. Next down were Courtney and Michael. He smiled at the man Michael was becoming and for the ex wife who had taught him how to love with all he was. Alexis walked out next with a big smile, and tears in her eyes. She smiled at Jason and he knew that everything that happened in the past would not affect him and Avery. Stefan and Sydney walked out next. He saw Nik and Courtney's son hold the satin pillow in one hand and lead Sydney with her basket of flowers to the end of the aisle where Sydney decided she would rather go sit with Grandma in the front row. He smiled at his daughter as she waved and clapped her hands. Molly came out next looking like a little garden maiden long flowing hair tossing out cream colored rose petals. Her face also shone a hint of Avery as she smiled the same dimpled smile that Avery gave. He held his breath knowing in the next few moments she would be walking out.

He heard the song come on, and smiled. She had told him she didn't want to walk down to the tradition bridal march, and as he heard the theme song from _Love Story _start to play he smiled at the fact that she had chosen him.

"You ready" Sonny asked looking dashing in his charcoal gray suit.

"I have been my whole life" she said rounding the corner.

"You look beautiful, like an angel" he said kissing her cheek.

"Let's go get married" she said taking his arm.

He heard the doors open and he looked up at her. Tears instantly came to his eyes. She had never looked more beautiful than in the white strapless wedding gown. The top fit her snug sparkling while the bottom went out like a ballroom gown. Her eyes met his and she smiled; her chestnut hair curled around her face. She made the descent down the aisle and Jason Morgan held his breath.

As she approached the altar Father Coates spoke, "who gives this woman's hand in marriage?" he asked.

"Her mother and I" Sonny said smiling at the Priest. After he turned and gave her a peck on the cheek and shook Jason's hand before taking his place as best man.

The ceremony went on until the time that it was time for the couple to give their vows.

Father Coates spoke first; "the couple has prepared their own vows" he said and turned to Jason.

"I never knew that there was a love that could embody so much of my soul. And then I met you…I never believed in fate until I touched your hand and saw my lifetime flash before my eyes. I loved you before I knew you, and now that I have you I will never let you go. You are number one in my life, for now, for forever and for always" Jason said tears glistening in his blue eyes.

"I always felt like there was a piece of my heart missing…until there was you. I never wanted to fall in love, but I didn't have any choice in the matter…you were it for me. From the moment I looked into your eyes; I knew that you were my destiny and for whatever life threw our way we would find our way back to each other. Now that we begin our life together I promise that no matter what I will be your number one fan, your love, your best friend" Avery told him.

"The rings?" Father Coates said as Sonny took the platinum bands out of his coat pocket.

"Jason, repeat after me" he said handing him the ring.

"I, Jason Morgan take thee Avery Davis Casas to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold to love and to cherish from this day forward as long as we both shall live" he said sliding the band on her finger.

"Avery, repeat after me" he said handing her the other band.

"I, Avery Davis Casas take thee Jason Morgan to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold to love and to cherish from this day forward as long as we both shall live" she said sliding the band on his finger.

"By the power vested in me in the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride" Father Coates announced.

To that Jason cupped her cheeks and gave her the tenderest of kisses on the lips. They turned to the crowd as everyone made there way outside.  
As they walked out into the crowd the guests through ivory rose petals as they made their way into the limo to the reception.

"I love you Mrs. Morgan" he told her.

"I love you Mr. Morgan" she said smiling and then capturing his mouth.

The reception was held at the Metro Court and as they walked into the room they heard the master of ceremonies announce, "For the first time please welcome: Mr. and Mrs. Morgan" he said as everyone started to clap.

They sat at their table as dinner was served. After dinner the festivities were to start. First Sonny came up to the mic.

"Well, I am the best man; so I guess I get to make a speech. Jase, you are my best friend. Avery you are my step daughter, and I couldn't be happier that two of the most wonderful people I know found each other. Avery has blessed us all since her arrival, and I know that she and Jason will bless each other for a lifetime to come. You have a love that is everlasting; so hold onto it and don't let go" he stated before Carly came up.

"Sonny and I agreed that since I couldn't be Jason's best man I could co-own the speech. Just like me Jase, huh? I love you Jason, you are my best friend…forever, and I can't tell you how much it makes me happy that you found Avery. I was skeptical at first, beautiful rich girl stealing my place…but I see the depth of her love for you, and yours for her. May you both have a lifetime of happiness because I don't know a couple more deserving" she said smiling with tears in her eyes.

Alexis came up tears making trails down her cheeks, "Avery, my daughter…the one who made me whole again. You came into my life a whirlwind, and I loved you even before I knew. Now that we are back together I can't imagine how my life would have been without you. You have blessed me more than you will ever know. The one thing I could wish for you is love, and I can see that you found that with Jason. So you both hold on tight to each other, and never let go" she said before handing the mic back.

Before the dancing Avery went and embraced her mom, "I love you" she said.

"When did you put the Davis in your name?" her mom asked.

"16…I wanted to carry around a piece of my mother forever" she said putting their foreheads together.

"Okay everyone let's dim the lights for the father daughter dance" they heard as Avery and Sonny took to the floor.

Avery smiled when he heard _Frank Sinatra's, "The Way You Look Tonight"_ start to play.

"Old blue eyes" she questioned while he led their dance.

"Couldn't be more appropriate…Ave, I want you to know that I couldn't love you any more if you were my own" he told her.

"Me too" she said feeling the tear glide down her cheek.

After the dance everyone clapped as they announced their first dance as a couple.

She felt Jason pull her close, "listen to every word of this song…It was meant for us" he told her feeling the smooth skin of her back on his hand.

She bit her lip and smiled when she heard the song…_"I'll be" by Edwin McCain_…this was their song. They didn't dance alone for long because they heard Sydney call for her mommy, and so the little family danced together.

Then came time for the bouquet toss and when it was done you could feel the smile Justus had painted on when Lainey caught it. Then came the garter toss which Jason made a huge show out of taking it down her endlessly beautiful leg. You could feel the temperature go up. When he flung it over his shoulder you could feel the room get silent. When he turned he let out an audible groan seeing Luke Spencer with it dangling from a finger.

"I will cherish this forever Princess….If it doesn't work out with Morgan here, call me" he said making a phone signal with his hand then pulling the garter to his nose to take a whiff.

To that Avery sighed and shook her head. Luke did approach her later and hugged her tightly, "Congratulations Princess…I see it runs in the family-the thing for mobsters" he said to which Avery swatted his arm and he whispered in her ear, "listen Princess the step-mother is back in town, but you go have fun on your honeymoon and I will keep an eye on her" he said.

After they mingled with the crowd, danced, and just got general well wishes. Then they made their way to the room. Tonight they would stay at the Metro Court, and would leave for their honeymoon in the morning.

Once they let themselves in the suite they new Carly had outdone herself. It was lit by candlelight, and they saw hundreds of cream roses adorning the room. There was an ice bucket and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries with a note…

_Jason and Avery,_

_Remember this? I say if it worked the first time; do it again!_

_Love You Both,_

_Carly_

_P.S. Don't tell Jax about the candles; he is a stickler about some fire code._

They laughed as Avery went to change out of the wedding dress. Jason decided to get comfortable.

When she came into the room he thought he may pass out. She stood there in a white lacy baby doll, and her tiara.

"My Princess" he said taking her into his arms.

"My Prince" she said kissing him hard.

They made love that night; man and wife both trying to quench the hunger for each other that was ignited in their souls.

**A/N: Hope you liked the wedding…Next is the honeymoon and then they go back home. This is hopefully just the beginning for them. Stuff is going to pick up and there will be a mystery for Jase and Avery to solve. So hope you are still enjoying, and like always your feedback means a lot to me. (YOU ALL ROCK!)**


	22. Chapter 22

She lay next to him watching the rise and fall of his bronzed chest. She looked at his hand seeing the platinum band reside on his left hand third finger. That was when the reality hit…she was married to Jason Morgan. The woman who thought that true love was for fairy tales and cheesy romance novels had married her Prince Charming. The fact was that an undying forever love she had found only in his arms, and even in the midst of right and wrong, birth and death she had loved him-she would always love him. It was no longer just an emotion; it was the thing that made up the very fiber of who she was…she was Jason Morgan's wife, and she knew that her providence had been fulfilled. She was meant to meet him, meant to walk through those doors of the Metro Court and look into the beautiful blue eyes of the man she would call her husband. Call it fate or serendipity; whatever it was had led them to this moment. So she sighed happily the moonlight illuminating their skins and she curled up next to her husband and fell back to sleep.

It was the strangest feeling; having a connection with someone that transcends any certain place and time. He could be dead asleep but he could sense her every feeling, her every move. She was his wife… after Courtney he never thought he could marry again; couldn't bear the pain of losing another. Then Sam came along and made him wondrously happy and gave him his daughter. But it was like everything and every person Jason Morgan had ever been in contact with had led him to this love. Avery…even when she was a stranger his heart knew her. He ached for her even when it wasn't right too. Sometimes your heart knows no bounds. Now she lay curled up to his side as his wife. He had no doubts that if she would have never come to Port Charles to find Alexis they would have still met. Maybe on the beaches of Venezuela or the hills of a Greek island or trekking across Europe they would have run into each other and she would have introduced herself and they would have fallen in love. But they were meant to meet in Port Charles; New York where she was searching out the mother that just happened to be his best friend's daughter's mom…yes she truly was his destiny.

He woke up early as dawn's light was breaking through the curtains. He would love just to lay in bed all day with her but he had plans. So he went to take a shower and get ready.

She woke up cold and lonely…the side of his bed empty. She expected it; he was the wake up at dawn kind of guy while she was the "don't wake me up until noon" kind of girl. She pulled the pillow over her face and breathed in the smell of him and smiled. Then she heard the door open and close. Then he walked into the bedroom with a tray.

"Mrs. Morgan" he said carrying the tray to the bed.

"Mr. Morgan" she said straining her neck for a kiss.

He kissed her and then smiled, "I brought you breakfast" he said as he opened the tray.

"Arepas?" she exclaimed and then looked at him bewildered, "how?"

"One of the chefs studied is from Argentina; I asked him for a favor" he said.

"You are the most incredible man I have ever known" she said pulling his forehead close to hers.

They sat quietly eating breakfast; then she got in the shower and got ready for the day.

"You ready the jet is fueled" he said.

"Let's go" she said walking out in jeans and a simple tank hair pulled up in a ponytail.

Maybe it was because she was his wife…but standing there in jeans, a tank and a ponytail Jason Morgan had never seen a more beautiful woman. He couldn't coming up behind her and pulling her into his chest. They stood there for a long time him breathing her hair in and finally he kissed her neck.

"I love you" he said.

"Ditto" she whispered back as they walked out the door towards the elevator.

As they boarded the plane Avery asked the question, "okay so is this where I find out about this elusive honeymoon you planned all by yourself" she asked.

He just looked at her his poker face in place.

"Jason, c'mon…I didn't even know how to pack" she told him.

"And I told you that we would buy whatever you needed where we were going; now are we going to enjoy this flight-or are you going to bug me?" he asked with a smile planted on his gorgeous face.

She sauntered over and took a seat on his lap, "how long is this flight exactly" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, it's…wait…uh uh Miss Sneaky Pants" he said picking her up and putting her into a seat then strapping the seatbelt around her.

"No fair! And its Mrs. Sneaky Pants now" she said holding up her left hand.

To that he kissed her palm, "it is, isn't it?" he said smiling.

The flight was long and she decided to take a nap, but ended up sleeping longer than expected.

"Hey" she heard him say when she came out of the back.

She just sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder and looked out the window.

She noticed it was pitch black outside, 'it's dark."

He nodded, "the pilot said we will be landing in an hour" and they cuddled up to each other.

As promised an hour later the plane touched down. As they walked out onto the tarmac Avery knew exactly where she was. The tears came all at once and she simply whispered, "Venezuela" and turned to look at him.

"Shhhh I didn't mean for you to cry…is this okay" he asked her suddenly unsure.

"Perfect" she said before kissing him on the lips.

They walked to a waiting limo and climbed in.

"Jase, did you get a hotel" she asked.

"Yeah Hotel-" before he could finish she cut him off.

"Do you think you can cancel…I think we should stay at the estate" she asked quietly.

He nodded, "you sure?"

"It's time Jase…" she said squeezing his hand tighter.

She told the driver in Spanish where to take them.

They drove up to the gate a short time later and pulled up to the speaker where Avery dialed the house.

"Hola Senora Augustine, este es Avery" she told the lady. (This is Avery)

After a muddled response in rapid Spanish the huge wrought iron gate swung open and the limo pulled up the long drive. When it did there was already a huge staff of people waiting to escort them.

The robust woman with the gray hair and warm eyes was first to greet them in rapid bouts of Spanish. She pulled Avery in close to her and they were both in tears when they let go. Avery said something and all he understood was "esposo" and the ladies eyes got wide and turned to him. He didn't know if she was going to hit him or hug him so he just gave her a forced smile.

She grabbed him and looked deep into his blue eyes before smiling wide and pulling him in for an embrace. She then gestured them inside.

They spoke in rapid sentences and Jason could only catch certain words her knew. Soon after she hugged Avery and smiled at him and left them to themselves.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

She smiled, "Mrs. Augustine was my nanny for my whole life…after we moved to Florida she came until I went off to boarding school…then she moved back here to managed the estate" she told him.

"So you keep the estate fully staffed" he questioned.

"The estate is not just an estate. It is a plantation. We export coffee, plantains and other items. We are a big part of the petroleum business which is so vital to Venezuela's economy" she told him.

He smiled…amazed at the vast way she just seemed to know everything. Beautiful and intelligent…how did he get so lucky?

"If you don't mind, can I show you around in the daylight? I really just want to take a bath and lay down" she told him already walking upstairs.

"Whatever my lovely wife wants" he told her.

She led him up the massive staircase down the huge hallway to a smaller staircase that led up to a door. When she opened it he knew that this was her place.

"Wow" he said as he came into the room. First thing he saw was the huge four post canopy bed. Everything in the room was done in Moroccan colors and dark wood. The bed held a duvet the deeps purples and reds adorned with beading. The silk that hung from the posts on the bed encased it and he suddenly felt the urge to throw her on it and ravish her. Before he could he felt her pull him to another door. What was inside the room made him smile.

It wasn't a bathroom like typical restrooms in that it had no toilet, sink or other amenities. Instead a huge claw foot tub stood in the middle of a white marble floor. The knobs were gold, and there was a chandelier hanging above shining like diamonds in dark room. Most of what filled the room was vases of flowers, and white candles all different shapes and sizes with a plush white couch. There was also a vanity on one wall, where he could imagine sitting there brushing her chestnut locks.

"You like" she asked.

He smiled, "it is very you" he stated.

"Want to join me for a bubble bath" she asked.

To that he gave her the look.

"Oh sorry I forgot…Jason Morgan doesn't do bubble baths" she said smiling.

She showed him to the other restroom that had a shower. He took a quick shower and crawled into a new pair of boxers. He then decided to check out her living quarters. There were paintings on the walls mostly flowers, encased in heavy wooden frames. Some books titles he didn't recognize; mostly in Spanish. He headed towards the door to her sanctuary and saw her in the bathtub. The candles were lit all round her and the light danced off the chandelier. She looked so beautiful he couldn't help himself as his arms sunk into the water and puller her out. They spoke no words as he took her out and laid her gently on the bed; neither noticing the wetness that surrounded them. They made love, gently and whispered words of promise into each other's lips.

The next morning he awoke to find the spot on the bed empty. He was getting a little worried when he heard footsteps outside the door.

"Good morning" she said carrying a tray of fruit and coffee in.

"Aren't we chipper this morning?" he asked with a smile.

She sat down the tray and crawled in next to him to give him a kiss.

"Well I wanted to get an early start; so eat and get ready" she told him.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Nope, sorry that is classified information, but bring beach wear" she said.

A half an hour later he walked downstairs ready to go.

"Um, that is not beach wear" she said noting his jeans and t-shirt.

"I have sandals on" he said noting his feet.

To that she sighed and shook her head, "please tell me you have swim trunks on under those?"

"Well you will just have to wait and see" he said taking her in his arms and taking note of her outfit. The white bikini top clung to her skin, and the long gauze-like brown skirt fell to her ankles. He knew he couldn't wait to get the skirt off.

"Wow, nope, you cannot go out like that" he stated shaking his head.

"Why not?" she asked befuddled.

"Because I don't want to kill anyone on our honeymoon" he said kissing her lips roughly.

To that she smiled and led him out.

For the next week they discovered Venezuela together. He had discovered it once on his own, but to see it through her eyes made him realize so much more. He loved to see her speaking her first language; loved to see the way the people gawked at her beauty. He loved the way she captured the stares of everyone in the room, and how she looked at him like she noticed no one but he. He knew she was enjoying herself, but knew there was someplace else they should go. He decided to tell her that evening over dinner.

"Ave, I know you are enjoying yourself…but I have another place I wanted to take you" he told her caressing her hand.

"Mr. Morgan you spoil me" she said cupping his cheek.

"We are set to leave early in the evening…if that is okay" he asked looking into her eyes.

He noticed the momentary sadness before she spoke, "yes…but before we leave I want to take one more place, okay" she asked.

He simply nodded.

The next evening they said there goodbyes and packed up the limo. She told the driver where to take them. He noticed she was more silent than usual, and pulled her hand into his. She turned and smiled at him a sad soft kind of smile that made him wish he could take whatever was troubling her away. The limo came to a stop and Avery let herself out of the car to which Jason followed.

"This is the edge of the estate" she explained walking through a small gate.

That is when he noticed the plots on the ground. She walked up to one particular and kneeled down.

"Tio, this is Jason" she said a solitary tear falling down her cheek.

Jason knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder to which she covered with her own. He let her cry softly in his arms; until she was done.

They walked back to the car in silence.

"You okay?" he asked.

She simply nodded, "I love you" she said before laying her head down on his shoulder.

The next flight was long and arduous. He just hoped that she liked the next thing he had in store for her.

They arrived at there destination early in the morning.

"We're here" he said rousing her from her sleep.

"Where exactly are we" she asked the sleepiness still evident in her eyes.

"Nope, not yet, and um you are going to need to put this on" he said pulling out a black blindfold.

"What!" she exclaimed.

He laughed, "please" he said.

"Fine" she said smiling back before he laid a soft kiss on her lips and tied to fabric around her head.

He led her up out of the jet to another small set of stairs to which he carried her up. He strapped her in and she heard the familiar sound of chopping.

"Are we in a helicopter" she asked surprised.

"Hmmm, I am not at liberty to say" he said.

The helicopter flight did not last too long, and she felt him unbuckle her and carry her out.

"Oh, this better be good" she said as they walked down an unfamiliar path.

He opened the door to the house and led her in. She sat there for a couple of moments before he came from behind her.

"You ready" he asked.

"Of course" she exclaimed semi annoyed.

When the blindfold fell she couldn't help but gasp. There standing in the middle of a huge foreign room where her Sydney, her mom, Sonny, Kristina, Molly, Michael, Morgan, Courtney, Nikolas, Stefan and Mike.

"What, how, where?" she asked

Her mom smiled first and spoke, "Cassadine Island in Greece…Jason thought it would be a good idea for you to see where you come from…and for your family to be here with you" she said before stepping forward to hug her. She held her mom tightly looking over her shoulder and mouthing a "thank you" to Jason. To which he simply nodded.

Nikolas showed them around the house as they settled into their respective rooms. They spent the day languidly lounging on the beautiful white sand beaches with the children. Avery loved watching Sydney experience the ocean, and she knew that Jason had touched her heart with this trip in so many ways.

The next morning she woke up to the smell of breakfast. After what can only be considered a small feast her mom spoke.

"Do you mind if I steal you away for a couple of hours?" she asked.

"I would love it" she told her knowing that today may be painful for both of them.

They walked in silence down to the caves that were carved throughout the rocky cliffs.

"Is this where…" Avery started.

"This is where I received a gift…a blessing in disguise. I never thought I would come back here…because this is where I lost you. And now here you stand in front of me, and I know now that I am strong enough to face everything in the past. Yes a terrible thing happened here, but it turned out to be the most wonderful thing I could have experienced. You were my first love. I don't remember much of my mother, or when your aunt Kristina was a baby…but I remember you growing inside of me, and that was truly the first time I ever felt pure joy. I loved you; before I knew you…I loved you so much" she said both women with tears tracking down their cheeks.

"Come" she said taking her hand and leading her back into the house.

They walked up the huge staircase to a room to which Alexis pulled out an old fashioned key and unlocked the door.

"This is where you were born" she said leading her into the room. The bed was still made up in an old comforter that bore a now faded flower print. The bookshelves were filled with books in Greek, Russian and English.

They sat on the bed together a long time before they heard voices.

"Well I think they are looking for us, but there is so much more I want to show you" she said taking her daughter's hand in her own.

"I can't wait to see them" she said leaning her head into her shoulder.

"Hey, you two…Nikolas and Courtney left some cryptic note that we are to meet them at the cove in an hour dressed for dinner" Sonny said entering the room.

As they made their way out to the enclosed cove they saw candles lit up around chairs…and an altar. Right when Avery saw the altar she saw Nikolas turn and smile.

"Thank you all for joining us tonight…if you haven't guessed by now Courtney and I have decided to get married" he said grinning in a suit.

"Finally" Avery said first approaching her cousin.

"Listen Carly couldn't make it, so Courtney wants to know if you would be her maid of honor" he asked.

"Duh-of course. Where is she!" she stated excitedly.

He pointed off to a side adjacent to the cove right around a cliff. When she came around the corner she did not at first spot Courtney but a strangely familiar man. She had seen him the day before on the beach…she assumed he was an employee. She offered him a warm smile, to which he smiled back and nodded. She heard Courtney call her out of her trance, but she couldn't help but feel like she knew this man. She turned to greet Courtney and when she turned back he was gone.

The ceremony went beautifully as Courtney was led down the aisle by her father in a gossamer like strapless gown. Everyone at the wedding was sans shoes as the Priest spoke in Greek and English. When Avery looked out towards the cliff the man was there again and she could have sworn she saw a tear run down his cheek. She made a mental note to ask about him later.

They ate dinner nestled near the ocean, everyone feeling light and fresh. Most wondering how exactly their lives became so perfect.

She went to bed that night happy, and made love to her husband in the house she was born in. Sometimes things do come full circle.

It was another morning she woke alone. She was going to have to do something about that she thought while walking down the stairs to the kitchen. She found her mother drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning" she said pulling up a stool and grabbing a mug.

"Good morning, everyone is at the stables. I told them we would meet them later. There is something I wanted to show you first" she told her.

"Lead the way" she said smiling.

They once again were led up the staircase but this time the room was different.

"This was the only place I was ever happy in my childhood" she told her leading her into a bright child's room. There was a huge dollhouse in the corner with a canopy bed nestled at the side. She looked around the room and noticed a tattered photograph of her mother and a boy. She paid no mind to it as they discovered the room together.

As they were leaving they came to the study in which the bookshelves held many photographs. She looked through them; recognizing some, but not most. Then her eyes came to rest on a picture of a man smiling in a suit. She picked it up and flashes of memory came to her brain. Her hand started shaking and she turned back to her mother.

"Who is this" she said gesturing to the man in the photograph.

"My brother Stefan…he died years ago…another casualty of Cassadine warfare" she said sadly.

To that Avery dropped the picture and it shattered when it hit the ground.

"Ave, are you okay; honey what's the matter" Alexis said trying to calm a visibly shaken Avery.

She turned to her slowly, "I've seen him" she said cryptically.

"Probably in pictures at" Alexis started but Avery cut her off.

"No, I didn't remember until right now. Mom, I saw him last night on the island watching the ceremony…and before that on the beach. I just figured he worked here" she stated rapidly.

"It can't….no" Alexis started covering her mouth.

"But its not the first time I have seen him…I saw him in Port Charles; at the church before the wedding. In the park one time when Stefan and Sydney played…I just…I don't know why I didn't remember. I saw the picture and all these memories started coming back. I've seen him…and how…" she managed to sputter out before becoming silent.

Alexis and Avery stood in the middle of the house faces both drained of color…could this really mean what they thought it meant?

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long; I had "computer issues." Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Thank you all for your wonderful feedback and reviews: YOU ROCK!**


	23. Chapter 23

"What does this mean" Avery asked Alexis.

"Ave, are you sure" her mom asked.

"Yes, I have seen him on the island at least three times; in Port Charles twice…its him, I know it is" she told her.

"I don't how this could happen…especially without Helena knowing…but Ave, we are Cassadine's and stranger things have happened…remember Stavrosicle?" she asked.

"Well what do we do now?"

"We have to tell Nikolas…Stefan meant a lot to him" she started but couldn't finish as the tears came down her face.

"How do you feel?" she asked her embracing her.

"I don't know…I had come to terms with Stefan's death, and now all these feelings…I just don't know" she said crying into her daughter's shoulder.

Once she gained composure she squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them to look at Avery, "we have to tell Nikolas…and see where he wants to go from there" she said.

Avery simply nodded and they went to find Nikolas.

Avery approached Jason first, "My mom and I have to talk to Nikolas about something; we will be back later" she told him.

His steel blue eyes looked concerned but he had such implicit trust in her that he simply nodded knowing that whatever this was she would share with him in her time.

They walked from the stables down to the vast expanse of beach.

"So, what did you guys need to talk about without the others" Nikolas asked his soulful eyes searching his aunt and cousin's faces.

"It is a Cassadine thing Nikolas" Alexis told him.

"Helena?" he asked worried.

Avery just shook her head slowly while Alexis finished talking, "Nikolas, this is so hard for me to tell you" she said.

"Nikolas, we have reason to believe that Stefan is alive" she said and Nikolas stopped walking stunned.

He didn't speak for a long while the sound of the ocean and what Alexis was saying stuck in his head, "what?" he asked.

Avery spoke next, "there has been a man on the island. I thought he looked familiar, and then I saw his picture in the house…all these memories came rushing back to me…I have seen him and not just in pictures or on the island…he was in Port Charles; once watching Stefan and Sydney playing in the park, once right before my wedding…I couldn't place a name with the face, but I can now" she told him tears in both of their eyes.

"Every Cassadine has a double; isn't that what Helena has always said" Nikolas asked.

Alexis nodded and Nikolas continued, "So how do we find out if this man is really Stefan or just someone who looks like him" he asked.

Avery spoke, "I don't know for sure if it was him…but Nikolas he was there at your wedding, and I saw tears in his eyes; I don't know if that means anything."

"I need to tell Jason" Avery said and the two looked at her concerned and then she continued, "Jason and I don't keep secrets from each other" she said at that moment realizing that there was more than one secret Jason needed to know.

"I want to tell Courtney."

"I need to tell Sonny…we will come up with something, but we can't alert the man that we are suspicious, okay" Alexis said and the two nodded.

They walked back to the house when it was getting dark; all needing the time as a family together. None had ever been able to really depend on family before. Every time before Alexis had tried they were taken from her. Nikolas had Lucky and Lulu but neither really understood what being a Cassadine had truly meant. For Avery she had never known what it was to be a Cassadine, but she had the battle marks to prove that she had become one. They had each other now, and they were learning to depend on that.

After dinner Avery took Jason upstairs.

"We need to talk" Avery told him sitting him down on the bed and standing in front of him.

He simply nodded and she finished, "there are two things I need to tell you…first we have reason to believe that Stefan is alive" she said.

"Stefan Cassadine, but" he said and then let her continue.

"Yeah, he is supposed to be dead…but I saw him three times on the island…and Jason I saw him in Port Charles. Now that I think about it I think he may have been following me a couple of times. But I think it is him" she finished.

"Wow, how is Nikolas and your mom taking all this?" he asked.

"As good as to be expected…they want to find out if it is him for sure…so we are trying to think of a way" she said.

"Okay" he said.

They were quiet for a couple of moments her hand on his.

"You had something else to tell me?" he asked and she knew that she couldn't keep her secret anymore.

"I should have told you this earlier…when Helena killed my uncle; I asked Luke Spencer to help me find her, so I could deal with her" she blurted out.

"What?" he said standing up.

"Why didn't you tell me" he said.

"I needed to deal with it on my own Jason" she said.

"And you didn't think to consider that it is dangerous" he said starting to pace around the room.

"Jase-" she started but he quickly cut her off.

"No, don't, how could you just decide this? Did you not think of what it would do to Sydney and me if something happened to you?" he asked hurt.

"I just, I wanted to deal with it on my own. Helena is my problem" she said getting louder.

"Is that fair Avery? Your problems are my problems, your burdens are my burdens; or did you forget that?"

"Don't guilt trip me. I feel badly about this, okay? I didn't have to say anything, I could have just kept it to myself, but no, I came to tell you, because I didn't want to keep this from you" she said tears started to pour out of her eyes.

"Well thank you for that" he said bitterly.

"If you don't want to listen Jase, I can't make you. I will be back later when you calm down" she said walking out of the room and down the stairs slamming the front door when she left.

She knew she was wrong that she had kept it from him, and that is what hurt her the most. She didn't mean to hurt him and thought it better that she give him some time to cool off.

He was mad, but more hurt. She had lied to him, and that hurt his ego and pride. But she came to him and told him the truth. He was mad and sitting outside when he heard a familiar voice.

"Are you and Avery okay?" he heard Alexis ask.

He looked at his mother-in-law and smiled. They had never had a good relationship, but that all changed when Avery came into his life. Funny how the love of a woman could mend things that you thought were forever broken.

"Did she tell you that she has Luke keeping on eye for Helena for her?" he asked still looking out into the vast darkness.

"Nope, but that sounds like my daughter" she said sitting down next to him.

"When Sonny and I were friends way back when…I never told him that Helena was a threat. I always wanted to deal with it on my own. And then I got kidnapped and dreamed of Sonny rescuing me" she said smiling.

"I just, I want to protect her" he said quietly.

"You know that when Helena had her, she told her to just kill her and save the theatrics" she relayed to him.

"She is feisty isn't she" he said chuckling lightly.

"She is, and she loves you Jason. I don't know why she kept this from you, but she told me today that you two don't keep secrets from each other; just imagining her keeping this…it must have been killing her. Just remember that, okay" she said putting a hand on his shoulder and walking back towards the house.

"Alexis" he said and she turned, "yeah" she said, "thanks" and she simply smiled.

She walked to the caves that surrounded the island. There was a small cove that surrounded them. She decided a night swim in the still waters was in order. Swimming made her feel free and took her mind off of things. She stripped down to her bikini and walked into the water diving headfirst into the first wave.

She swam until everything slipped away in the dark wide ocean. She didn't notice that the tide had shifted.

When she tried to swim back towards the shore; she noticed the swell that was taking her towards one of the caves. At first she stayed calm, and just tried to swim with the tide. But the ocean's temperament had shifted; the waters no longer calm. The waves thrashed around her throwing her body towards the ocean floor. She went under a couple of times; huge gulps of water entering her throat. She coughed out the water, but it kept tossing her about. She tried to focus on the shore, and staying calm, but the wave came from behind sending her head first into the cave. She came up ready for another breath but the wave knocked her under. She didn't even really feel the hit to her head. Didn't see the red stain the water, didn't feel her body start to float. She just saw the light disappear.

He saw her start to swim out in the cove around the caves. Saw her body gleaming in the ocean. He smiled; she reminded him so much of her mother. The way she moved, smiled, he wondered if Alexis would have ended up like that born into a normal family.

He knew he shouldn't be following her; she would probably figure out who he was. But a part of him didn't care; he longed to be close to her and the rest of them. Seeing Nikolas marry the other day had struck a cord deep in his heart. His son; no matter that Stavros was the boys biological father…he had raised him as if he was his own. To him Nikolas would always be his and Lasha's. He smiled at the fact that his and Alexis' children were close to each other. He knew of Alexis' pregnancy on Cassadine Island all those years ago. They all thought her child had died, but Mikkos had protected his grandchild all those years ago.

He saw the swell rise, and knew that she wasn't used to swimming in waters like these. They were known to change at a moment's notice. He saw her disappear under the water and knew that she had probably been dragged into one of the caves. He had no time to think as he ran towards the waters shedding his shoes and his shirt along the way. He dove in looking for his niece.

He came up in the cave and didn't see her at first. The darkness of the cave made him lose his line of view at first. Then he saw her; floating in the water like a sea nymph. He called out for her but noticed she gave no response. He swam towards her taking longer than should because of the tide turning again. When he approached her he noticed the deep gash that adorned her beautiful forehead. He held onto her and pulled her from the cave. He swam with her out to the shore, and found that she was still breathing, but still bleeding from her wound.

He grabbed her up in his arms and ran for the house not caring what the consequences were.

He ran with her limp body across the shore, and up through the forest like agriculture that adorned the front of the mansion. His feet crunched on plants, thorns and yet he felt nothing. She was weightless in his arms, and all he could think of was reaching the light at the house.

Jason was sitting at the front of the house waiting for her to come home. Waiting to apologize, waiting to kiss her beautiful face. He heard the rough sound of running, feet crunching hard on the ground, and he pulled his gun.

He finally made it through the clearing, her still unconscious in his arms.

Jason spotted them first and sought to point his gun at the man who held his wife limp in his arms, but then he saw his face.

"What the!" is all he said to the man who was running.

"She…swimming, cut her head" the man managed to say between gasps of air.

"Oh, God, no" Jason said running towards the house with him.

Everyone was sitting in the den watching a movie with the children when they heard the commotion in the front room.

"Help" they heard a familiar voice call out.

Nikolas ran first to see what Jason needed, but instead of Jason he came toe to toe with another man; Stefan with a lifeless Avery lying in his arms.

"She was swimming in the cove and got dragged in by the tide. I think she hit her head on the wall. I don't know but I got in there as soon as I could. She is breathing, but she hasn't regained consciousness" he said lying her down on the couch.

Courtney ran to go find a doctor, but Nikolas and Alexis stood there staring at the man they had lost years ago.

"Stefan" Alexis whispered stepping towards him, but then turning and making a beeline for her daughter and Jason.

"Oh God, Ave, baby please wake up for me. Please open those beautiful eyes and look at me. Please baby he said taking her hand and putting it to his face.

"The doctor is on his way" Courtney called coming back into the room flushed.

No one had time to talk as they sat silent waiting for the doctor and looking on at Jason and Avery. Sydney started to cry seeing her dad crying and Mike took her and the rest of the kids upstairs.

"Avery, honey, please, I love you, sweetie, wake up" Jason willed her holding her hand as Alexis stroked her hair.

She felt fuzzy and had the worse ache coming from her head. Her mouth felt parched, and she felt a shiver rise through her body. But she felt intense warmth radiating from her hand. And then she heard him…the voice of her heart. It sounded like a lullaby, but instead of going to sleep he was willing her to open his eyes. A small smile came to her face.

He saw her smile and kept talking to her. Whispering promises of love and forever to her. He felt her hand tighten around his and saw her eyes flutter.

She saw two cobalt blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hey" is all she whispered.

"Shhhh, don't try to talk" he said to her.

Alexis then spoke, "you were swimming and you hit your head. Your uncle Stefan saved your life" she told her and Stefan put his eyes to the floor.

She turned her eyes to him; still barely open, "so it is you" she said smiling.

"Yes" he said.

Before he could explain anymore the doctor came in rushing to the patient.

He spoke mostly to Alexis in Greek, and checked her pupils and standard things. He cleaned out her wound and bandaged it. Shortly thereafter with a bottle of pain medication and antibiotics given he left.

"He said that you should be okay. You don't have a concussion, but he doesn't want you to go to sleep for 6 hours. Also, you need to take the antibiotic everyday so that cut doesn't get infected" she said sitting next to her daughter and embracing her.

"Six hours; well I have six hours to kill Uncle Stefan; what should we talk about" she said breaking the ice.

Everyone kind of let out a nervous laugh, but new that it was time to hash it out. Twenty minutes later, changed in fresh clothes and a cup full of coffee they all sat in the den.

"I faked my death…because I didn't like the person I was becoming. I was no good to any of you. I'm sorry" he said first then elaborating on the stories specifics.

"I came out of hiding when I found out that Alexis' daughter was alive" he said looking towards Avery.

"Then I found out about the birth of your child Nikolas, and I couldn't" he started but was choked up.

"He is named after you…Little Stefan we call him" Courtney said knowing that Nikolas had too many emotions running to comment.

"He is beautiful" he said.

"I would like you to meet him in the morning" Nikolas spoke up.

"You haven't seen Kristina is so long; she has gotten so big" Alexis said tears falling from her eyes.

"And Molly" Sonny piped in.

"My other nieces, I cannot wait" he said solemnly.

They sat and chatted idly no one up for deep conversation when Avery and Jason excused themselves. Avery hugged everyone but came to Stefan last.

"Thank you" she said laying a chaste kiss on his forehead and speaking again, "we will talk again soon" she said looking deep into his eyes.

"Yes" he said laying his hand on her cheek.

Jason and she went upstairs to the children's room. She saw Stefan laying in the toddler bed and Sydney in the crib.

"Good morning my angel" she said as dawn was breaking simply kissing her forehead and leading Jason into their own quarters.

Once inside she began to kiss him, "I'm sorry about everything, about Helena" she whispered in between breathless kisses.

"Me too" he said relishing in her kisses and pulling her camisole off.

"I thought I lost you, and I couldn't imagine my life without you. You are my soul" he said laying her gently down on the bed.

They made love in the soft glow of morning; each holding on tightly to the other.

Stefan spent the rest of the vacation with them. He and Nikolas fell back into their comfortable relationship while he and Alexis fought one night for hours. The next morning everything was solved and they had their sibling back.

For Avery getting to know Stefan helped her to know herself. This was her family; as dysfunctional and unconventional as it was. She loved the island but she longed to get back to her other family in Port Charles.

The night before they left she sat alone at the beach staring out into the water.

"You and Nikolas both love staring into that ocean" he said.

"When I was a little girl in Venezuela I used to stare out; wondering where I fit in the world. I did the same thing in Miami. Who knew I would find who I was in Port Charles?" she said.

"Who knew that we would all find ourselves in Port Charles" he said laughing.

She held his hand tightly, "come back with us" she said.

"Too many memories, little one"

"We can build new ones"

"Ah, a pragmatist like her mother" he said smiling.

"She needs you, you know?" she asked.

"She has you, Kristina, Molly…and Sonny" he said with some distain in his voice.

"Hey, Sonny is great, and she is happy with him" she told him.

"And that is the reason I let him live"

She smiled and shook her head, "Helena will know now; why can't you come be with your family"

"I just, I don't want to put you all in danger"

"Helena kidnapped me once; we are already in danger…listen just think about it, okay" she said getting up and kissing him on the cheek.

The next day they left and Stefan kissed them goodbye. Tears streamed down their faces, but they left watching the man wave them goodbye.

When they arrived back in Port Charles they were greeted by the Cassadine limo. Avery crawled in first and let out an audible gasp.

"So, I decided you were right, I needed to come home" said a smiling Stefan.

"How?" Nikolas asked crawling in next.

"The red eye…I've been waiting. But son; I need a place to stay" he said grinning.

"Your bedroom will be ready" Nikolas said crawling in next to the person who truly was his father.

They settled into a comfortable routine. Luke was not happy to see "Vlad" back but Avery put him in place to behave.

"I don't know why I am listening to a Cassadine woman" Luke groaned after she told him to lay off Stefan.

"Because, I have great legs, and am a Princess" she said smiling those dazzling dimples at him.

"Ah, yes I forgot" he told her as she walked towards the door.

"Tell Vlad to stay in line, and there won't be any problem…and Princess wear stilettos next time" he said as she rolled her eyes at him.

**Two Months Later**

That got them to this moment in Wyndamere eating dinner. Avery had been feeling under the weather. Sydney had the flu that week, and she could feel it coming along. Then she felt it hit, and when she got up she felt lightheaded. Luckily Jason was there to catch her when she fell.

She tried to tell everyone that she was okay, but Sonny made her go to the hospital and get checked out.

"Hey honey, what's wrong" Bobbie Spencer called when she saw her walk in.

"She fainted after dinner this evening" Jason told the nurse.

"Okay, have you been feeling sick" she asked taking her by the arm and leading her to a room.

"Syd had the flu last week, I have been feeling nauseous; so I think I have a touch of that" she said.

"Okay, well let me take some blood, and you just lie down and rest. Monica is going to come in and check you out, okay?" she asked.

After the blood was taken Bobbie went to leave, "thanks Bobbie" Avery told the woman and she just smiled.

Bobbie ran the test three times to make sure what she was reading was correct. She decided to consult with Monica.

Monica walked to the room her daughter in law was in prepared with the news that would change their lives forever.

"Am I okay?" Avery asked seeing Monica's face.

"Well…yes"

"But" Jason and Avery said at the same time.

Monica turned looking at both of them "well, you are okay…and so is your baby" she said smiling.

**A/N: Sorry so much happened in this chapter-I hope everything made sense. I didn't elaborate on Stefan because I figured bits and pieces coming out later may be a better idea. Hope you enjoyed the little twist at the ending! As always your feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Our what?" Avery asked stunned while Jason simply squeezed her hand.

"The blood test came back and you two are definitely pregnant. Bobbie ran it four times to be sure" Monica answered back grinning.

"But, I was on the-"Avery started to say when Monica finished.

"When was the last time you got your cycle" she asked.

Avery looked confused; "when we came back from Greece" she said wondering why she hadn't been worried that it had been so long.

"Well, why don't we get Dr. Lee in here for a consult. She can get you started on your prenatal care; are you guys okay with this" she asked concerned at the too quiet couple.

Jason felt nervous; Avery was freaking out and it worried him that he thought she may not want to have his baby. So he sat there and waiting for her to speak.

A million thoughts ran through her head at once. She was pregnant, with Jason's baby…She was pregnant…and then the euphoric feeling hit her, and a smile started to creep its way to her face.

"Yeah, I'm great…Jase are you okay with this?" she asked smiling wide.

"Of course, we are going to have a baby…a little baby" he said placing his hand on her still flat tummy.

"Good, I am so happy for you two" Monica said hugging the both of them.

"Let me see if Dr. Lee is available for a consultation, and she can start your prenatal care" Monica said walking out.

"Jase, we are going to have a baby…Sydney is only 2, and we are going to have another one" she exclaimed.

"Are you happy" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

To that he got double dimple treatment, "ecstatic" she said kissing him.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in the OBGYN office waiting for Dr. Lee. She came in and did her initial work. She was approximately 6 weeks pregnant; given her prenatal vitamins and set up on a visit schedule. When they finally walked out; both were in a state of shock and awe.

"We are having a baby" Avery said smiling and squeezing Jason's hand tightly.

"Oh my God, I have to call my mom and Sonny…they are probably freaking out that we haven't called them yet about the whole fainting spell" she said laughing.

At that precise moment she saw none other than Sonny and her mother step out of the elevator.

"Avery" he mother called walking towards her fast.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you call?" her mother asked rapidly to which Sonny told her to breathe.

"Yeah, well…ummm-" she started but Alexis cut her off.

"What is it honey?" she asked again.

"How do you feel about being a grandmother?" she asked.

"I am a grandmother, Sydney, and OH" she said her mouth getting wide. She looked over at Jason who had a euphoric smile on his face.

"You two, are, Sonny they, we" she sputtered to which Sonny came to hug and congratulate them.

Alexis came and hugged Avery next, "my girl…having a baby" she said to her both women with tears in their eyes.

"Tomorrow night, dinner" Sonny said as they parted company.

They nodded as they started towards the elevator running into Emily and Alan.

"Monica told me you were here; how are you feeling" Emily asked concerned.

Jason looked at Avery for confirmation and she nodded, "well, how do you guys feel about a new addition to the family" he said placing a hand on Avery's tummy.

"What, oh my, congratulations" Emily said hugging them tightly.

Avery noticed the tears in Alan's eyes and hugged him tightly, "how do you feel grandpa?" she asked.

"Blessed" he whispered into her head.

Jason shook hands with his father and Avery spoke again, "how about Sunday brunch, and we can officially announce it to the whole family" she asked.

"Sounds great" Alan said beaming.

That night they went to Wyndamere to pick up Sydney and they told Nikolas, Courtney and Stefan. Stefan held the tears back in his eyes…happy tears, and scared tears. He knew that whenever the birth of another Cassadine was taking place there was an opportunity for Helena to start sniffing around.

The brunch at the Q's proved most entertaining. None of the other Q's were privy to the information of Avery's pregnancy. So there sat Monica, Alan and Emily trying their best to not burst at the seams with information. At approximately 11:00 am the doorbell rang and Alice answered ushering not three, but four in.

When the group walked into the dining room Alan gasped, and tears came to most of their eyes. Avery spoke first.

"Hey guys, Michael wanted to join us for brunch today…I hope that is okay" she said smiling.

"Sounds great" Alan said a gleam in his eye.

"Hey Michael, how are you doing" Skye asked smiling at the gift that Avery had just bestowed on her father.

They sat down for brunch; smiles worn all around the table. Avery looked at Jason for a look of reassurance before speaking.

"Jason and I have some news" she said starting the conversation.

Suddenly all eyes were on her as Jason reached out to squeeze her hand under the table, "in 7 and a half months there is going to be a new addition to the family" she said the smile starting to appear.

She thought for a second that Edward was going to have another heart attack when he flew from his chair to practically pick her up out of the chair. In his moment of excitement he had even hugged Jason which in the end left the two of them both scrambling for their wits. After brunch they retired out to the garden for tea. Avery walked inside to use the restroom and as she walked out she heard a familiar voice.

"So you are going to have a Cassababy?" he asked smirking.

"Something like that" she said approaching him.

Her tone became more serious, "I told Jason about Helena" she told him looking down for a moment.

"Hey Princess, I know, Jason called me and reamed me out for it. But we are working together. You just worry about you and the little one…I will worry about the Wicked Witch, okay" he asked real concern in his eyes.

"Who would have thought you would go all soft for a Cassadine" she said smiling at him.

"Don't speak blasphemy in here woman" he said his arms flailing in the air as he walked to another part of the house.

As she continued her trek to the garden she stopped to look at a picture of Jason's grandmother Lila. She had never met the women, but she new that she held a special place in Jason's heart.

"You have her last name, you know?" she heard Ned speak.

She smiled, "Monica told me. I know I never met her…but I feel all of your connections to her" she said.

"She was an amazing woman" he said fingering her picture.

"Congratulations, you and Jason, you know the baby" he said nervously fidgeting.

"Thank you" she said offering a huge smile to him.

He nodded a little withdrawn but before he walked away, "be careful" he said quietly.

6 weeks later…

She sat there waiting for Dr. Lee to come in for the ultrasound. She and Jason were excited to finally get the chance to see their baby. The morning sickness and aches had already started so she was looking forward to at least one of the rewarding parts. She couldn't wait to look at her baby.

He saw the befuddled look fall upon Dr. Lee's face when she was testing the heart rate, but ignored it. When she put the jelly on Avery's growing belly they started to look at the picture of their child. Everything seemed to be going okay, but then Dr. Lee spoke, "just as I suspected" she said.

"What?" Avery asked worried about her child.

"Well, I noticed that the heartbeat was very rapid, and I had my suspicions but this just confirms it" Dr. Lee started to say cut off by Avery.

"Is my baby okay?" she said starting to freak out.

"Well, both of your babies look healthy and good. But there are two of them" she said smiling at the couple.

"Twins?" Avery said biting her lip.

"Yes, we will be able to tell more in later ultrasounds. But there are definitely two babies in there" she finished.

"Two babies, Jase we are going to have twins!" she exclaimed.

After the visit they made the rounds of announcing the good news to everyone.

As they lay in bed that night Jason held her from behind rubbing her daily growing stomach.

"Can you believe that we are going to have two babies" she asked.

"Actually, yeah" he said.

"What?" she asked flipping around to face him.

"I had this dream about us. That we had three kids, Sydney and a little boy and girl" he said.

"Really?" she asked hormones taking control and tears welling up.

"Yep, so I think we are going to have a little boy and a little girl" he said making circles on her tummy.

Three Months Later

Her belly seemed to grow at a more rapid pace, and at 6 months she looked more like 8 and after the morning sickness had faded she seemed to crave certain items. So that was why they sat in Kelly's that Friday morning waiting for her French toast with chocolate chips and whipped cream. Jason just raised an eyebrow when she asked but decided against arguing when she ordered a side of fruit to start with.

"Here is your herbal tea my dear and the French toast will be right up" Mike said putting her mug down.

"So, do we know what these two are in there?" he asked patting her tummy.

"We get the ultrasound today, but Jason is pretty sure that they are a girl and a boy" she said smiling at the older man.

"Well Jason is a very perceptive man" he said winking at the couple.

Later that afternoon Jason's hunch was confirmed as Dr. Lee announced the healthy pregnancy of a little boy and girl.

"What about Lorenzo, I've always liked that name" she teased him on the couch that night as Sydney sat coloring.

"Oh well, what about Brenda" he said starting to tickle her.

"Shut up" she said hitting him with a throw pillow.

"Sydney, what do you want to name the babies" she asked their little girl with the dark eyes.

She turned and furrowed her brow, "SAM!" she yelled loudly clapping her eyes.

Tears immediately sprung to her eyes as she looked at Jason, "I like that for a boy…Samuel Davis Morgan?" she asked.

"I like that too" he said kissing her forehead.

"What about for our girl?" she asked holding his hand.

"Well I don't know…you want to do something special for her, right?" he said.

"I was thinking that I would like to do something after my mom" she told him.

"Alexis? Alexandra?" he asked.

"I was thinking more of Natasha, wouldn't that just kill Luke" she said smiling.

"Natasha…what about Natasha Lila Morgan…the girls could always keep that part of their great grandmother with them" he asked.

"I like that" she said.

"Let's keep the names a secret until the babies come, okay" she asked.

"Anything for you" he said pulling her head onto his chest.

Two weeks later at a dinner with Jax and Carly at the Metro Court

"So, is the Penthouse big enough" Carly asked the couple.

Avery and Jason both looked at each other…not really having though about it.

"Because the house next door is available, and if you guys want it I am sure I can get you in" Carly said smiling while Jax rolled his eyes.

"She is saying that because every time a perspective buyer comes over she has Michael and Morgan go make a bunch of noise outside" he snorted.

"We haven't really thought about it" she said looking at Jason.

"But the Penthouse is small, and no yard" Carly reiterated before adding, "just come check it out" she finished.

Jason looked at Avery to read her face and the smile on it made him know his answer, "yeah we will."

Two weeks later they were in escrow…Avery had fallen in love with the house and its six bedrooms, huge back yard outfitted with a pool, and the neighborhood. Jason was happy…his children would be growing up with Carly's children, and they would have a real yard and a real house.

A week later they took Sydney there to pick out a room. They decided to start from scratch and repainted everything as well as bought all new furnishings. While Avery decorated Jason handled the security aspect of the home adding cameras, alarms, and bullet proof glass.

In the master bedroom they set up two bassinets which they would use when the twins were first born. Then they would move them to the nursery. The nursery was composed to two rooms separated by a glass door so the twins would have their own space but be close enough for them to get to easily. The nursery was right next door and Sydney was right across the hall. The other rooms were Jason and Avery's office and a guest bedroom.

Another two weeks went by and they moved in their new house accommodating the growing family. Between Michael and Morgan running over, and Carly coming over unannounced they needed a night alone before the babies came. So they dropped Sydney off with Carly and Jax and went for dinner. They decided on Kelly's because of Avery's constant cravings for milkshakes and cheeseburgers. They ended the night with a brief walk on the pier.

"I love you Mrs. Morgan" he said looking into her twinkling eyes.

"I am so happy with you, and Sydney and these two" she said rubbing her tummy.

"Monica said any day and they will be here" she said.

"Crazy, huh?" he asked kissing her lips.

He should have been less focused on her and more about their surroundings. That is why he didn't hear the gun cock, and he heard Luke's cries too late. But he saw the bullet and he quickly spun Avery around behind him; as the bullet tore through his abdomen he heard nothing but the cries of, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and everything dissipated.

**A/N: Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger, but I promise I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP…If you couldn't tell already the next ones are going to be angst-ridden, but I promise I am going in a particular direction, and I do have a plan. Hope you enjoyed, and as always thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback…You are awesome!**


	25. Chapter 25

Patrick Drake was on call that night. It was a pretty quiet night, and right now he was busying himself with flirting with Elizabeth Webber. The nurse was busy rolling her eyes at him when the elevator opened with a flurry of activity. Immediately Liz and he ran up to the patient. Liz approached first and he heard her gasp audibly. Then he saw the reason why; there Jason Morgan lay with a bullet hole that ripped through his abdomen. The paramedic started yelling stats at him, and Patrick knew that they must get him into the OR right away. But then he saw something that he knew would haunt him the rest of his life; Avery Morgan stood behind him belly swollen at nearly eight months pregnant as her blood soaked shirt clung to her skin. Her eyes pooled with unshed tears as she simply stood there shaking and looked at him. She didn't have the hysterics or yelling but it was something more, an eerie silence written on her face and a hand on her belly. He knew that he would do everything in his power to save this man; for a woman he barely knew.

Liz approached her as they pushed the gurney into the OR.

"Avery, are you okay…are you hurt?" she asked concerned.

Luke came running through the lobby at the pair when Avery spoke, "I'm fine, Jase, oh God, oh God please, please help him" she said as the tears started to unleash themselves down her face.

"Liz, where is Jason" Luke asked when he saw the two.

"He is in surgery, Luke what happened" she asked.

And he only had to utter one word, "Helena" as he took Avery into his arms. Liz immediately ran to call Sonny and Alexis.

Alexis was busy putting Molly to bed when she heard the phone ring; Sonny answered it after the third ring. Two minutes later she heard him run down the hall.

"Alexis, Liz just called from the hospital" he said with the anguish written on his face.

"Is it the babies, are they okay" she asked setting her child down in bed.

"Lex, its Jason, Helena struck, Jason was shot. Avery was with him" he said the tear escaping his eye as Alexis crumpled into his arms.

They decided to call the Quartermaine's and Stefan and all meet at the hospital.

Luke was sitting in the waiting room holding a sobbing Avery when Alexis came out of the elevator.

"Avery" she cried seeing her daughter with the blood soaking her chest.

She quickly took her daughter into her arms and let her cry, "mom, he, there was blood everywhere" she cried into her shoulder.

"Shhhh, Shhhh" she said rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth.

Sonny approached Luke who was covered in Jason's blood; his head hung low.

"What happened" Sonny asked getting straight to business.

"I was watching her, I should have known…but I found out too late. I went to find Jason, I hoped to catch 'em at Kelly's…they were gone so I went to the pier, and I saw it too late. Helena's man had already drawn his gun, and Jason pushed the Princess out of the way…he would have shot her" Luke said shaking his head, mad at himself.

"This wasn't your fault man…it could have been worse. We just got to believe that Jason is going to be okay…Luke if you track Helena, I need you to tell me" he said patting the man's back.

Monica Quartermaine came running down the stairs having been on the other floor. Patrick Drake had her paged for an emergency. Once she saw Avery she knew that she couldn't have pictured worse. Avery stood there in the middle of the waiting room…covered in blood clinging to her mother. Jason was no where to be found, and that meant that there was only one place he could be. When she approached Avery and she saw the lost look in her eyes she knew that no words had to be spoken. Sonny did approach.

"It looks like Helena went after Avery…Jason pushed her out of the way…He was hit once in the stomach. Patrick is in there operating on him right now" he told her and they fell in a quiet understanding in the fact that they both were worried about Jason.

Courtney and Nikolas came bursting from the elevator doors next as Avery started to speak again, "Sydney, I need, oh Sydney" she said placing her hand on her tummy and crying more.

Alexis traded places with Sonny who took a quivering Avery into his arms. She took Courtney off to the side.

"Jason was shot; it looks like it was Helena, he saved Avery. I need you to call Carly and Jax; that is where Sydney is. If Carly could bring her a change of clothes, I would appreciate it.

Courtney shook her head huge puddles of tears in her eyes. Nikolas went to call Stefan, and see about Helena. He felt helpless, another person that someone he loved from Helena. This had to end…now.

Carly looked at the clock when she heard the phone ring and hoped it was Jason saying that they were staying out late.

"Please tell me you took that wife of yours and got a room or something" she answered smiling.

"Carly, this is Courtney" and the rest of the conversation became a blur; until she dropped the phone and crumpled to the floor in tears. Jax immediately came to envelope her into his arms and picked up the receiver.

What he heard struck a deep emotion in his heart and he knew where he and Carly had to be.

Carly and Jax flew through the elevator doors running towards the small crowd that was growing. When Carly saw Avery's eyes she walked up to her and looked at her. Both knew exactly the pain that was ripping apart their soul, and neither knowing what to do about it.

"Honey, c'mon we gotta get you changed out of those clothes" Carly said to her the tears aching to pour from her eyes.

Avery simply nodded her head and got up to go change. When she came back she saw Patrick Drake walk from the OR a worn expression on his face. Carly grasped her hand as they approached both looking to him for answers.

"The bullet tore him open pretty badly, and when we gave him some drugs, they didn't react well with his body and he seized" he started out.

Carly felt Avery start to shake and put her arms around her as Patrick finished.

"Fortunately we got him stabilized; but he is still in critical condition. I have been updated on his brain injury and the seizure might have affected his brain function. He is in a coma right now; so these next forty eight hours are critical."

"No, he won't leave me, he won't…I know it, he will wake up, and he won't leave me" she cried in anguish.

That is when she felt the first wave of pain come along as she grasped her stomach.

"Ow, ow, ahhh" she cried as a contraction ripped through her body.

"The baby, the baby" she cried as she crumpled down with Carly to the floor.

"Nurse, get a gurney, she is 35 weeks pregnant with twins" Monica cried falling to check her vitals.

"Breathe, honey, just how you and Jason practiced" her mom said kneeling down to be next to her.

Dr. Lee came running out next, "what happened" she asked as the nurses were moving Avery to a gurney.

"I think she is having contractions" Patrick and Monica said at the same time.

"How far apart" she started to ask when another ripped through Avery's body.

"About three minutes" Nikolas said having been timing them on his watch.

"Okay get her in the delivery room, now" Dr. Lee yelled at the staff.

"Aren't the babies too early" Carly asked concerned.

"It is twins, usually the gestation period is 34-36 weeks instead of 40, Avery is at 35; so I have no reason to believe there will be any problem" she said moving towards the room Alexis in tow.

"Can I be in there with her?" she asked.

"Yes, has anyone called her husband?"

"He is in surgery, there was an accident" Alexis said the tears willing themselves to be free.

"Oh" was all Dr. Lee said as they prepped for the delivery.

"Ave, you are doing great" her mom told her between contractions.

"Mom, Jason, he was supposed to be here" she said crying.

"I know sweetheart, but you got to do this…so Jason has something to look forward to when he wakes up" she said stroking her forehead as Avery nodded.

"Push Avery, push" Alexis yelled holding her daughter's hand.

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she cried.

"Beeeeeeeep, Beeeeeeeep" cried the monitors in Jason's hospital room.

"We are losing him" Patrick Drake called out grabbing the paddles.

He shocked him once and nothing.

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she cried again pushing the first baby out.

"This is your boy" Dr. Lee cried out as Avery's body gave out.

"Ave, you gotta push again, your little girl is still in there" Alexis said coaxing her.

"C'mon honey for Jason" she finished and Avery pushed again.

"Again" Patrick Drake called out for the third time when nothing sounded he called for it again; his staff looking at him like a mad man. He leaned down to Jason's face; "your death is not going to be on my hands, so live, damnit" he told him as he picked up the paddles again.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH" they heard the second baby cry as she was pushed out of the womb.

At the exact moment his daughter was born Patrick shocked him again, and the steady beep of the machine resounded in the staff's ears as everyone let out the breath they were holding.

Sonny saw Alexis walk out of the delivery room exhausted, "a little boy and a little girl" she said smiling sadly as he took her into his arms.

They walked to the nursery a short while later and saw the two tiny twins sleeping in their bassinet neither knowing what the future held for these precious babies.

When they wheeled her into the recovery room she quickly fell asleep her body exhausted from the labor. She dreamt of him, him and her holding their children. When she awoke she saw Carly sleeping in the chair in the corner and the tears came. She cried silently, and clutched her pillow to her now flattened stomach.

She woke the next morning to see her mother sitting in the chair staring at her.

"Have you heard anything, is he" she said starting to panic.

"Same, sweetie" she said approaching her.

"I need to see him" she said the tears starting to fall.

"I know, I talked to Monica and she said she will do her best, okay. But first there are two little people who want to see you, if you are ready" she said gesturing to the two cradles that sat in the corner of the room.

She nodded her head as her mother pushed them over closer to the bed and took first her son out and laid her into her arms.

"My baby" she said kissing atop his perfect head.

"Have you picked out names for them" her mom asked sitting down.

"This little guy is Samuel Davis Morgan, I figure Sammy for short…and why don't you pick up your granddaughter, Natasha Lila Morgan" she said smiling a bittersweet smile.

"Natasha? Oh my Luke is going to go to town with that one" she said the tears just flowing as they sat silently huddled looking at the two perfect children.

Monica came into her son's room. For so long she had thought she lost her little boy, but in the last two years they had been working to repair something. Avery had done that; brought them all back together…and it meant the world to her. There he lay looking like the child she remembered from so long ago. And she sat there with him a long time just holding his hand and telling him how much they all needed him.

Alan came in next to sit with his son. He had done so much wrong with AJ and he thought that he could make up for it with Jason…then the terrible accident happened, and he knew he had lost another son to Sonny. But then Avery came and changed all of their lives. He had his son back; and he prayed to the heavens above that they didn't take him… he wasn't ready to lose the boy he was just getting back.

Monica wheeled Avery into Jason's room late that afternoon and left her to sit next to him.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry, this is my fault…we shouldn't, I should've. I need you to come back to me, okay. We got three little ones to take care of, and I can't do it on my own. That's right our babies, they are here. They are beautiful Jason, just like their daddy. They need you, we need you…I need you to hurry back to me" she said crying before finishing, "I love you Jason, forever" she said kissing his forehead.

Two days later she was released from the hospital, but Jason was showing no signs to waking up. That was when she decided that she couldn't stay at the house.

She was sitting withdrawn staring out the picture window when Sonny spoke.

"Listen your mom and I want you to come stay with us for awhile" he said sitting on her bed.

She looked at him sadly the fight from her eyes gone and simply nodded as he hugged her tightly. She would go home when Jason came home…she knew he would.

The days turned into weeks with everyone visiting Jason. They made the promise to Avery that they would. She knew that he could hear them, and he needed to know that he was needed back here.

"Hey Jase, it's me Carly…the doctors say that you can hear everything in there. So let me see if you can here this…you need to come back to us soon. Avery needs you; those two babies of yours are growing so fast…and Sydney she is smart as a whip. I miss you Jase, the boys too…so come back to us soon."

"Hey man…I was just coming here to see you and tell you how good your girls are doing and that boy. Such a strong little boy with your eyes every single time I look at him it feels like I am looking at you. Ave, man, she is holding up as best as she can…but she needs you. She misses you like crazy. I am trying to take care of them, but come back home…we all need you…and don't think I will ever admit to that while you are awake."

"Hey sweetie, yep, back again. This time I brought Sydney, she wants to say hi to her daddy. She misses you…I do too…It's so hard to wake up and you not be there next to me. The babies; they are growing so fast sweetie. Everyone comments how Sam is so alert for his age, and our girl…we call her Natty, she is already trying to hold her little head up by herself. Sydney she is starting to talk in full sentences. You should have seen her ask Sonny for linguine last night. She is so smart, just like her daddy. So babe, I know you are resting, but I need you here with me, okay, I love you Jase, always" she said kissing his head before leaving.

This went on for six long arduous months. The doctors started to lose faith in a recovery, but Avery visited every day, and she would let no one give up.

One day Epiphany was checking his stats when she noticed an eye flutter; then he licked his lips. She quickly picked up the phone and called for a doctor. Patrick Drake made it in record time.

"Well hello Mr. Morgan welcome back to the land of the living" he stated.

"My mouth" he started as Epiphany held the straw up to his mouth.

"Thank you" he nodded to the nurse as Patrick started checking vitals.

"I need, I need to speak to my wife" he said as Epiphany walked out to call Avery. Over the long months everyone on the staff had come to admire and respect Mrs. Morgan and she wanted to tell her the good news.

Monica Quartermaine walked in next, "Jason" she said happily.

"Monica" he said curtly nodding, and she knew something was off.

"How are you feeling" she asked.

"Okay, have they gotten in contact with Courtney yet?"

"Courtney?" she asked puzzled.

"My wife, Courtney, I know you don't like her, but I asked the nurse to call her. I want to see my wife" he stated matter-of-factly.

"I will make sure they get your wife Jason…can I ask you one more question?" she asked.

When he nodded she finished, "do you know what the date is?" she asked.

"July 15, 2003"

**A/N: So I decided to use the whole brain damaged storyline, but as you can see Jason didn't lost ALL his memory, but he thinks that Courtney is his wife…so as you can tell in this one and next chapter more angst is coming, but it is happening for a reason…So I hope you enjoyed, and as always feedback is loved and appreciated, thank you for taking your time to read my story!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Sammy, mama doesn't like bananas in her hair" she told the 6 month old with a handful of baby food. Sonny had refused to buy anything canned because he could make it himself. Turns out the babies were also a big fan of Sonny's food except as of late Sammy had decided he wanted to see how bananas worked as a hair product.

She heard the phone ring, and ran quick to answer it hoping it didn't wake up Natty from her nap. She sat the little boy in the playpen and picked up the receiver.

"Hello" she answered not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Mrs. Morgan?" she heard the voice ask.

"This is she" she answered sitting down.

"This is Nurse Johnson" she heard the voice say as she easily recognized it.

"Epiphany, I told you to call me Avery" she said to the nurse.

"Okay, well Miss Avery…I have some good news" she said as Avery's heart stopped.

"Mr. Morgan has woken up and he is asking for his wife" she said.

She said her thank you and goodbyes and immediately called up the stairs to see if Leticia could watch the twins. She could barely hold her excitement as she told Leticia. Once Leticia agreed she ran out the door.

She got to the hospital in record time running straight into Bobbie.

"Oh dear going somewhere in a rush" Bobbie said almost falling over.

"Bobbie, I am so sorry" she said to the red headed woman.

"No worries, is everything okay" she asked concerned.

"Great, I just got a call…Jason is awake and asking for me" she said excitedly.

"Oh sweetie, I am so happy for you" she said hugging her tightly.

The tears came to her eyes, "me too, can you do me a favor and call Carly?" she asked happily.

"No problem, you just go see that gorgeous husband of yours" she told the girl who was already power walking towards the stairs.

Monica Quartermaine, Patrick and Noah Drake conferred outside of the hospital door.

"With the previous brain injury and the mix of medicine…yes it is possible" Patrick Drake finally confirmed.

"But to just erase part of his memory?" she asked knowing it was probable and just not wanting it to be.

"Unfortunately so…now is just deciding what to do about it" he said worried.

"Well, let's go look at his brain scan first" Noah said picking up the chart and heading towards the radiology department.

As they looked at the brain scan and tried to decide what was the best option Avery took the elevator up.

"Epiphany, where have you been?" Monica asked the nurse who walked into the small room.

"I called Mrs. Morgan and told her the good news" she said filling out a chart.

That is when Monica ran to the other side of the hospital.

Avery walked into the room that had been like her second home.

"Jason?" she questioned walking in and smiling.

He smiled back at her, "hi" he said oddly.

The tone of his voice struck her and she stepped tentatively towards his bed, "how are you feeling?" she asked.

He didn't know why he wanted to talk to this girl; he didn't know her. But she was beautiful, her warm small and deep dimples made him speak, "okay, fuzzy" he said.

"Epiphany called me and told me that you woke up" she said still standing a couple feet from the bed.

"Epiphany?" he asked quizzically.

"Nurse Johnson, the OR nurse" she said confused on why he seemed to not know what she was talking about.

"Oh the lady I asked to call Courtney for me" he said.

"Courtney?" she asked now the confused one.

"She is my wife" he said smiling at her.

Avery couldn't explain the feeling…it was as if all the air from her lungs had left and she was left drowning. Her husband for some reason thought that Courtney was his wife…and she couldn't stop the tears from pooling in her eyes. She had to get out of there and she nodded a goodbye as she turned and left the room; walking right into Monica Quartermaine's arms.

"Oh sweetie" she said wrapping the crying girl in her embrace.

When she had calmed down some Monica led her to the waiting room and sat her down.

"He thinks Courtney is his wife" she said trembling.

Monica simply nodded her head, "Noah and Patrick are looking at brain scans trying to figure out what went wrong…but for some reason he thinks it is July 2003" she said.

Avery sat there quietly for some time trying to wrap her mind around what Monica had said. The tears flowed freely then as she sat on the couch in the waiting room her knees pulled up to her chest. She cried…she didn't even hear the elevator ding.

"Avery, oh my God, is everything okay?" she heard Carly ask her voice full of concern.

"My mom called and said that Jason had woken up, is he okay?" she asked.

What she saw in that moment would break her heart. Avery raised her head to look at Carly, "he is awake" she told the woman.

"Okay, and?" Carly said knowing that wasn't the end of the story.

"He thinks it is July 2003…and that he is married to Courtney" she said looking blankly ahead.

"What!" Carly exclaimed as the reality of the situation hit her.

"So he doesn't…" she said the words getting lost in the wind.

"He doesn't remember Sam, he doesn't remember me…he doesn't remember our children" she said the words ripping out her heart.

"Oh Ave" Carly said hugging the girl.

"What am I supposed to say to him; he doesn't know me" she cried into Carly's shoulder.

"Jason, we have to talk about a couple of things" Monica said entering the room.

"Where is my wife, you can't keep her from me" he said angrily.

Part of Monica wanted to scream that his wife was sitting in the waiting room crying her eyes out but she knew this wasn't Jason's fault.

"Remember when I asked you the date Jason" she asked,

"Yes, July 15, 2003, but what does this have to do with me seeing Courtney" he asked.

She gave him the remote to the television, "turn it on" she commanded.

When he saw the seriousness in her eyes he did, "now turn it to channel 99" she asked him to which he once again complied.

"Now look at the date" she said.

"August 17, 2009" was all he saw and the blood drained from his face.

"No, but" he tried to say but Monica cut him off calling Patrick in.

"Six months ago you were shot. They gave you a drug to help, but it affected a clot that you had in your brain from your accident all those years ago. We are thinking that this affected the part of your memory past 2003" Patrick said explaining it.

"So you are saying that I am just missing five years of my memory?" Jason asked overwhelmed.

"Yes" Noah Drake chimed in not knowing what else to say.

"Does Courtney know? Have you told her yet?" he asked to which everyone looked at Monica.

"Jason…there would be no reason to tell Courtney; you two aren't together anymore" Monica told him.

The wave of confusion, heartache, and reluctance to accept that answer played in his blue eyes, "so, what I am single? How long have Courtney and I been divorced. I want to see Carly; can someone get Carly for me" he asked harshly.

Monica nodded going to find Avery. When she did she saw Carly and she huddled on the couch.

"Monica" Carly said greeting her with a nod.

"Avery, sweetie they are talking to Jason about everything right now. He knows what the date is, and he knows that he and Courtney are no longer together" she told the woman with the sad eyes.

"He wants to see Carly though" she said to which Avery nodded.

"It's okay…I think it is a good idea" she told them both.

Jason Morgan laid in the bed mind reeling from what the doctors had told him. They seemed reluctant to divulge the information of his new life, and that is why he asked for Carly. His head hurt, his body ached, and his mind was in shambles and for some reason every time he closed his eyes he saw the woman from earlier that days face. Those eyes invaded his thoughts, and he was suddenly consumed with how her lips would feel upon his. His thoughts were broken by a familiar voice.

"Oh Jason, you do not know how glad I am that you are back with us" she told him embracing him.

"Carly, you look good…happy…you and Sonny are doing well?" he said smiling at her.

She closed her eyes hoping that these questions would come later but instead she spoke, "I am very happy, Sonny is very happy…but not together" she said simply.

"Oh" he said looking confused.

"Carly, I feel so confused, like I have missed everything" he said.

"You are missing a big chunk of your memory Jase…I would be worried if you didn't feel like that" she said trying to smile at him.

"So, I need you Carly, I need you to tell me about everything" he said looking like a lost little boy.

"Everything, huh…ambitious…lets compromise, why don't I just answer your questions first…okay?" she asked to which he nodded.

"Why aren't you and Sonny together anymore?" he asked.

"Well, you know Alexis' daughter Kristina?" she asked.

"Her and Ned's girl, right?"

"Not exactly…see Kristina is Sonny's not Ned's…I kept the secret for awhile until she got real sick…and then we had to tell Sonny…and he, I…it was just one too many secrets I kept for him" she said sadly remembering the demise of her marriage.

He nodded, "so wow, Kristina is his" he said and she nodded.

He looked sadly before he asked the next question, "what happened, why didn't Courtney and I work out?"

"Courtney was pregnant and she ended up losing the baby…partly because of me, Sonny, you, the business…you guys still really loved each other, and everyone hoped everything would work out…but in the end Courtney couldn't handle it" she said.

"Is she happy now?"

"Very"

"Is she married" he asked his voice cracking.

"Yeah she is" she said tears in her eyes.

"Someone I know?"

"Nikolas Cassadine" she said to which he got a befuddled look on his face.

"But, wait, what?" he asked.

"Yeah, long story" she said smiling.

"Okay" he said seeming to take that answer for awhile and then asking again, "are you with someone else?" he asked.

"Actually…yeah" she said looking upwards wondering how Jason was going to react to everything.

"I'm married to Jax and we have a son" she said quickly.

He thought he didn't hear her at first and just gave a, "huh?"

"I know, I know…but Jax…he makes me really happy…and we have a little boy, John, and Michael and Morgan are happy too" she said.

"Morgan?" he asked.

"Sonny and I had a son…named Morgan after you" she said smiling.

"Wow, two more nephews" he said eyes glassing over.

"Yep" she said sighing silently.

"Is Sonny married" he asked.

"See this is where it gets complicated" she said smiling.

"Why, he isn't like married to like my sister, is he?" he asked his blue eyes searching for answers.

"No, nothing like that…he is married to Alexis" she told him.

If she thought he was shocked by the fact that she was married to Jax telling her that Sonny was married to Alexis could have put him into cardiac arrest.

"What…because of Kristina?" he questioned looking baffled.

"No, it just…happened…like it was inevitable" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"Okay" he said nodding.

"Carly…Who shot me, and why? Was it the business?" he asked tiredly; eyes drooping.

She knew that this was the question that would lead to so much more. She didn't know if he was ready for everything. A part of him wanted to burst out and just tell him about Avery and the kids, but she didn't want to overwhelm him. Luckily she was saved by Noah Drake.

"Hey, I'm sorry but I have to check on the patient; you should really be resting" he told Jason.

Jason looked at him coolly but Carly spoke next, "hey, I will come back tomorrow, okay?" she asked to which he nodded. Tomorrow would be one of those days and she would prefer he get a full night's sleep.

She found Avery in the same position that she had left her in. When she heard Carly approach she looked up.

"He wants to know about everything" she told her.

"What did you tell him?"

"Well, besides the fact that Courtney is married to Nikolas Cassadine?" she teased.

That managed to get a small smile from her.

"But we only got so far; he wants me to come back in the morning" she said.

Avery nodded the tears coming fresh again, "good, he needs you; I talked to Sonny, and he knows everything" she said getting up to leave.

"Sweetie, don't worry…Jason loves you, and Jason doesn't forget who he loves" she said hugging her before leaving.

Avery walked to Jason's room, and saw Patrick Drake outside it.

"Hey you, how you holding up" he asked.

"My husband doesn't remember me or our children…um I've been better" she said giving him a small sad smile.

"Listen, we are doing everything we can" he told her trying to reassure her.

"You can go in…I gave him a sedative; he won't be waking up anytime soon" Patrick said giving her the dimples before walking away.

"Patrick" she called to which he turned around, "thanks for everything" she said.

Patrick walked away that night feeling defeated. Since that night those long six months ago he and Avery had become friends. Not in the usual way he was friends with women…real friends. He was amazed by the amount of love that one woman held for a man that most would say was morally reprehensible. He hoped one day he would find a love like Avery and Jason's. And he knew that he had to find a way for Jason to come back to her.

She sat next to his bed staring at the rise and fall of his chest. She felt the solitary tear slide down her cheek.

"I love you Jason…always" she said placing a kiss on his forehead.

When she arrived home Sonny was sitting on the couch waiting.

"Hey" he said opening his arms and she fell into them sobbing.

"Shhhh" he said stroking her hair as he wished he could take her pain away.

He let her cry for as long as she needed and when she finally pulled back he kissed her forehead and watched her walk up the stairs.

She climbed in bed, and lay there in empty silence. He hadn't been there physically for so long, but she never felt this emotionally far away. This was what hurt he most; made the whole in her heart feel so unbearably huge.

"Mama" she heard the door open, and she saw her girl standing there. Sydney's dark eyes shined at her in the twinkle of the moon.

"Yes Princess" she said getting a real smile looking at her baby.

"Sleep with you?" she asked her arm curled around her favorite teddy bear.

"Yeah baby, come on" she said as the little girl climbed in and fell right asleep. It was then she knew that she would cry silently that night; holding their daughter in her arms.

Her mom entered the room a short time later.

"Ave" she said as her daughter turned her tear stained face upwards.

"He doesn't remember me" is all she said as the tears hit her again.

Alexis climbed next to her and held her tightly letting the sobs wrack her body but shielding Sydney. That is how Sonny found them…three generations of Davis woman; holding on to each other…because no one was certain what the future held.

Carly came prepared the next morning when she walked into Jason's room.

"Hey!" she greeted him excitedly.

He smiled sadly at her and nodded.

"Alright, I brought pictures!" she exclaimed busting out this gigantic book.

"Okay" he said smiling at her exuberance.

"Okay here is a picture of my boys. There is Michael, Morgan, and there is little John" she told him pointing out in the picture.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw how big Michael had become. Morgan looked like Sonny with his intense brooding eyes, and John was a sight to see his blonde curls and blue eyes looking like a little Nordic prince.

"The kids, they are beautiful" he told her.

"Yeah, I told Jax we have a red head, a brunette and a blonde, we are so done" she said smiling and turning to the next page.

"Here is little Stefan" she said showing the next picture.

He saw the dark curls of the little boy first, but when he saw the bright blue eyes he knew who the mother was, "Courtney's?" he asked.

"She thought after she lost your baby that she couldn't have anymore. But her and Nikolas had this miracle baby…after her and Jax were married" she said smiling slightly embarrassed.

"She was married to Jax!" he asked mystified.

"Yeah, for a little…it just didn't work out" she told him smiling.

"Are you and Jax okay with her?" he asked.

"Oh yeah" she said dismissing it with her hand.

"Here are Kristina and Molly" she said gesturing to the next picture.

"How did we not see that was Sonny's daughter?" he asked looking at the most gorgeous little girl with huge dimples.

"I think I just didn't want to see it" she told him.

"Is that Sonny's other daughter" he said pointing to Molly.

"No, actually that is Alexis and Ric-Sonny's brother's daughter" she told him wanting to laugh at how intertwined all their lives were.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah, I know…crazy" she said smiling as they both became eerily quiet.

"There is something you are not telling me" he told her looking into her eyes.

For once in Carly's life she wished she and Jason were not so connected. She lowered her eyes to the ground.

"Jason, don't you want to know about you?" she asked.

"I don't know…I mean yesterday morning I woke up and I had a wife…and now I don't…I just…yeah I do" he finally managed to get out.

"Where do I start" she asked.

"How about when Courtney and I broke up…cause I seem to not remember anything after that" he told her trying to make things lighter.

"Her name was Sam" she began and relayed the story of Sonny, Sam, Alcazar, and everything that went on. She only stopped speaking when she talked about their wedding.

"Wow, so I am married" he said looking at his left hand.

"What is Sam like, are we happy, do we have any kids" he asked.

"Jase, Sam…she, Sam passed away two and a half years ago" she told him sadly.

"Oh" he said tears coming to his eyes…

"I'm sorry Jase, maybe I should have told you that first" she said pulling open the photo album.

"This is she and you at your wedding" she said showing him the picture of a beautiful brunette in a white wedding dress. They looked happy; he knew he had loved her.

"So, I am alone…" he said before Carly spoke.

"I didn't say that" Carly told him.

"What is there someone else" he asked his eyes bright again.

"You asked me before why you were shot" she said and he shook his head.

"Helena" she said.

"Was I protecting Kristina, or Alexis?" he asked.

"Not exactly…Alexis has another daughter…one she had at 16; she thought she was dead but three years ago she showed up in Port Charles very much alive" she said.

"I was protecting her?" he asked.

"Let me finish and you will understand" Carly told him waiting for an acknowledgement. When she got it she continued.

"Her name is Avery" she said hoping to see a glimmer of memory. There was none, but she decided to continue.

"She came to town and no one knew who she was. She saved Kristina's life…and she became really good friends with Sonny and Alexis, and then you and Sam. She moved in to PH4…and one day Sonny figured it out…no wonder the girl looks so much like Alexis it ain't even funny" she said flippantly.

"Carly why are you telling me all this?" he asked.

"Avery became such a big part of our lives…we all fell in love with her…we all fell in love with her" she reiterated.

"I loved her?" he asked.

"Yeah…you did"

"Did I leave my wife for her?" he asked.

"No, she loved Sam too…loved her too much to hurt her…but you and her; you both loved each other; even if you couldn't be together" she told him.

"Sam and you had a baby…a little girl, Sydney Lila Morgan. That is when you found out about the cancer. Sam didn't get better…three months after Syd was born…Sam passed away. Avery stepped in and took care of Sydney…especially when you had to leave" she told him.

"I had to leave?" he asked.

"To clear your head…you had to go…so you did and Avery became Sydney's mom" she told him.

"When you got back; it was like inevitable that you two would be together. Like destiny" she said.

He smiled, "I have a daughter?" he asked happy tears adorning his crystal blue eyes.

"Shhhh, I am not finished yet" she told him.

"You and Ave; it's crazy….I know I have never been fond of too many of your girlfriends, but Ave…she just; you belong with her Jase" she told him tears coming to her eyes.

"She makes you happy; happier than I have ever seen you. Like a completeness. You guys got married about 16 months ago" she said opening the photo album again.

When he saw the picture of his wife the tears poured onto his cheeks. That is why he knew her…that smile; those eyes. He couldn't remember, but his heart knew her. He traced the picture of her face; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"She is my wife? That is who I was protecting from Helena?" he asked an innocence came from him that Carly had never seen.

"Her and your babies" she said turning the page.

"Babies" he asked seeing a very pregnant Avery on one page, and then flipping it to see a little boy with crystal blue eyes and dark down like curls adorning his beautiful head. When he turned it again he saw a little girl the same age as the boy…she had Avery's eyes, but with a sandy-colored palm tree like pony tail sitting atop her head. Her cheeks were adorned with two perfect dimples upon her cherubic face. The next page showed a chocolate eyed Sydney and the two babies together.

"What are their names" he asked breathless.

"Samuel Davis Morgan, after Sam…and Natasha Lila Morgan after Alexis…Sammy and Natty for short" she told him smiling of the two adorable babies.

He nodded…and stayed silent for a long time eyes searching for answers that were locked inside his brain.

When he finally spoke; what he said made Carly's heart smile.

"I need…I need to see my wife" he said voice cracking.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was A LOT of Carly retelling what we already knew…Sorry if it was boring; I just felt like it needed to play out this way. Hope you enjoyed anyway; promise next chapter will have some Jase/Avery…Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and feedback; you guys are flippin awesome! **


	27. Chapter 27

When she awoke in the morning she found herself tangled in a mass of legs. Sydney's dark hair was splayed against the pillow; her mother curled up against her back. She smiled at the scene. She missed Jason, but having people who loved her surrounding her soothed her. She decided that she had to get out of the house today. She couldn't think about what was going on in the hospital across town.

"Mom" she said shaking Alexis softly.

"Hmmm" she answered softly roused from rest.

"I think Sonny probably misses you" she said smiling.

"Okay sweetie" she said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Mom" she said softly causing Alexis to turn around.

"Thank you" she said the tears fresh in her eyes.

"I love you" her mom said before walking out.

Avery smiled and held their daughter. When she awoke again she got Sydney dressed for preschool and the twins ready for the day at the Quartermaine's.

When she arrived at the Quartermaine mansion Alice greeted her.

"Good morning Miss Avery" she said smiling.

"Morning Alice; how are you doing today?" she asked the maid.

"Good, thank you. If you want to go in to the den I am sure Monica will be down in a second" she said happily.

Avery walked into the bright room and sat on the couch waiting for her children's grandparents.

Luke came through the door first calling for Skye.

"She isn't here" Avery told him.

"Where did that woman run off to so early this morning?" he asked.

"Well she did wake up next to you…maybe she got scared" she teased.

"Oh a funny Cassadine…where's Vlad to tell him about this" he asked.

"There's my boy" he said when Sammy held out his arms to him.

After he had scooped up the boy he started to leave.

"May I ask where you are taking my son?" she asked arching her eyebrow.

"Don't worry hon, I won't tell Jase that this one ain't his" he said chuckling and walking out.

She rolled her eyes and picked up Natty from her carrier to play with her baby.

"Hey" she heard from the door as Ned walked in.

"Hey yourself, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine, and you…how are you doing Avery?" he asked genuine concern in his eyes.

"I've been better" she told him eyes sad.

"If there is anything I can do for you…please call" he asked as Monica walked into the room.

"Thank you" she said placing a hand on his arm.

"Hey sweetie" Monica said hugging her daughter in law.

"Thanks for watching the twins today; I just needed a break…I think I am going to go into the club for a couple hours. Carly has been doing everything, and I just…" she started to say but trailed off.

"Hey, I understand…go have a day off. I will watch the twins…or twin, where is Sammy?" she asked.

"Luke has him parading around the house, probably teaching him how to pick a lock or something" she said smiling.

Monica arched her eyebrow, "he better watch out the more Skye sees him with that baby; the more she is going to want one" she said chuckling.

Avery left the Quartermaine mansion and headed for the club. She knew that Carly was there that day talking to Jason, but she just needed to get her mind off the fact that her husband didn't know her.

By mid afternoon she was already worn out. The club had been bustling and there were so many details to take care of. She was about to go grab something to eat when Carly came bounding through the door.

"AVERY!" she heard her yell.

"What is it?" she asked concerned.

"Jason" Carly said out of breath.

"Oh my God, what is he okay" Avery asked concerned.

Carly nodded wildly, "he wants to see his wife" she said.

Avery got detached for a moment, "did you want to call Courtney or I?" she asked the bitterness dripping from her tongue.

"No silly, I told him everything today…showed him pictures…he wants to see you" she said.

The smile was too wide to hold back, "really?" she asked as Carly embraced her. Soon after she ran to her car and headed towards the hospital.

She ran into the hospital and saw Liz making notes of his chart outside the room.

"How is he" she asked the nurse.

"Good, he is asking for you" she said with a smile.

"Thanks" Avery told her stepping into the room.

He had his eyes closed, and she thought he was sleeping until he spoke.

"Hey" he said raspy voiced, his eyes starting to focus.

"Hi" she said smiling.

"Avery?" he questioned.

She knew to expect it but it tore a piece of her heart out the way he said her name…like she was a stranger.

"Yeah" she answered coming closer.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds taking in her beauty. When you looked really closely she did resemble Alexis. There was something regal about her face, with her huge gray-green eyes. She was breathtaking in a simple brown tank and jeans. He noticed gold chandelier earrings and then the pain started in his head and a flash came in.

Flashback

She was wearing a gold dress, and those earrings. He held her close as they danced.

End

As quick as the flash came; it left.

He grimaced in pain, and she looked worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned and coming closer.

"I…did…I had a flash of a memory…Those earrings" he asked pointing.

"What about them?" she asked.

"Did you wear them once before; we were dancing" he asked confused.

She smiled a bittersweet smile, "yeah…that was at mine and Carly's club opening."

"You and Carly have a club together?" he asked befuddled.

"Yeah, she needed an investor...and I was looking for a project" she told him amazed at how quickly they fell back into their talking.

"You and Carly…you are okay with each other?" he asked.

"She was a bridesmaid in our wedding" she told him smiling about one of the happiest days of her life…one that he didn't remember.

"Wow" he stated simply.

"What"

"It's just that Carly doesn't usually get along with women…especially women involved with me" he told her.

"Well, it wasn't like we were best friends at the start…in fact she wasn't even okay with me until she made sure I wasn't sleeping with Sonny. Then we decided to do to the club, and we started getting friendlier. But when Sam died, and you left…Carly and I bonded because we were the two people in the world who could understand each other's pain" she told him a tear falling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" he said touching her cheek.

Instinctively she put her hand to rest on his and closed her eyes feeling soothed by his touch.

All he could think of was how beautiful she was and then the pain came back.

"AHHHHHH" he cried.

Flashback

He saw her walk out of PH4 and she turned to him. She cradled his cheek with her hand looking up at him sadness in her eyes. He kissed her beautiful palm. He was about to speak, and then the elevator dinged loudly. They jumped apart just as Sam walked out of the elevator.

End of Flashback

Before it was over she had rang the bell; which caused Liz to come running in. Jason was holding his head and Avery look startled.

"What happened" she asked and Jason looked up.

"I keep having these flashes…of memory" he said.

"Okay let me get Dr. Drake" she said walking back out.

"Are you okay" Avery asked him.

"Yeah…I remembered something" he said sounding confused.

"Okay" she said.

"It was about us and Sam" he said.

"Okay" she said waiting for him to continue.

"You looked so sad…and when I came to you; you put your hand on my face, and I kissed your palm…then Sam came out and we jumped apart…what, was I cheating on my wife with you…did we?" he questioned the anguish in his face evident.

She was about to answer when Patrick came in the door.

"Mr. Morgan; Nurse Webber tells me that you are having flashes of memory" he told him.

Jason looked to Elizabeth for confirmation that it was okay to talk to this doctor. That hurt Avery; even though she knew it shouldn't…

"Yeah, I had two this morning…with…uh…Avery" he said.

"Okay, well that is good. It means that your brain is healing itself" he said.

"Does this mean I am going to get my memory back?"

Patrick looked at him not wanting to give false hope, "we don't know for sure, this is a good sign, but I don't want to promise you anything" he told him.

After he finished the exam he once again left Avery and Jason alone.

"You asked me if you cheated on Sam with me" she said.

When he nodded she continued, "When we met…there was just so much between us. We were connected…and we tried hard to fight that. It was hard, and the night we opened the club…we had a little too much to drink, and we almost kissed. We didn't, but then it was out there. When we talked we agreed that we would ignore whatever was going on with us…and we tried" she finished.

"We tried?" he asked.

"Helena kidnapped me…and we, you saved me. We didn't know…we, you, I thought I was going to die that night. You though I was going to die that night and we said stuff…we told each other everything…and we kissed. I just; everything came out that night" she told him sadly.

"Oh" was all he said before closing his eyes. She simply sat next to him at that moment looking at her husband. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I don't regret it…I don't know why; I don't even remember…but somewhere in my psyche I know I don't" he told her which made her smile.

The gleam in the light shone off the ring on her left hand, and he reached for her hand. It felt soft, and unbelievably familiar.

"I'm sorry"

"For what" she asked intertwining their fingers.

"For not remembering us…" he said.

She smiled at him the tears fresh, "I love you Jason Morgan…today, yesterday and forever" she told him.

He smiled and then nodded off; she kissed his forehead and walked slowly out of the room. That is when the tears came, and she leaned back against the wall and slowly slid down. She knew she had to be strong; he needed her to be, but she couldn't help just feeling so alone.

Emily came rounding the corner at that moment and saw her rumpled on the ground.

"Avery, what's wrong" she exclaimed sitting by her.

"I don't know; I just feel like mess" she said.

Emily simply wrapped her arm around her sister in law. She couldn't promise that this would get better…but she could let her know that she had people on her team.

That night Jason dreamed. He dreamt about her; he beautiful smile radiating about. He dreamt of Courtney too; with a baby in her arms. Then came the face of the one he hadn't met. He saw Sam with a small baby in her arms; looking sick. Everything was so jumbled; he didn't know what to do with it all. But then a dream came; a dream about a little girl with dark hair, and chocolate eyes. He knew he needed to see her…he felt a longing in his heart pulling for her. In the morning Emily came in to check on him.

"Hey, awake already" she asked.

"Yeah, and Em…can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Anything" she smiled at him.

"Can you call Avery for me" he said and he noticed her face light up…it made his heart flutter…Avery had touched so many people around him…he could feel the love everyone had for her.

"And, can you tell her to bring the kids?" he asked and Em agreed.

When she walked out of the room; the tears came to her eyes…She hoped this was the way back for her brother.

When Avery got the call her heart felt like it might come out of her chest. She quickly got all the kids ready and loaded them into her car. When they walked into the hospital Patrick greeted them.

"Doctor Patty!" Sydney called when she saw him smiling brightly. He picked her up in his arms.

"Hey Princess" he said kissing her forehead. She took that as a invitation to pat his cheeks.

"How you doing?" he asked carrying the girl to the elevator.

"I feel better today" she said smiling.

"Good, you ready to go see Daddy Princess?" he asked the little girl who squealed with delight.

He saw them walking to the window, and then they walked in. If Jason Morgan ever doubted the perfect family…he was wrong. It was standing right in front of him. His wife, his gorgeous wife…the little girl with the huge brown eyes and long dark hair holding her hand, and then the twins in their strollers…little curly tops staring at him…this was his family.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Sydney exclaimed breaking free from her mom and running to jump on the bed.

"Hey Angel" he said as she gave him a tight hug.

"Me missed you daddy" she said cuddling him.

"I missed you too baby" he said breathing in his daughter.

"Dadadadadadada" the twins started babbling bouncing up and down in their strollers. He smiled up at her and she turned to the babies.

"This is Samuel…or as we call him Sammy" she said pulling him out first and placing him on the bed.

"And this is Natasha better known as Natty" she said sticking the little girl in between her siblings.

"Natty this is Daddy" Sydney exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey baby" he said to the little girl. She had her mother's eyes and his sandy hair. The little girl observed him for a moment, but something seemed to click and she quickly reached out for him.

"Dada, Dada" she babbled in his arms.

Just then Sammy started to babble too leaning towards his dad.

"My boy" he said the tears just coming out on their own now.

She smiled at their scene…This is what she had waited six months for…and it was worth every moment.

Natty tired quickly and curled up next to her dad, Sammy fell asleep on his chest and Sydney at his feet.

"You tired them out" she said smiling at him from the chair.

"Come here" he said beckoning her to come closer.

When she came over he reached out towards her arm and pulled her close next to him.

"Lay with me" he asked and she simply nodded. The warmth in his embrace was almost too much for her to bear…It had been so long; so she there silent in his arms…

He soon fell asleep…and she lay there with her family. She looked up at his face and made a silent promise…

"That even if he never got his old memories back…they would create new ones."

**A/N: Hope you liked…thought I would post a chapter and say HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! This chapter was a little less angst, but no promises for next chapter…this is going to be a really tough road…So I hope you guys are still enjoying, and all your feedback is GREATLY appreciated!**


	28. Chapter 28

_Four Weeks Later…_

Avery came home tired. Things had been progressing in Jason's prognosis. Everything seemed to be moving in the right direction. She and Jason were becoming more acquainted with each other. And the truth was nice to get to know each other again. That was until tonight. She didn't know if she should go visit, but at the last moment she had decided that she would. So leaving the children with Viola she ran to go see her husband. What she heard had broken her spirit.

"I don't know what to do?" Jason asked Carly.

"What do you mean?"

"I am supposed to go home in a week" he told her.

"Well Jase, that's great…what's the problem" she asked concerned.

"Car…I don't know my family…I don't know my wife…I know I am supposed to love her, and the truth is I feel something for her…but in my head…in my head Courtney is still my wife and I am still in love with her" he said.

At the last words the tears started falling from Avery's eyes. And she ran, ran right into Patrick Drake's arms. He had let her cry, listened to her, driven her home and gave her a friendly hug.

"Ave, just give him time…this is all so new" he told her.

"Oh not the dimples, I think I might throw up" she said giving him a hint of the smiles.

"See, I got you to smile…now I am going to go pick up my lovely date" he said as she got out of the car.

She swore she was feeling better, and she was. Then Sydney came barreling down the stairs and jumped into her arms followed closely by Leticia with the twins.

At first everything was find, and then Sydney's whining about dinner started, and the twins diapers needed changing, the crying started…to say that she felt lost in the sea of confusion was an understatement. Then she lost it, and her tears came. She put the twins down in the playpen, ignored Sydney and she began to sob as she slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. Sometimes someone just hits the breaking point.

This is the scene Sonny walked in on. Two very upset infants crying, a toddler sobbing, and Avery curled up in the fetal position bawling her eyes out.

"Max, Milo, some help in here!" he called to his bodyguards who came running.

Milo came first running and upon seeing Avery on the floor picked up Sydney and took her upstairs to where Viola had Molly.

Max came next, and didn't know what to do. Sonny was there with Avery who was literally falling apart in his arms so instead he approached the twins who raised both sets of chubby arms at him.

"Hey guys, oh one of you really laid one, huh? Well we got to fix that" he said picking up one in each arm and throwing a last glance over at Sonny and Avery. He didn't know what was going on, but knew it had to be bad.

"Ave, sweetie" Sonny said before just taking her into his arms and carrying her over to the couch.

He just held her for a long time, letting the sobs wrack her body. He ached for her seeing the pain she was so obviously in.

Finally she spoke, "I can't do this, I can't do this all alone" she said tears still streaming down her beautiful face.

"Shhhh" he said petting her head.

After a while she calmed down and spoke again, "how am I supposed to do this without him?" she asked an air of innocent resounding in her tone.

"Sweetie, you aren't alone…you got your Mom, me, Nik and Court, and sweetie Jase, he is going to get better" he tried to tell her.

To that she looked at him the hurt written all over her face, "he is still in love with Courtney…four weeks of fighting to help him remember…and all he has is flashes of memory…and in his heart Courtney is still his wife" she told him.

"What are you talking about" he asked, and she told him the story.

After a while she sat there looking dejected, "how am I just going to raise three babies by myself…it wasn't supposed to happen this way. He was supposed to be right next to me" she told him.

"Ave, look at me…I believe Jason is going to come back to you…look at how much he has here" he told her wanting to believe his own words.

"But, listen, even if he didn't…you are not alone…you are never alone" he told her hugging her again.

She wanted to believe it…wanted to know that she had all these people who loved her surrounding her, but the reality of it was…if she didn't have Jason she didn't know what it all meant.

Sonny told her to go to bed that night. Told her he would take care of the kids. So he set the water to boil for dinner. Sydney came running down the stairs a short while later. There were obvious tear tracks over her little chubby cheeks and she looked at him with Sam's brown eyes.

"Papa, why Mommy cry?" she asked still distraught.

He picked her up and carried her off to stir some sauce.

"Mama is just sad, she misses your daddy" he said lifting the spoon for her to taste.

"Me miss Daddy too, mmm yummy sauce" she told him.

"I know pumpkin, hopefully Daddy will be coming home soon" he told her knowing that he had to do something to help out.

"Hello" Courtney answered her cell phone.

"Court, this is Sonny…I need a favor" he told his little sister.

After that he called the one place he would have never thought to call before.

"Quartermaine Residence" Alice answered.

"Hey Alice, this is Sonny Corinthos, can I speak to Monica or Alan" he asked.

"Uh sure Mr. Corinthos, hold on a second" she said before putting him on hold.

"This is Monica" came from the voice on the line.

Sonny was at a loss for words for a second and then it all came spilling, "Monica, this is Sonny "

"Yes, Alice told me, what can I do for you" she asked tersely.

"Not for me, for Avery" he said.

At the sound of her daughter in law's name she immediately softened, "is she okay?"

"Not really Monica, this thing…it's really weighing on her" he told her.

"Can I do anything?" she asked worried.

"Actually, I think she just needs a mini break…so I know that she usually brings the twins over on Tuesdays, but if you could do it tomorrow…I think it would really help" he told her.

"Of course, Alan and I would love some time with the children" she told him.

And as they worked out the logistics it surprised both of them that a Corinthos and a Quartermaine could agree on anything.

When she awoke that morning the house was eerily quiet. The events of the night before came rushing back, and she immediately felt bad for losing it in front of the children. Then she saw Sonny's trademark stationary propped up.

_Avery,_

_Took Sydney to school, and the twins went to spend the day with their grandparents. We will see you later._

_Love,_

_Sonny_

She felt bad for being relieved. All she wanted to do was lay back down and then take a nice long bubble bath and forget about everything for just a couple of hours.

Meanwhile Across Town…

"You think this is a good idea?" Courtney asked as they walked into the lobby.

"I think he needs to know that you have moved on…almost like closure" he told her and she nodded.

When she walked into the room he had his eyes close.

"Hey" she said as his eyes fluttered open.

"Hi" he said smiling.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I am okay" he said beckoning her to sit down.

"I am sure the food is horrible" she said attempting to make light of the situation.

"Yeah, well, I manage"

"That's good"

It was at that moment he instinctively reached out for her hand, and she pulled it away. Then he caught a glimpse of her ring finger.

"I'm sorry" he said ashamed.

"Don't be"

"What happened to us?" he asked a confused hurt look in his eyes.

"So many things Jase…but the main thing…it just wasn't right between us…We were both meant to be with different people" she said trailing off.

"You and Nikolas?" he asked.

He noticed her smile and face light up, "yes Nikolas is the one for me, just as Avery is the one for you" she told him.

"You and Avery are close?" he asked.

"She is Nikolas' cousin, she is one of my best friends, she truly is the love of your life Jason…do you know that you have dinner with the Quartermaine's at least once a month now?" she asked.

He shook his head no and she continued, "You call Monica mom, your children know them as their grandparents…who else could heal those wounds for you than someone who loves you more than words can say" she asked.

He simply cast his eyes down and nodded.

"Jase, we had a great love, an amazing love, but it was supposed to end…so we could find lasting love…like I found with Nik and you found with Avery…you got to let go" she said before touching his hand and walking out.

He closed his eyes after she left and had a string of dreams that he had no idea the meaning of.

She arrived at the Metro Court ready to have lunch alone when she spotted a familiar face.

"Avery?" Ned Ashton questioned.

"Ned, good to see you" she said smiling as he kissed her cheek.

"What brings you to the Metro Court today?" he asked.

"I'm starving and I can't cook" she said simply causing them both to laugh.

"Can I join you for lunch" he asked.

"That would be awesome" she said smiling.

It was nice to get caught up in an afternoon away from her troubles and she enjoyed lunch with Ned.

When it came time to part he kissed her gently on the cheek, "see you later?" he asked.

"Well it seems I cannot avoid you" she said grinning.

Unbeknownst the parting duo there was someone who was observing who was not too happy as he picked up his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. He saw Ned walk back up approach the bar and order a drink.

"Alexis, this is Stefan…that damn ex fiancé of yours just seems to have this infatuation with Cassadine women" he said annoyed as he decided a course of action was needed.

"Ashton" he said politely then turning to the bartender, "vodka, double, please" he said.

"Stefan, glad to see you back in town; well back from the dead" Ned told him with a cocky dimpled smile.

"I wish I could say the same for you" Stefan said setting the tone of the conversation.

"You wound me Cassadine" Ned said dryly.

"Listen Ashton stay away from my niece" he said seriously.

"And what if I don't?"

Stefan shook his head, "do you like playing second fiddle?" he asked,

"What?"

"Well quite obviously my sister chose Sonny then came back to you, but then once again went back to Sonny…don't you see a pattern here? Avery is in love with Jason, and you my friend are just a cheap substitute for her husband…what do you plan to do when Jason remembers and you are forgotten about like yesterday's news?" he asked.

"You can't tell me who or who not to talk to" he said defiantly.

"I do say this…Avery is not Alexis or Kristina, hands off Nedley" Stefan said leaving with a smile.

_One week later_

Avery and Jason sat in the room quietly waiting for the release papers. Both were quiet not knowing exactly what this step meant.

"Well Mr. Morgan, these are you release papers, but I need you to make all your doctors appointments every week" he said handing Jason the paperwork.

"I would agree to anything to get out of here" he said causing Avery to smile.

When they approached the car Avery got in to drive. As she turned down unfamiliar streets he spoke.

"Um, aren't the Harborview towers that way" he said.

"We don't live at the Harborview, we sublet it to Maxie Jones when we bought out new house" she said.

"Oh" he said as they pulled up to a beautiful cottage like home lined with trees in a residential neighborhood.

"Carly, Jax and the boys live next door" she told him as she turned off the ignition and they walked towards the door. She familiarized him with the layout and security codes.

"Where are the kids" he asked nervous about the whole living together.

"They are at Greystone" she told him.

"Shouldn't we go get them?" he asked.

"Sit down Jason" she asked as he did.

"The kids and I are going to stay at Greystone for awhile…just until you feel comfortable with us coming home" she said.

He felt badly for being the slightest bit relieved.

"Okay" he said and he watched her leave.

_One Month Later_

"Well that would be a stronger alliance for ELQ than the Japanese company" she told Ned over drinks at the Gate house. They had been spending a lot of time together, but it felt nice to have an adult who was disconnected from the situation with Jason. Mostly she had seen her husband in passing, when she dropped off the kids. It hurt too bad to have him look at her like a stranger.

She leaned down to grab a paper when Ned leaned in towards her face. For a moment she almost got caught up in the moment, his lips leaning towards hers…she could feel the breath on her face, and in that moment two blue eyes popped into her head.

"Stop, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lead you…" she said causing Ned's head to snap back.

"I can't, I can't do this…I love my husband" she said the tears starting to fall, "I love my husband" she said not bothering to gather her papers or anything. She just knew there was somewhere else she had to be.

He went to sleep early that night; having spent the day with his children.

He saw the chestnut curls fall around her beautiful face, and the white sparkling gowned glistened in the candlelit sanctuary as she approached him he smiled, and then suddenly it switched and he saw her lying lifeless a gash adorning her forehead, he grabbed her hand and begged for her to stay, begged her not to leave him. He woke up sweating, breathless. He didn't remember everything, but his heart swelled.

He ran downstairs looking for the telephone when he heard the key click the lock and she came through it.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi" she said standing in the moonlight casting a glow off of her hair.

She approached him slowly.

"I love you Jason and I don't want to give up on us" she told him as honestly as possible.

"I had a dream tonight…I had a dream…I think it was our wedding…and I remembered how beautiful you looked…and then I dreamt that I was losing you, and I woke up with the most incomplete feeling…I…I can't lose you; it would kill me" he said.

"Never Jase, never" she said approaching him and laying her hands on his cheeks.

He pulled her close to him feel their hearts beat together, and he kissed her…a promise of the new life they were beginning again tonight.

**A/N: Yeah sorry for this chapter, but I needed some angst to tear them apart, and then to put them back together (where they belong). I think I had to have Avery break and fall apart and for him to lose her and for it to affect him even with no memory. This begins a new journey for them…He is going to have to fall in love with her all over again. So hope you are enjoying it…I promise it gets happier after this! I appreciate all of your wonderful reviews, so thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29

He pulled back from the kiss and gazed at her. Her lips were parted just slightly and she looked at him breathlessly. It was then he wound his hand in her chestnut locks and pulled her back in.

Their kiss was passionate, something to quench their souls. Instinctively his mouth moved to the column of her throat and she let out a pleased moan. He kissed down to her collar bone. He knew her body; he knew the things that seem to be please her. He didn't remember but he knew.

When his hand came upon the swell of her breast he stopped, pulled back, and looked deeply into her eyes. She bit the bottom of her lip, "don't stop" she simply said taking his hand and placing it back.

He restarted with gusto, his hands roaming freely. Her hands didn't stay idle quickly peeling off his shirt and running her hands over his chest.

He picked her up and carried her to the couch quickly laying her down and peeling off her pants. He looked to her for further confirmation, and she smiled at him expectantly.

As they made love he touched her all over, worshipping her with his mouth, his hands. Their bodies took over and no words were needed as they became one. After it was over they lie still intertwined in the afterglow.

His hand played in her tresses, "you are amazing" he told her.

She tilted her head to look into his eyes, "I love you Jason…I may have lost sight of that…but I love you…I always have and I always will…memory or no memory" she told him the solitary tear falling down her cheek.

"I love you too Avery…I didn't know it…but in my dream when I thought I lost you, it hurt. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I know I don't remember us, but my heart remembers you…and I wish I could get all of our memories back" he told her to which she interrupted.

"Shhhh, none of that matters…we are here now, and this is everything I want…you, me and our kids" she told him snuggling closer and then pulling apart quickly.

"What's the matter" he asked as she jumped off the couch.

"I need to call my mom and tell her why I am not home" she told him rummaging through her purse for her cell phone.

When she looked at the LED screen she saw she had twelve missed calls. All were the same number: Ned Ashton; she quickly dismissed it and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello" Sonny answered on the second ring.

"Sonny, this is Ave, is my mom there?" she asked.

"No, she had a meeting with Nikolas…Ave, are you okay, it is kind of late, what does Ashton need at this time of night?" he said snidely at the end.

"Yeah, um, I am not at Ned's"

"Might I ask where you are?"

"Yes Dad…if you must know I'm with _my husband_" she told him hoping nothing got lost in translation.

"What? Oh, um, okay, did you need me to watch the kids?" he asked with the smile in his voice.

"Thanks, you're a doll" she told him before hanging up.

When she walked back into the living room Jason sat dressed again.

She came and sat next to him, "hey" she said placing a hand on his thigh and laying her head on his shoulder.

"I should get you home, huh?" he asked.

"I have a better idea" she said taking his hand and leading him up the stairwell.

They came to their bedroom…the one Jason had not been able to bear sleeping in…and she took control.

They made love again, for the millionth and the first time. Old lovers, new lovers, all tangled up into one.

She woke up feeling empty and as she turned to his side of the bed she found it empty. That night had been the answer to almost a year of prayers…she had hoped it never ended, but she felt her heart sink seeing the vacant bed. She took the robe off the back of the door and wandered downstairs. What she saw would be forever emblazoned in her mind.

"Shhhh, you are going to wake up mommy" he told the twins in their matching high chairs.

"Daddy, daddy, can I have more syrup?" Sydney asked shoveling a forkful of pancakes in her mouth.

Sure baby he said pouring more syrup onto her breakfast.

"Hey guys" she said entering the room.

"Mama, mama, mama, mama" the three chorused loudly.

She kissed the top of Sydney's head and sat down and gazed at Jason.

"MAMA!" Natalia called her loudly.

She picked up the baby who seemed to settle in her arms.

Jason spoke, "I called Sonny this morning, I told him it was time for our family to come home" he told her.

She mouthed the words, "I love you" to him as they sat and had breakfast.

_Two Months Later_

He walked up to the entrance to the ballroom at the Metro Court. He didn't like the stiffness of the collar, but he was meeting Avery for another hospital benefit. It had been a tumultuous two months, many disagreements, arguments, and yet their incredible love shined through. They truly were making new memories, and he was enjoying every moment.

He walked in and saw her. It wasn't that he was struck only by her beauty. He had loved many beautiful women, but it wasn't simply her looks. It was the way she commanded the attention of everyone in the room. All heads turned her way, at her golden smile, her beautiful eyes. And then she turned and met his gaze.

He had come to know that specific smile she held only for him. The one where both her dimples were etched deep into her cheeks and her eyes twinkled. She was talking to his mother. That was another thing he had grown accustomed to. The Quartermaine's were now his family. He had seen that at dinner only a few weeks ago.

_Flashback_

"_Mr. Morgan, come in" Alice greeted him happily._

"_The family is in the den" she said gesturing at the door._

_When he walked in her couldn't hold back the smile. Edward sat on the chair with Sydney perched on his left knee chattering on to Tracy who was giving her usual tight lipped smile and nod. Sammy was taking what was obvious a wild ride on Luke Spencer's back as Natty sat on Skye's lap clapping at the spectacle. Avery sat next to Dillon and Lulu chatting happily. His heart swelled at the sight…his family…a family he couldn't remember loving, but somehow this sight brought him knowledge._

He walked towards her in the sea of people.

"Jason" she said happily as his mom turned to him brightly smiling.

"Ave" he said leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Mom" he said still struck by the newness of the word.

"Hello Jason, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Wonderful now" she said pulling his wife closer to him.

They mingled for a bit longer when he heard a familiar voice, "JASON!" Carly yelled from across the room dragging Jax with her.

The two men nodded in acknowledgement to each other while Carly threw herself into Jason's arms.

"Good to see you back out and about" she said tears in her eyes.

"Car, don't cry" he told her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just emotional" she told him looking at Jax a weird look.

"What's up?" Jason asked concerned.

Jax nodded and Carly spoke again, "we're having a baby" she told him smiling.

"OH MY GOD!" Avery exclaimed first as Carly hugged her.

"We are only six weeks along, so we aren't making a big announcement, but I just had to tell you two" she said tears coming into her eyes.

Avery hugged Jax, "congratulations daddy" she told him before Jason shook his hand.

They went home that night a euphoric feeling surrounding them.

_Two Weeks Later_

"Carly Jacks" she heard her friend say answering the phone.

"Carly, I need you to get over here…now" she told her.

_Twenty five minutes later…_

"Okay what's the big emergency?" she asked walking in the living room.

"You live next door and it took you twenty five minutes to get over here" Avery said shutting the door behind her.

"I wasn't dressed yet, jeez, what has your panties in a bunch?" she asked.

"I need a favor" she told her ashen.

"Okay, now I am worried, what's up?" she asked sitting down next to her.

"I need a pregnancy test" she said not being able to look her in the eye.

"WHAT?" Carly asked.

"Listen I can't very well go to General freaking Hospital and ask for a pregnancy test without the entire world knowing" she said throwing her hands in the air and starting to pace.

"Sweetie, calm down…I thought Jason and you _were safe_" she told her.

"Not the first time, I guess we were so wrapped up in the moment I forgot I hadn't been on the pill in a while" she said sitting back down.

"Carly, I can't be pregnant, what am I going to do with a fourth child?" she asked putting her head in her hands.

"The same thing I am going to do with a fourth one" Carly said putting a reassuring arm around her shoulder.

"Let's go get you a test" she told her getting up.

They were at the General Hospital pharmacy picking out a test. Suddenly the cosmic world seemed to laugh at them as Bobbie Spencer walked in and spotted them.

"Hide it" Avery hissed at Carly who tucked the test under her coat.

"Mom, hey" she said smiling too brightly.

"Hello you two what are you doing here?" Bobbie asked looking at the shelves in front of them.

Immediately Carly reacted grabbing a box of condoms and thrusting them in her mom's face.

"Condoms? Really Carly, weren't you supposed to use those before the pregnancy?" Bobbie asked confused.

"Um yeah mom" she sputtered and Avery covered.

"Actually they are for me" she said grabbing them and wandering over to the register.

Bobbie just watched them leave shaking her head at the oddness.

Finally after paying they got out and walked towards the exit. That's when Avery bumped into someone and the test went flying.

Ned reached to pick up the item as Avery scrambled to get up. When he looked up at her his face was stricken.

"A pregnancy test?" he asked a hurt look in his face.

Avery really didn't want to have this discussion and luckily Carly saved the day, "it's mine Ned, you know Jax and I want to make extra sure" she said grabbing the test, Avery's arm and dragging her out.

_One hour later…_

"So what does it say" Carly asked sitting at the edge of the bathtub.

"I don't know…you look" Avery told her pacing across the tiled floor.

Carly looked and flipped it over. Avery looked at her expectantly.

"WE ARE GOING TO BE PREGNANT TOGETHER!" Carly exclaimed.

The first emotion to hit was not what she expected…instead of fear it was this insane joy she felt in her heart as she hugged Carly.

"What am I going to tell Jason" she asked crying happy tears.

That night they ate dinner as normal as Avery could muster and Jason put the kids down.

She sat on the couch and waited for him to come down.

When he sat down he turned to her concerned, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Jason…I have to tell you something, and I…I" she started but stopped.

"Ave, you can tell me anything"

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and he worried.

"Listen Ave, if this, did I do something?" he started to ask confused.

She cut him off mid speech, "I'm pregnant" she blurted out.

"What?" he asked shocked.

She took his hand to her belly, "we're going to have a baby" she said smiling.

He sat there eerily quiet for awhile and she worried. Until his eyes lit up and a smile peaked out, "a baby" he said rubbing her tummy.

She nodded at him.

_Two weeks later_

He was meeting Avery and the kids in the park that sunny afternoon.

A meeting in the park, a scene too familiar to forget…

"_Daddy, Daddy!" Sydney yelled chasing after a butterfly. Then he saw Avery walking towards him, her chestnut hair splayed across her shoulders as she carried a little girl in her arms and chased around a toddling little boy. He looked at Sammy; he had her curly hair, but those blue eyes they were the same as his fathers. He made a move to look at Natty with her sandy hair. When she turned up to him he saw the eyes of her mother shine back at him._

Suddenly all the memories came flooding back…beginning with this one and he grabbed his head in pain. He saw everything…Sam, his children, Lila, the weddings, the funerals, everything, and then the gunman at the dock. He heard her calling his name, obviously distressed. When everything was flooded back he was on his knees at the floor. She flanked over him with the kids and he looked up at them and uttered two simple words.

"I remember"

**A/N: Okay, I know tons went on in this chapter…but I had to get it moving along to the direction I wanted. This was mostly a HAPPY chapter, c'mon we needed a little love! But I can't promise all will be like this…but Jason did FINALLY get his memory back…for all of you who didn't notice the little memory snippet that brought it back was an altered version of the dream he had when Sam was pregnant with Sydney…he actually dreamt about Avery and their kids…I think its chapter 9, but I am not positive. Anyway, hope you liked. All of you who are reading and review, you all rock!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Warning…this chapter is rated PG 13…something sad and graphic happens…so be warned!**

Fifteen minutes later Avery was sitting in the waiting room while Patrick examined Jason. A quick call from Liz at the nurses station and Emily came up and grabbed the kids to take to the playroom. She sat there wringing her hands when she saw Patrick come out. First he gave her the doctor scowl, but when he saw the look of fear in her face he smiled the dimples.

"He is getting a CAT scan right now, but it looks like everything is good…he remembers" Patrick said before she hugged him.

When she pulled back he looked at her, "go see your husband" he said as she took off towards his room.

He was lying in bed in a hospital gown scowling, but he smiled when she came in.

"Hey" she said the emotion in her voice willing itself to overcome her.

He simply held out his arms to her and she quickly fell into them.

"I remember everything, the first time we met, the almost kiss on the docks, our first kiss, the first time we made love" he said kissing her hair in between sentences.

"Can I say I am relieved?" she asked.

"Of course you can, I am too" he said pulling her close.

They lie there listening to each other's heartbeats. One hand cradling her in the nook of his arm, and the other possessively on her belly as they fell asleep.

This is how Patrick found them, as he closed the door quietly and walked out.

Two Months Later…

"Well congratulations you are having a little boy" Dr. Lee told them at the ultrasound.

"How perfect is this Jason…two boys, two girls" she said smiling.

"Too perfect for words" he told her kissing her on the cheek.

They ran over to Kelly's for lunch to meet with Carly who had her ultrasound that day also.

When they walked in they saw an animated Carly talking with Jax and then turn to them.

"OH MY GOD, okay what are you having?" she squealed.

Avery grinned wide, "a little boy, you?" she asked.

"A girl" Carly exclaimed as they hugged each other.

Jax and Jason just looked at each before rolling their eyes.

They were having lunch when Jason received a call. He excused himself from the table and answered it.

"Morgan"

"Jase, it's Sonny, we have a problem" he told him before asking him to meet at the warehouse.

He quickly said his goodbyes and gave apologies and rushed over to the docks.

"What's up" he asked walking in.

"Manny" is all he had to say.

Jason would regret everyday not killing Manny. He knew that sending him to prison all those years ago was just temporary for a sociopath like Manny.

"Alright, I will take care of it. I want more guards on Avery and the kids" he told him.

"Did you even have to ask" Sonny said nodding.

One Month Later…

He came home to find no one there, and as he went searching for Avery he found her in the nursery. The nursery had been empty that morning, no paint and furniture, but now it was painted a bright white with dark blue trim. Little model planes hung from the ceiling and a wallpaper with little cars, planes, and other forms of transportation peppered it. He smiled at everything as she walked in muttering to herself and carrying a curtain.

"Hey you" he said approaching her with a kiss.

She fell into the deepened kiss, and when he pulled away she handed him the rod to hang up.

"Do you like it?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know how you did it, but I loved it…it looks amazing" he told her kissing her forehead and placing a hand on her belly.

_1 ½ Months Later_

"SURPRISE" everyone yelled as Carly and Avery stepped into the house unknowingly into their surprise baby shower at Kelly's.

"Aw you guys" Avery said hugging Courtney and her mom.

After dinner and tons of presents they sat around in the living chatting.

"So do you have names picked out yet?" Emily asked them both.

Carly smiled first, "Well Jax and I decided on Jane Spencer Jacks" she said smiling at her mom.

"Another little JJ?" Courtney said smiling.

"And you" Carly asked turning to Avery.

"You know we haven't decided just yet…we are throwing names out there…I don't know we want something special for this little guy" she said rubbing her belly.

They chatted for a little while longer and Monica came by before she left.

"Hey grandma" Avery said hugging her.

"How are you and the little guy feeling?' she asked.

"Eh, well you know, I am glad the morning sickness is gone. I can't wait till he comes!" she exclaimed smiling wide.

"Us either" Monica said before kissing her cheek and leaving.

When everything was cleaned up and the guests gone she smiled and rubbed her belly.

_Two Weeks Later_

Jason was working late and she was hungry so she decided to go down to Kelly's. She didn't bother the guards just slipped out and into her car. As she walked towards the diner someone grabbed her and put a knife to her throat.

"You scream sweetness and I swear I will have to slit that gorgeous neck of yours" he told her.

Her body tensed at the sound of his words but she stayed still. He ran the blade of the knife over the skin of her sweater.

"You are so beautiful, I bet you anything you look better without this on" he said as he began to cut her light sweater.

She whimpered in his arms, "oh do that again, you like that, huh?" he asked.

The tears had already started falling…she breathed deeply and prayed that anyone…just anyone would find her.

She felt the cotton fabric rip and the cool breeze hit her back. This time she tried to scream but his hand was still tight over her mouth.

"Oh I told you not to do that" he told her jabbing the knife slightly into her back.

She groaned in pain at the feeling, and that just seemed to egg him on.

"Oh now I know why Morgan likes you" he told her sliding the cold blade up her back and pushing her up against the alley wall.

Jason was working late at the warehouse a looming labor strike in Puerto Rico affecting the majority of the business. He just wanted to get home, take a hot shower and fall asleep with Avery in his arms. He felt a cool chill go up his spine and decided to head home early.

As he turned to spin her around she saw this as her opportunity to run as she kicked him and ran. Unfortunately her kick was neither well timed nor affective and it just caused him to be more pissed off as he grabbed her again from behind.

"Oh no, see that was a no-no" he said taking the steel blade and slicing a thin line down her back next to her spine.

"I marked you, now you will always be mine" he said grabbing around the neck and blocking her mouth. With his other hands he started to slide her gaucho pants down.

She fought him, she kicked, flailed her arms around, but he was just too strong as he slammed her body hard into the wall.

She felt the crunch of her belly hitting the wall and she tried to scream, but he slammed her again, and she couldn't hear her voice, couldn't make a sound.

It was then he was able to slide her pants down to her knees and do the unspeakable.

He left her, bleeding in the alley, whimpering but before he did he leaned over and whispered, "Tell Morgan that Manny says hi" and left.

Patrick and Liz came walking from Kelly's talking about the private nursing case they were working on when they heard an odd noise come from the alley.

"What's that?" Liz asked.

When they heard gasping Patrick ran there with Liz and they saw the figure lying there groaning in pain, "Call an ambulance" Patrick yelled as Liz ran back to Kelly's.

As Patrick approached the figure her face came into view.

"Oh God, Avery, what happened" he asked when he saw the blood pouring down her back. What was worse was he saw the ripped pants, and the blood slowly pouring down her legs.

"Sweetie, Ave, hold on, okay, we are going to get you to the hospital" he said picking her up and carrying her towards Kelly's.

Liz was already dialing an ambulance with Mike when Patrick came in with her.

Mike gasped when he saw her, "oh dear Lord, what happened" he asked the tears coming to his eyes.

"I don't know Mike, you have got to call Jason, now" Patrick said cradling her like an infant.

When Liz saw her something broke, and so many painful memories came rushing back.

"Patrick, he did…he did…didn't he?" she said crying and placing a hand over her mouth.

He said no words but simply nodded.

When Jason got home he wasn't happy that no one knew where his wife was. And then the phone rang and his stomach dropped.

"Morgan residence" he answered.

"Jason, its Mike" he told him.

"You need to get down to the hospital right now, its Avery" he told him before clicking.

Dr. Lee received the page to the ER and went running as Patrick Drake ran in with a stretcher.

"Yeah I need a rape kit, and obstetrics, she is seven months pregnant" he told the crew looking to Dr. Lee.

When Jason ran through the emergency room doors he knew something was wrong as Elizabeth cried onto Patrick Drake's shoulder. They were both coated in blood.

"Liz what happened, where is Avery?" he asked worried.

Liz turned her face up to look at him, "she is in the ER…Patrick…I…we found her in the alley, she had been beat up" she told him.

"Is she okay, I mean is the baby okay?" he asked the tears puddle in his eyes.

Patrick looked up at him and tightened his arm around Liz knowing that these next words would affect her much more than another person, "Jason…it looked…it looked like she had been raped. We can't confirm anything before the doctor comes back" he told him his voice cracking.

To this Jason lost it and paced over to the wall and punched it. That is when the silent tears came and he felt himself kneel down to the floor and place his hand in his head. Emily had come up being informed and wrapped her arms around him.

A short while later Dr. Lee came out to the small crowd.

"Mr. Morgan, I need to talk to you" she told him as they walked to the side.

"There is no easy way to say this…but the rape kit came back…it was positive, but luckily we did get a semen sample to test. The wounds on her back were pretty superficial" she told him stopping mid sentence.

"The baby" he asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Morgan, but due to the damages caused to your wife's uterus in the attack, she suffered a miscarriage" she told him.

He nodded slowly the tears willing themselves to come as he bit his lip, "does she know?" he asked.

"Yes, we had to tell her first to not compromise her confidentiality"

"Can I see her" he asked and she led him to the room.

When he came in it was dark and she looked so small and fragile in the white gown.

He approached her bed slowly and she looked at him with a vacant stare.

"He's gone…our boy is gone" she said before losing it completely sobs wracking her body.

**A/N: Okay please don't' be too mad about the baby! I just needed this to get to here for a specific reason. Anyway, thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews…you guys are way awesome!**


	31. Chapter 31

"He's gone" she said again touching her flattening belly and the sobs wracking her body.

"Oh God" she said engulfed in pain.

He didn't know what to do but he could feel the tears sting his eyes as he walked towards her and began to put his arms around her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" she screamed recoiling from his contact.

He jumped back and looked at her a hurt expression written on his face, and she looked at him too shaking and curled up.

"I'm sorry" he said backing up to walk out.

Fresh tears came to her eyes, "don't leave…please…just...I'm not ready to be touched yet…but I need you here next to me" she said crying and he sat next to her bed as she closed her tear filled eyes.

It was then the reminder of what exactly happened to his wife shot through his brain…and he could picture someone putting his hands over her body, touching her, violating her…and it made him sick. He looked at her beautiful face, the broken look in her eyes, and he knew he wouldn't stop until the monster that had done this, paid.

When she finally fell asleep he walked out to the waiting room and saw Sonny and Alexis huddled in the corner Alexis will obvious tear stains running down both of her cheeks.

He felt the tears puddle in his eyes again and they looked up at him, "Jason" Alexis said pained standing up to take him in her arms.

That was when he allowed the tears to finally come silently pouring from his eyes.

When they finally parted he looked at her, "Monica told you?" he asked.

She nodded, "is she okay?" she said biting her lip.

He shook his head, "physically they say she will recover…emotionally" he said shaking his head again.

"Can I see her" she asked.

He nodded, but before she walked into the room he told her, "Alexis…just…she…she isn't ready to be touched right now" he told her as she only nodded sadly.

When she walked in he turned to Sonny who came to him.

"You alright man?" he asked.

Jason looked at him like a little boy, "I can't stand this…I should've, I should've protected her…and now…and now our little boy is gone, and Sonny, I just, I am going crazy with anger, and sadness…and I don't know how to help her" he said exasperated.

"We are going to find out who did this" Sonny said and Jason nodded and walked to the chapel. This is where Liz found him still in the morning praying.

"I need you to take care of her…help me to help her…help us to handle losing our little boy…our sweet little boy…he didn't even have a name yet…Please watch over her" he finished and Liz walked in.

She sat down and put her hand on his shoulder.

"She didn't deserve this…she, our little boy…she told me not to touch her…she looked at me with fear in her eyes…I never thought…I never thought…" he stuttered off.

"It's going to be okay Jase…its going to be really bad for awhile, but you love her and you are going to make it better…I promise" she told him as he put his hand over hers.

"If you want, I can talk to her when she is ready…" she asked.

"Thank you" he said smiling sadly.

When he walked back up Lucky Spencer and Officer Rodriguez were sitting in the waiting room talking to Patrick Drake.

"I found her in the alley way behind Kelly's. Elizabeth Spencer and I were coming back from a case at the Cosmopolitan hotel…we heard something, and when I went there she was laying on the ground. Liz went to call the ambulance. There was blood coming from the knife wound on her back; her sweater was cut open…and her pants were ripped and at her knees, there was blood pouring down her legs. I picked her up and brought her into Kelly's until the paramedics came" he told them.

He saw them thank him, and then say goodbye. He walked up to Jason.

"How is she doing?" he asked.

Jason just looked at him pained, "Not great" he told him.

"If she needs anything, call me"

"Patrick" he said before the man left and as he turned around he told him, "thank you" and the young doctor nodded.

When he approached Lucky looked at him sympathetically, "Jason" he said nodding.

"We need to get a statement from Avery as soon as possible, but I wanted to make sure that she was ready; so we we're waiting for you" he told him.

Jason nodded, "let me see how she is doing, okay" he said before walking in.

Sonny was sitting at her bedside talking to her. They both turned when they heard him enter.

"Hey" is all he said looking deep into her eyes as Sonny excused himself.

He came and sat by her bed, and she reached her hand out to him, and he took it gently between his.

"Lucky Spencer and Officer Rodriguez is here…they want to take a statement; only if you are ready" he told her.

She closed her eyes tightly and squeezed his hand, "I'm ready, as long as you are here with me, I am ready" she told him and he let Lucky in.

She held his hand as she recounted the story, "I was on my way to Kelly's, and someone grabbed me, I…I should have been paying attention…he, he grabbed me…I tried to scream, but he…he had his hand over my mouth…it's like he got pleasure out of me being in pain…he kept calling me 'his sweetness'" she said crying softly.

They waited and Officer Rodriguez spoke, "listen, if this is too-" he said but she cut him off by shaking her head.

"No, I need to finish…I got free once and I tried to kick him, and I missed, and it seemed to feed his anger more, and he cut me…slid the knife down my back and told me that I was his forever; I was marked…and then he slammed me up against the wall, I felt, I felt the crunch, and then I couldn't scream, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak…and then I felt him, and he raped me, I couldn't even more…I just laid there and let him…and" she said stopping abruptly and Jason noticed when she looked at him wide eyed.

"I don't remember anything else" she said abruptly to which only Jason could see.

"Okay, well anything about height, maybe distinguishing characteristics?"

"He felt shorter than me, or about my height, and he had facial hair, skinny, but he had on a ski mask, so I don't know" she said closing her eyes and biting her lip.

"Alright, Mrs. Morgan we will be in contact if we find out anything" Officer Rodriguez said before getting up to leave.

When they walked out Jason looked at her, "what didn't you tell them?" he asked.

"After it was done he told me to 'tell Morgan that Manny said hello'" she told him turning her face away.

Suddenly everything hit him like a ton of bricks…sweetness, short, skinny, facial hair, revenge, and he knew who had done this…he couldn't explain the anger he felt coursing through his veins…and he looked at her and he couldn't help to feel the pain. This was his fault…the reason someone had done this to her, the reason their son was gone…it was all his fault.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered into the air.

She turned to him, "don't, don't do that…you didn't do this to me, okay? Don't dishonor our son by saying that you did" she said crying to him.

He nodded and rubbed her hand again, "sleep sweetie" he told her and she nodded exhausted.

Before she fell asleep she asked him, "go home, go home with our babies, okay? They are probably frantic" she told him.

He sat by her until she fell asleep, but decided that she was right; so he went home to see their children. He ran into Courtney coming out of the elevator.

"Is she okay?" she asked the obvious tears in her eyes.

"She is dealing…she is sleeping right now…I just don't know what to do with her…she asked me to go check on the kids…can you sit with her?"

"Love her Jason…make her know she is not alone in this; I will be here until you get back" she said.

He walked out into the lobby and drove home in a daze. He decided to stop by Sonny's to check on the kids.

When he walked into Greystone he saw Alexis and Carly in there with all the kids. He was a bit shocked at first to see them together doing something, but then Carly turned to him.

"How is she?" she asked the concern on her face.

"A little better" he said looking towards the kids.

Sydney saw him, "where is mommy? She didn't read me story last night, where is she?" she asked the tears willing themselves which got the other kid's worked up.

"Mama, Mommy, Mama, Mommy" the twins alternated saying.

He took Sydney in his arms first, "mommy is sick, remember like when you had the flu, and you had to stay in bed for three days, that is what mommy has to do now so she can get better…I need you to be good for Grandma Alexis and Auntie Carly, okay." he told her tickling her stomach.

This seemed to appease her for the moment, "okay daddy, and I will make sure Sammy and Natty are good too" she said walking towards the twins.

He walked towards the kids and kissed them both atop their heads.

"Can you watch them today?" he asked knowing he had a lot ahead of him.

"Sonny and I can keep the kids as long as you need" Alexis told him placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Carly nodded joining the conversation, "and Jax and I will do anything to help" she told him before he left.

When he got back into the car he called Sonny, "meet me at my house in thirty minutes" he told him.

He got home and was about to jump in the shower when he heard a knock on the door. He expected to see Sonny, but when he flung it open his cousin was standing there.

Ned marched his way in, "what the hell happened to her Morgan, which one of your associates did this to her" he asked getting in Jason's face.

When Jason didn't say anything he carried on, "do you just not care enough to protect her, huh, what cat got your tongue, don't worry I'm not the cops, you can say something" he said pushing his chest up against his.

"Get off of me Ned, don't you think I know why you are here? Sweep in after a crisis and try to move in on MY wife? Yeah, she told me all about last time Ned, and it didn't work then, and it sure as hell isn't going to work now" he said pushing him off.

"I'm here cause I care about your wife, maybe if you care she wouldn't be lying in that hospital bed" he told him cockily.

Jason snapped and grabbed him by his lapels and threw him into the wall. Luckily Sonny heard the commotion and ran in pulling Jason off.

"Hey man, he is goading you, he isn't worth it" Sonny said holding Jason.

"Take care of your wife, or someone else might little cousin" Ned said before leaving.

Jason shook Sonny off and Sonny spoke, "hey, what happened."

"Nothing, just Ned being Ned….but Sonny, I called you over because I know who did this to Avery" he said voice cracking.

"What?" Sonny asked eyes burning with fury.

"It was Manny…he told her to tell Morgan that Manny says hi" he said.

Sonny turned around and punched the wall, hard, "I want to rip him limb from limb; he needs to be dealt with once and for all" he said.

"When I find him, he will be eliminated" Jason said before Sonny nodded and left.

He got out of the shower and heard another knock on the door. He groaned inwardly when he opened it.

"What do you want Alcazar" he asked

The man let himself into the house and handed Jason a file, "I hate you for letting this happen to her, I gave her up because she loved you…I hoped you learned a lesson from this, here is all the information on Manny, you find him and kill him, or I will" he said before turning to leave.

"Jason, don't put her in danger again" he said before leaving.

He looked through the file sullen, and knew that he needed to act now.

"Stan this is Jason, yeah I need you to track someone, thanks" he said hanging up and going off the hospital.

When he walked into the room Stefan was sitting next to her watching her sleep.

"She looks so much like her mother when she is sleeping" he said not looking at Jason.

"That she does"

Stefan got up to walk out, "you are dealing with this I hope?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Good, your job is to protect her" he said before kissing her forehead and leaving.

He sat there for a long time and just watched her sleep. He saw her turn to her side and the gown fell open…it was then he saw the deep gash that was sliced down her spine…and what she said kept coming back to him, "he marked me…he marked me" and it was in that moment that he made a decision that would change their lives forever.

"Sonny, I need to see you at the hospital" he said.

Twenty minutes later Sonny walked out of the elevator.

"Is everything alright, is she okay?" he asked.

Jason nodded solemnly and looked down, "I can't do this, I can't put her at risk anymore" he said his bottom lip quivering.

"What does this mean?" Sonny asked.

"I'm out of the business, I love her too much to lose her or watch her hurt again, after Manny, I'm out" he said as a wave of silence passed over the two men.

**A/N: There isn't a lot of Jase/Avery in this one…but I felt like it was necessary for something like this to happen and make Jason leave the business…Next chapter I think is going to be Avery going home and them dealing with the rape and loss of their little boy. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and support, you guys always make me smile!**


	32. Chapter 32

"Son" Alan said as he walked saw Jason walk back in the doors.

"Hey Alan, what's up?" he said sounding tired.

"Can we sit for a minute" Alan asked and Jason nodded taking a seat.

"Jason...I wanted to know if you needed me to make any arrangements for the baby?" he asked and cast his eyes downward.

"I haven't, I guess, I need to talk to Avery" he told his father the shakiness of his voice evident.

Alan placed a hand on his shoulder, "if you need anything I am here" he said before getting up and walking away.

Jason sat there for a long time wringing his hands and wondering how he was going to talk to Avery about their son.

When he walked into her room she was sleeping. He sat down next to her bed and placed his hand on hers. She started to open her eyes slowly.

"Ave, it's me Jason" he told her taking the advice of the doctors to announce himself so it wouldn't startle her.

"Hey you" she said drowsy smiling at him.

He knew this conversation was going to be tough…but he knew he had to get it over with, "sweetie, there is something we got to talk about" he said and he saw the tears come into her eyes already.

"They want to know if we need arrangements made for…the baby" he managed to sputter out in between willing his tears away.

She nodded the tears pouring down her cheeks now, "our little boy…our little boy" she said bring his hand to her tummy.

She sits there for a long while eyes closed, "I want him to be buried next to Sam and baby Lila…I want him to be surrounded by his family" she says quietly.

Jason nods and just locks eyes with her…and she speaks again, "go take care of our boy" she says before she takes his palm to her lips.

He walks out of the room and leans against the wall…it is then he slinks down to the floor, it is then he allows the emotion to overcome him. It is then that Alan Quartermaine sees his son in need. For the first time in 15 years Alan Quartermaine holds his son in his arms and takes care of him.

The next day Baby Boy Morgan is laid to rest next to Baby Girl McCall and Samantha Morgan, and it is also the day that Avery is to go home.

Jason picked her up early in the afternoon. She looked so fragile, so broken in her sweat suit. Her chestnut locks were pulled back from her face…no makeup adorned her beautiful face and her normally glowing eyes seemed to have a vacancy in them. He didn't know what to do for her, but he tried to take Liz's advice and just be there…let her come to him when it was time.

When they pulled into the drive she turned and gave a half smile to him, and he could of sworn the lone dimple was trying to peak out at him…when they came into the house there was a big homemade sign in the living room announcing, "WELCOME HOME MOMMY!" in bright pink letters.

Sydney was the first to run, "MOMMY!" she cried tearing away from her Uncle Jax.

He saw the emotion in Avery's face as the little girl jumped into her arms. She pulled her close against her chest and Jason saw her holding on so tight.

The twins came next toddling over a chorus of Mama's being freed in the house.

She pulled her children in close to her breathing in their freshness, the innocence. She didn't allow the tears to come in fear of scaring the kids, but she could feel the all too familiar feeling welling up in her eyes.

When the children were settled and playing she saw Carly come up to her, "how are you?" she asked her belly swollen.

Avery tried to fight it but she couldn't help feeling a pang of envy, but she shoved it to the back of her brain and let Carly embrace her.

"If you need anything, you call me, okay?" Carly asked before placing her forehead against Avery's, "we love you" she said before her and Jax left.

As soon as Carly and Jax walked out her mother and Sonny walked in.

When she saw her mother she allowed herself to fall apart for a moment in her arms.

She saw Sonny go to occupy the kids while she fell into her arms in tears.

"Shhhh, Shhhh its okay, Shhhh" Alexis said in between kisses on the crown of her eldest daughter's head.

"Mama, what am I going to do without him" she gasped before sinking her head back into her mother's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, you have Jason, the kids, all of us, and we are going to get through this together" she said drying her daughter's tears with her thumbs.

Avery nodded and pulled herself together she didn't get a chance to speak because Sonny came up with Sydney on his back and a twin in each arm, "well the kids decided they are coming back to Greystone with us for some swimming" he said as the kid's cheered.

Avery looked at her makeshift parents and mouthed a thank you to which Sonny winked.

After the kid's left she announced to Jason that she was going to take a nap, and crawled into the bed at home.

Jason didn't know what to do so he went into the nursery with all the boxes. He figured that packing up all the babies stuff might help so he started to pack clothes.

She slept fitfully and decided she needed some tea and as she crept down the hall she heard noises coming from the nursery. When she walked in she saw boxes and Jason packing them with her baby boy's items. She couldn't explain the way something in her snapped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" she screamed.

He was taken aback at first by the yelling and he didn't have time to react with the baby blanket in his hand.

She started pulling items from the box and putting them back onto the shelves, "don't touch it, just don't touch anything, don't" she screamed as she started to crumple.

Jason had time to catch her in his arms, "don't stop, don't, don't" she cried as he carried her to the room the baby blanket clutched in her grasp.

He lie her down on the bed and attempted to smooth her hair, "don't touch me, don't touch me, just leave his stuff there…just go" she cried curling herself into a ball and bringing the blanket to her cheek. Jason tried to touch her again but she recoiled, and he decided the best thing he could do was go. He hopped on his bike and found himself at a familiar place.

He had paid extra for the stone to be laid as soon as possible in case she wanted to come and see him. It read: "Baby Boy Morgan…Our Angel Boy" He sunk down to his knees and placed a hand next to his son's grave.

"I really messed up…I hurt her and I don't know how to help her. I know you had to go, but it would be so much easier if you were here helping up" he said as he allowed the tear drop to fall down on the stone.

She held the blanket close to her face and she swore she could smell him. It wasn't supposed to be this way…he wasn't supposed to leave so soon. How was she going to go on with a piece of her missing? She inhaled the sweet scent on the baby blanket as she felt her tears soak in.

He came back late that night and looked in on her. She was lying in there bed with the little blue down blanket tucked closely to her chest. He simply turned out the light and walked to the couch.

The next few weeks were tentative at best. Neither wanting to step on the egg shells that seemed to surround their life, but in the midst of their newfound awkwardness they knew that love still lived. And as battered as it was, it was not broken.

He was sitting outside with Sammy watching birds when she walked out, "can we go see him?" she asked.

Twenty minutes later the children were at Carly and Jax's as they drove out to the cemetery. Avery was the only one who hadn't been, he had even taken Sydney after she had mommy time at Sam's grave. At first he didn't quite know how to explain to a four year old that her brother is never coming home. But Sydney seemed to grasp the concept better than most and simply nodded, "he is in heaven with Mommy Sam and Sissy Lila, right?" she asked her brown eyes full of concern. Jason simply nodded to hold back the tears. After the visit Sydney immediately ran to her mommy and announced that her little brother was an angel who would watch over them forever. He watched Avery choke back the tears and nod…he guessed it was then she decided it was time to visit.

They arrived at the cemetery at the break of dusk. And as they walked from the car Avery grabbed his hand. He knew she still had trouble with any physical contact; so he never pushed…but it felt good to have her take his hand in her own. He felt the familiar crunch of shrubbery under his feet as he made an all too familiar trek to the middle of the cemetery. Immediately he saw the yellow roses which meant Sonny and Alexis had been there recently…it seemed he could tell who had been there by their flower choice. As they approached it she grabbed his arm and pulled it closer instead of his hand. When she came to the grave she knelt with him.

She rubbed her hand over the cool stone and felt the tears come, "hey little man…my little angel boy…mommy misses you…mommy misses the way you felt in her tummy, I really wanted to see how you would look. I bet you would look just like your daddy and have your mommy wrapped around your finger, huh? I know you are up there watching down on us and protecting us, I love you my little angel" she said before getting up to move to Sam's grave.

"Sam, take care of him for me okay" she said before fully collapsing in Jason's arms.

He carried her to the car and drove them home in complete silence. She asked him to pick up the kids and when he came home she was sleeping on the nursery floor surrounded by packed boxes.

She walked onto the familiar floor of General Hospital and Elizabeth Webber saw her first.

"Hey, are you looking for Patrick?" Liz asked smiling.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you" she told her.

Liz nodded and noticed Epiphany at the station, "hold on" she told Avery as she ran to the other woman.

"Is there anyway I can get my break now?" she asked.

The older woman was about to crack a joke when she saw Avery Morgan standing there shifting her eyes about.

"Take as long as you want" she said nodding Liz off.

"You want to get a cup of coffee?" she asked the other woman and Avery nodded.

Tucked into the corner of the cafeteria Liz asked the question first, "so what did you need?" she asked.

Avery pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, "how do you make it stop?" she asked.

"What?"

"The rape, how do I stop it from replaying in my mind…how do I block it out of mind so every time my husband touches me I don't think about that sicko" she said the tears started to make treks down her cheek.

Liz tried to hold back the emotion but her eyes filled with puddles also, "one day at a time, one day at a time" she said placing her hand on Avery's.

"I love Jason so much, and sometimes I just want him to hold me so tight, but I can't…every time his skin comes in contact with mine, it makes my skin crawl…my husband makes my skin crawl…where does that seem normal" she asked distressed.

"Hey, hey, this is not your fault, okay? It gets better, I promise" Liz told her smiling.

"I hope so" she said sniffling and laughing a little.

When she got home that night she felt somewhat better until she ran into Jason packing a duffel bag.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I got to go, tonight, we will talk when I come back, okay?" he asked with his blue eyes piercing her soul.

She nodded and he came close to her waiting for her to invite him into her personal space.

She placed a hand on his cheek and he turned to kiss her wrist. She didn't feel the usual tremor and decided to chalk that up as a small success…so she watched him leave…

**A/N: I know it took a long time to update and it was short, but I think I needed a chapter to get her to really grieve her child…and have her start to deal with the rape. I know it was a little dreary, but I hope you enjoyed anyway. As always you all who review are my heroes, thank you SO much!**


	33. Chapter 33

She sighed and heard the car start and pull out the drive. She placed her palm on the window and waited until it disappeared. Not five minutes later she heard the door knock and saw Carly waiting outside it.

"He's gone?" is all she needed to say as the two women embraced. For Carly watching Jason leave at a moment's notice was just the way it was…but she wished he hadn't had to leave right now…Avery was still fragile, but she knew if Jase did; it must be for a good reason.

He drove until it was just him and the road. He didn't want to leave her…not right when they were making progress, but when Lorenzo called him and gave him an exact location; he knew he had to go. Manny was his cross to bear, and as soon as he disposed of him the world would be a better place.

They sat on the couch Avery sipping wine and Carly apple juice when the doorbell rang. When Avery opened it there stood her mom and Courtney all dressed up.

"Alright Nikolas and Sonny have all the kids, well except John and Molly, and I am ready for girl's night out!" Courtney exclaimed excitedly.

"No fair, I can't drink" Carly said rubbing her swollen belly.

"Well then you are the designated driver" the blond told her laughing.

"I don't feel like it…my husband just left to God knows where" Avery said gulping down the wine.

"Sweetie, I think a night out will be good for you" Alexis said smiling and Avery rolled her eyes.

"Oh see, I don't get her as a teenager, and now I get the eye rolling, c'mon sweetie, a night out with the girls…forget about all our men troubles" she told her.

Avery looked at them, "fine, whatever, let me get dressed" she said flippantly.

A half an hour later she came down in dark jeans and a turquoise tank her hair waved naturally.

"DAMN girl, Jason is going to kill me if he knows I let you go out like that!" Carly exclaimed.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" Courtney said grabbing the keys and walking out the door.

Everyone followed and hopped in the SUV. When they arrived at Jake's they made an entrance.

"Well if it isn't Daisy, one of my favorite ladies" Coleman drawled seeing Courtney.

"Oh and Mrs. Corinthos' squared" he said smiling at Alexis and Carly.

"Mrs. Jacks now" Carly corrected holding up the glacier she called a ring.

"What am I chopped liver?" Avery asked bringing up the rear.

"You are more like filet mignon" he said flirting as only Coleman could.

Avery rolled her eyes, "a bottle of tequila, some salt and lemons" she requested.

"And a soda water" Carly requested as the ladies sat down at a table.

"Lick it, slam it, suck it, right?" Courtney asked.

"Yep" Avery responded pouring salt onto her hand.

Alexis played casual observer until Carly noticed, "uh-oh Alexis is not drinking, that's not fair, I plan on getting all the dish from you guys, so drink up Mrs. Corinthos" Carly said pouring her a shot.

"C'mon mom, aren't we supposed to be having fun" Avery said smiling at her mom and Carly at the same table. Her mom just smiled tersely and tried to go with the flow.

Avery could feel the effects of the alcohol taking over as she looked at the woman, "do you realize that my mom is the only one of us who hasn't slept with Jason" she said laughing.

Courtney seemed to find this particularly funny, "do you realize most of us have slept with at least one common man" she said busting up again.

"Well Courtney and I have three men in common" Carly said smiling at the irony.

"Please God Court, tell me you never slept with Sonny" Avery said winking.

Courtney laughed, "hey at least none of you have slept with Nikolas."

Avery peered over at Carly, "okay, so truthfully…who was better Jax or Sonny" she asked taking another shot.

"Sonny" Alexis said laughing to which Carly looked at her with a big oh face.

Alexis stammered, "I mean, not that …Jax and I…oh never mind" she said licking the salt off her hand.

Avery laughed, "alright all I have to say is what is in the water in this town…I mean the men…even the ones who are related to me are gorgeous…I mean mom…okay could I have had hotter step dads? I mean first there was Ned…and then Jax, then Ric…who okay I know he is crazy, but even Carly got to agree with me; he is fine…and Sonny, those dimples."

"You should see the other set" Carly said to which made Alexis blush.

"Wait Ave, don't you and Carly have another man in common?"

Both women laughed and at the same time, "Lorenzo Alcazar"

Avery spoke first, "serious…okay, Lorenzo…wow…I mean of course he is sexy…but I mean…that man in bed…and that thing he does"

"With his tongue" Carly finished as they both slap hands.

"Too much information" Alexis said plugging her ears.

"But Jason…Jason Oh my God, Jason rocks my world every single time…like how can it get better and better" Avery mulls.

They were all silent for a long moment before she spoke again.

"You know what messes sex up?" Avery asked.

"Men" Courtney said raising a shot before bringing it up to her lips.

Everyone laughs but Avery looks serious, "psychos in alleyways" she said before the tears started.

The place got silent and Carly moved closer and placed her arm around her.

"I mean I have this gorgeous husband, you guys know, you have slept with him, he's great in bed…and I don't want him to touch me...what a waste" she said letting the women envelope her.

After she stopped crying Carly made the decision it was time for them to go home. Avery and Courtney were the most gone and her and Alexis helped to put them in the backseat.

As they drove to Greystone Alexis turned to Carly, "thank you" she stated simply.

"What for?" Carly asked confused at the seemingly peaceful moment between them.

"For being there for her" is all Alexis had to say and Carly knew what she meant.

When they arrived at Greystone; Max took Carly home. Alexis went up to call Nikolas but when she came down Courtney and Avery were already sleeping on adjacent couches. She just smiled and covered them with afghans.

"Mama, mama, mama!" she heard from the little boy. When she opened her eyes Stefan was standing next to Courtney calling her name and then she felt the little body jump onto her.

"MOMMY!" Sammy screamed jumping off the edge of the couch.

"Well are the two Princesses waking up?" Sonny asked bringing in a platter of food.

"Oh God" Avery said her head pounding as she got up and ran to the bathroom.

When she came in she saw her three beautiful children eating pancakes and she did all she could to down the water and ibuprofen that Sonny handed her. She saw Nikolas and both Stefan's at the table.

"Hello" she said weakly sitting next to Courtney who seemed to be in the same state as her. Sydney came and sat on her lap, "mommy, why didn't you put on pajamas last night, and why do you have black marks under your eyes?" she asked.

Luckily her mom was there to come scoop up her granddaughter, "sweetie, I think mommy is not feeling so well, so why don't you follow your grandpa Sonny out to the pool" she told her.

She slept for most of the day and when she woke up she saw her mom had left her some clothes out and she quickly changed into the yoga pants and tank top. She smelt something wonderful from downstairs and came down to see Sonny teaching all the kids how to make meatballs.

"AVERY!" Kristina said breaking away.

"Lil K!" Avery said taking her sister into her arms.

"How you feeling?" Sonny asked.

"Better, did Courtney go home?" she asked.

"Yeah, she called and so did Carly, I told them you would call them later, so how much did you have to drink exactly….and how much did your mom have to drink? Cause if she and Carly were getting along, I am guessing it was a lot" he said grinning.

"What happens at Jakes, stays at Jakes" Avery said plucking an olive from the salad.

When she finally got home she saw a red light beeping on the machine.

"Syd, you want to check the messages?" she called to the little girl still attempting to get the twins out of their coats.

"Hey Ave, its me, I just wanted to check and see how you were…and tell you…I love you…you and the kids. Ave, you are my world. See you soon"

"Dada, dada" the twins ran out hearing Jason's voice.

Avery smiled…hearing his voice was like the calm in the storm.

When she lay in bed that night she pulled the pillow close to her and breathed in the smell that was simply him.

He lie awake on the cold hard bed in the motel room…tomorrow he would strike, but for tonight he thought about the woman back at home. Avery had come to him like a whirlwind…he was never expecting her, and yet she had given him the family he had longed for. It seemed it was all coming together and yet in a moment Manny had tried to take that away…and for hurting her he would pay with his life.

The next morning she dropped the kids off at preschool and made a familiar trek down the road. When she came to the familiar place she laid the orchids down.

"Hey my angel" she said staring at her son's grave. This had become a weekly ritual for her…coming to talk to her child, to talk to Sam…it grounded her especially when he was gone.

Manny never saw him coming into the bar with the pool stick, but he sure as hell felt it hit the back of his neck and pin him against the wall.

Lorenzo had ensured anonymity and when Jason looked around he and Manny were alone in the building. Jason spun him around and pinned him front wards.

"Morgan" Manny wheezed grinning evilly.

He struggled and ended up pushing out of the hold, "I have been waiting for you Morgan…surprised it took you this long" he said pulling out his switchblade.

"Shut up" Jason said reaching for his gun.

Manny saw an opening and took a swipe at him cutting a deep gash across his forearm and then taking the opportunity to stab him in the stomach to which Jason stumbled and held onto the pool table.

"I like watching you squirm Morgan; not as much as I liked the way your wife did" he said.

Before Manny had the opportunity to say anything Jason snapped hearing his words. In a few short moments Jason Morgan knew that Manny would never terrorize another woman again.

She fell asleep that night on the couch watching a movie. When she opened her eyes and saw him kneeling there she could have sworn it was a dream. But when he touched her cheek she knew he was there, and she lifted her head to his…and she kissed him…kissed him like she meant it…and he knew she did.

Tomorrow would bring new challenges but tonight they lie on the couch wrapped in each other.

**A/N: Well, I didn't want this one to be too dreary, because seriously there is definitely more stuff coming up. Hope you liked, if you did, drop me a line…you don't know how much I appreciate all of your reviews!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: AH! Can you believe I am updating! My vision was a little blurred for a long while but it is back. This is my baby; Avery is MY character...so I didn't want to do it wrong. Anyway, hope you enjoy...history is not like the show; I change as I please, lol. Reviews are always appreciated!**

The phone rang in the still of the night. Avery hit around on the end table a couple of times before finally connecting with the receiver.

"Hello" she answered groggily.

Courtney squealed on the other end, "The baby is coming"

Avery shot straight up, "OH MY GOD!! JASON, CARLY IS IN LABOR!"

Jason was out of bed and in his jeans before Avery could blink. She sat there blinking at him.

"What?"

She slowly hung up the phone and got out of bed, "that's not normal" she said shaking her head and turning to her closet. In a couple of minutes she had pulled on a pair of jeans and sweater.

Jason was sitting on the bed, "Emily is coming over to watch the kids"

"Good" she said walking over to him and sitting on his lap.

He smiled that little boy smile of his, just looking at her.

"I love you" she said before making herself at home on his lap and slowly wrapping her arms around his neck.

His lips sought hers first; there was something about this woman; she was like a drug he couldn't get enough of.

It had took a couple long months for them to heal...but slowly but surely their lives were healed.

The doorbell interrupted their kiss and they walked out to greet Emily. Ten minutes later they were at the hospital.

"Uncle Jason!" Michael called out.

Avery watched them together...Michael her step brother; he had grown up so much...his braces came and went...his voice stopped cracking, and just last week Jason with his nerves of steel had taken him out for his first driving lesson.

"Ave!" he exclaimed.

"Hey you...so how long has she been in there"

He shrugged, "an hour...Jax came out about fifteen minutes ago begging a doctor to give her drugs"

They laughed as Bobbie joined them, "She's here!"

An hour later they looked at the window to the nursery...swaddled in a pink bundle was Jane Spencer Jacks. Avery smiled bittersweetly...she couldn't help feel the ache in her soul. Her hand found it's way to her stomach.

Jason watched her...the emotions on her face cutting him deeply. He let his hand come to hers.

There were no words said as they simply intertwined fingers. After checking in on a sleeping Carly they decided to head home. When they got there Emily had left a note telling them not to expect the kids home until that night.

Slowly they climbed the stairs and Avery stripped down to her tank and panties climbing under the covers, Jason climbed in in just boxers as she curled to his chest.

His fingers played in her hair as he felt her tremble, "I love you Jase" she said her voice quivering with emotion.

She cried and he held her until she stopped...and he prayed, prayed to whatever he could that somehow he could find a way to ease her pain.

Six Months Later...

"Say Auntie Avery" she told the little girl before blowing on her tummy.

Jane's baby giggles only encouraged her more.

Avery had offered to baby sit since Carly had gone to pick up Morgan from basketball practice. They were in the middle of a ball rolling session when someone started pounding on the door.

"Ugh, can we get no peace baby cakes?" she asked picking her up and perching her on her hip.

The pounding hadn't stopped and she grumbled, "hello, I'm coming...chill out"

When she opened the door Lulu Spencer was there with another brown haired kid.

"Hey Lu, Carly's not here, what's up?" Avery asked knowing something was amiss and inviting them in.

Lulu looked cautiously around the room, "Okay I need to talk to Carly but since you are married to Jason...maybe you can help"

She put the baby in the playpen, "alright"

"This is my friend Spinelli"

"The Jackal is pleased to meet the acquaintance of such a beautiful creature" he said reaching out his hand and smiling.

In response she cocked an eyebrow and shook his hand, "nice to meet you"

Lulu kept talking, "okay well Spinelli here also known as the Jackal of cyberspace here was working for a one Lorenzo Alcazar...doing tech support and he found something"

Spinelli shifted nervously, "I swear I didn't know that the man I was working for was on the dark side...until the beautiful blond one opened the Jackal's eyes to the light"

"Huh?"

Lulu shook her head, "He didn't know that Alcazar is Sonny's rival...but he found out that Alcazar is planning a move against Sonny...starting with sending shipments of government stuff through the docks."

"Damn it" Avery said biting her bottom lip.

"I'm so sorry Ave" Lulu said.

"As is the Jackal...I never meant to make the Supremely Gorgeous one upset"

She couldn't help but smile at the kid in front of her, "it's okay Jackal..listen, I am going to call Jason so Spinelli can meet with him, okay?

Avery picked up her phone and pressed the speed dial number.

"Jase...yeah, I need you to come to Carly's...now...no me and the kids are okay; Lulu Spencer is here and she has some information you need to hear...okay see you then"

When she clicked she turned back to the two, "Lu, can you keep an eye on Jane...I have somewhere to be"

"Sure" she said as Avery practically ran out to her car phoning Carly to tell her that Lulu was watching Jane.

She hoped she wasn't too late to stop something that could end up hurting so many of the people she loved.

Jason arrived at Carly's house surprised that Avery had left but even more disturbed by what the kid told him. First he couldn't understand because "The Jackal" seemed to be talking in circles. But when he finally deciphered what he was saying it was worse. He was out...happy, content with his family out...but that left Sonny susceptible to outside forces...they knew it was bound to happen, but not so soon...not when Sonny was so vulnerable...Jason felt like his hands were tied.

Avery walked up to the house and nodded to the guards who let her directly in. She watched his eyes light up when she entered the room.

"It's been a long time Mrs. Morgan"

"Lorenzo" she greeted back.

He smiled at her almost sadly, "I can tell by your tone; this isn't a happy visit"

She looked at him; really looked at him. He had meant a lot to her at one point, and if things would have been different they could have been more than one time lovers...but now she didn't recognize him. The last two years had been hard on him...Diego ending up dead at the hands of one of his enemies...his now defunct relationship with Skye...which ended with her going back to Luke and Lorenzo finding out he wasn't the father of her daughter, Lila Rae. The light in his beautiful blue eyes had gone...left with the shell of the man she once called her friend. Now she only hoped she could get through to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Right now...I am having a glass of scotch and conversing with a beautiful woman"

Her hands were placed on her hips, "Enzo...let's not play games...that was never our style"

A quick nod made her continue, "Sonny...why are you going after Sonny"

To that he rolled his eyes and swilled the liquid in his cup, "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny that is all I ever hear. That man's dimples must be hypnotizing."

Avery shook her head, "don't"

"What...don't say it's not true...I have lost everything because of that man...and now I have nothing...nothing; I have no son, no daughter, no lover...and now I will take what is mine"

The coldness in his voice sent shivers down her spine and she looked at him, "I am asking you not to do this Lorenzo...for me, and for yourself...because if anything happens to Sonny or one of the other people I love...I will never forgive you" she said before turning on her heel.

When she got in the car she couldn't help the sobs that wracked her body...she had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

She came in the door and Jason was sitting on the couch in the dark a solitary lamp illuminating his face.

"Where were you?" he asked.

The bitterness in his voice gave him away, "you know where I was"

"Why Avery...what made you think it was okay for you to go negotiate with Alcazar?"

A loud sigh came before her speaking, "because he was my friend once...because I thought it would help"

"And?"

She buried her face in her hands, "he is hell bent on going after Sonny...and nothing I could say would talk him out of it"

"Damn"

"I went to see Sonny...he is worried; this threat is real Avery...and what, I can't"

It was then she looked at him; their eyes locking like a million times before. And when she spoke...he knew exactly what she meant.

"He is family Jason...and we do what you have to, to protect family"


	35. Chapter 35

The air in the room was thick as they sat together both entrenched in their thoughts. Surprisingly Jason was the first one to break the silence.

"We should go pick the kids up from Greystone"

Avery nodded knowing what it meant...Jason would have to talk to Sonny; and their lives were once again going to change.

When they arrived at Greystone everyone was hovered around the TV; the older kids each sat with a bowl of popcorn; the little ones sleeping their limps entangled.

She smiled bittersweetly at the picture; knowing that in the morning everything would change.

"Hey" Alexis greeted first de-tangling herself from baby limbs.

"Hey Mama" she said giving her a quick hug and kiss.

Four heads turned and she heard a chorus of, "Hey Ave" from Michael, Morgan, Kristina and Molly.

That was followed by, "Alexis, come on this is the best part"

Avery smiled, "go"and shoo'ed her back.

Sonny picked up Sydney as Jason picked up Sammy and Natty.

"Call you tomorrow, love you" she mouthed to her mom before following the men out to the car.

She strapped the kids in the car while Jason pulled Sonny off to the side. For a moment she fought the urge to eavesdrop...really if she reminded herself she didn't want to know. But when she closed the door she heard part of their exchange.

"No, no...I will not ask you to do that. I won't ask you to put Avery in that situation" Sonny said.

Instead of going to sit in the car Avery interrupted, "You don't have to ask...Sonny, you are my family...our family...and...their isn't an option here...I wish there was, but there isn't...you know it, Jason knows it, I know it"

His dark eyes seemed to become even darker as her looked at her knowing that every word she said was true.

A slight nod was her only response and she walked towards him cradling his face in her hands, "I love you" she said before embracing him.

"I love you too" he said as she walked to the car.

Jason talked for a few more minutes before climbing in and driving away.

"Please tell me he is going to let you help him"

He turned to her, "yeah"

"Good"

The thought of him going back into that world scared her...but she wouldn't let that show. Right now she needed to be strong for him, for herself and for their family.

_**Two Weeks Later...**_

Avery reached down to tie her shoe on her way from her morning run for a muffin and coffee with Mike who she had adopted as her surrogate grandfather. When she stood back up she heard the scream and ran towards the alleyway. There backed up against the wall by a man the size of a truck were Lulu and Spinelli.

"Mr. Alcazar wants to see you and you are coming with me now kid" he said grabbing Spinelli by the shirt.

"Um...Mr. Sir Ginormous one; I have to request that you please remove your large hands from the Jackals shirt, sir"

"Let him go" Avery said pulling the pepper spray out of her back pocket.

The man turned around and tried to give her the evil eye and she glared right back, "I said let him go before I spray so much pepper spray in your eyes that you will sneezing for a month"

"And...before you think of doing anything stupid; call Lorenzo...and ask him if Avery Morgan; you know as in Jason Morgan is just collateral damage."

He seemed to weigh his options and finally released the boy, "this isn't over"

Spinelli finally released a breath when the man left, "the Jackal is forever indebted to the bodacious brave one. You were magnificent with the ruthless one...you saved the Jackal's life"

"This time" she said cocking an eyebrow at him.

Lulu stood there speechless for a couple of moments, "dude Avery...that was awesome"

"What happened?"

"Evil Al-" Spinelli started but Lulu interrupted, "um why don't I tell the abbreviated version. Alcazar found out Spinelli told Jason...and now he has no money, no where to stay and Alcazar wants to kill him...I tried to take him to the Q mansion but Tracy threw him out...so we were on our way to see if Mike had a room available at Kelly's...the guy jumped out of nowhere and started threatening Spin"

"Alright, let's go" Avery said turning to walk towards her car.

"Um, may I ask where her supreme gorgeous one?"

"You can't stay at Kelly's...you are a walking target, and I will not let you get hurt when you did the right thing...so you are coming home with me"

_**Two Hours Later...**_

"No"

Avery stood her hands perched on her hips, "yes"

Spin got up, "it's okay I don't want to cause discord among Mr and Mrs. Smith so I will go"

"Sit down Jackal" she told him.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, "so why is he staying here"

"He risked his life to tell us about Alcazar...and now Alcazar's men are after him"

"If the brave beautiful one hadn't rescued me today from the clutches of Evil Al; the Jackal would have been terminated"

Avery almost laughed at the "huh" look Jason gave so she offered to explain, "Alcazar's goon had him in the alleyway; I just persuaded him it wasn't a good idea"

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he said turning to her his blue eyes filled with concern.

She smiled, "no, I'm fine...but Spinelli isn't...so he should stay so we can help protect him...plus with Stan gone I thought Sonny needed tech support"

"The Jackal is here to offer what humble services he can...and he is known as being a master of the cyber world"

Jason looked from his smiling wife to the disheveled kid, "Fine; he can stay"

"The Jackal can? Oh thank you Mr. Stone Cold sir"

"Stone Cold?"

Avery laughed, "well you did give him the ice stare"

OoOoOoOoO

"And that is all the information Mr. Stone Cold sir" Spinelli said handing him the manila envelope.

"Thanks"

"Daddy, I want to play Candy Land" Sydney said interrupting at the coffee table.

"Okay, get the game"

As she marched off Spinelli packed up his laptop. Jason couldn't help but already feeling a connection to the kid...he didn't know why but he wanted to protect him.

Sydney came up, "are you going to play Mr. Jackal...please"

"Uh, well"

Jason turned to him, "why don't you...Ave should be home soon with the twins"

Spinelli smiled goofy, "okay Stone Cold sir; anything for the progeny of the dynamic duo"

Syd had beaten them twice before Avery came home, "here Jackal" she said handing him Sammy.

"Jack-ellllllllllllll" Sam said patting his cheeks.

"Mommy, mommy what's for dinner" Sydney asked following her to the kitchen.

Avery put Natasha down on the floor, "um, I think it's Spinelli's turn to choose"

"Who, me, I"

She threw him a stack of take out menus, "pick"

Damian Spinelli had grown up an only child living with his Grandmother who doted him with her own special brand of love and discipline. Still he could never really say he had known what a family was until he lived with Stone Cold and The Princess...they were a unit, and Avery had gone out of her way to make him feel like he belonged always including him and even redecorating the guest room for him and setting up a top of the line desktop computer.

"Is Chinese okay?" he asked handing her back the menus.

"Sounds good to me, you like anything in particular; or just a variety?"

He shrugged, "anything will be fine for the Jackal's consumption"

"Spin, seriously I don't bite...you are not a burden here" she said before picking up the phone.

Dinner, Spinelli learned was an experience. Between bursts of talking Sydney speared her food with her chopsticks, Sydney and Jason alternated between feeding the twins and making conversation with Sydney. It was one big mass of confusion and Damian Spinelli loved it. The thing that struck him the most was watching Stone Cold and the Princess together.

He had mostly dealt with Stone Cold on a professional level, but watching him with Avery was different. Stone Cold wasn't so...stone cold. Spinelli was pretty sure none of Stone Cold's enemies had seen him with her; because it was painfully obvious the effect she had on him.

"Who wants ice cream" Avery asked getting up from the table.

"ME!" Sydney shouted.

"No, theres not mint and chip left" Avery said opening the freezer.

"Awww" the little one pouted.

Jason got up, "I will go get some"

She smiled walking him to the door, "thanks" she said before he leaned back and kissed her.

"Alright Spin, grab a twin for me and let's put them to bed"

"Uh, okay yes the Jackal would be glad to help"

Thirty minutes later the twins were down and Sydney was in her pajamas.

"I don't know what's taking daddy so long sweetie" Avery said checking her watch.

Headlights pulled up minutes later, "oh look daddy is back" Avery said swinging open the door open. Instead of Jason it was Lucky Spencer.

"Lucky"

"Avery"

"What's wrong"

He decided not to pussyfoot around, "there was a shooting at the coffee house"

"Jason?" she asked her voice quivering.

A firm shake of the head, "no...Alcazar went there to shoot Sonny; your mom was there...she walked in...luckily distracting Alcazar..."

"Is Alcazar?"

"No, he suffered a wound to the shoulder"

She finally let out the breath she was holding until Lucky spoke again, "they are holding Sonny and Alexis downtown"

"WHAT?"

"You didn't hear it from me" he said with a hands off signal.

Jason walked up in that moment, "what's going on?"

Avery made her way back into the house and began talking a mile a minute.

"Alcazar tried to shoot Sonny; my mom walked in...Sonny shot Alcazar but now they have them both downtown...Call Diane; we need to go down there. Jason can you call Em and see if she can come over...in the meantime Spinelli keep an eye on Avery; her bedtime is 9:30, emergency numbers are on the fridge, and...oh dear" she said promptly before passing out in the Jackal's arms.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: So don't hate me, okay? This isn't the end...just another curve ball.**

"Ave, Ave, babe are you okay?"

Everything was fuzzy for a moment as she regained consciousness. Jason was leaning over her his blue eyes filled with worry.

She sat up, "I'm fine"

"No, you are not...Spinelli pull my car up; Avery is going to the hospital"

A groan is what he got, "Jase, I'm fine...I'm just really stressed, and the food isn't sitting well; I just want mom out of jail...so instead of wasting time taking me to the hospital can we get down to the PCPD?"

He knew he wasn't going to win this argument, "I will go down to the PCPD; you stay here"

Compromise was something she had learned from Jason, "fine, have my mom call me as soon as you can"

"Of course" he nodded before leaving a peck on her forehead, "Spinelli, make sure she doesn't pass out again, and have her drink some water"

"Yes Sir" he said saluting him.

"I love you Ave"

"I love you Jase"

Spinelli brought her a bottle of water after Jason left, "Does the Bodacious one need anything before the Jackal reads Sydney the fairytale of her choosing?"

She did need something but she sure wasn't going to ask Spinelli, "thanks Spin but I'm okay"

As soon as he made his way upstairs she flipped her phone, "Court, I need you"

Half an hour later Courtney Cassadine was at one of her best friend's doors with a paper bag.

"Jason still gone?"

"Yep, he just called...they are putting through the paperwork; it should be at least another hour"

"Well...7 minutes is all we need"

They sat on the beautiful burgundy bedspread and waited, "I can't be...I mean it's too soon and"

The bell dinged before she had time to finish...she grabbed the stick and sat down on the bed, "well here it goes"

"PREGNANT"

Her hand touched her stomach, "I'm having a baby" she said her heart feeling full and broken at the same time.

Courtney hugged her, "you okay?"

"I'm so happy but...I don't want...I mean...we just lost him; I don't want...this baby isn't a replacement for him"

"Oh honey; of course not..."

"But I'm really happy"

She lie silently in bed after Courtney left; her cell sitting next to her. Finally it rang.

"Mom, are you okay"

They chatted for awhile Alexis bitching out the PCPD and Avery felt better. The door slammed downstairs soon after.

Jason came up, "you talk to your mom"

"Yes, thank you"

"No problem" he said kneeling down to her, "you feeling okay?"

"Great" she nodded.

A quick breath is all she took before she spoke again, "I love you Jason...I love our life, our kids, all of our kids"

"Okay"

Their hands touched and she pulled his to her stomach, "how would you feel about adding another one"

"You want to try again?"

She shook her head, "I don't think we need to try; I'm pregnant Jason"

The room was silent for a couple of long moments and she suddenly felt the urge to puke...until his eyes lit up and a small smile came to his face, "are you sure?"

"I took a test, so pretty sure"

His real smile came out, "we're having a baby"

"Yeah" she said smiling too.

He kissed her and climbed in bed next to her, "I just want to make you happy forever"

"I am"

The next morning she woke up to a surprisingly silent house. Jason was gone and she wandered downstairs and eyed the coffee pot...she touched her stomach and went to the cupboard where the now dusty box of herbal tea was. Brewing a cup she noticed the not from Jason.

_Ave,_

_Monica and Alan have the kids for the night. Spinelli is out with Lulu...I will be home later._

_J_

She smiled and wandered back upstairs...she wandered into the nursery...the nursery she had built for her little baby boy. Her hand ran across the walls and she closed her eyes...she could see him; blue eyes dancing with glee, his mouth giggling. The tears had already begun to fall as her hand touched her stomach.

As she walked out of the house the Spring air chilled her and she made the familiar trek to the grave site. The leaves lay on the floor and she made her way to the familiar spot. Jason stood there kneeling next to their son's grave.

"I sometimes imagine what he would look like" she said.

He turned slowly, "me too"

"I want to change his stone" came out as a whisper as she leaned against Jason.

His arms came around her as her head lie on his chest, "Baby Boy Morgan sounds...he has a name...he should know that we loved him enough to give him his name"

"Davis" he whispered.

"We had talked about it...I know it wasn't official"

Lovingly he stroked her hair, "Davis Mikhail Morgan"

The tears were in her eyes and his and she shivered, "cold?"

"I should get home" she said standing.

"I love you"

She looked up and he kissed her sweetly before they walked to the car hand in hand.

"See you later" she said waving flirtatiously.

He just smiled and shook his head.

Shifting gears she went over the rolling hills that led back to their neighborhood. Her sunglasses on her face as she sang along to some song that seemed to play every five minutes on the local pop station. Her fingers mindlessly drummed along the steering wheel of her Volvo SUV. She should have been paying more attention, she should have noticed the black town car that was following her...but she didn't; not until they were right behind her, then edging around her. She could tell you how many feet her tires screeched, how loud she screamed Jason's name, the way her hand came to her stomach, or the way everything went black as the car careened off the cliff, but her voice was gone.

Jason made his way around the traffic, he turned on the report for a second and a car had gone off the cliff earlier in the day. In the passenger seat was a New York style thin crust pizza with pepperoni, extra cheese and olives. With three kids and Spinelli; time alone wasn't ever guaranteed but tonight he wanted to just spend time with her like they used to do when life was less complicated.

He finally rounded the corner to their house...and he didn't panic until he saw the squad car parked in his driveway.

Jax was talking into his cell phone and Carly stood on the porch; Lucky Spencer's arms wrapped around her.

"Jason" she cried when she saw him.

Mac met him half way before he exclaimed, "what's wrong"

The words came at him like a blur, "Avery...SUV...cliff...rescue team...no body...yet"

It didn't hit him for a moment; not until he heard Carly crying, and suddenly his stomach fell and he felt the world crash into him. The tears stung his eyes as he tried to inhale air into his lungs...he didn't notice Emily running up the yard and he barely felt her arms encircle him...the pain numbed his whole body, and then it hit him...and he whimpered his tears watering the grass.

"No, no, no" he said over and over.

The sounds were almost guttural coming from him as he sank to his knees, "no" he whispered again, "no"


	37. Chapter 37

**AN...Are those crickets I hear? I hope that doesn't mean that everyone hates this story. Well anyway, you know what the little button on the bottom is for; so leave some feedback. Anyway, major angst in this chapter.**

Jason sat on his couch...Carly wrapped in his arms sobbing. The world went on around him; and he felt nothing...the numbness seeping through his veins. The words people were saying; her being gone...they didn't register. He would feel it...if she was gone; he would know.

The gut wrenching sob of someone entering his house was the thing that caused him to awake from his stupor.

Carly lifted her body from his arms and into her husbands and he made his way across the room.

"Our girl" is all she got out before falling into Jason's arms.

He felt the teardrops falling down his own face as he held Alexis in his embrace. He didn't know what about it was soothing...that she was the one person who loved Avery as much as him, or that he knew this is what Avery would have wanted of him.

They stood there in the middle of the floor for a long time, people bustling in around them. Sonny burst in the door the look of panic on his face.

"Lex"

Jason slowly released her as he saw their eyes meet, Sonny shook his head in disbelief, "my baby" Alexis murmured into his chest.

Emily touched his arm, "hey, can I get you anything"

Just a simple shake of the head and back to pacing as Spinelli ran into the doorway.

"Stone Cold Sir" the young boy asked the desperation for good news evident in his voice.

When the older man could offer no reassurances Spin turned to and walked back onto the porch slumping against the bench. He felt lost.

The wail of a siren came down the street as Lucky's squad car pulled into the driveway. Everyone held their breath waiting for news; instead Nikolas and Courtney jumped out of the cruiser.

Running in they saw the dismal looks on everyone's faces and Nik spoke, "Lucky is trying to find out anything he can...I brought in a crew of my own who are down there searching right now"

"Thank you" Jason said nodding at the man.

The hours seemed to drag along; Jason more then once thought about going to the crash site. Emily had talked him out of it. There were people here that needed him...and he needed them; there was nothing he could do now but wait.

Monica and Alan had called late in the night...the kids were happily tucked into bed; not knowing that in the light of the morning their world could be ripped apart.

Sonny had convinced Alexis to at least go to the guest room and lie down; Jason was pretty sure she was doing the same thing he was...sitting in the dark, praying to anything above that would bring her back to them.

Dawn had hit and he had finally succumb to the exhaustion that wracked his body. He was sitting on the couch, propped up, his eyes falling solely because they were just too tired to hold themselves up.

The sound of a slamming car door woke him, and he opened the door before Mac even had a chance to knock.

He could tell the news was bad by the way the man looked at him, "I'm sorry Jason...we recovered a badly burned body at the site...dental records will show but"

"But, that's just a formality...that's my daughter isn't it?" Alexis asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry Alexis" Mac offered.

"Any questions don't hesitate to call"

Jason nodded, "thank you"

Forever he would remember the way the door slammed, the feeling of finality. Slowly he turned to Alexis who just shook her head.

"How can she just be gone..what are we going to do without her"

Tears puddled in his eyes as he tried to fight them back, "I don't know" he said her head hit his chest. He could feel the hot tears soaking his shirt...and the way his heart felt ripped from his chest.

Days seemed to drag by...until the final dental records came. They all kept a little hope alive until then. After they started to plan her funeral. Nikolas took over most of the decision making; letting Alexis and Jason grieve.

Telling the kids had been the worst part. The older kids were devastated but nothing would compare to having to tell Sydney. The little girl was inconsolable for days...locking herself in her room. When she finally came out she crawled up in Jason's arms like a baby and cried not understanding why God had to take both her Mommies.

Jason dressed in the traditional black garb; slowly tying his tie.

_Flashback_

"_Having a bit of trouble there?" she asked dressed in that strapless yellow sun dress._

_He dropped his hands and let her fuss with it, all the while his eyes locked on her. When she finished and looked up at him she smiled flirtatiously, "what?"_

_Playing with a tendril of hair he spoke, "do you know how much I love you"_

"_It can't be nearly as much as I love you"_

_Slowly his lips came to hers before they were interrupted, "MOMMMYYYY we are going to be Late to Jane's baptismal._

"_Baptism Syd, Baptism"_

"_Yeah that thing"_

_Jason smiled as Avery rolled her eyes, "Come on, I don't think God parents are supposed to be later to this type of thing"_

_Her hand came to his cheek, "I never believed in fate until I met you Jason Morgan and I just want to spend a lifetime making you happy"_

As his mind came back to reality he pondered her words...fate...lifetime. He had a hard time believing this was how things were meant to be.

_**Is it a kind of dream,  
Floating out on the tide,  
Following the river of death downstream?  
Oh, is it a dream**_?

He watched the people mill through the church...reminded of how many people loved her. His family and friends had rallied around him. Monica and Alan weren't in attendance because they offered to take the kids out of town for a couple of weeks. Jason thought it better than having to be here and bury their mother. Michael, Morgan, Molly and Kristina had accompanied them. At first they hadn't wanted to but they agreed to go to help out the younger kids who would have the hardest time adjusting.

The casket was a deep mahogany wood flanked by peach colored Ecuadoran roses...her favorite. Alexis greeted people at the door, plastering on that fake smile that Jason knew she had perfected.

"Hey" came from Carly; her eyes rimmed with red.

They embraced and Jason pulled her tightly to him; afraid that if he didn't hold on, he would lose the ability to feel anything.

_**There's a fog along the horizon,  
A strange glow in the sky,  
And nobody seems to know where you go,  
And what does it mean?  
Oh, is it a dream?**_

The music started to play and everyone starting to go in and take their seats. He released Carly to Jax and waited. He was scared to go in there; scared of letting this be real. Alexis came and took his hand, and they walked in together.

Two pictures flanked either side of the dark casket. The first one was the picture that caused Sonny to realize the correlation between Avery and Alexis. Looking at it now; Jason couldn't believe they hadn't known before. The second was the black and white of her at some charity function. Her hair was pulled back as she looked to the side smiling. Her eyes were lit with happiness, so full of life. It was hard to believe that the light was gone.

_**Bright eyes,  
Burning like fire.  
Bright eyes,  
How can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes.**_

He sat in the front row...wedged between Alexis and Emily, Carly behind him her hand on his shoulder. The priests words faded out and he was left lost in his own thoughts and memories. Her laugh, the way she smiled, how she put her cold feet on him to warm them up...the Spanish lullaby she sung to their children, and suddenly it was too much to bear...so he put his head into his hands and he let himself cry silently.

Alexis sucked in a deep breath and came up to speak, "There are a million things I want to say about Avery...but most of you know that. You know that Avery was spectacular. She came to me a whirlwind and she changed my life forever. My eldest daughter was the part of me that was missing so long; the part that made me whole. But it wasn't just me she made whole...and I want to honor that too.

Nikolas, our family is one imperfect perfection...and she completed it. You were not only her cousin, but her friend and confidante. I know she said she felt a special kinship to you; and she loved you so much" she managed to get out choking back the tears.

The young man nodded fighting the tears as his mind flashed back to the finding out she was his cousin...family...family...

_**Is it a kind of shadow,  
Reaching into the night,  
Wandering over the hills unseen,  
Or is it a dream?**_

"Courtney, Ave always said that you were the one who taught her how to be a great mom...watching you and Stefan had shown her exactly what she was missing. She use to lament that you were the un-jaded version of her...the one she hoped she could teach her kids to be. She was so grateful that you came into her life"

Courtney cried into her husband's shoulder, and her mind drifted to Jake's and Girl's Night Out...Avery's smiling face as she swayed to the music on the jukebox. And she wondered how they were going to do it with her gone.

"Carly...I know we have an interesting relationship but you were Avery's best friend...her partner in crime. There were times where she would totally be stressed out and you would do something crazy to make her laugh again"

The tears came in steady flows now and Carly smiled...her best friend, who would have thought. And when she closed her eyes she could almost see her there in her gold dress at their club opening. It didn't make sense...how someone like Avery could be taken from them.

_**There's a high wind in the trees,  
A cold sound in the air,  
And nobody ever knows when you go,  
And where do you start,  
Oh, into the dark.**_

"Sonny...my Sonny. Avery knew it from the start, her playing matchmaker. When I asked her later; she laughed...and said she finally got the mom and dad she always wanted. You became her father in her heart Sonny...and that was something she held her with her forever"

Mobsters aren't supposed to cry; Sonny thought wiping the corners of his eyes. But his girl was gone; she was as much his as his biological kids. He remembered her telling him that she wished he was her dad...he hoped that she knew he was...and he would always be.

"There were four people that were more important to Avery than anything in the world. Her children Sydney, Samuel and Natasha...and her husband, Jason...you were her soul mate, the yin to her yang. She always believed fate brought you two together...she told me she walked into the Metro Court and saw love in two blue eyes. You made her happy Jason, you fulfilled her dreams, her hopes, her expectations...and you made her feel more loved than anything in the universe. Hold that with you...in the eyes of your children, because in the end that is what she would have wanted you to do"

Jason heard the words, her eyes dancing in his head. The day in the Metro Court; his heart held onto her for dear life, their first kiss in the woods, the night she agreed to become his wife...it was a lifetime flashing before his eyes and he prayed for the strength to go on without her.

_**Bright eyes,  
burning like fire.  
Bright eyes,  
how can you close and fail?  
How can the light that burned so brightly  
Suddenly burn so pale?  
Bright eyes.**_

_**(Simon and Garfunkel – Bright Eyes)**_

Her eyes adjusted to the light...and she wondered if it was possible for her whole body to hurt. Her hand came to her stomach in an instant and she hoped her baby was okay.

The light flashed and she squinted to get used to it. Suddenly a person walked in.

"Well Miss Morgan, how are we feeling?

She opened her mouth to respond but couldn't make out the words. He came closer and smiled at her, "need some more sleep then?" he said not waiting for a response; simply sticking a needle in her arm..

Suddenly everything went black.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Be prepared...twists and turns are in the near future!**

**One Year Later...**

The leaves crunched under his feet. He had probably worn a path down the cobblestone toward his destination. Fall had started to turn the leaves in Port Charles. It was hard to believe it had been a year; it seemed as if only yesterday. Coming to the cold hard slab he knelt down his jeans in the soft dirt.

_Avery Davis Morgan_

_Mother Wife Daughter Friend_

_Watching Over Us From the Fields of Wildflowers_

Gently he lay the Ecuadoran roses down to the side.

"Hey beautiful...I know I missed last week...I had to go out of town. Emily, she is finishing her residency at a hospital in Princeton...and I was designated as the mover. It was nice though...you know me on the open road. God I miss you Ave...the kids...Sydney is just like you...I sometimes wonder if I told you enough how much I loved you...you changed my world Ave. Forever" he said touching his fingers to his lips then down on the headstone.

The ride home turned out to be longer then expected due to the rolling blackouts. Jason took the backway to the Harborview Towers. They had moved back shortly after the funeral; he couldn't be in the house...her memory staining more than just the four walls. The Penthouse hadn't been much better but it held less painful memories. Sydney was at Wyndamere with Nikolas and Courtney...Sammy and Natty at the Quartermaine mansion. Jason knew he shouldn't be sitting in the dark drinking tequila but it helped dull the ache in his soul. Halfway through his third tumbler he heard a knock on the door.

Liz stood there her doe eyes filled with sadness, "I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go"

**Meanwhile in Colombia...**

Alexander Zaccara walked into the foyer of his villa greeted by his beautiful wife holding his son.

"Look chulo, Daddy's home" Avery greeted briskly walking to him.

He kissed her cheek, "how is my love?"

"Better now that you are here...you know I hate it when you leave for so long"

Their lips met as he took his son into his arms, "Nikolai" he said looking him over.

The tanned baby had a shock of blond hair and blue eyes like the ocean.

"Come, let's have breakfast" she interrupted.

"Where is my brother" he asked sitting down as she took the baby and put him in the swing. The maids blustered around them laying out an array of foods.

"Johnny" she hollered.

The young man came down stone faced, "hey"

"Is that any way to greet your brother"

"Hey...brother"

"Little Nik" he said playing with the babies foot.

"Avery"

"Johnny"

Alexander pulled his napkin over his tan pants, "so, I have good news...I am home for two months before my next trip"

"Yay" Avery said getting up to perch herself on his lap, "I am thinking there is some mandatory beach time for you to spend with your wife and son"

"Me too" he said kissing her ear.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**One Month Later...**

"I'm pregnant Jason"

There was a part of him that was terrified, and another part of him that felt a joy he hadn't been able to feel in over a year.

"We can make this work Liz...marry me"

"Okay"

**Two Months Later...Colombia**

"What if I said I don't want you to go" she asked pouting.

"Avery my love, I promise one weekend...I will be back on Monday and we will head to Trinidad"

Hearing the Island made her perk up, "promise"

"Anything for you"

"Get out of here before I attach myself to your legs and don't let you go"

"I love you"

"I love you too" she said before pecking his lips.

After dinner she drew herself a bath the bassinet sitting next to the claw foot tub. After she got out; she wrapped her hair, and laid in bed. The house grew still and she lay there in the darkness. She didn't know how much longer it was that the door opened and Johnny stood there.

"It's done...you're going to have to go out the window...the car is hidden in the brush near the cave where I took you, the key is under the driver's seat mat...there is money in the glove compartment...go to the US Embassy in Bogota"

She hugged him tightly tears in her eyes, "thank you Johnny, and if you ever need anything...Port Charles New York"

He nodded as she took the towel down...her once long chestnut hair was now cut to mid neck and chocolate brown"

He caught the ponytail she threw at him, "it will make it look like a kidnapping" she said wrapping Nikolai tightly in the baby Bjorn.

"Be careful" were the last words he said as she crawled out the second story window as he rammed his head into the wall until he was bleeding. He lie on the floor and he hoped to God this plan would work.

Avery felt the vines slicing at her bare skin but she couldn't feel pain right now; simply cuddling close Nikolai. When her feet hit the ground she was tearing across the Villa's wide lawn. She prayed no one would see her as she tore near the fence. Johnny had cut the wire at the bottom and she took off the wrap and put Nikolai under, then hopped up climbing over. She felt the barbed wire tear at her ankle but as soon as she had Nikolai tucked to her again she kept going.

The car was exactly where Johnny had said, the car seat already strapped in the back. Securing Nikolai in she jumped in the driver's seat and out on the main road. Most of the way she held her breath, every car headlight making her heart jump out of her chest. It was only when the baby started to stir that she spoke.

"Shh, papa...we're going baby...to daddy...and your grandma, and your brother's and sister's...Mommy's taking you home sunshine"

If there was one memory that would stick with her a lifetime...it was driving up to the US Embassy. Pulling up she saw the familiar uniform of the USMC and she could no longer choke back the sob in her throat. Somehow she managed to roll down the window.

"Ma'am, are you okay?"

"My name is Avery Morgan...and I was kidnapped"

She sat in the office while the doctor examined her battle wounds. Nikolas was clutched to her chest sleeping peacefully.

"Mrs Morgan...Can you give us an account of what happened"

Sucking in a deep breath she nodded and closed her eyes, "I was on the way home one afternoon...I noticed a car following me. That's all I remember before I woke up on a table. Some man stuck me with a drug, and then I woke up on a bed in the house in Colombia. Alexander Zaccara was there...and he kept me pent up in the house."

"How did you get away"

Looking straight at him, "I pretended I was in love with him; so that he trusted me...and when he did, I ran"

"Okay...let me get you a phone so you can call your family...we have the jet ready"

Handing her the phone her hands trembled as she dialed the numbers.

The phone rang and Liz rolled over to answer it, "Hello" she answered sleepily.

Avery hung up, "no one was there" she said shaking off the feeling running down her spine.

After she tried her mom and Wyndamere...answering machines. Finally she picked up the phone.

"God this better be good" Carly answered.

"Car"

"Oh shit"

Hours later; dressed in new clothes she departed from the plane, government issued bodyguards flanking her side. The terminal was pretty much empty and she saw the blond biting at her nails furiously.

"Car" came out more as a fangled choked sob.

"Ave" she said running across the terminal.

Putting down the car seat she let her friend envelope her in her arms.

Finally pulling away she looked at her, "we thought"

"I know"

"Your hair"

"I cut it myself"

"And" she said looking down at the baby boy wrapped in the blue blanket.

Taking him out she propped him, "and this is Nikolai Davis Morgan"

"He looks just like..."

"His daddy"

"Oh Ave" Carly said sadly.

She fought the tears, "he has someone else"

A simple nod was all she needed as confirmation, "Car...right now, I just want to go home...wherever that is"


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: A lot of dialogue...kind of filler. Hope you enjoy; feedback is appreciated!**

Avery and Carly walked to the waiting limo, two sets of bodyguards flanking them. Carly held Nikolai close to her chest and peppered kissed on his head. After strapping him into the car seat Avery slid in and sighed with relief.

"How is everyone Carly...my mom, Sonny, the girls, Nik, Courtney, no one answered when I called"

Carly smiled, "so what am I chopped liver; your last choice?"

To that she just got an arched eyebrow and Carly continued, "everyone is in Greece?"

"Vacation?"

"Courtney found out she was two months pregnant after you...well, you know"

Avery smiled as tears started to puddle in her eyes, "another?"

"Two"

"Twins!!"

She nodded, "Matthias Micah Cassadine and Ava Lauren Cassadine"

Her eyes misted and Carly confirmed, "After you"

Looking at her own son she smiled sadly, "guess Nikolas and I had the same idea"

Smiling, "so they are in Greece..or were; they are on their way back although Sonny was pissed when I just said it was an emergency and wouldn't give all the details, anyway they were baptizing them their. We were there too but Michael had a meeting with a college recruiter from Harvard...so me, Jax, and Michael came back early."

"Harvard, already" she mused.

"They grow up too fast"

The statement made Avery's heart ache...she had been skirting the issue since she saw Carly; scared of how much it would hurt her...but she needed to know"

"Car, how are my babies?"

Tears had already begun to stream down her face as she answered, "Sydney, she is just like you...sometimes it's scary. And she is so smart, already skipped a grade" she said pulling out a picture,

Avery choked back the sob in her throat and looked at her daughter. The little girl she had left was growing up so fast...and as she looked at the long raven hair and the huge brown eyes...she thought of Sam.

"Natasha and Samuel started kindergarten. Sammy loves tee ball and swimming at the Quartermaine mansion with Grandpa Alan. Natty throws the most elaborate and posh tea parties that would rival Martha Stewart. She already has a subscription to Couture and she is constantly trying to dress Sydney and Sammy to her liking"

Laughing through tears as Carly handed her pics, "that's my girl"

Slowly they pulled up to the house, "does Jax?"

Shaking her head, "I told him no questions and that I would be back later"

With Nik tucked into the blonds arms they walked through the doorway.

"Where the hell were you-" Jax said until his eyes came to the brunette.

Running to her and swooping her into his arms with a twirl, "Oh my God, how?" he asked putting her down and searching their faces.

"Some psychopath kidnapped her and faked her death"

Sadly, "Zaccara"

Jax was familiar with the name and nodded.

"You want to meet Nikolai?" Carly asked.

His eyes came to the little blond baby, "I didn't know"

"We found out that day; we never had a chance to tell anyone"

Nodding as Carly put the baby on the couch placing a pillow next to him to avoid rolling.

"You hungry" she asked.

Avery smirked, "not if your cooking"

Jax laughed and Carly scoffed, "not funny"

Through the commotion no one heard Michael coming down the stairs.

In a voice mixed with shock and disbelief, "Avery?"

Turning to see the boy who had went from gawky teenager to a man brought a fresh batch of tears.

"Mikey"

He ran to her his black basketball shorts shooshing as he made his way to her. When he was in front of her she really looked at him. His red hair had turned into an attractive shade of auburn; and was cut close to his head. In the time she had been gone; he had sprouted six inches and now stood head to head with Jax.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" she told him noticing Carly and Jax leaving them alone.

She could see the tears come to his eyes, "God Ave, where, what?"

"I was kidnapped" she said honestly.

Hugging her tightly he asked emotionally, "do you know how much we missed you"

The tears came in droves as everything started to hit.

"Don't cry, I didn't" he begged.

Smiling sadly, "they are happy tears..I've missed you too...and I see there is more of you"

Laughing Avery heard the baby begin to whine.

"Michael Corinthos, meet your cousin/nephew Nikolai Alan Morgan"

His face shot to hers then the babies, "I didn't know"

"I was only a couple of months"

"Hey buddy" Michael said picking him up.

Gently he rocked him back to sleep.

"You're a natural"

A blush came to his face, "John and Jane, I guess"

Her hand fingered the picture of the two blond kids, "I can't wait to see them...and not so little Morgan"

Jax and Carly reappeared with a platter of food and as they sat down to eat Michael braved the question.

"Does Jason?"

Avery put on the fake smile, "not yet"

He seemed to sense the trepidation and quickly changed the subject, "Kristina is going to be so excited"

The thought of her little sister made her beam with joy, "How is Krissy, and Molly...I've missed them so much"

"Krissy is great, lead in the school play, and Molly has a college reading level"

Sitting back and just listening to the stories; it all sank in...she was finally home.

Morning came and past and as the sun hung high signaling the end of morning panic set in as she noticed Nikolai wasn't safely tucked against her.

She was about to tear apart the room until her hand hit the note.

_Ave,_

_Nik was hungry; so we took him so you could sleep. There are fresh towels in the bathroom. Your mom and Sonny should be in at three. Also I stole some of Courtney's clothes she had left over; which reminds me..I hate your skinny asses._

_Anyway, I'm so glad your back._

_Carly_

The clock glowed 11:45, as she jumped in the shower. The hot water felt like heaven and as she got out to get dressed she noticed the bruise on her face. Slowly she took the towel off he head. She hadn't done too bad; although it was a bit uneven near the back.

A voice interrupted, "Jean Claude is here...to fix your hair"

"Mindreader"

"Nik is out on the swing set with Jax...which by the way; if he wants to have another baby after this...you are having it for him"

Avery laughed and then got serious, "thank you...for everything"

Shrugging, "anytime...although don't go getting yourself kidnapped again...I need you here"

The eccentric man who Avery figured accent was faked ran his fingers through her hair.

"Such a beautiful mane, but why would you butcher it with such crude scissors"

Avery shrugged, "I had to change my look fast, fake a kidnapping to get away from my kidnapper"

"Oh" he said before quitting talking.

"You're so bad"

After it was done; her hair looked perfect in the chic choppy bob"

When the phone rang they jumped and Carly answered.

"Yes Sonny...just get over here, okay...bye"

Carly looked to her, "they are on their way"

"Now we just wait"

Sonny grumbled after hanging up the cell phone, "I hate when she does stuff like this"

Alexis shrugged, "maybe it's important...she said emergency"

"I don't understand why you had to come too though"

"We'll see, right?"

Max opened the limo door and Alexis laid her head on Sonny's shoulder. This past year had been trying on both of them. The vacation to Greece had been nice, and had given them a chance of reconnect.

The car pulled up to Carly and Jax's and then walked slowly up to door.

Carly opened it and Sonny started, "so why exactly did we have to cut our vacation short?"

She felt her before she saw her, and she turned slowly their eyes meeting.

"Mom"


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I know these reunions are taking kind of long, I promise not too many more chapters of them. Hope you enjoy; I love the feedback...so thanks for all the reviews**!

There were certain things that Alexis Davis would remember forever. The births of her children, marrying Sonny, losing her daughter...and then the moment that she looked across the room and gained her back.

The voice was small, and it caught her off guard...the hairs on her arms standing on end. Turning her head slowly her eyes rested on her.

Her first feeling was disbelief; like her eyes could not really focus...but slowly as their eyes connected; she felt it...the palpable connection.

"Mom"

She was thinner then before; her cascades of caramel colored hair chopped just above her shoulders and now a rich chocolaty color.

"Ave" the word was slow and deliberate both stuck in place.

A whimper was what finally moved Alexis; watching her eldest daughter pull her lip between her teeth and choke down a sob. In a moment she was in her arms; their bodies so close they could feel each other's heartbeats. She held on for a long time as they cried letting the emotion spill forth.

Sonny turned to Carly, "what...how" he asked the feeling of his heart being in his throat.

Alexis pulled back to look at her, "how, what?"

Avery smiled sadly and took her hand then looked to Sonny, "why don't we sit"

Taking a seat on the couch Carly disappeared...Alexis never let go of her hand as she told her story. At the end everyone was in tears.

"There's something else" Avery told them, taking Sonny's hand in her free one.

They both nodded and she called out to Carly. The kitchen doors swung open and Carly held the baby in her arms.

"Jason never told anyone...we had just found out the day I...but, meet Nikolai Alan Morgan"

Turning to the little boy Alexis fought the urge to crumble and she felt Sonny's hand touch her shoulder.

"He's beautiful" she whispered.

Taking him from Carly's arms she brought him to her mom, "say Hi buddy, this is your Grandma...and Grandpa Sonny"

"I don't even know how this is real, but if I am dreaming...I don't want to wake up" Alexis said tearfully.

Avery turned to her a fresh batch of tears, "Me either" she said bouncing the baby on her lap and leaning in to her mother.

A half an hour later; Nik lay sleeping in his grandmother's arms and Sonny and Avery sat to the side when he broached the subject.

"So who all knows?"

"Carly, Jax, Michael, Mom, you...that's it"

"Jason"

Slowly she shook her head the ache of hearing his name woken in her.

"He's"

"With Elizabeth" she said finishing the sentence.

Nodding, "I'm going to call the family in Greece, tell them to come home..I just...Ave, you're home, and I don't think it's hit me yet...I"

She touched his hands, "to be here with you and mom...it's like a dream come true"

Taking her into his arms he let himself really feel and she felt the tears hit her shoulder; this was home.

An hour later she was on her way to Greystone, Nikolai tucked into his carrier in the limo. Walking to the car she had looked at the house next door; it's grass overgrown, the security lock on the door...her home, abandoned...much like the way her heart felt. She sat with her mom, silently; holding onto her hand for dear life watching the town go by. How was it that in a little over a year it felt like everything and nothing changed at the same time?

When they arrive at the house Alexis offered to put Nik down in the nursery that was never taken down...and Avery walks looking at the frames.

The ones of her children cut at her like a knife...would they remember her? She wondered.

Then there was the one of Jason...a small smile on his face standing next to her. She supposed it was the day they got married; Liz in a modest off white gown, he in a button down and slacks and it made her want to chuck the picture across the room.

"You hungry?" interrupted her pity party of one.

Turning and smiling, "is that popcorn...you always did know the way to a Davis women's heart"

Sonny gave her the dimples and sat down, "everyone will be back late morning from Greece"

"I need to see him" she interrupted.

Nodding she continued, "I don't want him to feel like the last person to know...like I was punishing him"

"When"

"Tonight...after dinner...I need a couple hours"

"Okay"

She got up to make her way upstairs and stopped turning to abruptly hug him, "I've missed you"

He just held her knowing words didn't need to be said.

Walking upstairs she found her way to the makeshift nursery; Alexis lying on the bed with Nikolai...she stripped off her shoes and climbed in next to her mom, cuddling close.

"I love you"

Alexis smiled the tears unshed, "I love you too Avery"

Hours later she woke up...Nikolai slept peacefully next to her obviously tired from the journey home. She sat by the mirror and grabbed the brush running it through her newly short locks. She wondered if Jason would like, and quickly put the thought out of her mind...wondering how she was supposed to let go of someone who in her heart was still hers.

Grabbing the baby monitor she wandered downstairs to where Sonny and her mom were sitting on the couch close.

"Ahem" she said smiling.

They turned and Alexis smiled, "did you sleep okay"

"Better than I have in...ages"

Turning to Sonny, "I'm ready"

He nodded turning to Alexis to kiss her, "I'll be back"

Walking towards her she sat down and laid her head on her mother's shoulder, "tell me everything is going to be okay"

"I can't promise you that it's not going to hurt...but you're home, with your family...and everything is going to be okay"

Listening to those words gave her comfort. An hour later she was repeating them as her mantra. Sonny and Alexis sat upstairs keeping watch over Nikolai and she waited; waited for the one person that she had clawed her way back for.

Jason was annoyed with Sonny over the phone, the man not giving enough information to him. He made his way through the foyer and came to the living room.

"Son-"

Her face stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Jason"

There wasn't a pause, he didn't take the time to wonder if she was real...honestly he had this dream enough times, and in a moment...one leap and she was in his arms, her feet inches off the ground...his hands tangled in her hair, his head buried in her shoulder as if he was trying to breathe her in...make sure this wasn't another dream where he woke up clutching the pillow. He felt the stains of her tears make marks on his shirt, and he choked back the sob that started from his soul. Pulling back her head still clutched in his hands, thumbs on his cheeks he looked at her...those beautiful eyes staring back at him, invading his thoughts, his mind, his heart, his soul...he didn't know how it was true, but he held onto her...held on for dear life; afraid to let go.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Shout out to Erica with the leopard print! Thanks everyone for reading!**

His heart pounded wildly in his chest; as he held her against him. She was thinner then he remembered; almost more fragile. Slowly he let her out of his grasp til standing so close their torsos were practically touching. Hands cupping her cheeks his eyes searched hers.

"How" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Seeing him like this; touching her...looking into his eyes; it brought back the rush of feelings. But she remembered; remembered that fourteen months changes everything...and she pulled away to turn and look at the pictures on the mantle.

"I was kidnapped" she said before going into the entire story.

Standing there the emotions coursing through his veins; wanting to kill whoever did this...the person that took her away from him...that was mixed with an insane amount of joy...but then there was something else creeping through his veins...it was the way she looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"I got back last night...Carly picked me up from the airport"

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked the hurt dripping in his tone.

Turning to him, "I did"

Suddenly the phone call from the night before came back to him; Liz turning over and telling him it was the wrong number. The implications rushed to his head and he didn't know what to say, how to explain.

Instead she spoke, "there's something else Jason"

Following her up the stairway and down the hall she opened one of the bedroom doors. The room was dimly lit and he saw the crib; he had pushed the baby to the back of his mind since she had died...privately mourning his child.

"Meet your son" she said pulling the blond haired baby out.

Taking him into his arms he fought back the torrent of tears that threatened to spill from his blue eyes.

"Hey buddy" he whispered.

Watching them together broke her heart in two. This was the moment she had imagined since their son was born. But then it brought back the painful realization that he was no longer hers...in fact he would be holding another child in months.

"He's beautiful" he said choked back.

Crying now, "yeah...he looks just like you"

"I named him Nikolai Alan...I know we didn't have time to talk nam-"

"It's perfect...everything about him is perfect...thank you"

"For what?"

"For giving me another son"

Biting her lip almost to the point to draw blood, "thank you for giving me another son"

After putting him back into his crib they walked back down, "the kids...Carly told me how they were but I don't want to confuse them...Nikolas and them come back tomorrow afternoon"

"I'll bring them in the morning...they...they miss you. We talk about you every day, and we go see you at the plot near Davis"

"Thank you...for not letting my children forget about me"

"None of us could ever forget you" he said his tone filled with the past.

Walking him to the door, "I'm going to be staying here for a little; until I find a place"

"The house is"

"I can't"

Understanding that she couldn't live there for the same reason he couldn't he nodded.

"Ave, I"

"Goodbye Jason" she said closing her eyes.

He left silently and she felt her legs give out from underneath her as she slid down the door weeping. Alexis came down the stairs and sat next to her holding her as she sobbed.

Later as they sat over popcorn and coffee she asked her mom if they could keep an eye on Nikolai..just noting that there were things she had to do.

Max drove her and she led him down the streets to the wrought iron gates. She wished it was day so they could have stopped for flowers but they walked down the path she remembered like the back of her hand.

"Hello my sweet Angel" she said leaning down to Davis' grave. His grave was covered by fresh flowers as were the other two. After seeing her son she went to her best friend's grave.

"Looks like my life is a mess" she said blubbering.

After instead of driving back to Greystone she turned over the rolling hill. As they drove by she looked at the cliff; there wasn't much she remembered about the accident...just waking up and her whole body hurt.

Pulling into the driveway she got Max to pick the lock for her and she wandered in. It looked the same as the day she left...well cleaner but the same. Walking upstairs to the bedrooms she fought back the ache that invaded her. And then she made her way into the master bedroom. The frames still stood on the dresser...smiles, bright eyes, looking happy. And she went to the closet and pulled out the album.

That is where Carly found her crying looking at the wedding photos.

"Ave" she said sitting down and letting her head come to her shoulder.

Sighing, "I need you to do me a favor"

"Anything"

"I need shopping"

"Okay"

Looking at her, "so can the owner of the Metro Court open up the boutique for a private shopper"

"Only if she is my best friend"

"Lucky girl"

An hour later they were in the store surrounded by shoes and piles of clothes.

"Where the hell did you get those boobs?" Carly asked.

Avery laughed, "I don't know; they seem to have had a growth spurt"

"I got those after Jane...but they deflated" she said holding her breast up and then letting it drop back down.

"I want all of this?" she announced.

"I think you just bought half my boutique"

Smiling, "shopping makes me happy"

Walking through the foyer of Greystone it took Max, Milo and her to carry her bags. Sonny sat at the desk, "did you bankrupt me?"

"Just until we figure out my financial situation"

He laughed, "you know you never have to worry about that"

"Thanks...Dad" she teased.

Both laughed but Avery came to him, "really...thanks for everything"

Hugging her, "anything for our girl"

Waking up the next morning she got dressed, fed Nikolai, acted like this was a normal day. Instead of waiting in the living room she sat on the patio nervously tapping her feet. She saw them walk in; even though they couldn't see her.

The first thing that struck her was how tall Sydney had gotten. Her long chocolate hair hung in layers; her eyes brought out my the lavender velour outfit she wore. Holding her hand was Sammy. Seeing him made her laugh; the toffee colored curls were messy atop his head and he wore a blue polo shirt with his color popped and orange, blue and white plaid shorts..Avery had a feeling he didn't pick out the outfit himself when she saw Natty. Carly had called her a fashionista but until she saw her she wouldn't have guessed how true it was. Her blond hair held a natural curl, and she wore dark wash jeans with a white shirt. Over was a leopard print pea coat to match her leopard print ballet flats. Seeing them, how much she had missed; it made her choke back a sob. As they got closer two dark brown orbs met hers.

"MAMA!" Sydney cried and in an instant was in her arms crying almost hysterically.

"I knew you weren't gone Mama, I knew you weren't" she cried.

Avery couldn't hold back the tears; this was what complete was.


	42. Chapter 42

Avery sat in the living room sniffling…seeing her children had healed those cracks in her heart that she could have sworn were

**A/N: You know the routine…drop me a line.**

Avery sat in the living room sniffling…seeing her children had healed those cracks in her heart that she could have sworn were permanent. It was like they had never separated; Sammy climbing in her lap as Sydney and Natty vied for her attention. The reunion with Sydney had been the most emotional; the little girl was old enough for there to be questions Avery and Jason didn't have the answers to. And when she introduced the three to their little brother it had felt like having her family back. The hardest part was the saying goodbye…everyone in tears at the door; Jason promising them they would come back that night…Sydney pouting that lip of Sam's as she clung to her mother's neck, the fat crocodile tears hitting Avery's shirt.

She was jerked from her thoughts with the ring of the doorbell. Outside the door she heard Max announce them in and Stefan grumble.

"Where are my sister and that husband of hers…I swear if this wasn't a matter of life or death"?

"How about life" she asked causing three heads to swoop around. Courtney gasped, Nikolas stood in awe and Stefan placed a hand over his gaping mouth.

"I swear to God, I will murder that venomous" he started making his way to her.

His hands came to her face, "did she hurt you?"

"It wasn't Helena"

"Who?"

"Alexander Zaccara"

Courtney was the one to interrupt the tears flowing from her blue eyes, "Ave"

"Court" she said enveloping her.

Nikolas came up the look of shock still very much alive in his handsome face, "I…you're here"

Nodding she touched his face, "Right here"

"Oh God Ave" he said his arms coming around her and choking back the sob. She held on tightly to him for a couple long moments.

They both pulled away when they heard the familiar sounds of infants.

Courtney walked to the carriage with the twins, "Avery…meet Matthias and Ava"

Avery looked down at the babies, both with Daddy's dark hair, pink cheeks and lips.

"They are beautiful…and I want you to meet someone," she said turning to the bassinette in the corner.

"Nikolas Cassadine…meet Nikolai"

She watched tears glisten in her cousin's eyes, "Ave"

"Looks like we both had the same idea," she said as Stefan reached out to touch the small blond baby.

"We didn't know"

Courtney sighed, "I did"

The two men turned to her, "I didn't even know if Jason knew…I didn't want"

"Hey, let's not worry about that now…why don't you hold your Grand nephew and tell him all about his royal lineage"

Stefan smiled, "God, how I have missed that"

As he whispered to the small baby in his arms and Courtney tended to the twins…Nikolas came and stood next to her looking out onto the gardens.

"You okay?"

Smiling slightly, "how is it that you know me so well"

"It's a Cassadine thing"

Leaning into him, "my heart is full and broken at the same time"

A simple kiss atop her head, "it's going to be okay…I promise"

They left only after Courtney noticed how exhausted Avery appeared. After they did she pulled the bassinette close to the couch, "guess it's just you and me buddy"

Her mom roused her from sleep forty minutes later, "hey"

"Five more minutes" she said pulling the throw over her head.

"As much as I would love to oblige you…you have an appointment at GH"

Sighing, "can you keep an eye on Nik for me?"

Alexis smiled at the baby, "of course"

Before she sat up she leaned in and grasped her mother, "I love you so much"

Choking back the emotion from the impromptu gesture Alexis swallowed the lump, "I love you too"

An hour later she sat on the cold table waiting on the doctor knew the article on her death and resurrection had been published that morning…and it wasn't any wonder the amount stares she received making her way through General Hospital. Luckily Epiphany was there to play temporary bodyguard and ushered her into the room with a warm smile and a squeeze on the shoulder. Now she sat on the cold table wishing she had taken up her mom or Carly's offer to come with her. Her stomach was turning and she had to take in deep breaths to fight back the nausea.

"Avery?"

She looked up to see Robin Scorpio's warm smile greeting her, "oh thank God" she exclaimed.

"Sonny called me and told me about what happened. Then he made me swear on my future children that I would take care of you"

"Thank you…I don't know what I would do if I had to face another question"

The examination went by relatively fast Robin checking the stitches, "that's going to be a clean little scar"

"Battle wounds"

They talked and laughed until the nurse came in to take blood; Robin gave her shoulder a quick squeeze and said her goodbyes.

After she was done she put her clothes back on and made her way to the elevator.

"Do not tell me you were going to just leave without saying hello"

Her smile was instantaneous as she turned around getting swooped into muscular arms, "God, do you know how good it is to see you?" he asked.

"It's great to see you too"

"This po-dunk town wasn't the same without you"

"Dr. Drake the consummate flirt"

His hand came to rest over his heart "you wound me"

Rolling her eyes his tone became more serious, "how are you?"

"Okay"

"Or not"

"Or not" she mimicked.

Leaning on the counter, "how about you tell me all about it over lunch tomorrow…and I can tell you about all the beautiful women I've been dating"

She swatted his shoulder, "some things never change"

He shrugged, "is that a yes"

"How could I say no to free food?" she asked walking away and punching the down button.

As the doors opened she heard him call out, "who said I'm paying?"

All she could do was smile and think, "How good it was to be home"

OOoOoOoOoOo

Jason sat on the Penthouse couch the kids had been dropped off at the Quartermaine's. He knew that Cameron was at Audrey's and now he sat waiting for Elizabeth. The thoughts that barraged his senses consumed him.

Avery…his Avery…the love of his life…. his world…his everything. Nothing made sense anymore…he thought he had started to put the remains of a shattered world back together…only to have it kicked apart again. There was nothing he would do to change it either as long as it meant her coming back to him…but she wasn't his anymore; she had made that abundantly clear when she looked him into his eyes and sent him back to the Penthouse…and yet when she looked into his eyes…she was his, he was hers…as God and nature had intended.

The door swinging open jarred him from his thoughts…and Liz standing there her eyes puffy and swollen made him feel even worse.

"When were you going to tell me…when you were moving my stuff out?" she asked throwing the paper at him.

He closed his eyes shut for a moment and then looked at her, "please let me explain"

Instead of speaking she nodded and he continued, "that's where I went last night…I didn't know; Sonny called me over telling me it was important…and there she was"

Looking down at his hands he continued, "she was kidnapped…by one of my enemies. He kept her captive until she managed to escape the night before last"

Feeling her legs get week she let herself sink into the chair.

Turning to her she saw the lost look in his eyes, "are you okay?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"I brought the kids to see her this morning…that's why I didn't tell you…because I needed them to know first"

She fought confronting the elephant in the room but Jason approached it, "she knows about us…the baby-"

Carly bursting through the door interrupted them, "what the hell are you doing here Jason? Why aren't you out there with your wife?"

Liz stood up and turned to her more times then not nemesis, "I'm his wife Carly"

"The hell you're not honey…in the eyes of the law; Jason is still married to Avery"

The reality of her word's sunk in but Jason was already pulling Carly out the door.

When the elevator closed, "are you on crack or something? Avery is back and you are sitting in there with Miss…Miss Muffin Face!"

"You said you were okay with Liz and I"

Perching a hand on her hip and waving her finger at him, "yeah because I was tired of seeing you sad. But you don't have to be sad now or settle for second best"

"I'm not…"

"Don't lie…Avery is, besides me, the love of your life"

Instead of lying he simply stared at her and she finished, "so I know you want to be honorable"

"Stop it Carly"

"Jase"

"SHE DOESN'T WANT ME BACK!" he bellowed the noise reverberating against the confines.

"She said that?"

Looking down he felt his heart in his feet, "she told me goodbye Carly and sent me home…it's over"

The elevator dinged and she watched him walk to the parking garage and jump on his bike.

Avery walked up the pathway to the door at Greystone exhausted. After her appointment she had went over to the Quartermaine mansion. They were her family too…even if she and Jason no longer were. When she got to the porch Carly sat there waiting for her.

"Is everything okay?"

Toying with her fingers, "no it's not"

Sitting down next to her she put her head on her shoulder, "what's up"

"Who gets me in the divorce?"

Avery laughed the tears pooling in her eyes once again, "I think shared custody…but I get Christmas and Easter…he can have Fourth of July"

They laughed the wind in the trees their background music and Carly sighed, "Every thing is changing again…I'm scared and it's not even about me this time"

Avery chuckled and nudged her to look in her eyes, "me too Car…but this isn't the end of the book…just the beginning of a new chapter"


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Another heartbreaking addition to the saga. Let me know what you think!**

As the sun peaked through the blinds Avery knew she shouldn't have let Carly talk her into those nachos at three or the Pina Colada at four…but it had been too much fun, and she needed some fun. She could hear the baby cooing over the monitor as Sonny informed him on the finer points of omelet making. Pulling the covers back up to her chin she thought about getting up and starting her day…a part of her didn't want to…would rather close her eyes and pretend this all was a bad dream…but then she thought of her kids…and she knew in her heart she could survive anything…as long as she had them. After a long shower and blow-drying her hair straight she wandered down to the kitchen where Sonny sat with Nikolai on his lap who started bouncing when she came into sight.

"Someone's excited to see his mama," he said holding him up to her.

She took him in her arms and brought his face to hers and kissed him, "And Mama is excited to see him too," she cooed.

Walking to the carafe with Nik on her hip she poured a mug of coffee as Sonny went back to reading his paper.

"So what are you up to today?" she asked sitting back down.

He shrugged, "I have some work to do from home, but nothing really, why?"

Smiling that smile of her mamas she looked at him, "How would you like to baby sit?"

Giving her an exasperated look he reached out his arms to the baby, "Yeah come on…I need some male bonding around here"

Kissing them both on the cheeks she put on her Fendi shades and had Max pull around the car.

"Where to Mrs. M…I mean," the guard stammered.

"Avery, Max…_A-very_" she joked before adding, "To my mom's office please"

They arrived in the downtown district of Port Charles and Avery was already feeling the knots twisting inside her.

"I shouldn't be too long, did you want to wait…or should I give you a call"

The bodyguard smiled, "I am all yours today so I can wait"

"Keep talking like that and I may decide to keep you" she flirted before spinning on her heel.

Max smiled and watched her thinking, _"Jason Morgan is an idiot"_

She took the stairs and greeted Georgie Jones with a smile, "My mom said you were working here, nice to see you"

The younger woman smiled, "It's great to see you…your mom; she…it's just great to see you"

"Is she in?"

With a nod in the affirmative she peaked her head in.

"No, no Diane…no plea…I would not give him a plea even if he went and saved a…oh designer sampler sale…I'm there and it will be the perfect time for you to meet my daughter Avery, who is actually here…yeah I will talk to you later…and no deal Diane"

Alexis beamed as she clanked down the phone, "what brings you hear"

Taking a deep breath she sat down, "I need you to draw up divorce papers"

"Ave"

"Jason's moved on…and now it's my turn"

"You have only been back in town less then a week"

Avery hung her head he voice laden with emotion, "I don't want to dwell…I just want to move on…it's what's best for me…the kids"

"Okay"

"Thank you mom" she said getting up and going around the other side of the desk.

Holding out her arms, Avery fell into them.

"I just don't like to see any of my girls hurting" she murmured in her hair.

Nodding and willing herself to cry Avery pulled away, "I love you too" she said before leaving.

Max was waiting in the front and jumped out to open the door for her.

"Thank you Max…now on to our…my…the…the old house please" she asked.

Nodding they jumped in the car and set off. When she arrived the real estate agent was there.

"Mrs Morgan"

"Davis…Miss Davis"

"Right" he nodded.

"So I would like to get this on the market as soon as possible…and I am looking for a new house…7 or 8 bedrooms, a nice master suite, a big yard, preferably a pool or room to put a pool in. Money is no issue"

The man wrote everything down and flashed a million dollar smile, "I am sure that will be no problem" he said walking to his car.

She sat in the living room suddenly the emotion overwhelming her. She didn't know how to do this…how to move on from everything her and Jason had…how was she supposed to go on every day acting like it was okay? The pictures still stood on the mantle; the one at their wedding…Jason had that smile he got when he didn't think anyone was looking. Holding it in her hands she traced their faces…and then chucked it against the wall. Two more followed; the one of them in Venezuela, and the other during a ball at Wyndamere.

Not bothering to pick up the glass she walked up the stairs to their bedroom. Pulling off the covers to the bed she tossed them out the window, walked to the jewelry box and took her wedding band off. Inside she found the band Jason had given to her on Sydney's first birthday.

_Flashback_

_Sydney slept soundly in Jason's arms the whole way up the elevator and through the penthouse door the chocolate frosting still stuck in her hair. _

"_Carly really outdid herself"_

_Jason nodded going upstairs to lay the baby in her room._

_When he came back down he was smiling._

"_What? Do I have cake in my hair too?" she asked._

_He handed her a box. She narrowed her eyes at him._

"_What is this?"_

"Open it"

_When she did a small black jewelry box sit in her hand; biting her lip she opened it._

_It wasn't a regular ring; it was a Cartier with three bands intertwined._

"_They call it a trinity ring it's yellow gold, rose gold"_

"_And platinum" she finished then added, "Jason, Cartier doesn't make these anymore…where did you find it"_

"_Edward gave it to Lila…and I'm giving it to you"_

End

Avery slid the ring on her right finger…she would wear it until the day she died…because some things did last forever.

"Alright Max, I'm starved and I have a lunch date with a doctor; so let's head to Kelly's"

"You're the boss"

She walked into Kelly's ten minutes before she was set to meet Patrick. Walking behind the counter she pulled a brownie out from the case.

"Hey, hey, are you going to pay for that?" Luke Spencer asked.

Smiling, "Put it on my tab"

"Yeah, yeah, how is my favorite…well second favorite Princess doing?" he asked giving her a big hug.

"Touch my butt again, and I gift you to Helena" she said as his hands slid back up.

"Still spunky, I like that"

Popping the brownie in her, "yeah well how about we call the brownie payment for the sexual harassment"

"Works for me" he teased.

After Patrick walked in Avery smiled, "ah look a handsome man who requires my attention…see ya later Luke"

"Oh you'll be back…they always come back" he teased.

Patrick watched as she talked to Luke, that small smile coming to her face. Port Charles had beautiful women in spades but there was something about Avery that seemed to make everyone else pale in comparison.

"Okay, I don't know about you but I'm starving"

Dimples caved in all around and he spoke, "Good, I'm starving too"

They both ordered and mindlessly chattered about the developments in Port Charles while she had been gone.

"So no love of your life Dr. Hottie?"

Shrugging he replied teasingly, "Are you looking to fill the position"

"I am taking applicants and I promise I do have a strict application process" she teased.

He could watch her talk for hours; her hands speaking for her, eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas…he couldn't explain the way he just liked to be around her.

Looking down at her watch she realized the time, "oh my God, I have to go…I have this thing to do and then I have to pick up my kids and I have dinner with the Quartermaines"

"Yeah, I think I'm late getting back to the hospital" he said noticing the fact that he had spent an hour extra then he thought.

"We have to do this again Dr. Hottie…plus you make me feel hotter just sitting next to you" she said winking then kissing him on the cheek.

Watching her walk away he couldn't help but bite his lip.

"Want to pour some salt on that?" Luke asked.

"Huh"

"You were looking at the Princess like you wanted to eat her…figured I should offer you a condiment…although if my guess is right…the Princess doesn't need a thing"

Patrick rolled his eyes but mentally couldn't argue with the man…Avery didn't need a damn thing to make her perfect.

"Sorry I'm late" Avery said as Jason sat in his office.

He shook his head, "No problem"

Earlier he had been by the house; picked up the sheets off the lawn, swept up the broken glass, touched the faces in the pictures…happy faces…

"Anyway I went and talked to my mom today…she is going to draw up the papers…for the divorce. But we should work out the custody arrangement"

Hearing the words cut him, divorce…it stung his skin.

Nodding in spite of his inner turmoil, "They belong with you" he answered.

"I don't want you to feel like I am taking them…and I don't want them to feel like their lives are being changed…they are our children…they belong with both of us"

She watched as he rubbed a hand through his hair; things were never meant to be like this.

"So we'll talk to the kids…at least Syd, she's old enough to make decisions…and then we can hammer out all the details"

"Sounds good"

Walking towards the door she turned to him, "Goodbye Jason"

The finality in her voice hit him in his gut, "Goodbye Avery"

Managing to make it to the car she collapsed in the backseat the sobs wracking her body, "I love you" the lost words on her tongue.

He sat for a long time; the image of her leaving replaying in slow motion, "I love you" whispered in an empty room.


	44. Chapter 44

She didn't want to do this…she didn't want to be here digging through their things...separating their live and love into keep, throw away and donate piles. In her heart it felt wrong…but in her mind, she knew it was right. She couldn't do that again, couldn't pine away after Jason Morgan while he was with someone else.

Her vibrating phone roused her from her pity party.

"This is Avery" she said.

"Ah Miss Davis, this is Colin Reynolds…I think I found the perfect place for you and your family"

It was the first thing to make her smile all afternoon as she grabbed a pen and wrote down the address.

"Yeah, I know exactly where that is…sure half an hour"

Looking in the mirror she shook her hair from the confines of the clip, dusted blush on her cheeks, a little mascara, and some lip balm. Looking down at her sweat suit she decided to rummage through the closet upstairs and find something.

She hadn't been brave enough to open it yet. It was something he had built especially for her.

_Flashback_

_"Why am I closing my eyes" she asked annoyed as he led her down the hall._

_He didn't speak instead just guiding her down the hallway._

_"Seriously Jason this is giving me motion sickness"_

_"Shhh" was his only response._

_Finally they stopped, "Okay, look" he said._

_When she opened her eyes she screamed, "Oh my God, I love it, I love it!" she said to the newly built walk in closet._

_"My shoes, my babies…they have their own little house" she said jumping into his arms._

_Her legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed his neck._

_Smiling he looked at her, "If I would have known I could get that reaction I would have done it a long time ago"_

_"Shut up and take me to bed" she ordered._

_"Anytime"_

Grabbing a pair of jeans she pulled them on and a white button down. Staring at the rows of shoes she finally settled on the zebra print flats she had found in a little boutique on the West Side, fourth anniversary…she hated that everything reminded of her…that everything meant something to them.

Fifteen minutes later she pulled up to the house. She had to laugh at the irony; she hadn't even known the house next to Greystone was on the market.

"Couture editor Kate Howard decorated this place herself, it has 10 bedrooms, 13 bath, a pool, ponds, absolutely breathtaking gardens"

He didn't have to sell her; she had loved it from the first moment she laid eyes on it.

"What's the asking price?"

"Twelve"

Avery spun around the living room, "Done"

She practically ran next door and burst through the front doors.

"SPINELLLLI!" she yelled seeing the younger man.

He turned to her a wide grin on his face, "If it is not the most bodacious Phoenix, raised from the ashes"

"Oh how I've missed you" she said giving him a big hug.

Before they got a chance to talk Sonny was walking downstairs, "Ave, when did you get here…and I see you brought a friend" he said the tone in his voice one of slight annoyance.

"Actually the lovely Phoenix did not accompany the Jackal; Stone Cold sir thought it was of the utmost importance for me to offer the Godfather his prowess over all things technological"

"Huh"

Rolling her eyes, "Jason sent him over because you needed something looked in to? Fixed?"

"Couldn't he have just said that?" Sonny asked exasperated.

"You leave Spinelli alone" she warned, "Anyway, where is my mom, I have the best news ever"

"She had to go in to work for a couple hours, what's the news"

Too excited to keep it in she smiled, "Guess who is going to be your neighbor?"

When he didn't answer she shook her head, "Me! I just bought the house next door"

"You did?" Alexis asked coming through the door.

Running to embrace her mom, "Yep, its bigger then I thought but I love it…its gorgeous" she said.

"The Jackal is happy to here that the Phoenix has found a new abode"

Avery smiled at the younger man, "Why thank you Jackal"

"Anyway, you came over for a reason…Sonny did you mess up the DVD player again?"

He shot her a death glare, "Actually, Max set up the laptop to the TV so we could play movies but I don't know what he did, and I was hoping you could help fix it" he asked through gritted teeth.

"The Jackal would be honored to assist Mr. Sir"

Viola walked down with a wide away Nikolai in her arms, "there's my baby" Avery said taking him

"Nikky, meet your Uncle Jackal" she said introducing him to Spinelli.

Sonny shook his head, "I'm going to make dinner"

"And I'm going to go change; I hope you can stay for dinner Spinelli" Alexis said kissing her grandson.

Avery watched Spinelli study Nikolai, "The wee one is the spitting image of Stone Cold sir"

Words could break you heart…or they could fill you up…often times they did a little of both.

"Yeah, he is. Anyway, how are you Spin? Are you staying at the Penthouse with Jason and…Elizabeth?" she asked putting the baby down in the playpen.

Spinelli nodded, "In the regrettably pink room"

"Why are you staying in Brenda's room?"

Shrugging he began to fiddle with cords, "The progeny occupy the other rooms, it was appropriate for the Jackal to occupy the pink room"

It was hard to picture anyone living in that house…sleeping in their bedroom…the same bed he had asked her to marry him in…the living room they fell in love in, the kitchen they danced in. It wasn't right…it felt too wrong.

"Come live with me" she asked.

He stumbled nearly dropping the laptop, "What?"

"I have this huge house; you would have a not-so pink room, all your own…unless you feel too much allegiance to your master Stone Cold"

His mouth flailed open, "It's, the Jackal would be honored to come live with you"

"Then it's settled…and you can pick out any color for you room"

After dinner Avery offered to drive him back with Max following close behind, "Jason hasn't given you a car yet?" she asked pulling up to the building.

"Um well yes see Stone Cold Sir gave Jackal a car but the Jackal and his friend Maximista had a slight fender bender"

She couldn't help but smiling at him, "The Maximista, eh?"

A deep crimson blush started at his neck and spread to his cheeks, "The pinnacle of beauty and sexual allure…Maxie" he said sighing.

"Maxie Jones, she's hot, score for the Jackal" she teased.

"The blonde one and I are just friends"

"Right" she said smiling at him.

He hopped out of the car and gave a slight wave before entering through the back entrance of the Harborview Towers.

Max pulled right behind her on the drive home, fifteen minutes in her phone rang.

"Hello"

"Did you invite Spinelli to come live with you?" Jason asked.

"Yes I did"

"Why?"

"Why? Because I care about him, it was my idea to take him in, in the first place. Plus you have him in Brenda's room…yeah I am sure a twenty year old guy loves a pink room"

Part of her didn't know why she was arguing over this…and the other part knew that she wanted a reaction…she wanted to make him upset, she wanted to know that he was hurting as bad as she was. It wasn't right or fair…but she didn't care.

"Okay"

His silence hurt her more then the yelling….because silence meant indifference.

"Fine, anyway I bought the house next door to Greystone, so we should talk to the kids soon"

"That's great Ave" he said his voice dropping to the low baritone.

She hated that he could do that that his words could creep under her skin, and get inside of her.

"Yeah well, I will see you tomorrow"

"Okay"

Clicking the phone she broke the connection…Jason was no longer hers…she couldn't let him get to her like that.

Jumping out of the SUV she walked into the family room as her phone started buzzing.

When she saw the name on caller ID she smiled, "No" she greeted

"No what?" Carly asked.

"No to whatever"

"Shut up and turn on CNN"

Grabbing the remote she flipped on the TV, "since when did you start watching CNN?"

"Don't be a bitch, Jax had it on"

"Oh.My.God"

"That's what I said"

Avery listened to the news story.

"And in today's news Alexander Zacchara and brother Jonathan Zacchara were arrested in Colombia today on charges in last years kidnapping reputed mobster Jason Morgan's wife Avery Morgan"

Her picture flashed across the scene before footage from Colombia, federal agents had Alexander and Johnny in cuffs.

"No!" Avery screamed in the phone at the video.

"Um, hello, can you not yell in my ear…and what is the problem, psycho is finally captured"

"Johnny, not Johnny, Car…he was the one who helped me escape"

"Oh"

"Listen I have to go find my mom, I'll call you back"

Running up the stairs she found her mom in her office, "Mom, have you seen the news"

"No, why?"

"They arrested Alexander"

"That's great"

"No but they arrested his brother too…Johnny, he's a good guy mom…he helped me get away from there, if it wasn't for him I would still be there…I can't let him go to jail for that, please mom, please help me get him out of this?" she begged tears coming down her face. For so long Johnny was a lifeline, the only thing to keep her sane while she was trapped in Colombia, she needed to help him.

"Okay, I will do whatever I can, calm down"

Avery saw the room start to spin, "I" was all she said before she collapsed.


	45. Chapter 45

When her knees buckled beneath her all she could do was grab the desk to keep from taking all the impact of the ground. Clouds filled her brain and the next thing she realized Alexis was hunched over her.

"Avery, Avery, can you hear me"

Everything came back blurry at first, her mother's eyes dancing with worry, the time on the clock glowing angry orange.

"I'm fine" she said trying to shake it off.

"The hell you are" Alexis responded sitting her back down on the chair.

Shrugging it off, "I haven't drank enough water today…I got emotional, running up the stairs must have made me light headed…Mom, I'm fine, I swear" she said her azure colored eyes staring up at her.

She sighed loudly in response, "Ave"

"Pinkie promise, I'm fine" she said using one of Kristina's childhood catch phrases.

Throwing her hands up Alexis rolls her eyes, "Fine, I give up…but if you even look at me cross eyed I am going to have your butt in General Hospital so fast, you won't even have a chance to get dizzy"

"Thanks Mommy" she said touching her cheek lightly.

It was enough to bring a slight smile back to her face, "You and you sisters are emotional blackmailers"

"Good DNA" she responds with a small smile.

She just shakes her head, "Alright so they arrested Alexander"

"Yeah…but I don't care about that, Alexander could go take a long walk off a short pier for all I care…but not Johnny…not Johnny"

Alexis didn't respond…acted like she didn't see the look in her daughter's eyes, the look that said there were so many things Avery wasn't saying.

"He's the reason I'm back here…on that island he was the only thing I had besides Nikolai…if it wasn't for him I would still be there playing Stepford wife to Alexander"

It was the first time she had really opened up to everything that happened on the island…slowly revealing the pain.

"Honey"

"He never hurt me...quite the opposite, he was sickeningly sweet to me…that's why it was so easy for him to believe I loved him…he was delusional"

_Flashback_

"_Buenos tardes bella, how did you sleep?"_

_The words made her skin crawl and she sat there at the breakfast table stoically._

"_Eat, please" he said with that disgustingly smug smile on his face. She thought of a thousand different ways she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face._

_This was her third day at the table, she had refused to eat each morning…but she knew she was running out of options. If it had just been her, she wouldn't have thought twice, but she touched the still flat belly and knew that she would have to give in soon. This morning would not be that morning…and she pushed away from the table and walked out the back door. She knew there were guards watching her, as she walked towards the ocean. This was where she had found the most peace…looking out over the ocean, wondering if there were two blue eyes looking out at the same sea and thinking of her too._

_She rounded her walk by the rocks and sat the flowing peasant skirt making a blanket underneath her. Touching her belly she closed her eyes and thought about his strong arms wrapping around her. _

_A noise jarred her from her daydreams and she turned expecting to see Alexander. Instead she saw warm brown eyes staring back at her. _

"_I'm Johnny" he said extending his hand._

_Instead of taking it she went to get up._

"_Don't, I'm sorry I didn't mean to invade your privacy…I'm just going to go back…I just…I saw you didn't eat, and here…Alexander doesn't know so you can continue that whole hunger strike without you know actually starving" he said leaving a bag._

_Even through her misery she couldn't help but smile, "Thank you"_

_He didn't say anything just gave a sad smile and walked away._

She bit back the tears of remembering and turned back to her mother, "Johnny was the one who kept me sane…Johnny was the one who came up with the plan of escape…he hid the car for me, he taught me a way out, and I promised him if ever needed anything…and he needs me now, so please help me"

Tears were steadily trickling down her cheeks, "He is the reason I have my girl back…and I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to him" Alexis told her.

"Thank you" she said embracing her tightly.

"_That one is Andromeda….and that one over there is Cassiopeia" he said pointing at the stars._

_She smiled at him, "So how'd you get so smart?" she teased._

_He shrugged, "Most of the time when I was a kid, I would just get lost in the stars…they were so much better then regular life"_

"_Oh" she said abruptly touching her rounded belly._

"_What, are you okay?" he asked concerned._

_Taking his hand, "I think he or she is saying hi" she said as the baby fluttered about in her stomach._

_Johnny smiled wide, "Wow" he whispered._

The vibrating cell phone jarred her from her dreams of the past.

"Hello"

"Avery, this is Robin…I know we have your follow up appointment this afternoon but I have to leave early, my mom is coming into town…did you want to reschedule or come in early?"

Looking at the clock she realized it was still relatively early, "How's 10:30" she asked.

"Perfect, see you then"

"Yeah, see you then" she said closing the phone and rolling back over.

Two hours later she was walking in to General Hospital with Nikolai strapped to her chest.

"Oh my gosh, is this Nik?" she gushed.

She unstrapped him, "Nikolai Alan Morgan meet Robin Scorpio, you can call her Auntie Robin since she is pretty much family"

Robin smiled taking him into her arms, "You look so much like…" she said trailing off

"His Daddy" Avery said finishing.

In an attempt to get off a sore subject Robin smiled, "Want to know a secret?"

"Um…who doesn't?"

"I'm 8 weeks along"

"Shut up!"

Nodding, "I have been wanting to…so I was looking into artificial insemination…a donor…but I got something better then that" she said smiling shyly.

"Okay you cannot just stop there!"

"Lucky Spencer" she answered beaming.

Avery smiled at the joy in her voice…she remembered that joy, "Congratulations…and he's hot so double points there" she said as they laughed.

By the time they walked to an exam room Nikolai was fast asleep in Robin's arms, "And look you are a natural" she noted.

Nikolai slept during the exam and Robin walked Avery to the elevator, "Everything looks fine, we just have to get your blood work back so I can give you a clean bill of health"

"Thanks Robin" she said giving her a quick hug.

Strapping the baby into the seat she babbled, "So what do you think about going to see Grandma Monica?" she asked.

The drive over to the mansion was surprisingly quick and as she got out of the car she couldn't help but smile at the familiarity.

Alice pointed her to the back and she walked through the gardens. As soon as she came into the clearing her heart dropped. The family sat on the veranda…including Jason and Elizabeth…he was smiling and holding her hand as he talked to his Grandfather.

Avery swallowed the sob in her throat and turned around making her way back out to the car. After strapping Nikolai in the seat she sank into the driver's seat letting the silent sob out onto the steering wheel. When she got herself together she left drove towards her house. The phone rang in her purse.

"Please tell me you have good news"

"Come to the PCPD please" Alexis ordered.

Sighing heavily, "Be right there" she said making a quick turn at the light.

She walked in Nikolai heavy in his carrier…and then she saw his face and put the baby down at her mother's feet and tore across the PCPD.

"JOHNNNY!"


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Thanks for all the support for this story…it is way longer then I ever anticipated…and to know people like it, really helps me.**

His strong arms wrapped around her picking her off the floor. She clung to him and when he put her down she touched his face gently, "Are you okay?" she asked.

He simply smiled and nodded, "Better now" he answered honestly.

Grabbing his arm she dragged him over to her mom and made introductions, "Johnny, this is my mother Alexis Davis-Corinthos"

"Nice to meet you John" she told him extending her hand.

A small smile appeared on his mouth, "You didn't tell me your mom was so beautiful" he told her.

Avery rolled her eyes and as she heard Nikolai whimper let go of Johnny's arm, "Oh, you were tired of being ignored, weren't you?" she cooed.

Picking him up she turned him to Johnny, "Remember Johnny" she asked.

In response Nikolai began to gurgle and kick his legs up and down making Johnny smile, "I was afraid he forgot me" he said taking him into his arms.

"Hey buddy, I missed you" he told him bouncing him.

Alexis watched them together, the ease of the smiles, the way Johnny cradled Nikolai in his arms…and she wondered what part of the story wasn't being said out loud.

Smiling, "You must be starving" she asked.

"I could eat" he said offering a matching dimpled smile.

"Good, me too, let's go. Mom did you want to join us?" she asked.

Shaking her head, "No you two go along" she told them.

She watched them walk out and shook her head, things in Port Charles never ceased to get more and more interesting.

When they came to her car Johnny strapped Nikolai in, "You look great" he told her smiling.

The blush crept up her neck to her cheeks, "Well you don't look so bad yourself…I'm sorry that you had to go through everything with the arrest" she told him as they climbed into the car.

"It was worth it…you being home where you belong…being safe"

Turning the corner, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you…I never got to tell you thank you" she told him.

"You never have to" was his response.

Slowly she pulled into the Metro Court entrance and pulled over near the valet.

Hopping out she handed her keys to the young man, "Good afternoon Mrs. Morgan" he said.

"Miss Davis"

"That's right, Miss Davis, I'm sorry" he apologized.

With a wave of the hand she faked a smile, "Nothing to apologize for" she told him before opening the back door to unbuckle Nikolai.

Johnny took him out of her arms as she grabbed the diaper bag out of the car. They walked towards the entrance.

"So you and Jason?" he broached having heard the conversation with the valet.

The tone in her voice was enough to tear at him, "It's over…he's moved on with his life…and I'm moving on with mine" she said the quiet strength in her voice one he had known very well in Columbia.

Going inside Avery waved to the concierge, "Hey Marty" she said.

"Do you know everyone here?" he teased.

Turning to him she offered that million dollar smile, "I can't help it if I am well liked" she told him.

"No you can't" he said low shaking his head and following her.

The maitre d smiled at them, "Miss Avery, so good to have you…your usual table okay?" he asked.

"Perfect" she said as he led them to the back near the terrace.

Johnny set Nikolai in the high chair the waiter brought, "Wow, look at you" he said sitting down.

"It is my best friend's hotel" she said draping her napkin over her lap.

As if on cue Carly started to make her way across the dining room.

"Speaking of the devil" Avery muttered under her breath.

Carly stalked up to their table; "Well I heard that one of my best friends and my Godson were in the building and didn't even come say hi" she told her the sugary tone not falling on deaf ears.

"Carly this is Johnny Zacchara…Johnny this is Carly Jacks" she introduced.

Thrusting her hand out Carly smiled, "Nice to meet you Mr. Zacchara" she answered coolly.

Johnny shook her hand and sensing the tension, "You know I'd like to wash my hands, could you point me in the direction of the wash room?" he asked smiling his dimples at her.

That seemed to ease the awkwardness, "Down the hall to the left" she told him.

When he left earshot Carly turned to Avery, "What is he doing here?" she hissed.

"Eating"

"You know what I mean"

"Car"

"Ave"

"He got released this morning…he was hungry, I brought him here…what don't look at me like that" she told her.

Narrowing her eyes at her, "Oh me not look at you like that…but how about how he looks at you…big puppy dog brown eyes twinkling, dimples all cratered into that handsome face…how about that, is that okay" Carly asked huffing.

"I don't know am I suppose to regulate the way someone looks at me"

Out of the corner of her eye Carly saw Johnny coming back towards them, "This isn't over" she said getting up and smiling at Johnny, "Enjoy your lunch" she said sweetly before sashaying away.

"She doesn't like me" Johnny said sitting down.

Avery waved her hand, "It's not you…anyway, I am starving, so let's eat" she said cracking open the menu.

After their food came they alternated giving bits of food to a happily drooling Nikolai.

"So…what are your plans?" she asked tentatively.

He shrugged, "I don't know…once Alexander finds out I was in on your plan…I'm kinda screwed" he admitted trying to not let the fear in his voice be known.

"I told you…if you needed anything…and this is my time to make good on my promise. Stay here in Port Charles…"

"I can't"

"Yes you can. I just bought this ridiculously big house, and my Step Father can offer you protection"

Looking at her he shook his head, "I don't know"

"Say yes" she implored her eyes searching his, "You know you want to" she teased trying to take the thickness out of the air.

"Okay…but nothing permanent…once I find a job, I will be out of your hair"

"What if I like you in my hair?" she asked her voice a hoarse whisper.

Smiling at her, "How could I say no to that?" he said the emotion filling his voice.

Just then Nikolai hit his tray and squealed causing both of them to laugh.

"Then it's settled…you're staying…Nikolai says so" she told him.

Rolling his eyes he turned to him, "You drive a hard bargain little man" he said as they both laughed.

Soon after lunch they walked to the concierge desk, "I move in tomorrow…so tonight, we get you a room…you'll be safe here. Carly is Jason's best friend…and my Stepdad is the father of her kids which oddly my mother was married to her husband…and God this sounds even more twisted when I say it out loud" she told him.

Marty gave him his key and he handed Nik back to her…leaning over to drop a kiss on her cheek, "God it's good to see you" he told her his voice barely above a hoarse whisper.

Jason flew into the Metro Court and almost smack into his best friend standing there with her hands on her hips, "What took you so long?" she asked,

"I was at the Quartermaine's…so what's the emergency…I don't see anyone dying" he stated annoyed.

Turning around she waved her hand in the direction of the lobby. Jason walked over and felt like a thousand knives entered his gut. There was his wife, with his baby, his smile, his dimples…with another man's lips on her cheek. ..And the reality of it all struck him at once…she wasn't his any more.

"That is the emergency Jase, do you want to see her with another man?" Carly said right before he turned around and left.

She turned around and ran after him, "Jason…wait, God I didn't want to upset you…can you slow down, I'm in heels" he said her stilettos clicking hard on the sidewalk.

Finally he stopped, "Seeing her with someone else makes me want to drive my bike into a brick wall, is that what you wanted to know?" he asked the acid dripping off his tongue.

"Oh Jase…you still love her" she said touching his cheeks with her palms.

Blue eye met blue eye and he didn't contradict her statement, "So fight for her" she told him.

He shook his head, "It's not that simple Car…I wish it was, but it's not" he told her before turning away and jumping on his motorcycle.

When Avery got to Greystone it was empty, "Looks like it's you and me sleepy head" she told the half asleep baby.

Laying him down in his playpen she heard the door knock, "Guess not" she told him.

Max was already opening it when Avery made it to the entry way. Crystal ice eyes stared at her, "Jase" she whispered.

"Can we talk?"


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Warning…you are going to hate me for where I end it. I will do my best to have an update by next week since I don't want to be cruel! Hope you enjoy, feedback is love. **

"Of course, come in" she said the power of his gaze scalding her skin.

He followed her through the foyer and into the living room. When she turned around the intensity of his eyes made her blood rush to her skin flushing her cheeks.

"Nik is asleep right now so…" she trailed off.

The rough pads of his fingertips touched her cheek and her eyes widened looking at him, "Jase"

"I didn't come here to see Nikolai" he said his voice barely above a hoarse whisper.

They stood staring at each other, the tension in the air hung thick making her feel light headed. The loud vibration from her cell phone broke the moment and she scrambled to pick it up.

Her hand was trembling as she turned away from him and flipped it open, "Mom, yeah…no, no problem, sure" she said before snapping it shut.

"That was Alexis. Kristina had a problem at school, Sonny is in the city and my mom is in court…I have to go…can we continue this later?" she asked rambling.

Nodding, "Yeah"

She turned to the bassinet and then back to Jason, "Do you want to take him?" she asked her eyes searching his eyes trying to read his mind.

A smile spread out across his face, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course, you're his daddy…I know the kids are going to Martha's Vineyard for the weekend…it may be the perfect time for you two to get reacquainted" she said her tone bittersweet, her cheekbone still tingling where his skin touched hers.

Grabbing her purse she stood next to him looking at their son, the electricity between them flowing freely, "I'm going to go" she said their eyes meeting.

"I'll see you later…when I drop him off tonight?"

"Yeah" she said before making her way out to the SUV. Softly she banged her head on the steering wheel…she wondered if she would ever be able to quell the race of her heart with him. Pulling out she drove across town to the private school her sister went to. When she walked in the office Kristina's shirt was covered in what looked like blood.

"K, what happened?" she cried out.

Kristina put her hands up, "It's not mine, my friend Melissa tripped and hit a lunch table and cut her head open. It started gushing out blood everywhere! It was tres gross" she exclaimed.

The school nurse shot Avery a pained smile, "Melissa is okay, head wounds bleed a lot" she explained.

After signing her out they left and Kristina hopped into the car, "Where's Nikky?" she asked disappointed.

"With Jase"

"Oh cool" she said turning up the stereo.

Soon they were singing along to some random pop song and dancing in the car. Sonny greeted them as they pulled up to the front.

"Don't get out" Avery said to Kristina before hopping out, "Did you charter a helicopter to get back here so fast" she asked him

"Is Kristina okay?"

"No, I just decided that even though she was deathly ill I would take her home and nurse her with chicken soup and love"

"Ha, ha"

"She's fine"

"Why is she still in the car?"

"Because she doesn't look fine and I didn't want you freaking out. Her friend cut her head and got a lot of blood on Kristina…a lot"

Sonny's face went ashen, "The friend is alright too…calm down Dad, she just needs a nice hot shower" she said patting his cheeks and waving Kristina out.

The color slowly came back to his face as he laid eyes on his not so little girl, "Are you okay" he asked worried.

Waving her hand as she echoed Avery, "Dad, calm down, I'm fine, although I need a shower. Blood is sticky and that makes it even more gag worthy" she said walking past them.

Avery put her arm around his shoulders, "They grow up so fast" she lamented.

He sighed, "Way too fast"

While Sonny started on dinner and Kristina showered Avery found herself somewhat lost. Without Nikolai there she seemed to have lost her purpose…which upset her even more…when did she become one of those women who lost herself? Walking up the stairs she came to her room…as much as she loved Greystone she couldn't wait to move into her own place.

Picking up the phone she dialed his number, "Hello" he answered as she plopped down on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading a book?"

"Which one"

"Love In the Time of Cholera"

"Johnny Zacchara the romantic"

"So what are you doing?"

"Nothing…Jason has Nikolai, Sonny is cooking…I think I should take a nap, I just wanted to bug you a little"

"Never"

"What?"

"You never bug me"

Rolling her eyes, "I'm hanging up now" she said.

"Have a nice evening"

"You too" came before she clicked the phone.

Before she had a chance to lay down her phone vibrated, "Miss me already"

"Avery?" came from a familiar voice.

"Robin, sorry, I thought you were someone else" she said embarrassed.

"No worries, listen your labs are back, did you want to do a follow up tomorrow, I happen to have an opening in the morning"

Flipping through her mental calendar, "Um yeah sounds great, what time"

"Ten?"

"Works for me, see you then"

Clicking the phone she finally let her head hit the pillow. Sometime during the night she woke up and looked at the clock. It glowed an angry 5:00 a.m. and she realized she had overslept. Getting up she looked for Nikolai instead there was a note in the bassinet.

**Ave,**

**Jason brought Nikolai back but you looked too peaceful. Sonny and I have him in our room.**

**Love,**

**Mom**

Smiling at the note Avery lay back down. Right side of the bed…Jason's had always been the left. Slowly she turned to her side and looked empty space. Gently she ran her hand over the soft satin pillow, closed her eyes and pictured him laying there a small grin on his face.

"_Where do I want to be in twenty years?" he asked._

"_Yeah"_

"_I don't know…I don't think about it"_

"_So think about it now" she pressured._

_Exasperated he looked at her and she continued, "Close your eyes, now twenty years" she instructed._

_Opening his eyes he stared at her, "With you…as long as I'm with you nothing else matters" _

The memory pierced at her heart the gentle flow of tears wetting the satin below. Grabbing the pillow she clutched it to her body and willed her body to go back to sleep.

She woke up three hours later and wandered downstairs. Kristina sat on the floor with Nikolai playing with a ball.

"What are you doing home?" she asked leaning down to kiss Nik on his bald head.

Kristina shrugged, "It was either stay home or dad wraps me in bubble wrap" was her answer as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I just wanted a day with my girl…speaking of, Ave, did you want an egg or something"

Egg…it made her stomach churn, "Um…no, I have my follow up appointment with Robin at ten, so I should get ready"

"Oh can Nikky stay with us?" Kristina asked.

Avery looked to Sonny, "Is that okay?"

"Two of my favorite people…sounds good to me" he said dimples ablaze.

"Always the charmer" she said before walking upstairs and letting the hot water ease the tension out of her sore muscles.

**OoO**

Her hand hurt from the strength of her blows to the front door. She heard someone mutter before it swung open.

"Ave what the hell, I was in the upstairs bathroom and heard you" Carly complained.

Once she took a look at Avery's pale face her mood changed, "What the hell happened?"

"I had my doctors appointment…my blood work came back" she said her back to Carly.

"Are you okay? No obviously your not…Ave, what's wrong" Carly asked touching her shoulder.

Turning around Avery smiled bitterly, "Oh I'm fine…just pregnant"

Her friend couldn't hide the shock on her face as her mouth made a wide O shape. Swiftly her hand came to cover it the torrent of tears flooding down Avery's cheeks, "Eight weeks"

"Alexander" Carly muttered.

Turning around Ave looked out the window and whispered, "Or Johnny"


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: I have to admit something…I love drama and angst, I hope you do too! Italics are flashbacks. I want to thank everyone who has supported this story, if it wasn't for you, I'm sure it would have ended a long time ago.**

"Or Johnny's" she whispered her back turned to her friend.

"What?"

Avery's eyes misted over.

"_I'm so tired of this, I'm tired of being here, I'm tried of this house, this damn Island, I'm tired…" she screamed throwing the vase against the wall. She regretted it immediately and knelt down to pick up the pieces of glass._

_The door creaked open, "Are you okay?" Johnny asked his puppy dog brown eyes shining with worry._

_Swiping at her tears she continued to clean up the mess, "I'm okay" _

_He bent over to help her, "You don't look okay"_

"_Johnny don't, not right now" she answered before getting up and turning to the trash can. _

_A shard of glass pierced her skin, "Ow, shit" she cried out._

_In response he stepped in front of her and gently pulled the sliver of glass out._

_Tears glistened in her eyes and the rough pad of his finger gently wiped one from her face. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked his tone filled with concern._

_Closing her eyes, "John" she begged his hand coming to cup her cheek._

_Sighing, "Today is Syd's birthday…how many of my children's birthdays am I going to have to mss?" she asked her lip trembling with every word._

_His arms came around her and pulled them close together, "I promised I'm going to get your out of here, I swear it Ave, if it's the last thing I do" _

_Her gray green eyes looked up to him as a sad smile upturned her lips, "What would I do without you? She murmured her hand touching his cheek as he nuzzled into her touch._

_Standing on her toes she swept feather like kisses upon his jaw. Pulling away she stared at him, her eyes lit with a fire that hadn't been ignited in a long time. _

"_Ave" he pleaded knowing that any reciprocation on her part and he wouldn't be able to stop. He had wanted her from the first moment he laid eyes on her at the breakfast table…it had only grown since he had come to know her…and now it consumed his every waking moment and often times creeping into his dreams…but she was in love with another man, one she ached to get back to every day…and she was in his brother's beds at night…the thought alone made him sick with jealousy, anger…hate. _

_Fingertips touched his lips before sliding down to the buttons of his shirt. Slowly she pulled them apart before stripping it from him revealing a tanned hard torso. Her hands touched it slowly, running over his chest, down his abdomen…the need for her churned in his stomach as she lit a fire across every where she touched._

_She wanted him…more then she wanted to take her next breath…but he made no move._

"_Do you not want me?" she asked nervously._

_All he could do was laugh, "I want you more then anything" he whispered, "I just don't want you to regret this" _

"_I could never regret you" she said wide eyes shining at him with a mix of lust, comfort, love._

_Her hands came to the bottom of her shirt as she peeled it from her body standing in nothing but a lacy black bra, "Touch me Johnny" she told him bringing his hand to her exposed skin._

_It was then he knew he couldn't stop…where he started the kisses on her belly and didn't end until he had touched every inch of her…and where he laid her down on the bed and slowly made love to her._

Carly repeated the question breaking her from her memories, "You slept with Johnny?" she accused.

Avery turned, "Please Car…don't judge me…I was stuck there with a man…a monster, pretty much faking my way through life. Do you know how many times I threw up after Alexander 'made love' to me…how many times I had to smile and fake coital bliss…how many times I closed my eyes and pictured Jason…with Johnny it was different, he was all I had really…and I loved him, I love him…and when it happened between us, it was Johnny, I wanted it to be Johnny, and for a moment I didn't have to pretend"

Arms came around her, "So are you in love with Johnny?" she asked holding her arms around her.

"No…I mean I adore him…I love him…but such a big part of me still belongs to Jason…and now this baby"

They sat down at the couch, "So what are the chances with Alexander being the father"

"Maybe…I mean as vile as it was, I slept with him…but most time we used protection because I told him I didn't want to have another baby until Nikolai was at least two"

"And with Johnny"

Cringing, "Nothing…both times"

"BOTH TIMES?"

"Yes as in more then once…twice…don't look at me like that, that's why I came here because I knew that anyone else would look at me like that…I know Jase is your…best friend, and if you hate me because of it, God this is sucking more and more by the minute.

"I don't hate you" Carly said laughing, "And so this is good, it looks like its Johnny's baby…that's great"

"What would be great is if this baby wasn't here…I know I sound like a terrible person, but I'm not ready…my whole life has changed in the blink of an eye and I feel so lost" she said a fresh batch of tears coming to her eyes.

Carly touched her knee, "It's going to be okay, you have a lot of people here who love you…and we even attempt to get along for you" she teased.

Opening her arms, "Thank you Carly…the voice of reason…not isn't that a scary concept"

"Shut up" she said hugging her.

Getting up, "I should go, there is a moving truck, and I have a house to decorate…and paternity news to break"

Carly walked her to her door, "If you need any moral support"

"I'll call Courtney" she teased sticking her tongue out before walking to her car.

When she got in she touched her stomach, "Hey you little one…I'm sorry Mommy is so messed up…and I know I didn't plan for you, but I promise I'm going to do my best, okay?"

The Metro Court seemed closer then before…the dread setting in as the valet opened her door. Walking up to his room felt like she was walking to certain death. Her knuckles barely tapped upon the door and he opened it a bright smile illuminating his face.

"What's wrong" he asked seeming to always been in tune with her emotional state.

Slowly she walked in, "Can we talk?"

"This is too much, isn't it? Me moving in, it's okay, I can find my own place" he said trying to appease her.

"Johnny"

"I'm serious Avery; I never want to be a complication in your life"

She closed her eyes tightly and then looked at him, "If anyone complicates the life of the other…it's me"

"Never"

"I'm pregnant"


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: I hope people are liking the twists and turns…this isn't an easy road, and the twists and turns are going to be steady coming…there is a hint of something larger looming in this chapter.**

**Happy Early Turkey Day everyone, thanks for the reviews!**

His eyes went from a warm toffee brown to dark puddles of chocolate as soon as the words tumbled off her lips.

"What" he asked the disbelief in his tone making her turn away from him.

"Pregnant…eight weeks pregnant" she whispered fresh tears blurring her vision.

The silence in the room was deafening, the steady pound, pound of her heart all she could hear.

"Ave" he whispered.

She didn't turn to him, the fear of seeing regret in his eyes, "Avery" he pleaded his strong hand touching hers, his other coming under her chin, "Please look at me" he asked bringing her gaze to his.

"Why are you crying?" he wondered.

His gentleness made her stomach twist up inside her, "I'm sorry Johnny"

"For what?"

"Dragging you into my messed up life"

A small smile tugged upward at his lips, "What are you talking about you crazy girl"

Shaking her head she looked at him, "John"

In response he cupped her cheeks, "Don't you understand what you mean to me?" he asked.

Words poured over her, soothing the hurt that was gripping at her heart. Gently he wiped the remnants of moisture on the smooth skin of her face, "I love you…I quite possibly have since the first moment I laid on those pretty eyes sitting at that table in Colombia…all fiery and pissed off" he admitted.

Any response was lost between her heart and his eyes, "You don't have to say anything…I've never expected anything from you…and everything you've given has been much more then you had to…and this baby, our baby"

"Or Alexander's"

He shook his head angrily, "No, he doesn't get a say…not about this, and I don't give a damn about what a blood test says"

Smiling sadly at him she leaned in to him inviting him to wrap his strong arms around her, her head finding a home on the cashmere of his sweater.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked quiet.

Kissing her atop the head he chuckled, "I've been asking myself the same thing"

The vibration of her phone caused her to pull from his embrace, "Okay…yeah…no I'm done, I'm picking up Johnny right now…good, let the kids pick out a room so you can start telling the furniture people where to put stuff…okay, yes, love you too"

Clicking the phone closed she turned back to Johnny, "You still ready to see our new house?"

"Let's go" he said holding his hand out to her.

They walked out his hand massaging the back of her neck softly while a man watches from across the lobby, "Anthony…he's here, and he's with the girl"

As soon as the car pulled into the long drive she saw Sydney run towards it, "MOMMMMMY!" she screamed.

Avery smiled, "Baby did you pick out a room?"

She bobbed her head up and down, "Yeah in between Spinelli and Natty"

Spinelli walked out with Sam riding on his back, "Greetings Fair Ave" he said goofily and Natty followed.

"Mom-my!" she greeted happily.

Beaming at them she turned to where Johnny stood watching, "Okay guys, I want you to meet Mommy's friend Johnny…he is going to be staying with us, you guys want to help him pick out a room?"

Sydney stood there sizing him up but Natty stepped up, "Those are nice shoes, I try to get my daddy to buy nice shoes but he only likes combat boots" she said shaking her small head.

Biting back a chuckle he smiled at her, "Why thank you"

Taking his hand she pulled him talking, "You can have the room next to mine, Sammy didn't want it because it has parquet floors and not carpet and he likes to rub his feet against the carpet for static electricity so he can shock people"

Johnny turned to look at Ave and she shrugged, "Davis women ramble"

Little brown eyes looked sullen as the others made their way back to the house, "What's up baby girl?" Avery asked kneeling down to Sydney.

Shrugging she answered sadly, "I always thought that if you were alive…we would get to be a family again"

Her words stung and Avery choked back the bitterness of a dream that had died in the US Embassy in Bogota…and their family could never be the same again.

In the midst of her own pain she offered a brave face brushing a raven lock out of her daughters face, "I know this is hard…and it's not fair…but Mommy and Daddy both love you, Natty, Sam, and Nikolai so much…and even though things change and we don't all live in the same place, we will always love you guys…and that means we will always be family"

This seemed to brighten her mood a bit, "I love you Mommy and I'm really glad you're home" she said wrapping her arms around her tightly.

Blinking back a whole fresh set of tears she hugged her back. "I love you too my girl"

They walked into the house amidst chaos, "No, no the loft bed goes to Spinelli's room" Sonny argued with Alexis, Nik perched in the crook of his arm watching the mayhem.

"No it goes to Sammy's" Alexis announced.

Avery grabbed her baby, "Actually…the loft bed is to Sydney, the trundle goes to Natty, the bunk beds are for Sam, Spinelli has the futon style, Johnny has the orthopedic with the ebony backboard, and I have the beautiful mahogany canopy" she told them smiling.

Sonny grumbled and narrowed his eyes, "I'll go make myself useful in the kitchen, somewhere that makes sense"

Alexis smiled, "I'll be watching"

By the end of the day when she had sent everyone home it had started to look like a home.

"I'm hungry Mommy" Sammy announced from in his room.

There was an echo of, "Me too" from inside the house and she rolled her eyes.

"So where should we order in from?" she asked Johnny who sat on her floor playing peek a boo with a giggling Nikolai.

He frowned, "Didn't your step dad just stock your kitchen with food?"

"That's for when he invites himself over to make sure we are eating from more then two of the food groups…I burn water"

Getting up he grabbed Nikolai in his arms and hollered down the hall, "Spinelli!"

The young man came scurrying, "Yes friend of the Fair and Beautiful Ave"

"Johnny"

"Er…Johnny"

"You ever barbequed?"

"No but the Jackal is a connoisseur of barbeque flavored potato crisps"

"Good enough, you, me, Nik and Sam…we're going to make dinner"

Avery smiled wide before biting her lip, "Good luck with that" she said wandering down the hall to her youngest daughter's room.

"My bedspread is baby blue and sea foam green striped and Mommy said that I can hang pictures on my wall like in my bedroom at our house Daddy…So I don't miss you so much, but I already do…I know…I love you too Daddy" she said the receiver pressed to her ear.

Walking out before she lost it again she walked into Sydney's disaster of a room. Instead of putting away clothes she was half stuck in the huge aquarium, "Mommy these turtles are so cool, and Spinny promised that when I am at Daddies"

Daddy…daddy…daddy…it was selfish but she was tired of hearing that word…and she let her hand brush against her still flat tummy.

Sitting she folded Sydney's clothes until they heard a scream from downstairs.

Avery flew down to the back where she found Spinelli standing on a deck chair a pillow in his hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Hopping down he tried to play it off, "Um, yeah the Jackal is fine, he just saw a rather large winged insect and overacted a bit"

Shaking her head she smiled…her men.

OoO

Walking out of the nursery she sighed tired, "Thank you for dinner Chef Zacchara…and helping me round up my brood" she teased, "I'm beat"

He came behind and rubbed the knots out of her shoulders as he ushered her into the master suite. The doors to the balcony were open and a light breeze filtered through. She sucked in the fresh air and led him out the doors onto the deck. It overlooked the tiny creek that ran on the edge of her property. His arms slid around her from the back, his chin resting on her shoulder. She closed her eyes letting peace become hers…and it was the first time she could imagine herself being happy here.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long. Hope you like!**

A strong arm wrapped around her waist and she smiled snuggling back against him. After a few moments he opened her eyes slightly confused. Her body tensed as she looked down…Johnny.

It had become a recurring occurrence; falling asleep in his arms. Stirring she turned around to look at him.

"Good morning" he murmured his eyes still closed.

"Good Morning"

She couldn't quiet explain what was going on between them…all she knew was that she cared about him, liked being around him…but in the weeks after they moved into the new house it had become more. She depended on him to help make her happy…to keep the infinite sadness at bay and to generally keep her newly raging emotions from boiling over.

"You hungry?" he asked.

The idea of stomach made her stomach turn and she felt a scowl come to her face, "I'll take that as a no" he said laughing.

"Get out of my bed" she said placing her cold feet on his legs and pushing.

In response he pulled her closer and she ended up atop him. They stared at each other, he pushed her bangs away from her eyes and slowly she leaned down connecting her mouth to his tenderly. As the kiss deepened his hands wound in her hair pushing her slowly under him.

"Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly.

Sure…she wasn't sure about anything anymore…about what she wanted, or how she felt…but she was sure that when she was with Johnny she stopped feeling like such a train wreck.

"Yes"

His hand ran the length of her body and then there was a loud knock at the door, "MOMMY!!!"

"Damn it" she muttered and Johnny laughed.

Getting up she pulled the robe off the door and opened to find Natty standing there with a worried expression on her face, "Mommy I did something bad" she said her lip trembling and tears filling her wide eyes.

Running down the hallway she took them to Sammy's room, ".God" Avery said covering her mouth.

Half an hour later everyone was in Sammy's room, "Natasha Lila Morgan, what were you thinking?" she asked her.

The little girl shrugged, "Sammy needed a haircut"

Sammy sat silently in the middle of them, patches of hair lying on the ground in front of him. Avery could feel the pounding starting at the front of her head and then she heard Nikky let out a loud wail. Groaning Johnny jumped up, "I got him"

Placing her hand on Sammy's head she looked at him, "I think the only way to fix it is to shave it all off buddy"

"Cool" he said.

Natty smiled, "Can I"

"Don't even think about it" she said shaking her head.

After it was finished Johnny handed Nikolai over to her, "Crisis averted" he said calmly.

Knitting her brows, "Well if you call averted shaving my sons head because his sister thinks she is Edward Scissorhands is averted" she ranted, "Why couldn't they do this at Jason's? No they do it here so of course I look like the inept parent"

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "You're a great mom…even if Sammy does look like he is going into boot camp" he teased.

Rolling her eyes, "Tease now, when this one comes, I refuse to change any diapers or midnight feedings" she said walking away as he laughed.

OoO

"Mama, I can't find my iPod" Sydney yelled down the staircase.

Strapping Nikolai in to his carrier she yelled back, "Third desk drawer"

"Thanks"

When the doorbell rang she dusted off her pants and yelled one last call, "Grandma and Grandpa are here, let's go!" she said picking up Nik.

Opening the door she was greeted by Alan and Monica, "Oh dear this house is gorgeous" Monica marveled.

"Thank you, I'd give you the tour but I assume you guys are on some sort of schedule and once they get started you may never get out. Oh and I'm warning you, Sammy is bald because Natty thinks she is Paul Mitchell"

They laughed and the kids came bounding down. Kissing them all goodbye she watched the limo drive away and felt a squeeze on her heart. Johnny sat on the couch, "You okay?"

"I miss my babies" she mused before going up to finish getting ready. Pulling on a pair of pants she noted that they were hugging her more snug then before. Touching her belly she wondered what the hell she was going to do...she could only hide the inevitable for so long. Coming downstairs she found Johnny watching football, "I'm going to have lunch with Carly, and then my mom, you need anything"

He shook his head and as she turned to leave he grabbed her wrist gently, "You know whatever happens, I'm with you right?"

Leaning over she kissed his forehead, "You're a Prince of a man" she said smiling.

OoO

"I want that on the garlic toast, cheddar cheese, bacon…oh and avocado, fries well done" she ordered handing the waiter back the menu.

Carly raised her eyebrow, "How many are you eating for?" she asked.

"Shut up" she complained, "Half the time I feel like I want to never eat again and other half I am voracious…I swear my hormones are so out of whack; I don't know how Johnny deals with me"

That got another look, "Oh yeah, how's that going?" Carly asked smirking.

Toying with the butter knife Avery looks at her, "Are you asking me if I'm sleeping with him?"

"Are you?"

"I'm trying to" she answered laughing, "But seriously, I don't know anymore…am I in love with him? No. Could I fall in love with him? Yeah, does it make me stop thinking about Jason….no, and that's not fair to Johnny"

"Is he complaining?" she asked making Avery smile and shake her head

OoO

Peaking in the door she watched her mother work. Sometimes just simple things were enough to amaze her…growing up she always wondered what her mother was like…and when she found her it was so much more then ever expected.

"Knock, knock"

Alexis looked up, "Well to what do I owe this honor?" she asked smiling.

Sitting down in front of her she sighed, "There's something I have to tell you…before you find out, because…"

"Are you okay, this sounds serious?" Alexis answered looking worried.

Wringing her hands, "I need to see Alexander in prison" she announced.

Shaking her head, "That's absurd. Even if I could get you in what possible reason could you have for wanting to go"

"I may be pregnant with his child"

Her mouth dropped and it took a moment for her to process the statement, "What?"

Taking in a deep breath she decided that honesty was just the best way to do this, "Alexander…you knew what I had to do …to get out of there" she said still not willing to say the actual words to her mother.

Nodding Alexis placed her hand over her mouth, "I just never…or maybe my mind wouldn't let me go there?" she wondered out loud.

Pulling her lip between her teeth she steadied her gaze upon those eyes that were so much the same as hers, "Well that's not the only thing...Johnny and I…this baby could be his too" she admitted.

Getting up from behind the desk Alexis wrapped her arms around Avery…and it was the first time she had really let herself cry over everything, and tears wet both of their faces.

When they wee collected they simply sat with each other, Alexis kissing her atop her hair like she was three…and it helped…because she could remember how many people were on her side too…not because she was Jason's wife, or Sydney's mom…but because she was Avery Davis Casas Morgan a Cassadine and a pseudo Corinthos all wrapped into one.


End file.
